A Rose In Bloom
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: "18-year old Anastasia Steele's world is shattered when her parents die within days of each other. Left with no money and no family, she is forced to move to Seattle and live with her "Aunt Elena", who was best friends with her mother. What happens when she goes to work for her aunt's strikingly handsome and enigmatic business partner, Christian Grey?"
1. Chapter 1

**I swear to god I wasn't planning on writing another story, but this one popped in my head a few days ago and I just couldn't stop writing. I was going to just keep writing and post it as a one-shot deal but 2 of my friends here on FF told me I should post it. **

**Ok so here is a little detail about the story. Elena is a good guy in this story. Ana is 18 going on 19, Christian is 28. Ok so that's all I'm going to tell you for now. I do have a Pinterest page for this story which will be up and running soon, just have to make a few changes. Also want to let you know that as the story continues the pictures and Gif's on Pinterest will become more graphic like hot and sexy graphic. **

**I know this first chapter is short but I want to get everyone's take on it. I am still working on my other stories. **

My name is Anastasia Rose Steele, I'm 18 going on 19 in less than 2 weeks. Over summer vacation I moved in with my aunt Elena, well she isn't really my aunt. My mom and Elena we're best friends from the time they we're 3 years old until a month after I was born. I guess my biological father Frank Lambert died 2 days after I was born on the way to the hospital to pick me and my mom up to take us home. On the way there he was hit head on by a drunk driver, from what my mom told me he died on impact.

Well because of all that my mom didn't want to live in Seattle anymore, so she moved to Georgia. When I was around 1 years old she met the man that I will forever call daddy. My mom and Ray dated for about 6 months before they got married, soon after he adopted as his own.

Everything was perfect until just around my 18th birthday, both my mom and Ray started to get sick. They weren't always sick at the same time, it first started with my mother. She would get the sweats, then she would be freezing. We all just thought it was the flu, because as soon as she started feeling better my dad would get it. It went on and on for weeks, no months until I finally spoke up and told them they needed to see a doctor.

After seeing about 5 different doctors, they were both diagnosed Mesothelioma. The doctor had said that they most likely got it from working at the factory breathing in all the chemicals from making brake lines.

Well because of that most of my senior year I stayed home taking care of the two of them, I tried my hardest to make it to school as much as I could. All the teachers and staff felt sorry for me, but not sorry enough to let me graduate with my class.

Just as summer begin both my parents took a turn for the worst. By the middle of July they had both passed away, just days from one another. My mom was the last to go and with her last dying breath she told me she loved me. After the funeral I was alone, I had nobody to call my family. Dad and mom whom both came from parents who only wanted one child, also both sets of my grandparents passed away while I was younger.

The bank granted me permission to live in my parents' house for a month, then they would take over. Since my mom and dad we're so sick they weren't able to go to work, so paying their mortgage became an issue.

As I was packing everything up I came across a letter that was address to me. It was in my mother's hand writing.

_My dearest Anastasia, _

_Ever since the day you were born you have been my light. You are the air that I breathe. I will always be sorry for you not getting the chance to meet your real father, but he loved you so much. I never seen him cry until the day you were born and the nurse put you in his arms. It was hard on me when he passed away so hard that I could no longer say in Seattle, everywhere I turned I seen him. _

_That is why we moved to Georgia, and not long after I met Ray and well you know the rest. I have made arrangements with a dear friend of mine. Elena. Remember when I used to talk about her? Just before I wrote this letter I got ahold of her and explained to her everything. She has agreed to take you in, she has also made arrangements for you to return to school so that you can complete your senior year of high school. She will give you the life that your father and I can no longer give you. _

_Your father and I want you to be happy and always remember that we are always with you. And as you get older we will be there with you every step of the way. From the day you find your true love and marry him, to the day you have your own children and so on. _

_I have to go now baby, just remember I love you. _

_Your mother. Xoxo _

I try to wipe the tears from my eyes but they don't seem to be stopping, I lay down on my parent's bed and curl up into a ball. Why did they have to die? Why did they have to get sick? So many questions are running through my head, it's just not fair that they had to leave me like this.

I spend the rest of the day curled up on my parent's bed crying myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know in the first chapter there was a few mistakes, I never had a chance to proofread before I posted it. So I am sorry about that, it was until after I posted it I noticed the mistake. But I think everyone is entitled to having a few mistake here or there. **

**Ok so I had gotten a few PM's last night wanting to know the back story of Christian and Ana. As you can see Ana's back story is entirely different from in the book. As for Christian his background is going to be the same as in the book.**

**Now I know some of you are having a hard time with the fact that Elena is going to play the good guy in this story. Believe me I hate her just as much as everyone else does, but I wanted something different, I want to bring out her soft side. Of course she is still into BDSM and yes she still was the one who taught Christian everything he knows about that lifestyle. But now they are just strictly friends and business partners. **

**Also I know some of you will start making suggestions soon on how you would like to see the story, but I must inform you, I have been working on this story for a couple of days now almost a week and I have about 30k written out already. So I won't be changing anything any time soon. **

**Also some of you have mentioned about my other stories, hoping that I won't give up on them because I started a new one. Again. Now I won't be giving up on them, I know it has been a while since I have posted for a few of them. But at the moment I am working on a new chapter for Dr. Flynn's answering service. It's taking me a while to get back into it but I am slowly trying. **

**Anyways I just want to thank you all for your continued support. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story, you can find the link on my profile page. You will also find a link to my FaceBook page as well, with that you have to copy and paste. You will find video's that I have posted from the other day at the terminal. My own personal tour for you guys. **

My Aunt Elena has been in contact with me throughout the month. I only have a few more days left here at the house. Tomorrow the movers that Aunt Elena hired will be here to take everything to Seattle. Most of the items in the house have been thrown out or donated to our local Salvation Army. I packed all my clothed, except a few outfits that I'll need for the next few days until I leave on the Jet that Elena said she is sending for me.

As the days go by I start to become more nervous, I don't know anything about Seattle. Expect that Starbucks was founded there, and it's the home of the space needle. That's pretty much all I know.

Today is the day, today is the day I start my new life. Elena had called me early this morning to tell me that a driver will be at the house at 11am to pick me up and take me to the airport. My plane is scheduled to leave at noon.

Right on the dot at 11 o'clock there was a knock on the front door. I got off my bed, grabbed my bag and took one finale look around. This house holds so many memories, but yet so much heartache. Before I opened the front door I blew one last kiss to my childhood home, to my parent's and to the life I am leaving behind.

I opened the door with tears running down, the driver took my bag and heading to the car. He put my things in the trunk and opened the back door for me and waited. I closed the front door to my house for the last time, I turned the lock on the door for the last time. I put the key in the mailbox as per the request of the bank, they will be sending someone by later to pick it up.

Getting into the car was the hardest for me, I didn't want to leave. Why did Aunt Elena have to live all the way in Seattle why couldn't she come to Georgia and buy a house here? Finally after a few more minutes of crying on the steps of the front porch I finally pushed myself up and walked to the car. I got in, the driver closed the door. As soon as he was in the driver seat we were gone, I watched my family home get smaller and smaller as we continued driving down the street.

We arrived at the airport at 11:30 but instead of dropping me off at the front of the terminal, he went around back to a private air strip. I had asked the driver a few times if he was sure he knew where he was going. All he would say was 'Yes'. I shrugged my shoulders and let it go, if I ended up late to the plane it would be his fault and not mine.

We pulled up next to a Jet, on the back of the plane there was a company logo named GEH and underneath it in small lettering read, Grey Enterprise Holdings. Well now I know what the GEH stood for. Makes sense to me.

The driver handed my bags to a man before opening my door for me. I stepped outside the car and marveled at the Jet. I don't think I have ever been this close to a private plane before. I highly recommend it if you ever get the chance. The man that took my bag from the driver escorted my up the stairs and into the plane.

Wow! Ok I take that back, I highly recommend seeing the inside of a private Jet. It's so lush, cream colored carpets on the floor. Creamed colored walls, black leather chairs and tables with cream trim. O.M.G I think I have died and gone to heaven. There is a freaking bedroom in the back of the Jet with a queen size mattress. Let's not even get into what the bathroom looked like.

After about five minutes of gawking the flight attendant asked me to take my seat because the captain was ready for takeoff. I took the seat nearest to the bathroom, while the flight attendant and the man who took my bags from the driver sat in front.

The takeoff was a little freaky for me, but from Georgia to Seattle was clear flying. Because of the time difference we touch down in Seattle at 1:30pm. I unbuckle my seat belt and stand, I take a few minute to stretch my legs. The flight attendant hands me my bag and wishes me a good day. I exit the plane and see a black SUV parked a few feet away. There is a man standing there with a sign in hand that says 'Miss Steele' I wave my hand but he doesn't wave back or say anything. He opens the back door and I get in.

We have been driving through Seattle for about 30 minutes now, my eyes have yet to leave the window. There is just so much to see here, the buildings are huge the sky is gray and my heart is still back in Georgia.

Finally just as it starts to rain the SUV pulls into a long driveway, but not too long. A beautiful white mansion comes into view and I swear my jaw hit the floor. This is where I'm going to live? Holy shit balls batman. The driver stops the car right in front of the house, he steps out of the car and opens the door for me. Right as I was about to knock on the door, it opens.

An older women probably around my mother's age opens the door. She has bleach blonde hair, her face looks as if it has seen way too many tanning beds over the years. She is wearing a too tight for her figure black dress and hooker 5 inch heels, did I forget to mention her lips are the color of blood.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, look at you. You look so much like your mother. The last time I seen you, you were just a baby. Now look at you, your all grown up"

"Thank you Aunt Elena. Thank you for letting me stay with you and for everything else that you have done within the past month"

"Oh honey you can just call me Elena and it's no trouble at all, your mother would have done it for me if the shoe was on the other foot. But since it isn't I am happy to help. Your mother was like a sister to me growing up, we were two peas in a pod her and I" She wraps her cold thin arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Well I'm happy my mom had a friend like you" I smile up at her.

"Come lets go inside and get you settled in, and then we'll go over the house rules"

"Rules?"

"Of course dear, just a couple. Nothing too serious I assure you" She smiles at me.

"Ok"

We walk into the house and if I thought the outside looked huge I was wrong because the inside is massive. Everyone was a different color. The living room had white walls with red trim, the dining room had wood paneling. The kitchen was a light tan color with black slate tile floors. We finished looking at the rest of the lower part of the house and moved to the upstairs. She showed me where her bedroom was, as well as two of the guest rooms. We then moved down a long hallway, at the end of the hallway was my bedroom. She has the whole door decked out in posters and name tags and little pom poms. Oh great!

She stepped aside so that I could open the door, and when I did I was floored. My room was just as big as hers, the walls were covered in a dark purple with black trim. OH MY GOD this is amazing. There is a four poster queen size bed in the middle of the room.

I walk in and I swear I can hear angel's singing to me, I feel like I am in a dream. This cannot be real. I close my eyes thinking that sooner or later I'm going to wake up and I'll be sitting on my bed back in Georgia waiting for the driver to come and knock on the door. I open them, nope not dreaming.

"This is too much" I tell her is a raspy voice, trying to hold back the tears.

"Nonsense, this is only the beginning"

"There's more?"

"Of course my sweet Anastasia. I hope you don't mind but my housekeeper had informed me on the shape of your clothes, so I went out and got you a whole new wardrobe. Of course I kept all your other clothes leaving them for you to decide if you want to keep them or not"

"Are you kidding me? A new wardrobe?"

"Yes, everything is all set up in your closet. Go take a look" She point to the closet door. I run across the room and swing open the door. Ok now I have died and went to heave. The closet is almost the same size of my bedroom. One wall of the closet is just for shoes. SHOES! All different colors and styles. There are also sneakers as well as a few pairs of flats.

Rows upon rows of clothes. Everything from jeans, to skirts, sweat pants, dresses, and shirts, tons and tons of shirts.

"So what do you think? You like?"

"Like it?...No I love it" I run up to her and hug her. She seems a little taken back by it but she relaxes and hugs me back.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now why don't you and I go downstairs and we can go over the rules of the house"

"Sure"

We walk out my room, go down the hallway but instead of taking the stairs we came up we take a different set of stairs that leads right to the kitchen. She grabs two wine glass and sets them on the counter, she then goes into her wine chiller that is built-in into the kitchen island and takes out a bottle of white wine. She uncorks it and pours the wine into the glasses.

I raise an eyebrow to her and she just winks and slides the glass over to me, she lifts her glass and holds it in the air waiting for me to do the same, and I do. We clink glasses, she is the first one to take a sip her eyes never leave my glass. She does know I am underage right, but not wanting to upset her I take a sip. The wine is cool and crisp and very pleasant on the tongue. She sets her glass down and looks at me.

"Ok let's go over these rules shall we. Rule number 1, you are only allowed to drink under this roof. If I find out you went to your friend's house and get drunk you will be grounded. Do I make myself clear?"

"Um I don't drink, last time I had a drink was on Easter and that was only a small glass of wine. Much smaller than this" I hold the wine glass up.

"Good. Rule number 2, you are to go to school and your grades are not to get below a C average"

"That won't be a problem, before mom and dad got sick my grades were A's and B's" I tell her and she smiles.

"Excellent. Rule number 3, stay out of the basement. I don't want you going in there for any reason, there is nothing for you down there so just stay out. Do I make myself clear?" she says the last part to me in a weird voice.

"Got it, no basement what so ever"

"I think everything is going to work out just fine between the two of us. Now you start school in two weeks, everything is all set for you at Seattle prep. Since this is your senior year you are required to find an internship at a local business of your choice"

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well I guess I can start looking tomorrow morning"

"No need, I already found you the perfect job"

"You did?"

"Yes, you'll be working as a Personal Assistant at GEH, You'll be there from the time you get out of school until 6 o'clock Monday thru Friday. But for the next two weeks until school starts you will be there from noon until 6"

"GEH?" Wait I remember seeing that somewhere. Oh yeah the Jet.

"Yes Grey Enterprise Holdings. You'll be taking over for Andrea, now that she has kids she is requesting to leave earlier than normal. I figure this would be perfect for you, and besides Christian owes me"

"Christian?"

"Christian Grey. But you will refer to him as Mr. Grey, he is the CEO of GEH"

"Oh ok, well thank you for finding the job for me"

"It was nothing sweetheart. Why don't you go upstairs and get settled in and I'll call you down when dinner is ready"

"Great, I want to check out that closet"

"Wonderful" she claps her hands together, then shoos me out of the kitchen.

I make my way up to my room, as soon as I am in my room I shut the door and yell at the top of my lungs. I make a quick dash to my bed and jump on top of it. I feel like a fucking princess this is unbelievable.


	3. Chapter 3

**First I want to say thank you all very much for all the amazing reviews. There is however a few things I want to say. To the guest who had said I have a habit of leaving my stories in the middle while starting a new one. To answer that, I haven't left any of the stories. 1 it's called life, we all have one. As I have stated before in many of my other stories I work a full time job that is very demanding of my time. **

**Not to mention that my job requires me to go out of town at least twice a month. Second it's called writers block and I have gotten a few times and I'm sure other writers have gotten it too. That's why I haven't been updating as often as I should. **

**Don't think by any chance that I have abandoned them what so ever because I haven't. It just takes me a while to get back in the swing of things. With that being said I hope you understand where I am coming from. **

**On another note. Pinterest. Someone had reported me to the Pinterest police for one of my pins saying that it was too sexy! I'm not sure which pin it was because it didn't say. But like I said in the first chapter there are going to be a lot of hot and heavy pins and Gif's as the story continues. So if they upset you in any way I suggest you don't even go on Pinterest for this story. **

I lay flat on my back and stare up at the ceiling. This is amazing. Wait? Where is the bathroom? I sit up from the bed and look around the room. There is another door on the other side of my bedroom. That must be the bathroom. I get to my feet and walk across the room, I open the door and once again I am freaking speechless. There is a bathtub that is big enough to fit like five people, the shower alone looks as if ten people could take a shower in there and still have room to move around.

The walls have shelves and shelves of body wash, shampoos, perfume and make up. This is out of this world. I feel like a kid in a candy store. I don't think I will ever be able to repay her for all of this. I exit out of the bathroom and go back into the bedroom.

About 3 hours go by and I hear a light knock on the door before Elena come in. She tells me dinner is ready. I follow her to the dining room and we take our seats. The housekeeper comes out with two plates. Throughout dinner she asks me questions about my mother and I answer them the best way I can.

I asked her questions about my biological father and what he was like, even after we finished dinner we stayed at the table and just talked. It was as if she knew me my whole life and I knew her. I was able to open up to her about how I had to take care of my parent's, she told me how her and her husband ended up in a divorce. Had something to do with him wanting children and she didn't.

We moved our conversation into the living room, where she poured us both a tumbler of brandy. I took a small sip and thank god that I did because it burned the shit out of my throat.

By 10 o'clock she told me I should call it an early night, since I have to be at GEH before noon so that I can get my security badge and a tour of the building. She gave me a simple kiss on my forehead and wished me goodnight.

I changed into a cute pair of pajama shorts and a matching tank top. I climbed into bed and before I knew it, I was asleep…

9 o'clock the next morning I am rudely awakened by Elena's housekeeper.

"You need to wake up now. No sleep in for you" she says to me in her broken English.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. You don't have to be so rude about it. A simple good morning would have worked"

"You get up take shower. Breakfast is ready, you eat then go. Ms. Lincoln waiting. You go now take shower chop chop" She swats me on the butt as I am getting out of bed.

"You better watch your hands lady, I don't float that boat" I roll my eyes at her and stick out my tongue. I know it's very childish of me but really did she have to smack my butt like that.

Anyways I hurry myself in the shower, I wash my hair and my body. I want to make a good impression on my first day so I make sure everything is shaved. After I am dried I wrap myself in a towel and go over to wear the perfume is and spray a little on me. The bottle reads 'Lucky' smells amazing. Hey who knows maybe I'll meet someone there my own age and get lucky? Yeah right who am I kidding? I'm sure all the guys that work there are old, bald, gray haired men who can eat their weight in donuts.

I mean if this Mr. Grey is friends with Elena he has to be in his late 40's early fifty's. I'll probably end up getting him coffee every few hours and answering phone calls.

I walk out of the bathroom carefully the last thing I want is for that damn housekeeper to stare at me half naked. I look around the room and thank god she is gone. I'm going to have to say something to Elena about her waking me up like that.

While in my closet I pick out something that would work well in the business field. I found a gray silk long sleeve button down blouse, with a nice pant suit to go with it. For shoes I grab a pair of black high heels, but for some reason the souls of the heels are red. Huh?

Before I leave the closet I grab a pair of matching bra and panties, a cute baby blue color. I strip myself of the towel and put one the panties then the bra. Wow I feel like a million bucks already and I haven't even finished getting ready. Once my skirt is one, as well as the blouse. I go into the bathroom and dry my hair and apply light makeup. Mom always told me that I have natural beauty and that I shouldn't cover it up. So I only put on eye liner and mascara, and a hint of pink lip gloss. There now I am ready.

"Good morning" I say as I walk into the kitchen greeting Elena.

"Good morning dear how did you sleep?" she gets up and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"Surprisingly really good"

"Fabulous, would you like anything to eat?"

"No I'm not that hungry right now. But I could use a cup of coffee"

"Well we can get coffee on the way, I'm afraid if we don't leave now we'll be late" Late? It's only just after 10? How are we going to be late? We have like two hours.

It's not until we hit the main roads that I understand what she means. It is bumper to bumper traffic right now. How can this be possible? Georgia is nothing like this in the morning.

Finally around 11:30 we pull into a big underground garage. She parks her car and we both get out. Looking around I see a lot of really nice cars. Most of them are either BMW's or Saab's. But there is one that catches my eye. It's a sweet Audi R8, all black and its shinny. I think Elena notices me looking at it because she says,

"That's Mr. Grey's car you're eyeing over there"

"He has great taste in his cars then because that is one hot car" We continue to walk until we reach the elevators. We get in and she pushes the button for the main lobby. The doors close and we are lifting away.

No more than a minute later the elevator comes to a halt and the doors reopen. We both step out and walk right pass the front desk. How come no one is stopping us? She stops in front a set of doors and knocks. A red headed buzzed cut man steps out, he is wear a dark blue suit and has an ear piece in his ear.

"Ms. Lincoln"

"Good morning Taylor. This is Anastasia my niece" His eyebrows do this crazy dance. He looks at me with a puzzled look.

"She is the daughter of my best friend who passed away last month. I am caring for her until whenever she feels fit to be out on her own" He nods his head at her then turns to me. Oh shit.

"Welcome to GEH Miss…?"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele. But please call me Ana" I smile politely.

"Welcome to GEH Miss Steele. Here is your badge, this will give you access to any door or elevator in this building" He hands the badge to me and I clip it to the top of my skirt.

"Thank You, Mr.?"

"Taylor"

"Thank you Mr. Taylor"

"No ma'am just Taylor"

"Ok Taylor, thank you I will guard this with my life" I say jokingly, but he doesn't smile.

"Well we must be going, Christian is expecting us" Again he nods his head and returns back into the door he came out of.

We walk down a small hallway until we come upon another set of elevators. As soon as she pushes the call button the doors opens up and we walk in. She pushes for the 20th floor and once again we are whisked away.

"Now remember be polite and only speak when spoken to. Got it?"

"Yes, only speak when spoken too and be polite"

She didn't say much to me after that, and because of that it made this ride up seem as if it is taking forever.

The elevator doors open, we step out and make a left. There is a large desk with two blonde haired women behind it with headphones on. The one is on the phone while the other is typing away on her computer. Her eyes never leave the screen, she hasn't even blinked yet.

As soon as the one blonde ended her phone call she looks up and sees that Elena and I are standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Lincoln, Mr. Grey is waiting for you. You can go in"

"Thank you Andrea. This is Anastasia, she'll be the one covering you" Elena said a little snotty.

"It's nice to meet you Anastasia" She turns her head to smile and me.

"It's nice to meet you as well" I smile back at her, she seems very nice and sweet.

"Why don't the two of you get better acquainted while I go in and have a few words with Mr. Grey?" Elena pats my hand.

"Alright"

She leaves Andrea and me at her desk and we both watch as Elena walks down the hallway to a large set of double doors. Elena stops just in front of the doors and adjusts herself. Andrea softly giggles to herself, I turn to look at her. Her smile disappeared and she mouths 'sorry' to me. I shrug my shoulder at her letting her know its fine. She gestures for me to have a seat next to her and I take it.

"So Anastasia, I know for the next two weeks I'll be training you until you start school. So why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well there isn't really much to tell about me. I'm 18 I'll be turning 19 in 4 weeks. I'll be a senior at Seattle prep"

"19 and a senior? Should you be on your way to college this year? She asks

"It's a long story. Pretty sad actually"

"Well we have a little time, they'll be in there for a while before they call for you"

"Ok well, Just after my 18th birthday both my parents got diagnosed with mesothelioma. In the beginning it wasn't so bad but towards the middle of the school year it has gotten worst so I pretty much stayed home as often as I could to take care of them both. I tried to do as much work I could from home but I started falling behind. So I never got to graduate with my class. Then over the summer both my parents died"

"Oh god Anastasia I am so sorry"

"Thanks" I sniff trying to hold back the tears.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to live with Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Well her and my mom were best friends from the time they were 3 until just after I was born, and then my mother moved away to Georgia. While I was cleaning and packing my family's things I came across a letter my mother wrote to me. It seems my mother got ahold of Elena a few months before she passed away and asked if she would look after me"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"No I mean wow as in I never pictured Mrs. Lincoln to be the motherly type"

"Well she isn't doing a bad job so far, you should see my room. Oh my god, I nearly died. Oh and my closet, holy shit! The bathroom alone is worth dying for" Andrea lets out a giggle.

"I'll take your word for it"

"So what's it like working for Mr. Grey?"

"Well he's…um….he's polite, intense, smart and really intimidating"

"Intimidating really?"

"Yeah you don't want to get on his bad side either"

"Well I'll be sure to stay clear of him then" We both giggle a little. So far Andrea has been really nice and very kind to me as we sit here waiting for Elena or Mr. Grey to call me back. She shows me a few things that I'll need to know. So far everything seem pretty easy. She shows me a list of people who are allowed to be put right through to his office phone. I look over the list and see that most of the people have the same last name so they must be his family.

Andrea and I talk a little more with each other but this time she tells me a little about herself. She is married with two kids, one is in 3rd grade and the youngest is starting Pre-K this year. She has also told me that she has been working for Mr. Grey since he first started his business. Although in the beginning she admits that the pay wasn't very well but as time went on it got better.

Andrea and I were interrupted from our conversation when Elena stood in front of Andrea's desk and cleared her throat.

"Everything is all set Anastasia. I will see you later tonight" I stand up from my seat and walk to the front of the desk and hug Elena. She smiles don at me and kisses me sweetly on the top of my head.

"Now you be sure to listen to everything Andrea teaches you, and remember what I told you in the elevator. You follow that you'll do just fine. We'll go out to dinner tonight to celebrate your first day"

"Sure can't wait"

"Goodbye dear, Andrea you make sure you keep a close eye on her"

"Yes ma'am I'll be sure she is on her best behavior" Andrea smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Elena takes her leave and waves goodbye to me one last time before stepping into the elevator. Andrea lets out a long sigh and frowns.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…..Mrs. Lincoln makes me feel uncomfortable when she is here"

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault, she makes a lot of people here uneasy. There is something about her that I feel she is hiding, but hey it's none of my business so…oh well"

"So when do I get a tour of the monster of a building?"

"Oh yeah…Well I can see if one of Mr. Grey's security members are free. I would do it myself but as you can imagine I can't leave my desk" She makes a quick phone call to someone telling them I need to be shown around the building, then hangs up the phone.

"Someone well be up to get you in a few minutes. Until then why don't I show you where you'll get the coffee for Mr. Grey?"

"Sure lead the way" She put don her headset and gets up from her seat, she adjusts her skirt and steps away from her chair and begins to walk me down the hallway into a little break room.

"This is the break room. Over there is the coffee pot, make sure you make a new pot every hour, even if Mr. Grey doesn't ask for the coffee make it anyways. This way he always has a fresh cup for when he does ask for it"

"Ok got it a fresh pot every hour"

"All the coffee mugs are in this cupboard" she points and then opens the door.

"This cupboard are for snacks, feel free to bring anything you want or make a list on the things you want and someone will get it for you. Until then feel free you to have anything you want. Since you'll be here from noon until six for the next two weeks you can have a 30 minute lunch break around 3 o'clock. We ask that you stay inside the building but if you feel you need or want something from an outside store let one of the security members know and they'll get it for you"

"Wow ok" it'll be nice for once to have someone wait on me hand and foot.

"As for the refrigerator, there are plenty of drinks in there. Again help yourself and if there is something that you want and isn't in there add it to the list" We walk out of the break room and as we are walking back she points out the conference rooms. There are 3 of them.

"When Mr. Grey is in a meeting do not disturb him unless it's absolutely necessary, you know like a family member calling to speak to him" I nod my head.

When we get back to Andrea's desk there is a man standing next to her desk, he is dressed just like Taylor was and has an ear piece in his ear as well. He is very stocky both his hands are behind his back just like someone from the military would stand. I'm guessing ex-marine.

"Ah here we are. Anastasia this is Luke Sawyer. I take it you have already met Taylor when you came in, Sawyer here is Taylor's right hand man"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sawyer"

"Just Sawyer ma'am"

"Does everyone in Mr. Grey security go by their last name?"

"Yes ma'am we do, Mr. Grey prefers it that way"

"Can you maybe not call me ma'am? Anastasia or Ana will be just fine. Calling me ma'am makes me feel old and I'm only just going on 19"

"No can do ma'am"

"Ok how about Miss Steele? Can you call me Miss Steele" I ask.

"Yes Miss Steele"

"Great. So how about that tour, I'm ready to get to know my way around this place"

"Right this way" he gestures for me to follow him.

The tour took us a little over an hour, but he managed to show me everything. While walking through the halls we talked and asked each other questions. Of course I told him how I came into this intern job. He was a little shocked when I had mentioned that my mother and Elena were best friends. He was even more shocked that I was living with her and that she has spent an insane amount of money on me.

We took the elevator back up to the 20th floor. When we reached Andrea's desk she was talking to a red headed women with a short haircut. The only way I can describe her is….hmmm she reminds me of Miranda from sex in the city. Andrea sees me from the corner of her eye, she excused herself from the redhead and came over to me.

"Anastasia this is Ros, Ros this is Anastasia. She will be the one covering for me in the evenings"

"Nice to meet you Anastasia. Aren't you a pretty little thing" She extends her hand for me to take. I'm a little hesitant at first but I take it anyways.

"It's nice to meet you as well"

"Ok Andrea I'm off. Christian has everything he needs. Call me if anything changes but I doubt it. Nice meeting you again Anastasia"

"Bye" I wave to her as she walks over to the elevators and get in.

"I'm not sure but I think I was just eye fucked by that women" I say to Andrea and she laughs.

"Yes you were, but don't worry about it Ros is harmless. She is married to Gwen who works in our legal department"

"Ok so while you were gone Mr. Grey was in a meeting. Nothing important that you need to worry about right now. Did Sawyer show you everything that you need to see?"

"Yes he did thanks" Her intercom beeps and a deep voice comes over.

"Andrea send Miss Steele in to my office" Andrea rushes to behind her desk. She pushes a button and says,

"Right away Mr. Grey" She looks at me and gives me a shy smile.

"You heard the boss. Just go straight in, no need to knock he knows you're coming" I take a deep breath and nod.

Oh god I am so nervous, what if he is mean to me? What if he thinks I can handle this job? What if he hates me? Even though Andrea told me I didn't have to knock and that I can go straight in I still lightly knock on the door before pushing it open.

I peek my head in the door and take a quick look around. I step in and take a quick look around. His office is big and white. There is a big mahogany desk that sits at the far end of the office near the floor to ceiling windows. There is not many things on his desk. There is a Mac computer, along with a Mac book next to it. A phone and a stack of papers. There are two white blush chairs sitting across from his desk with a glass coffee table in the middle.

Also in the office are a few weird looking sculptures in the office, one in the corner which kind of has the look of a totem pole, a huge weird looking globe that is made out of thick pieces of wood blocks. Near the totem pole looking thing is a large glass table with four white chairs on wheels. On the right side there is a bar with a few crystal bottle filled with amber colored liquid.

He is standing at the window just feet away from an indoor tree looking out into the streets on Seattle. I don't see his face but I can see his backside. Well for a late 40, early fifty year old he seems to be in shape. I guess my assumption of him being bald and fat was wrong.

"Have a seat" he tells me not turning around to look at me. I have a seat in one of the chairs across from his desk. I don't know how much time has passed but I remain seated in my chair waiting for him. Finally he moves, he runs his right hand through his hair and lets out a breath I didn't know he was even holding. He slowly turns around and that's when I realize he isn't any 40 or fifty year old man.

My eyes widen as I see that he must only be in his mid-20's. His face is perfectly cleaned shaved. I take notice that he is wearing a dark gray 3 piece suit with a white suit shirt and a tie. Good lord. He sits down in the chair behind his desk, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he does so. He doesn't make eye contact with me yet.

He is type away on his computer then switches to his laptop. I still don't say anything, remembering what Elena said to me about only speaking when spoken too. I keep my head down and focus on my hands that are fidgeting in my lap.

"Miss Steele?" I look up and I am met with a pair of the most amazing grey eyes. I watch as his eyes widen, and he breaths in deeply. Wow he is gorgeous, like Greek God gorgeous.

"Y-yes M-Mr. Grey" I stutter. A small smirk creeps on to his face, I think he knows that I find him attractive. But by the way he is handling himself I can't tell he gets that a lot.

"Are you nervous Miss Steele?" he looks me right in the eye. Shit what do I say? If I say yes he'll think I'm weak and if I say no he'll think I am full of myself.

"Uh just a little. I've never been interviewed before"

"I would hardly call this an interview Miss Steele. Thanks to Elena you have already been awarded the job. It's also to my understanding that you will only be working part time, why is that?"

"School Sir" His gray eyes darken a little. "I missed a lot of school last year because of my parent's being ill, I had to stay home and take care of them"

"Yes I know Elena explained it all to me"

"She did?" he nods his head runs his finger across his bottom lip, his finger ever so slightly touches his tongue. Holy fuck that's hot.

"Yes she did"

"Then why ask me. Sir?" His eyes harden on me and he gets up from his chair and walks in front of his desk. He leans himself on the edge of it, and he crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me.

"How old are you Miss Steele?" He asks. I'm a little taken back, I figured Elena would have already told him my age. I mean she did mention about me going to school and only able to work part time.

"My age?"

"Yes Miss Steele that is what I asked"

"18 Sir. I turn 19 next month on September 10th" I hear him whisper something under his breath. Before I know it he walks back to behind his desk and sits down again.

"Thank you Miss Steele that is all you can go now. Please mention it to Andrea that you need to sign a NDA" He sounds a little pissed off at something? Was it something I said?

I get up from my seat and straighten out my skirt that had ridden up my thighs, I hear Mr. Grey let out a gasp. I look up to him and he is licking his lower lip slowly. Once I am situated with my skirt I extend my hand to him for him to take. At first he doesn't move, he just sits there looking at my hand. So I retract my hand and start making my way to his door. Just as I was about to push the door open I hear him call out my name from behind me.

"Miss Steele" I turn around, he is less than a foot away from me. He extends his hand. I look at his hand then back up to him. Keeping eye contact with him I take his hand into mine. Holy fucking shit, what in god's name was that. Some kind of freak electric shock passed through me. Did he feel it too? If he did he is showing no sign of it. Maybe it was just me?

He removes his hand from mine, I push the door open to his office and walk out. Before I completely close the door I sneak a peek at him and he is just standing there staring at his hand that I shake. Maybe he did feel it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thank you all so much for the amazing reviews I have gotten for this story in the last 2 days. It really means a lot to me. Ok before I let you begin to read this lovely chapter. This is a warning to everyone who goes to look at the pictures that I will be pinning on Pinterest. They are going to be hot, they are going to be sexy. There are going to be Gif's that are hot and sexy. If you don't think you can handle it, or if you feel the need that you need to report me then please for the love of god don't go on there. Ok as always please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

I slowly walk back to Andrea's desk, the whole time trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I wonder if I should ask Andrea if she has ever felt anything while shaking Mr. Grey's hand. I better not, she might think I am crazy or something.

"How did things go in there?" Andrea asks.

"Uh fine, just fine"

I take the seat next to her, she hands me some paper work.

"I assumed Mr. Grey had asked you to sign a NDA right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"He has everyone sign one. Sign here and initial here" she points

"Anywhere else?"

"Nope you're good. I'll be right back" she tells me and then makes her way to Mr. Grey's office. She comes back out a few minutes later. She smiles at me as she passes the desk but she doesn't stop. She keeps going and walks into a room that is off to the side that I didn't notice was there until now.

10 minutes she returns with different size boxes in her hands. She stands in front of the desk and hands me the boxes. I give her a questionable look as if to ask what all of this is.

"These are for you" she points to the boxes.

"What is all this?"

"This" she picks up the one slim looking box and hands it to me "This is your IPad, it has everything in there that you need. All Mr. Grey's appointments are listed in the calendar. There is a reminder set for 10 minutes before each appointment so that you can inform him"

"And this?" I point to a small squared box

"This is your new IPhone. Everyone is required to have one, it is linked to your IPad as well, so in case you leave it at home you'll have your phone to remind you. Also you are all set up with an e-mail address too. Everyone who is important in this company has been added to your contact list, so if you need something just call or text"

"Wow this is awesome"

"Wait there is one more"

"More!"

"Yes" she pulls out a larger squared box and hands it to me. "This is your laptop, again everything is synced with each other"

"Holy crap this is like Christmas" Andrea lets out a laugh.

Andrea and I spend the rest of the day working, she explained to me how to work the computer which wasn't hard at all. She even had me answer the phones a few times and take messages. All message were sent to Mr. Grey via e-mail. Unless of course family or close friends like Elena, that message gets hand written and handed to him personal no matter what.

It was getting close to 6 o'clock and Andrea was already closing down the office computer and packing away her things. She wishes me a good night and tells me that she will see me tomorrow before she leaves. As soon as the clock on the desk strike 6 I pick up my things and make my way around the desk and head down the hallway to the elevator. It takes me a minute to push the button for the elevator because of the things in my hands but I manage to do it.

The elevator doors open and I step in. I hear someone yell to hold the elevator. I quickly put my foot in between the closing doors to stop them. Seconds later Mr. Grey steps in, he is a little out of breath from running.

"Miss Steele" he leans over and pushes for the parking garage.

"Mr. Grey" I smile slightly before asking, "Would you mind pushing for the lobby?"

"No need I'll be giving you a lift home"

"Um Elena is picking me up. We are going out to dinner"

"I have already spoken with Elena, I will be dropping you off at the club"

"Oh ok" I don't say anything else, I watch at the elevator doors close.

I don't know if it's me but the air in this elevator as become extremely thick. My breathing has become much heavier. I find myself taking tiny glances at the man standing next to me. Trying not to be seen but I look him over from top to bottom. He is one fine piece of work. My eyes stop at his hand that is at his side. Not only do I see that he isn't wearing a wedding ring or have a tan line of one but his hand is twitching just a little.

I start to feel that he is watching me and when I look up his eyes are boring into the top of my head.

"Is there something wrong Miss Steele?" he says with a smirk. I shake my head no and look forward, as much as I want to look him over again I don't. The elevator stops, the doors open and he waves his hand for me to walk ahead. I walk a head a few feet but then stop when I don't hear his footsteps following me, I turn around to see that he is just staring at me. At my ass none the less.

He sees he looking at him and he shakes his head and starts walking. He takes the lead and follow him over to his black Audi R8. I smile thinking to myself about the first time I seen it this afternoon.

"Something amusing Miss Steele?"

"No Mr. Grey, I was just admiring your car"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes very much Mr. Grey, I don't think I have ever seen anything as beautiful as it"

"I have" he looks right at me. I swallow hard. I can feel a slight blush creep on my cheeks. Oh my god what is wrong with me? He is my freaking boss. A hot sexy, sex on leg boss. I think to myself.

He beeps the alarm to unlock the doors, just as I was about to grab the door handle his hand lands on mine, for a split second I feel that electric sensation again. I quickly remove my hand from under his and allow for him to open the door for me.

"Thank you" I tell him in a hush whisper. I slide into the car. Oh lord the soft leather seats feels like a new born bottom. So soft and smooth. He opens up the driver's door and gets in. He fits so perfect in the front seat. This car was definitely made for him.

He puts the key in the ignition and starts it. It truly purrs like a kitten. I place my things on the floor between my legs and grab the seat belt to lock it into place. I keep my eyes forward not willing myself to look at him.

He tilts back and put his right hand behind my head rest and carefully backs out. When he is backed out far enough, he slowly removes his hand from the head rest but not before his fingertips lightly skim along the back of my neck. I can't hide the chills that pass through my body, little tiny goose bumps display on my arms and legs. I try my hardest to ignore it. However Mr. Grey takes notice and another smirk just like earlier today plays across his mouth.

He drivers slowly to the entrance of the parking garage.

"Ready?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Ready for….." He take off out of the parking garage as if he had to be somewhere that was life or death. My whole body is pushed into the seat. I hold my breath as I watch him weave in and out of traffic. Coming a head is a red light, but he doesn't seem to be slowly down and there are two cars stopped there. I close my eyes and grip the seats preparing myself for the crash.

I don't open my eyes but I feel the car come to a quick stop. I open my one eye slowly and see that we are only inches away from the car in front of us.

"Breath Anastasia" I hear him whisper into my ears, his breath tickling my ear lobe. I let go of the breath I was holding and begin to pant.

"You didn't think I was going to crash now were you?" he asks me with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"N-no….of course…not" I continue to pant. What a freaking head rush.

From then on he drove normal to the restaurant, thank god I don't know if I could handle anymore whiplash. The rest of the way there I made sure not to look over to him, keeping my eyes glued to the road in front of us.

He pulled in front of a very tall building that had a lighted arrow pointing up to a sign that says 'The mile high club' The name is catchy but really who would put a restaurant all the way on the top floor? I grab my things that were on the passenger floor. Mr. Grey hurried out of his seat and over to my door to open it for me. He held out his hand for me to take and I did, thanking him as I got out.

We walked over to the main door of the building, he held the door open for me and I walked in. As soon as he was inside I followed him all the way to the back of the building until we stood in front a set of elevators. Oh Great! More fucking elevators.

On the way up to the restaurant in the elevator the same thick heavy air filled the cab. Just as I did in the car I kept my eyes forward not daring to even look at him. When we both get out of the elevator we are greeted by a bubbly blonde whom eyes widen when she sees Mr. Grey.

"Mr. Grey lovely to see you again. Table for two?"

"No" he says to her and walks right past her. I'm a little stunned and so is the hostess. I give her an apologetic smile and follow him into the restaurant all the way to the back. Elena gets out of her seat and stands up when she sees Mr. Grey.

"Christian so wonderful to see you. Ana how was your first day?"

"Elena" Is the only thing he says to her before taking a seat in the booth. I put my things down on the table next to us and slide in next to Elena.

"It was good, Andrea was very helpful with everything"

"That great dear" She takes her attention off of me and starts having a conversation with Mr. Grey. This really suck being the third wheel. I try very hard not to listen in on what they are talking about but it's a little hard when I hear the words perfect girl and already signed a NDA, and already tested her out in her playroom.

Playroom? I don't remember Elena showing me a playroom, it's been forever since I played on an Xbox or a PlayStation. Maybe I'll ask her later to show me. You know for those nights where I can't sleep. Both Elena and Mr. Grey continue to talk about some businesses she owns with him. He just continues to listen to her and nods his head as she speaks.

I would take glances at Mr. Grey every few minutes. There is just something about him that would make my body react in a weird way. The way he licked his lips slowly, or the way he would arch an eye brow when Elena would say something interesting. The way he rubbed his chin with this thumb, or maybe it was his mega-watt smile he would flash right before he laughed.

For the next five minutes I found myself day dreaming about him. Wondering what his hands would feel like over my body, if we would ever get stuck in an elevator what we would do to each other. I may be a virgin but I'm no dummy when it comes to sex either. I'm a teen I have heard of internet porn and might have walked in on my friends a few times while they were giving their boyfriends a blow job or having sex with them. I know where a penis goes. And if he keeps licking his lips like that I know where I would like his penis to go.

A waitress comes over and interrupts the conversation Mr. Grey and Elena were having to ask what they wanted to order. They both had the lamb chops while I ordered the salmon. After the waitress left with our order, they continued their conversation while I once again day dreamed about my new hot boss.

I'm and brought out of my day dream when the waitress places my dish in front of me. It looks so good, I dig in right away. While my mouth is full and I mean full of food Elena chooses now to start talking to me.

"So what are all those fancy toys you have over there?" pointing to the table where my IPhone, IPad and Mac book are sitting.

"Um Andrea told me I needed them for work" I look over to Mr. Grey and he is staring at me, maybe he is day dreaming about something? "Right Mr. Grey?"

"Uh what I'm sorry I didn't catch that"

"Anastasia said that all these electronics are for work?" Elena said sweetly to him while lightly touching his hand.

"Yes, she is right they are. All my employees are equipped with the latest technologies"

"Christian are you all right? Are you coming down with something?" Elena asks, seeming to be concerned about him.

"I'm fine, just a long day at the office"

"Well you both excuse me I'm going to use the ladies room" I inform them. Elena just smiles but Mr. Grey stands from his chair like a gentleman.

I find the ladies room without a problem, I use the bathroom and wash my hands. I stand there looking at myself in the mirror for a moment. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting like this. This is wrong so wrong. He is my boss and has to be at least 6-8 years older than me. I need to get him out of my head and fast.

I dry off my face with a paper towel and straighten out my shirt. I head back to the table but to my surprise Mr. Grey isn't there anymore. It's just Elena sitting there drinking her glass of wine.

"Hey" I say as I sit down "Where did Mr. Grey go?"

"He had to go back into the office"

"Oh" I frowned

"You ready to go Anastasia?" I nod my head and stand up from my seat, making sure I grab my things from the table next to us. Elena hooks her arm into mine and we walk together to the elevator.

After Elena and I went back home, she went into her office to do some work and I found myself in my bed room trying to figure out how my IPad and IPhone worked. It took me a little while but I finally figured it out. I downloading a few songs onto my phone, just a little of everything. My selection of music choices has always been a little weird. I could be listening to John Legend one minute, then want to listen to Metallica the next.

Before I fell asleep for the night I set my alarm on my phone to wake me up at 8 in the morning so that I wouldn't have to deal with Elena's housekeeper again like I did this morning. I fell asleep into a peaceful slumber dreaming of the one person I know shouldn't.

_I'm sitting at my desk at GEH, Andrea had called off sick so I need to be here by 8am. Around 9 Mr. Grey walks off the elevator. He is wearing another 3 piece suit that makes him look devilishly handsome. He strolls by my desk and stops just as he reaches his office door. _

"_Miss Steele I would like my morning coffee" He opens his office door and closes it behind once he is inside. I get up from my desk and walk into the break room to grab his coffee. Andrea never told me how he takes his coffee so I just leave it black, if he wants me to add anything to it I will. _

_Without knocking I open his office door with the coffee of steaming hot coffee I place it on his desk. _

"_Your coffee Mr. Grey" He turns around in his chair and reaching for his coffee. He takes a sip, when I see that he is happy with his coffee I make my exit, at least I try. _

"_Miss Steele?" I freeze at my spot. His voice is much closer than it should be, when I turn around he is only inches away from me. My eyes immediately find his. His beautiful gray eyes have turn darker. He has the look of wanting and lust. _

"_Yes Mr. Grey?" He takes a step closer so that there is no space between us. _

"_Do I have any appointments this morning?" I take my phone out of my back pocket and look over the colander. _

"_No Sir. Your first appointment isn't until noon" He is so close to me I can feel the heat radiating off his body, my breathing becomes heavy. He places his hand on my hips and slides it up my body to my breasts. He kneads my breast with his one hand while the other one slowly lifts the hem of my tight dress to my hips. The hand he used to lift my dress dips into the lace of my panties finding its way to my folds. He slips one of his fingers between my folds. _

"_Your wet Anastasia. Do I make you wet?" _

"_Yes Sir" I let out a moan. He circles my clit with his finger, my insides turn inside out. _

"_Do you like it when I touch you Anastasia?" _

"_Yes Sir" another moan escapes my mouth. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling he is bringing to me. The finger that was circling my clit has now slipped into my sex. I let out a loud gasp. _

"_You like it when I touch you here don't you?" _

"_Yes….Oh god….Yes" His mouth crashes down onto mine to quite my moans. His tongue entwines with mine. He breaks away from our kiss. _

"_Tell me what you want Anastasia. Tell me what you want me to do" _

"_I want….I want" My orgasm rips through me like a wrecking ball. My whole body goes limp. He removes his fingers from inside my sex and brings them to my mouth. He orders me to suck my juices off of them. _

"_Do you taste as good as you smell? Like honey" he lifts my chin and brings his mouth to mine so that he can taste me. Oh fuck that is so freaking hot. His hand once again travels down to my panties and with one quick swoop he rips them off me. _

"_I hope you weren't too fond of those panties" I shake my head no. He licks and sucks at my neck, making his way down to my breasts where he bites down on my nipple through the fabric of my dress. _

"_Do you want me to fuck you up against the door Anastasia? Or do you want me to take you right on my desk" _

"_The desk" I pant out. Both his hands travel to my backside where he cups my ass cheeks in his hands and lifts me up. _

"_Wrap your legs around my waist" I do as I'm told. Holding me tightly he walks over to his desk, he sits me on the edge and pushes everything off. He lowers me down until my whole back is supported by the desk. He stands back a little and looks at me. I prop myself up on my elbows to see what he is doing. Slowly he removes his suit jacket and vest. The next thing he does is unbuckle his belt and slowly slides it off. Next he moves to the buttons on his pants but stops. _

_He extends his hand to me to sit me up. Then he places my hands on the buttons and order for me to do it. Again I do as I am told and unbutton his pants and unzip them and watch as they fall to his ankles. He stands there only in his boxer briefs, his erection trying to break free. _

_I use both my hands running my thumb in between the elastic waist band of his briefs pulling them down slowly. His erection breaks free and my eyes widen to beyond belief. He moves closer to me laying me back down on the desk. He teases me with his erection placing it just at my opening. He leans down and kisses me softly looking deep into my eyes. _

_I nod my head giving him permission to enter, and just as he is about to slam into me I hear him say, _

"_Anastasia wake up" I look at him confused, but he does it again and I tilt my head. "Anastasia wake up, honey you have to wake up or you're going to be late for work" _

**Ok all pictures should now be posted on Pinterest, I might have forgotten some, if I did I will add them later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy cow….And here I didn't think you guys were going to like this story…lol Boy was I wrong. I am so touched that you guys like this story. Ok I know that everyone is having a problem with trusting Elena. Let me just reassure you Elena is not going to me to be that crazy troll like she is in the book. I'm trying to keep this story drama free as much as I can.**

My eyes shoot open. Elena is standing over me with a strange look on her face.

"Sweetheart you have to get up or you're going to be late for work, you slept through your alarm" I sit up and look around. I'm in my bedroom, just a minute ago I was in Mr. Grey's office just about to have sex with him. Oh god that was a dream.

"Honey are you ok you're all flushed. Are you not feeling well?" I rub my hands over my face and through my hair. Fuck! What a dream.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was last night. What time is it?"

"It's almost 10:30 dear, you need to get up and shower and dressed before you're late for work"

"Ok thank you Elena. I'm sorry for having you to wake me"

"It's ok, but you better get a move on" She kisses the top of my head and walks out of my room. God I would give anything to go back to sleep right now and finish that dream.

I get out of bed and hurry into the bathroom. I quickly turn on the water and wrap my hair into a little bun so that it doesn't get wet. I'm already running behind and if I wash my hair it'll just take me longer to dry it. Meaning I'll end up being late for work. I get into the shower and start to wash my body. When I start to wash between my thighs I notice that I am soaking wet and I don't mean wet from the water.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and race over to the closet and pick out an outfit. I found myself a cute plum colored dress that is very form fitting. I found an amazing pair of heels to go with it. I throw everything onto my bed and unwrap myself from the towel and quickly put some lotion on. When I am finished I go back into my closet and pull out another matching bra and pantie set. When I am dressed and ready to go I head downstairs and Elena is sitting at the breakfast drinking her coffee, and eating a bagel.

"Are you hungry?" She asks me. I shake my head no and go over to the coffee pot and pour myself a cup.

"Whenever you're ready Anastasia I can drop you off to GEH" She tells me. I take a few more sips of my coffee and place it in the sink.

"Ready!" I say with a little more excitement then I should.

Elena drops me off in front of GEH, she tells me that she is going to be working late tonight at her salon. I told her I will ask Andrea for a ride home.

I get to the 2oth floor and Andrea is sitting behind her desk typing away on her computer without a care in the world.

"Good afternoon Andrea, how was your night" I ask politely

"It was great, my husband cooked dinner for me and even manage not to burn down my house" she laughs.

I get to work right away filing papers with legal for some deal that Mr. Grey is trying to close on. He hasn't come out of his office all afternoon, and I am happy he hasn't after having that dream about him I am not even sure I could even look at him without even blushing 50 shades of red.

Around 3 o'clock Andrea tells me to go take a break. I make my way to the break room and grab myself a yogurt and a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I took a seat on one of the small couches that was facing the window.

After my break I returned to my desk so that Andrea could take hers. While she was gone I managed to answer the phone as well as e-mail a few clients that Mr. Grey had asked her to do while I was on break. When Andrea came back from her break I asked her if she wouldn't mind giving me a lift home. She agreed and we continued with our day.

6 o'clock rolled around Andrea and I both shut down our computer and gathered our things. Mr. Grey hasn't left his office at all today.

"Is Mr. Grey alright? He hasn't been out of his office"

"He's fine, I sent him an e-mail making sure everything was ok. He told me he had trouble sleeping last night"

"Oh alright" I said a little sadly.

Andrea are down in the parking garage just about to get into her car when I realize I forgot my phone.

"Shit!" double checking my purse.

"What?"

"I think I left my phone on the desk. Could you wait here five minutes while I run back upstairs and get it?"

"Sure I'll meet you out front"

"Great thanks. I'm so sorry about this"

"It's no problem" She smiles sweetly and gets into her car.

Getting off the elevator I head over to my desk and see that indeed my phone is sitting right next to my keyboard. I pick it up quickly and rush back to the elevator so that Andrea isn't waiting for me.

I push the call button for the elevator and wait for it to arrive. As I am standing there I see Mr. Grey walk out of his office. He looks completely exhausted. His suit jacket is hanging off his arm, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the top 3 buttons on his dress shirt is undone.

He doesn't say anything to me when he sees me. In fact he is looking anywhere but at me. Odd? The elevator door opens and I walk in. I hit the button for the lobby and go stand in the back while Mr. Grey pushing the button for the parking garage.

The door close and the elevator starts to make it's descend. We stand there in silence the whole time. The expression on his looks as if he is confused about something, I want to ask him if he is alright but I remember that Andrea told me that she had e-mailed him and that he was fine.

When the door opened on the lobby floor, I walked out. Keeping my eyes lowered I said,

"Good night Mr. Grey" I waited for a response but didn't get one, I looked up to him and his face was very pale and had a stunned expression on his face. I looked down at myself to see if there was something on me or something and that's when I noticed the dress I had on was the same one I had on in my dream, my head shot up just as the door was closing and seen that the suit Mr. Grey was wearing was also the same suit he had on in my dream.

As I walked out to Andrea's car I thought to myself maybe it was just a coincidence that we happen to be wearing the same thing from my dream. Yeah that's it. I shake it off as nothing and get into Andrea's car.

For the rest of the week, each night I end up having a dream about Mr. Grey. I keep waking up just as he is about to enter me. Just fucking once I would like to fuck this man in my dream.

School starts in a week and I'm starting to get nervous. What if I don't make friend with anyone on the first day. What if no one likes me? What if I end up getting bullied by some girl because she doesn't like my hair or my clothes? Then I start to think what if I do make friends, will Elena let me have friends over? So many things to think about.

Andrea has let me take on more responsibilities. Like letting me sit in on a few business meetings with Ros. I pretty much understand everything that is needed from me during these meetings. Which is pretty basic, make sure the coffee is hot the water is cold and the glasses are cleaned and all the paper work is there to hand out to the clients. I take a few notes here and there.

Andrea called me late last night telling me that her youngest son has come down with RSV and that she wouldn't be in the office today or tomorrow and has asked me if I wouldn't mind covering her whole shift. I told her it wouldn't be a problem, but now I am regretting it because it's six in the morning and I need to be at GEH before 7.

Elena agreed to lend me one of her cars until I was able to afford one of my own. As I am driving into work I stopped off and picked myself up some coffee and a blueberry muffin. I park the car out front of GEH and head inside. When I get to the floor all the lights are off. I put my coffee and muffin down and turn on all the light for the 20th floor.

I go into the break room and make a pot of coffee. While that is brewing I go to my desk and turn on my computer and check some e-mails. Nothing stands out that seems to be important to me. At 7:30 Mr. Grey walks off the elevator and heads straight into his office. Doesn't say hi, doesn't smile or even waves. I'm starting to think he hates me.

I go get his coffee from the break room. I open his office door, and he has his elbows propped up on his desk, his head in his hands and he is mumbling something to himself. Rough night or something? Andrea told me he has been acting really strange the last few mornings.

"Your coffee Mr. Grey" Placing it within arm's reach for him. He picks up his mug and sips. I shrug my shoulders and turn on my heel to leave his office.

Again it was another work day where I sat at my desk answering calls, filing paperwork, greeting clients and showing them to the conference room.

Every 30 minutes Mr. Grey would bark over the intercom demanding coffee, I didn't get any please or thank you from him at all. But I did what any good PA would do, I brought him his coffee and even gave him a bottle of water from time to time.

Like any other day at 6 o'clock I shut down my computer and gathered my things. Mr. Grey walks out of his office once again looking like complete shit. He looks as if he hasn't slept in days. As he walks pass me I see him glance at me hard, his lips pressed together. He shakes his head softly, closing his eyes and just keeps on walking.

He stands there and waits for the elevator, well you know what fuck that. Today I think I'm going to op for the stairs. I take my shoes off and began my journey down the stairs.

The next day was exactly the same, he barked orders, I answered calls, filed, coffee. The list went on and on.

It was the night before school started, Elena and I were eating Chinese takeout on the living room floor while watching a movie.

"Anastasia, has Christian seemed a little off lately?" she asks out of nowhere.

"I'm not really around him that often, I just bring him coffee every once in a while when Andrea is busy doing something"

"Hmm I think I'll pay him a visit tomorrow, I think I know exactly want he needs"

"Oh what's that?" I ask curiously

"Never you mind that. Finish up and get to bed, you start school in the morning" she points her finger to me and waves it around trying to act funny. I smile at her and finish my dinner. I help her clean up our takeout boxes and head straight to my room for a shower and sleep.

I'm lying in my bed with a towel wrapped around me I grab my cell phone and send a quick text to Andrea reminding her that I won't be there until after school lets out.

**Don't forget I start school tomorrow and won't be there until about 2:30pm –Ana **

**Yes I remember, have fun at school tomorrow. Make sure you e-mail Mr. Grey to let him know, I'm sure he remembers but to be on the safe side I would do it anyways –Andrea **

**Ok have a good night –Ana **

I open my e-mail on my phone and send Mr. Grey an e-mail reminding him about tomorrow.

**To: Mr. Grey **

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Date: September 3 2014**

**Time: 9:33pm **

**Subject: School **

**Mr. Grey I just wanted to remind you that I will not be in the office until 2:30pm due to the fact that I start school tomorrow. **

**Anastasia Steele **

**Personal Assistant to Christian Grey/ceo of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. **

I hit send, I know it's pretty late and I'm sure Mr. Grey was already in bed sleeping. But 5 minutes later a ping came from my phone.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey **

**Date: September 3 2014 **

**Time: 9:38pm **

**Subject: Re: School **

**Miss Steele I am well aware that you start school tomorrow morning it was not necessary for you to inform me. **

**Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. **

Wow rude much?

The next morning I wake up bright and early. I shower, put on some make up and even put my hair up in a cute up-do. I rummage around my closet for a while until I find the perfect outfit. I put on my cute school girl skirt that is plaid and goes about half way down my thigh. I find a nice form fitted button down shirt that is just 2 inches short of the top of the skirt. I put on a pair of white thigh high stocking with lace at the top.

Elena knocks on my door and then walks in. Her mouth forms a 'O' and for a moment I thought she was going to yell at me and tell me to take that ridiculous outfit off she comes over to me and give me a hug.

"Naughty school girl look I love it"

"I goggled the latest fashion for teens for back to school look and this is what came up"

"Well if I was your age and I was going back to school I would wear the same thing" What is she talking about, she pretty much wears less clothing then I do sometimes and she is like 50.

Elena drops me off at school. I stand in front of Seattle prep completely amazed at the size of this school. As I walk up the front steps of the school and I look around and see that most of the girls are wearing something similar to what I am wearing with even shorter skirts.

Standing in front of the double doors to the school I take a deep breath and walk in. I go to the main office to get my schedule for this school year. I am shocked to see that I had more credits then I thought I did, so I will be taking less classes then everyone else.

I read through my schedule. My first period is Linear Algebra H, my second is Anatomy H, from there I go to AP English Literature and after that I have AP Statistics. Then I go to lunch and then I go to AP European History and I'm finished for the day. Not too bad if you ask me.

Just like I thought too on my first day of school I didn't make any friends what so ever, but it doesn't bother me at all. Personally I like being a loner, it means I don't have to answer to anyone. I catch the number 23 bus with stops right in front of GEH. I can't wait until I can save up some money to buy my own car. Of course it won't be anything like Mr. Grey's R8 but at least I won't have to ask Elena to borrow hers or take a bus.

I walk in GEH and go right to the main elevators. I reach the 20th floor in no time at all. I walk down the hallway and call out to Andrea, when she turns to see me her eyes nearly pop out of her head. I look behind me hoping to see a 2 headed monster because that would only be a good enough reason for her eyes to just pop out like that.

"Good lord Ana what are you wearing? She whispers.

"Um clothes" I roll my eyes at her.

"Ana turn around for me" I shrugged my shoulders and did a little twirl for her like she asked.

"Yep just what I thought, Ana your skirt is barely covering your ass. Oh god whatever you do don't bend over….for anything"

"Don't worry Andrea, I brought a pair of pants to change into" Andrea relaxes with a sign.

"Well thank fuck for that. What are you doing here so early? You don't start for another hour"

"Well appears that I had more credits then I thought I had, so I only have to take a handful of classes"

"Wow that's amazing"

"Yeah so I'm going to go and get something to eat in the break room, I didn't eat much at lunch"

"Ok but just remember to change before you shift starts"

"I know I will" I smile at her and make my way down to the break room. As I enter the break room I throw my book bag on one of the chairs, I put my head phones in my ear and turn on so music on my phone.

The song **Addicted by Saving Abel **comes on. As it is playing I get lost in the song, before I knew it I am practically dancing in my spot and singing along to the song.

'_I'm so addicted to all the thing you do when you're going down on me, in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, with everything breath you take it's unlike anything when you're loving me' _

I sway my hips to the beat of the music, I let my hands roam over my body. I'm so caught up in the music. The song speaks to me on so many levels, in several dreams that I have had about myself and Mr. Grey together this song has always played in the background.

I try to shake the thought of Mr. Grey out of my head and it's a good thing that I do because when I turn around Mr. Grey is standing there. Both his hands are balled up in tight fists, his knuckles are white, his jaw is clenched tight.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Anastasia?" He screams out at me.

"Mr. Grey"

"Don't Mr. Grey me Anastasia, what the fuck do you think you doing here dressed like that?" He starts to walk closer to me.

"I uh…." I can't seem to get the words out. He is standing dangerously close to me. He grabs my upper arms and jerks me forward.

"I asked you a fucking question Anastasia, and I expect and answer. What makes you think you can walk into my business dressed like that? Are you trying to tempt me on purpose?"

"N-no Mr. Grey" I look into his eyes when I say that. My blue to his gray.

"I should take you over my knee and spank you" I let out a gasp. His eyes turn a darker shade of gray. He is holding me so close to him. I can smell his sweet but manly scent. I'm scared, I'm excited, and I'm aroused all at the same time.

My eyes search his for a moment. Blue to Gray. I then let my eyes divert down to my stomach where I feel something lightly poking me. My eyes go back to his and a small smirk appears on his face. I swallow the lump in my throat that is keeping me from speaking. He licks his lips. Suddenly there is a light knock on the door that brings him back.

"Who is it" he turns his head to look at the door. From behind the door we hear Andrea's voice telling him that he has a meeting in conference room 2 in ten minutes.

"I'll be right there, I'm having a word with Miss Steele" He turns his head back to look at me and this time his face is much closer to mine. His breathing becomes heavier. His eyes move from my lips to my eyes and back again. I bite my lower lip trying to stop myself from wanting to kiss him.

"Don't bite your lip Anastasia" He uses his thumb to tug my lip from my teeth.

"Why?" I asked. In a low whisper he says, "Because I want to be the one that does it" he leans in more, I feel his lips lightly brush mine. My whole body shivers, and I feel a throbbing between my legs.

"You need to go to your desk because if you don't, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself with want I want to do next" he says firmly to me while closing his eyes. Not really understanding what he means I ask,

"W-what is it that you want to do next Sir?"

"Kiss you" my eyes widen and my lips part. Quickly he lets go of me and steps away. "Leave" I nod my head, I slowly walk away from him. I grab my book bag, when I get to the door just before I turn the handle, without even looking at him I say,

"I would have let you" I turn the handle and walk out. Instead of going to my desk I walk straight into the bathroom. I throw my book bag on the floor and sink to my knees and begin to cry.

**Ok you know what to do. Please leave me a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow just wow. Your feedback for this story is just out of this world. Thank you all so, so much. I am glad you all like this story so much, I really am trying my hardest with it. This is a longer chapter for you guys because I am not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow since in a few short hours I am leaving to go out of town for work and won't be returning until later tomorrow night. Hope you all enjoy this chapter like you have for the other chapters. **

I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted it to happen. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, ever since the first night I had that dream about him I have been dying to feel him on me. I know it would never happen, he is too old for me and I am too young for him. I wipe away the tears that has fallen on my cheeks. I grab my book bag and take out the pair of pants that I brought with me and changed into them.

I check myself over in the mirror fixing my makeup and walk out. When I get to my desk Andrea isn't there, she must have had to do something for Mr. Grey. About 5 minutes later she walks out of his office with a confused look on her face. She sits down and turns her head slightly to me.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?" I say without looking away from the computer screen.

"Is there something going on between you and Mr. Grey?" I stop what I'm doing and turn to her.

"What? No. Why?" there is a little panic in my voice.

"Well because I was just in his office to bring him his coffee and he had asked me if you were alright, he seemed pretty worried. What happened in the break room?"

"Nothing" I say all too quickly. She gives me a questionable look but doesn't say anything.

Andrea and I work for the next hour together without any problems, at 3 o'clock she leaves and I am left there by myself. Just around 5 o'clock Elena shows up, but she isn't alone she has a woman with her. The woman is just a bit taller than I am and has darker brown hair and her eyes are a light brown color. She is wearing a tan trench coat, her eyes are on the floor as she walks besides Elena.

"How was your first day at school Anastasia?"

"Good"

"Is he in his office?"

"Yes, do you want me to let him know you're here?"

"No that's alright"

"Ok" Elena smiles and continues to walk to Mr. Grey's office door with the woman walking behind her. Never once did she look up at all. Strange.

I've been sitting at my desk for a while now, Elena came out of Mr. Grey's office about ten minutes after she walked in there. She took a seat across from my desk and smiled the entire time as if she has accomplished something.

A few minutes later Ros comes walking off the elevator with some papers in her hand. She smiles at me as she walks by, I smile back but I'm busy taking care of an e-mail that needed to go out to Barney to stop and talk to Ros. When Ros opens the door to Mr. Grey's door I hear her scream in surprise, both Elena and I jump from our seats and run over to his office.

When I run into the office my heart instantly goes right to my stomach. The woman that came in with Elena is on her knees giving Mr. Grey a blow job. My eyes go back and forth from her to Mr. Grey. He is trying to push her off him but she isn't letting him. I shake my head in disbelief and walk out of the room as quick as I can.

I feel like I want to cry. How can he tell me just a few hours ago that he wanted to kiss me but then have another woman balls deep sucking him off? I just don't get it. Maybe he was just playing mind games with me when he told me he wanted to kiss me. Maye he only said that to me because he was hoping that I would have sucked him off or something?

Ros comes walking to my desk and asks if I'm ok. I nod my head still in shock from what I had just witness. I try to keep it together but I feel myself falling apart. Why am I letting myself get so emotional about this?

No less than two minutes later Elena and that woman walks out of Mr. Grey's office. Elena has a very pissed off look on her face. The woman that is with her has tears streaming down her face. They walk right pass me and head to the elevator. I can't hear everything but I think Elena says something about punishment and that she shouldn't have thrown herself on Mr. Grey like that not until after she had signed a contract. Contract? What is she talking about a contract? I hear the elevator doors open up and I see Elena pushing the woman into the elevator.

I've been sitting here for over 20 minutes waiting for something to happen. I keep looking around hoping that someone is going to jump out and tell me I just got punked. But nothing happens. I manage to finish the rest of the day with only crying a few times, my mind just keep drifting back to the break room when Mr. Grey told me he wanted to kiss me, then it would drift to the woman on her knees in front of him.

It's 6 o'clock, Taylor and Sawyer both walk out of the elevator and straight into Mr. Grey's office. As I'm putting my things away another man with salt and pepper hair walks off the elevator and heads straight for Mr. Grey's office. Just as I was putting my book bag over my shoulder the man with the salt and pepper hair walks out of the office and asks if I could get a few bottles of water and Advil as well as very strong black coffee. I nod my head not questioning to why he needs all that.

I grab a tray from the counter of the break room and load it up with four bottles of water, 2 cups of very strong coffee and the bottle of Advil. With the tray in hand I walk over to Mr. Grey's office, I tap on the bottom of the door with my foot since my hands are full. Sawyer opens the door and allows me to come in. But Taylor stops me and takes the tray from me and orders for me to leave.

My eyes scan the room but I don't see Mr. Grey anywhere. Did they kill him or something? I hear some muffled word coming from a door in Mr. Grey's office that is slightly ajar. Then I hear Mr. Grey screaming at someone in a drunken slur.

"I can't firkin tell her. Iffff I tell her, she'llll end up quiting and I'll nefer see her again" There's a loud bang that causes me to jump. Who can't he tell? Who is her? Who is he worried about that will quit?

"Miss Steele I think you should go" Sawyer says to me. I nod, I turn around on my heels and leave.

About half way through the hall way I hear Mr. Grey scream even louder "Fuuuuuck why didn't yooou tell meeee she wasssss in here"

I start to run down the hallway as fast as I can, tears falling down my face. The elevator door is open and I quickly push for the lobby. As the doors close I can hear Mr. Grey calling for me down the hall. Just as the doors are almost closed I see him with a sadden look on his face. When the doors are completely closed I hear him bang on it and yell "Shit" I step backwards until my back is up against the wall.

When I get home I go right to my room. I sit on my bed wish this whole day was just a dream and that in the morning when I wake up everything will go back to the way it was before I showed up to work. But I know that will never happen.

A month goes by without any problems and that is basically because Mr. Grey has been working from his home office. Or he shows up after I leave.

It's a chilly October morning and I have been awake for the last 2 hrs. Elena has asked me to go shopping with her for a dress for some kind of charity event called coping together. She told me that a good friend of hers holds this event every year at her estate.

We have been looking for a dress for almost 2 hours, every dress that Elena has tried on she find some kind of flaw in it. Either it's too long or not short enough, Too lose and not tight enough. As she was trying on a few more dresses I started to look around for more dresses for her.

I was standing by one of the dress racks when a woman comes up to me and extends her hand.

"Good morning ma'am, is there anything I can help you find?"

"Oh uh no I was just looking for a dress for my….aunt"

"Well what type of dress is she looking for?"

"Um I'm not sure she has a charity event she is attending next week, but I think she knows what she is looking for"

"Alright. What about you? Have you found a dress for yourself for this event?" I giggle softly

"I'm not going to the event, I wasn't invited" I frown

"I'm sorry to hear that, because I think I have the perfect dress for you. With shoes to match" She smiles showing me gorgeous gray colored knee length dress, and waves her hand by the shoes.

"Thank you anyways" I walk away, when I get back to the dressing room Elena is standing outside looking at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think Anastasia? Is it me" I take one look at her and I want to slap her silly. The dress just barely covers her ass and her cleavage is busting at the seams.

"You look amazing Elena. Truly perfection" I lie.

"You don't think it's too much?" More like not enough. But I guess when you think you have a body of a teenager you try to wear anything you can. Someone really should give this woman an intervention on her clothing choices.

After undressing and putting the clothes she came in back on we cashed out. As me and Elena were walking out the store I seen Taylor talking to the same woman I was earlier. She handed him a garment bag and the box with the shoes in it. Well I do remember reading on the one list that Mr. Grey has a sister. So maybe he bought it for her?

It's Monday morning and I get dressed for work. Yes I said work not school. It's Columbus Day and school is closed but guess what GEH isn't. Yay me! Yeah right.

I get into my car that Elena bought for me a few weeks ago as a late birthday present for me. She didn't mean for it to be late, if fact she said she had already ordered me a car from a Saab dealership but she got a deal on a used Audi R8. It has everything I want in a car. It's even the same color as Mr. Grey's which when Elena showed me I grinned so hard my face hurt for an hour after I finished grinning. Though I haven't seen Mr. Grey in a month but that doesn't mean I stopped thinking about him. I still dream about him at least twice a week but my dreams aren't as intense as they used to be.

I parked my car in the parking garage of GEH and got out. Walking to the elevator a sliver 2015 Audi R8 pulls in to Mr. Grey's parking space. Instead of going to my floor instead I walk up to the Audi and tap on the window. I can't see the person inside because the windows are tinted darker than normal. I tap my foot a few times waiting for this person to get out so that I can tell them they are not allowed to park there.

I hear the door unlock and the door opens. There he is in all his glory. Mr. Grey gets out of the R8. Oh fuck me, he is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white suit shirt, no tie and a dark blue/gray suit jacket. With a pair of black shoes.

"Oh sorry Mr. Grey, I thought you were someone else?"

"Someone else?"

"Yes. I didn't know you got a new car. I have to go, bye" I walk away as quickly as my feet will let me. But he quickly catches up to me and waits with me for the elevator to arrive. We don't say anything else to each other.

Of course the ride up to the 20th floor once again was painful. That magnetic pull is still there between us. The doors open and I make my quick escape. I go right into the break room and start the coffee. I go back into the hallway and go to my desk turning on my computer. I check the fax machine to see if anything came in over the weekend. There are a few spreads sheets.

I grab the faxes and go back to the break room and pour Mr. Grey his coffee. With the coffee and faxes in hand I walk into his office, but stop dead in my tracks when I see the same woman from a month ago, well I think it's the same woman? She is on her knees in front of his desk with her head bowed down looking at the floor and her hands palm side up resting on her upper thighs. Oh I think I failed to mention that she is naked. Like tits and ass showing naked with her business showing in the front.

"Um excuse me?" I say to her but she doesn't move or even look up.

"Miss? Does Mr. Grey know that you're in here?" I try to speak to her again but still it goes unnoticed by her. Is she in some kind of trance?

"Will you fucking answer me or I'm calling security" Speaking of security how the hell did she even get up here? The main doors to the building are locked until 9am, the only way in here is through the parking garage but even then you need a security badge to get in.

"I'm waiting for Sir" she finally answers.

"Sir?"

"Chris…. I mean Mr. Grey" Just then Mr. Grey come walking into his office. He bumps into me causing me to spill the coffee onto the floor.

"Leila" He says coldly. So I take it this girl does have a name. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Good morning Sir" She says to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Leila?"

"I'm here to please you Sir" My mouth drops and I can feel tears swelling in my eyes. Even after a month of not seeing this man, these strange feelings I have for him are still there.

"Excuse me I need to get to work" I try to get by Mr. Grey but he steps in front of me to stop me.

"Anastasia wait"

"Why? So I can watch the two of you fuck this time? I don't think so" Again I try to leave but he stops me again and this time the tears are just falling down my cheeks.

"Please just listen to me. I don't know why she is here, I don't even know how she even got up here. Just please don't leave" He begs.

He steps away from me leaving me standing there all alone, He goes and stands in front of this Leila girl and orders her to stand. She is looking at him in awe. It's like she is waiting for him to tell her what to do next.

"Didn't I tell you never to contact me again? Didn't I?" He screams at her.

"Yes but Mistress Elena told me too, she said that you have been stressed for over a month and that you needed a release" Elena? My Elena? My Aunt Elena? Mistress? What the fuck is going on?

"You need to leave Miss Williams" She gasp in horror at his words.

"But Sir?"

"I said fucking leave now" He screams the 'now' part.

"Is it because of her?" She points to me and my eyes go wide because she is calling me out.

"She can't love you the way I love you Christian" She tells him.

"I think I need to leave" I turn around and walk out of his office. I hear him shout again for her to get dressed and leave. As I am walking down the hallway Andrea comes walking out of the copier room.

"Ana what's wrong" I don't answer her I just keep on going. The next person I hear is Mr. Grey calling out for me.

"Anastasia please wait. Anastasia" When I get to the elevators I push the button but they are coming fast enough. So I make a run for it down another hallway and another one and another one. Mr. Grey is calling out to me as he is running after me. I try all the door I come across and all of them seem to be locked.

I get to the end of the hallway and there is one door left, I turn the knob and thank god it turns. I push the door open and slam it shut locking it behind me. Mr. Grey starts banging on the door to let him in.

"Anastasia please open the door and let me in"

"No"

"Open the door please" his voice is strained. Like he is going to start to cry.

"Go away"

"You have to listen to me please"

"Just leave please"

"Please, I don't know why she was here. I ended things long ago with her"

"Why should I care if you ended it or not"

"Because I know you have feelings for me Anastasia, because I have the same feelings for you too. Now please open the door" I start crying harder.

"Please just go Mr. Grey you're making everything much harder for me"

"Fine I'll go but we still need to talk about this" I don't say anything I just listen to his footsteps as he walks away and down the hall. I take a huge sigh of relief. I give myself about ten minutes to compose myself. There isn't a mirror in this room but as I am wiping my face I see that most of my eye liner and mascara are all over my hands. There is no way I can even work today. What I need to do is get home and talk to Elena about this whole Mistress thing that Leila girl was talking about.

When I pull into the driveway I see Elena's car parked in the driveway along with another car I have never seen before. I walk into the house and I hear to female voice talking to each other, the one voice I hear is Elena's but the other is so quite I can't tell who it is.

I walk throughout the house trying to track down Elena, I go into the kitchen but she isn't in there. I go to the living room, dining room, laundry room, nope nothing. I go towards the back of the house where Elena has her home office, the door is open. I knock on the door and walk in.

"You again?" I call out seeing Leila sitting on the couch in Elena's office while Elena is standing up against her desk with a very pissed off look.

"What do you mean again?" Elena asks

"She was at Mr. Grey's office just a little while ago butt naked kneeling in front of his desk"

"Leila!" Elena scolds her.

"But you….you told me too"

"I did no such fucking thing"

"But you did Mistress don't you remember? It was only 6 months ago, you said if I felt that Sir was stressed that he would need a release"

"That was when you were under contract"

"Mistress? Contract? 6 months ago? What in the world is going on?"

"Ana sweetheart I can explain everything"

"Well I would sure hope so"

"Leila you need to leave"

"But"

"Now!" She gets up from her spot on the couch and walks towards the door but not before she turns around and looks at me with a death stare. Once she is out of the house Elena sits me down at the kitchen island and pours her and me a very large glass of wine. It might be before noon but I don't fucking care I need it after the shit I had to witness this morning.

"Where do I begin?" Elena says

"Well for starters you can tell me why that woman was naked in Mr. Grey's office"

"Ok. How do I put this easily for you? Have you ever heard of BDSM?"

"Um I think I remember my old health teacher saying something about it during one of our classes?"

"BDSM is…..Oh god this is hard. BDSM stands for Bondage, Discipline, Dominance, Submission, Sadism, and Masochism. Each letter stands for something and each two letters together stands for something else"

"What's a Dominance?"

"A Dom"

"And what is a Dom?"

"Me. A Dom is the person who is in control of the sex act. We control your pain and we also control your pleasure, and before you ask a Submissive is one who submits him or herself to the Dom. The Submissive or Sub as some of us like to call them takes orders from said Dom. If he/she tells her to suck, well she or he sucks"

"Sucks what?" Elena's eyes narrow a little and that's when I get it. "Oh ok I get it"

"There is so much more, but I'm not sure if you would even stand to hear it"

"How many bottle of wine do you have chilled?"

"3"

"Then I can stand it, fill me up" I quickly gulp down the wine I have in my glass and push it towards her to fill again. She takes a deep breath and begins. She goes on and on about everything that has to do about BDSM, she even told me why she didn't want me in the basement. It's because her playroom was down there. She also told me about the dangers of BDSM and how if a Sub doesn't safe word she can put herself and her Dom at risk. She also went into hard and soft limits. Some Subs conceder anal as a hard limit while other might have blow job's as their hard limit.

By the time we got to the third bottle of wine it was already 3 o'clock, we had some food but nothing heavy because of all the wine we had been drinking. Just around 5pm I finally talked her into showing me her playroom. She was very reluctant as first by with enough begging and pleading she caved in.

We both stumbled down the stairs to the basement. A few twists and turns and we we're in front of a steel door that had a big X welded to it. She kept telling me that I didn't have to go in there if I didn't want too but I was feeling brave enough to do it.

She unlocked the door and reached her hand inside to turn on the lights, she took a step inside and waited for me. It might have been the wine but I ended up tip toeing into the room. When I reached the middle of the room I stopped and took a good look around.

There are whips, canes, chains and so fucking much more. She describes each and everything that is in the room from the St. Andrews cross to the leather bench in the far corner of the room. Holy shit my Aunt is one kinky bitch. Suddenly a flash of Mr. Grey from this morning comes to mind.

"So Mr. Grey?"

"What about him?"

"He's into all this too?"

"Ana just like you I signed a NDA"

"Come on it'll just be between us" I giggle still in full effect of the wine. But she just shakes her head no.

"Ok can you at least tell me how he got into it?" I say trying to trick her. And it works because the next things she says to me is,

"He was fifteen and extremely out of control, bad grades, always getting into fights and drinking until he would blackout"

"Was it you?" I question, I mean she does seem to be good friends with him.

"Yes Ana but you have to understand I did it for him, I did it because he needed the control in his life to make him the man he is today"

"Oh god I need to sit down" Once the word 'Yes' came out of her mouth I thought I was going to be sick. How could she do that, he was fifteen and she was like O.M.G fucking old.

"Ana you have to understand that was a long time ago, Christian and mines relationship is purely business now"

"I'll say, you find these women for him too don't you?"

"Yes I did"

"Did?"

"His last contract ended just before you moved in with me and since then he hasn't signed on to a new Sub"

"But that girl in his office"

"Leila? He broke her contract months ago. She wanted more, but he didn't want more"

"No the one you brought in last month"

"Oh her? Ha! You won't be seeing her anytime soon"

"Why is that?"

"I guess she forced herself on him after figuring out who Christian was, that why you saw what you saw"

"Oh" I pause for a moment "So he doesn't have a new Sub?"

"No he doesn't, and I think I know why"

"Why?"

"You" she lightly taps the tip of my nose and smiles.

"Come on let's get out of here, the red on the walls is giving me a headache right now" Elena pulls me by my arm and we walk out of the room and through the basement.

"How come you didn't lock the door after we left?"

"Because dear sweet Ana, you now know my secret. What's the point in hiding it anymore" Good point. I crawled into bed wishing that we never opened the third bottle. My head is spinning my face feels like it's on fire and every couple of minutes I bite my tongue to make sure I am still alive.

Laying on the edge of the bed I put my one foot on the ground to help stop the room from spinning, it helps. As I lay there thinking about everything my mind goes right to Mr. Grey. The things he said to me outside that office door. He told me he has feelings for me and that he knows I feel the same way. My eye lids begin to become heavy and I feel my body drifting off to sleep.

**Ok the pins are up on Pinterest….It was a little hard to get the pins to match with the story but I hope you like them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here we go chapter 7 for all of you wonderful people. But first I want to answer a few things. I know the age between Ana and Christian is a big deal to some of you but I'm sorry I'm not going to change it. I personally like older men, I draw the line at 10 years or older then my own age. Ana is 19, yes she is in high school but that's because she had to repeat the grade. **

**Next thing I want to address is the one review from the Guest who said "**You're obviously very young trying to write mature material!" **Wow I didn't know 31 is too young to write mature material. Please by all means go to my facebook page I have pictures of myself posted on there. **

**I told everyone before I'm not the best writer, I just try my best at it. I know there are errors but I'm sorry. I do have spellcheck and grammar check on my laptop and I use it often while writing. Why I still have some errors I have no clue. **

**Anyways thank you all once again. Please leave a review. Hope you like it. **

In the morning I wake up to the housekeeper pulling the bed sheets away from me, and if it wasn't for this annoying headache I would knock her on her ass in a heartbeat. But because my head is throbbing I'll let it slide.

"You hurry now, you be late for school if not wake up now"

"I'm moving I'm moving just stop the yelling would ya"

"Me no yell me wake you up"

"Fine" I hiss at her.

I get out of bed teeter tottering all over the place. I finally manage to get in the shower turning the hot water on full blast. I quickly wash my hair and my body remember that the housekeeper said if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for school. Ugh remind me never to drink on a school night. This shit is killing me.

Once I am fully dried and dress in jeans and a warm sweater I run down the stairs into the kitchen. Elena is nowhere in sight, she must still be passed out. Rethinking my dislike-ness for the housekeeper when I see a large travel mug full of hot coffee. I grab it and run out the house to my car. I drive as fast as I can trying to obey the speed limits but it's very hard when I have to be in my class room in less than ten minutes and school is fifteen minutes away.

I pull into the schools parking lot with only a minute to spare, I dash into school and plant my ass in my seat right as the bell rings, and thank god my first class is on the first floor right near the main entrance. School fly's by in a flash and I am grateful for it too. Because I am in need of more Advil, and I know we have some at the office.

Half an hour later I arrive at the office. Andrea is seating behind the large oval shape desk smiling and typing away. What is she all smiles about? I put my book bag down behind my chair and take a seat.

"So how are you? When I saw you yesterday you were….well you weren't yourself and Mr. Grey was chasing you down the hall want to explain to me what that was all about? Not to mention the naked lady that was in his office that Sawyer had to escort out" She shakes her head.

"I'm ok, it's just a long story and right now I don't want to get into it"

"Well whenever you're ready you can tell me. No pressure, unless you want pressure because I really want to know" I laugh. As much as I would love to tell her everything I can't not only because of the NDA but because I just really don't feel like getting into it again.

"Any ways have you checked your e-mails yet?"

"No why? Did I forget to send something out?"

"No. I think you need to check your e-mail. Like now, go on I'll cover you for a few minutes but then I have to leave" I grab the IPad and head into the break room. I need Advil anyways and I know there is fresh coffee in there to keep me awake.

I poured my coffee and added my creamer, I popped two Advil's and sat down on the one couch. I slide my finger over the screen and hit my e-mail app.

**To: Anastasia Steele **

**From: Christian Grey **

**Date: 10/13/2014**

**Time: 12:33am**

**Subject: Coping together Gala**

**Miss Steele I am asking for you and Andrea to accompany me to this Saturday's charity event. **

**Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. **

I sit there for a few minutes looking at the e-mail. I can't believe it, I can't fucking believe it. He wants me to go to the charity event. I hold the IPad to my chest. I don't think I can wipe this fucking grin off my face.

I got back to my desk and Andrea fills me in what went on during the day while I was at school. He has been in a meeting all since 10 this morning, and from what she says he isn't too happy the way the deal is going. I know Mr. Grey has been under a lot of stress and I have a feeling it's all because of me. I shudder at the thought.

After Andrea left I kept myself business with mindless e-mails, countless faxes, and the most stupid phone calls. Every once in a while I would go into the conference room to see if anyone needed anything, the whole time Mr. Grey's eyes were on me. If I turned his eyes turned in the same direction.

One of the gentlemen that was in the room had said something under his breath about how good my ass looked in my jeans and that did it. Mr. Grey stood up and slammed his fists against the conference room table and told him to get the fuck out and that he will be hearing from my lawyer about a sexual harassment suite that Mr. Grey plains to enforce.

Next thing I knew the man was apologizing to me almost on his hands and knees begging for me not to because his company would end up going under if he had a lawsuit brought on him. Something about the other investors liked to play dirty. So I asked him, what is it that Mr. Grey is asking of him in this deal they have been working on. In reply he told me Mr. Grey had asked for 46% of his company and a few other things that I just had no clue what he was talking about.

So in light of my good mood I was in because of the e-mail that was sent to me last night from Mr. Grey I told this man to stop being such an ass hole to Mr. Grey and sign the fucking paper work, but before that was done there was a few things I want to change on the contract. He was just about to open his mouth and refuse to make any new changes to the contract, so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and decided to call Elena.

The gentlemen who from what I could see on the contract, his name was Blake Stable the third. Really the third, I wonder how he introduces himself to the ladies. 'Hello ladies my name is Blake Stable…..The third' with a oh so not sexy voice when he say 'The third'

Anyways back to my little plain, I start to dial Elena's number. Of course I'm not going to tell him who it is I'm calling for all he knows it's my lawyer.

"Please, please don't get lawyers involved" I roll my eyes and turn my body towards Mr. Grey who is sitting in one of the conference chairs with his one eye brow cocked looking confused as even. As the phone rings about three times Elena finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Mrs. Lincoln, this is Anastasia Steele calling from Grey Enterprise Holdings. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment I seem to need a little advice on a lawsuit I am thinking about opening"

"Ana what the fuck are you talking about? What lawsuit and why are you calling me Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine" Mr. Stable is looking at me with worry in his eye. I can see him beg and plea with Mr. Grey. **"Please Miss Steele don't do this, please reconsider" He whispers **

"Well I was wondering if you could come down right now" I pause listening to Elena ask me all these questions like did I end up drinking wine with my cereal instead of milk because I sound crazy.

"What kind of case you ask? I believe it would be under sexual harassment….Yes that's what I said sexual harassment….well do you think the police should get involved with it?" **"Oh god no not the police, please, please I'll do anything. My father will kill me please" **

"Mrs. Lincoln can you hold for just one moment?" Elena mumbles something like, 'yeah I'll hold while I'm on hold I'll look to see where the nearest mental institution is for you because I think you need to be committed'

"Mr. Stable if you don't want the police involved or have my lawyer start a case on your sorry ass, then I suggest you allow me to make the necessary changes to the contract"

"Anything, anything you want please change anything, just promise you'll end that call right now" I press the phone back to my ear and I hear Elena on the other end with the house phone talking to someone about a possible straight jacket and that she would pay extra for a private room. Really Elena. God! I shake my head.

"Mrs. Lincoln I believe I may have made a mistake in calling, please forgive my interruption I know how busy you are" I end the call and quickly pull up the note pad on my phone and type **"Mr. Grey can you please do me a favor and text Elena and explain to her the reason for the call" **I handed him my phone and he quickly read my note and nodded his head. He excused himself from the room. I took his seat and asked for the contract. Mr. Stable's Assistant handed it to me and I quickly looked it over.

I had no idea what I was looking at but I quickly found the part where Mr. Grey had asked for 46% of the Stable Corporation. I leaned over the table and took a pen that was laying in the middle of the table and crossed out the 46% and changed it to 51%. I handed the contract over to Mr. Stable for him to look it over. A gasp escaped from his mouth but I shot him a look as to not fuck with me.

Mr. Grey walked back into the conference room and handed me my phone. I looked on the screen and there was a message from him on my note pad **"Done, she said you had her convinced that you needed medical attention" **I lightly giggled and turned my attention back to Mr. Stable.

"Well Mr. Stable? Do we have a deal?"

"If I sign this, you promise no lawsuit will come against me?"

"You have my word Mr. Stable" He lets out a huff and reaches for a pen. He signs his name and passes it to Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey then signs his name underneath. Mr. Grey then leans over the table and extends his hand to Mr. Stable so that they can seal the deal with a shake. After that Mr. Stable takes his stand and comes from the other side of the table and stands right in front of me.

"Miss Steele, I want to apologize for my actions today it was uncalled for"

"All is forgiven Mr. Stable, it was a pleasure doing business with you" I smirk.

"Mr. Grey you have a good woman here"

"I am well aware of that Stable" Mr. Grey glances over at me and a shy smile plays on his lips which causes me to bite my bottom lip.

Mr. Stable takes his leave and Mr. Grey follows behind but it's only when he gets to the door that he turns around to me and tells me to stay put. He closes the door and I start become nervous. Shit he is going to fire me isn't he? I should have never made any changes to that contract, fuck and I liked this job too.

A few minutes later Mr. Grey walks into the conference room and closes the door behind him, He takes a seat at the head of the table and looks at me. I start pacing the room and explaining to him how sorry I am and that I never meant for any of this to happen. I even begged for him not to fire me. He slowly gets up from his chair and walks over to me.

"Why would you think I would fire you?"

"I don't know because I altered the contract"

"Miss Steele you gave me 5% more then what I was asking for if anything I should buy a fucking house on the sound as a thank you" I divert my eyes trying to look away, this closeness is doing something to my insides.

"A house? I think that's a little too extreme Mr. Grey I was just doing my job. Of course I had to play the Bull Shit card but it got the job done"

"Bull Shit card huh? Never heard anyone say that before" he chuckles.

"I should get back to my desk, there is probably hundreds of e-mails that need to be answered and thousands of voicemails that need to be listened too" He nods his head slowly. I go back to my desk and just as I thought, the fax machine is filled with faxes, the light on my office phone is blinking rapidly stating that I have voicemails and my inbox is so full that it's going to take me forever to reply back to all these e-mails.

6 o'clock came and went I didn't even realize it was going on 8 at night, I have been so busy firing off e-mails returning faxes and listening to voicemails that so much time has slipped by.

"Miss Steele what are you still doing here?" Mr. Grey asked as he exited his office seeing me still at my desk.

"There was just so much work that need to get done that could wait until tomorrow, and I didn't want to burden Andrea with all of it" I state.

"Have you eaten at least?"

"No, every time I tried to leave my desk to grab a yogurt or something the phone would always ring, but it's ok I'm sure Elena has something I can just heat up when I get home"

"Get your things"

"What?"

"I said get your things. Come on I'm taking you to dinner. After what you did today I'm taking you out to dinner, I mean you won't let me buy you a house so the least I can do is buy you dinner"

"You don't have to do that Mr. Grey"

"I insist. Now let's go" With that I shut down my computer, and place my phone in my back pocket and my IPad in my book bag and walk with Mr. Grey to the elevators. While we are waiting for the elevator to arrive he turns to me and asks,

"So what are you in the mood for?" You! I want to scream at the top of my lungs and launch myself at him.

"Anything is fine, I'm not a picky person"

"How does mac and cheese sound?"

"Sounds good" I say just as the doors open and we both step in. I watch as the doors close and we are both standing there taking peeks of each other when the other isn't looking. Out of nowhere the elevator comes to a sudden halt and the lights go out and I am standing there with Mr. Grey in complete darkness.

"What the heck just happened?"

"I don't know" I see the light of his cell phone going off in his pocket, I watch as he takes the phone and I think he places it next to his ear.

"Taylor what's going on? Miss Steele and I are stuck in the elevator between the 16th and 15th floor" He says a few ah ha's and mmhmm's then finishes the call with "Just find a way to fix it" and hangs up his phone.

"Well it seems that someone hit an electrical pole just down the street from GEH causing the whole block to lose power, Taylor is making a call to see why the backup generators haven't kicked on"

"So we're stuck in here until someone fixes the generators or the power comes back on?"

"It would appear so"

"Well I guess we're going to be in here for a while might as well get comfortable" I tell him lowering myself to the floor. I hear him shift from side to side for a moment then lets out a little grunt as he too lowers himself to the floor.

"This is not how I seen my night going" I let out.

"How did you see it going?" he asks, from the sound of his voice I can tell he is only about a foot away from me.

"To be honest I seen myself going home eating left over Chinese, take a hot bath and go to bed. What about you?"

"Same expect eating mac and cheese, then maybe work in my study for a few hours"

"Work? Is all you ever do is work?"

"Yes, it takes my mind off other things"

"Other things? Like what?" He doesn't say anything so I slide over to that I am a little closer to him and start to nudge his shoulder with mine. "Come on you can tell me, what other things?"

He lets out a long sigh "You really want to know?"

"Sure why not" shrugging my shoulders even though he can't see, but I try to sound as if it's no big deal.

"It's you, I work so much to take my mind off of you, but no matter what I try to do I can't stop thinking about you"

"Really?" trying to sound not so excited at his confession

"Yes" He whispers and I feel his hand take mine and there is this powerful bolt of electricity that runs through my arm straight to my heart.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes Anastasia?"

"Remember when you told me in the break room that I needed to leave because you were afraid that if I didn't you were going to kiss me?"

"Yes I do" He says softly

"Did you mean it?"

"I always mean what I say" he tells me and a smile graces my lips.

"Then do it" I feel his arm snake around my waist pulling me to him, I feel his breath on my lips. His tongue slowly traces my lips, I part my lips slightly allowing his access to my tongue.

His tongue slowly caress mine, as his one hand cups the back of my neck while the other one stays firmly planted on my lower back keeping me close to him as we kiss. He breaks away a few minutes later, we're both breathing heavy. He rests his forehead on mine, and I'm sure if the lights were on we would both be looking into each other's eyes.

"I have been waiting a long time to do that" he says.

"Me too" I breath out. That was the first time I have ever been kissed like that.

**Pins are up on Pinterest, not as many as I was hoping but at least there are some. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was slammed at work and didn't have the time to upload a chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. **

We sit in silence for a while, I think mainly because we're both in a little shock. I keep pinching myself every once in a while to make sure I'm not dreaming. I can't believe this just happened, and with my boss none the less. Does this change things between us? Will I still be able to work here?

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"Wait….How did you…"

"I felt your hand tense up a little"

"I was just….Are you going to fire me now?"

"Why would I fire you?"

"Well because we…." I begin to trail off.

"Kissed?"

"Yeah"

"Anastasia I wouldn't fire you because of that. That kiss is something we both wanted"

I really didn't say much after that, I was too afraid to start asking question about how everything is going to play out between us. I know it was just a kiss, but what does it make me to him? His girlfriend maybe? Or would I just still be Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant to Mr. Christian Grey? There are so many questions I want to ask but if I do I may just scare him off. And then going with him to have dinner? Would that be a date or just dinner as friends? Why does life have to be so complicated?

A little while later Mr. Grey's phone went off, he removed his hand from mine and answered it. He put the phone between both our ears and we carefully listed to what Taylor had to say.

"Sir the work crew is working on the backup generator as we speak, they said they weren't sure why it never kicked on. But they should have it up and running in about 10 minutes"

"Good we'll be waiting" He hangs up his phone and places it back in his pocket.

"So looks like we're stuck here for another 10 minutes?"

"It appears so"

"Can I ask you something Mr. Grey?"

"Of course ask away"

"This coping together charity event, why all of a sudden are me and Andrea going? She said she has never been to it before. SO why the sudden change?"

"I didn't know I needed a reason to invite my two assistants to join me?"

"No you don't I was just wondering that's all"

"Have you found a dress for the event yet?"

"No I haven't, but I'm sure I have something in my closet that will be suitable for the occasion"

"I believe you do" he sounds so reassuring of himself. I swear I can almost hear him grinning. Just then red lights come on in the elevator.

"What in the…"

"I think they managed to get the generators working" He tells me. He helps me to my feet and pulls out his phone. I watch as he dials a number and tells the person on the other end to have dinner ready for him in 20 minutes. He hangs up without even saying goodbye.

"Are you still joining me for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, I should really get home. I have school in the morning" The elevator starts to move but very slowly.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm sure you have homework that needs to be done as well" He looks so disappointed.

"Yes I do. Maybe some other time Mr. Grey"

"Yes another time" The doors open and Taylor is standing there.

"Taylor get the car ready"

"Well goodnight Mr. Grey, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I start to walk to my car. Just as I am about to get in I feel a hand grab mine. I turn around.

"Mr. Grey?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight" with that he pulls me close to him and kisses me. After a few seconds he pulls away.

"Goodnight Anastasia" He smirks and walks over to his car. I stand there wide eyed for a few moments. I can't believe that just happened. Again. My head is spinning in so many directions right now. He kissed me. In public. What if other people were around and seen it, what would they think? I finally manage to get into my car and drive home. I almost crashed a few times because all I could think about was his kiss.

It's Friday morning and I get ready for school like I do normally. After I shower and get dress and head off to school. I guess you can say I have made a few friends at school but I think they are only interested in me because I work for the hottest man alive as they like to call Mr. Grey.

Every morning Amanda asks me how Mr. Hottie is doing. I always just comment with, he's fine. Of course deep down inside I want to tell her I stare at his ass as he walks past my desk or the fact that he and I share lustful stares at each other when no one is looking. Mr. Grey and I haven't really said anything about the time we we're stuck in the elevator. But I know he and I both think about the kiss we shared in there and in the parking garage at GEH.

I know that if anything happens between me and Mr. Grey it will most likely have to wait until I graduate from high school. This is the only thing that really upsets me about my parent's getting sick. If they would have never gotten sick I would have graduated last year with my class, but then I would have never moved to Seattle, I would have never met Elena, which means I wouldn't be working for Mr. Grey.

Even when I do graduate from high school would Mr. Grey want to be seen in public with me? I mean he is 28 and I'm 19, there is a pretty large age gap between us. But to be honest he doesn't look a day over 25, and I can tell by the way his suits fit him he still has the body of a high school senior.

I haven't really talked to Elena about how I feel about Mr. Grey, I pretty much keep it to myself but I do feel like I am falling for him and I know I shouldn't because he is my boss. But the way he kissed me didn't seem like it. He didn't even seem to care if anyone was watching while we we're in the parking garage, let's face it anyone could have been in there but he just didn't seem to care. So maybe that's a sign that the age difference doesn't bother him, he would have said something about it. Right?

As I finish my day at school I start to think about tomorrow. The coping together charity event. How I'm going to wear my hair, my makeup. The dress. God I haven't even looked in my closet yet to see if I even have anything. I'm sure if I don't I can always see what Elena has in her closet, she swears up and down that her and I are the same size. I always mentally laugh when she says that, there is no way she even comes close to my size but I'm sure I could alter something to fit me.

My last class of the day is history but the teacher called off sick today, so most of us spend our time doing our homework or playing with our phones. Once the bell rings everyone gets up from their seats and heads to their next class while me I make my way out to the student parking lot. When I get to my car I unlock it with the remote, I open the door and throw my book bag on the passenger seat.

Not long after I left the school parking lot I arrive at GEH, just like I always do I park my car and get out. When I get to the 20th floor I walk out of the elevator and go straight to my desk. Andrea smiles at me as I take my seat. I get right to work, Andrea has gone over everything with me that she has done during the day and what I need to finish before the day is over. It's not much so I should be able to take care of it all in an hour.

"Alright Ana I'm leaving I will see you tomorrow at the event. Wait until you see the dress I picked out, I think it's amazing. Have you found anything yet? I know the other day you said you didn't know if you did or didn't"

"I still haven't checked yet but I'm not too worried, if I don't have anything I'm sure Elena will"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, I have to take the kids to my in laws for the weekend. Bye Ana"

"Bye Andrea drive safe"

"Always" she smiles back at me as she walks down the hall. Andrea and I have become pretty close with each other. She is always showing me pictures of her kids and her husband who isn't bad looking but he is no Mr. Grey.

It's just about 6 o'clock and I shut down everything for the weekend, Andrea had already told me that she spoke with Mr. Grey and he had assured her that he will not be returning to the office until Monday morning.

Taylor and Sawyer are walking down the hallway with their want to be tough guys look. It always makes me giggle when I see them like this, because one I know Taylor is a real softy and so is Sawyer. On many occasions Taylor has brought me cookies that his wife has made, he really hasn't shared any of his personal life with me that much but he has told me that he has a daughter from a previous marriage who is 13 and that he has been married to Mr. Grey's housekeeper for almost 5 years now and her name is Gail.

Sawyer on the other hand has told me all about his family how he has 1 older brother and a younger sister. He shared with me how he got into the military and became friends with Taylor oversea while fighting for our country. He also told me that for years he suffered from PTSD and it was Taylor who helped him overcome it and got him a job as second in command with Mr. Grey's security.

After turning off all the hallway lights and making sure all the conference rooms were closed and files put away I lightly tapped on Mr. Grey's door to let him know I was leaving for the night.

"Mr. Grey I'm leaving now is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"No thank you Anastasia. I'll see you tomorrow at 6"

"6? I thought the event didn't start until 7 Sir?"

"It doesn't but it's a quite a drive from Elena's to the event"

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand"

"What I am saying is that I will be picking you up at 6 so please be ready"

"Oh? Elena didn't tell me that the three of us will be driving together"

"The three of us isn't. It'll just be you and I" He smirks

"Alright" I say a little slowly trying to processes what he just said to me.

"Have a good night Anastasia"

"Goodnight Mr. Grey"

Ok if I wasn't nervous enough as it is that I was going to be attending I'm even more nervous now that Mr. Grey will be picking me up tomorrow at 6. So does this make me his date? If Andrea wasn't bringing her husband and I didn't work there would he be bringing her as his date? So many things are running around in my head. I am also mentally kicking myself in the ass for not looking to see if I even have a dress in my closet.

As I pull into the driveway at home I race out of my car and into the house. I nearly take out Elena on the stairs as I run up to my room.

"Ana what in the world? What are you in such a rush for?"

"I…need…to…find…a…dress" I pant from being out of breath from running from my car to half way up the stairs.

"Oh honey I don't think you have to worry about that. I think I seen something in there while I was putting your clothes away, something that you might even have seen before" She winks and continues to walk down the stairs. I stare at the back of her head in confusion.

When Elena turns the corner I start my race up the stairs and into my bedroom. I throw my book bag on the bed and go straight into the closet. I look through my clothes for a couple of minutes but I don't see anything that would even look right to wear to a charity event.

I look on the other side of the closet and see a few dresses hanging up. I walk across the room and start my search, all the dresses just doesn't seem right. Just as I was about to give up and head back into my bedroom I see it.

The beautiful gray dress I seen when I was out shopping with Elena. It's hanging on the back of my closet door, and on the floor just below the dress is a shoe box. I go right to my knees and open the book. Oh my god it's the same shoes the sales woman had showed me that goes with the dress. But wait I seen Taylor buying the dress. But why have I not seen this before in here? Well how often do I look at the back of my closet door? Not often enough apparently.

Taking the shoes out of the book I see a tiny little note and next to it I see a mask. On the note it reads.

_I told you there was something in your closet that you'd find to wear –C_

Oh my god I don't believe this. I can't believe it. He got me a dress. And shoes! How did he know my size? A few minutes of gawking at the dress and the shoes I hear a tap on my closet door.

"I see you found the dress"

"How did? When did?" Elena lets out a hearty laugh.

"Why don't you ask him yourself when he picks you up" I just stand there with my mouth open in shock and nod my head. As she walks out of my closet she is still laughing. I just can't get over it. I hold the dress up to my body and look at myself in the mirror. This is such a beautiful dress. Once again I start to feel like a princess and Mr. Grey might very well me my prince.

Elena and I sat down for dinner at the dining room table. I could tell on by the look on her face there was something she wanted to tell me, when I asked she would just change the subject to something else. I figured that if it was something really important she would have told me already and that I really should worry about it.

After dinner we went into the family room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked her

"Hmm I'm kind of in the mood for a romantic film myself. What about you?"

"Comedy"

"How about fifty first dates" she asks holding up the DVD

"Perfect. Romance and Comedy all in one"

She popped the DVD into the player and the movie began. We sat there on the oversized couches curled up into little balls with blankets and pillows surrounding us. We laughed, we cried and we both cheered at the end. I have seen that movie at least 100 times but it still gets me every time. For a man to have to prove that he loves a woman every signal day is just amazing.

Elena and I both called it a night around 1 in the morning. Before I went to bed she told me that she has her entire staff coming to the house around noon to get us ready. I think taking six hours to get ready is a little extreme but whatever.

The next morning I wake up on my own, it's about twenty to twelve. Already I can hear a lot of commotion coming from downstairs. I can hear Elena barking orders to people making sure they brought the right makeup or the right wax?

I walk down the stairs, there are about 30 people in the house running around like a chicken with their heads cut off.

"Good morning my precious girl. How did you sleep" Everyone stops what they are doing and start staring at Elena like she is that three headed dog from Harry Potter. She gives them all a death glare and says, "Did I tell you to stop working" They all look like a deer caught in the headlights. One of the workers clapped their hands saying "There is nothing to see here get to work we don't have much time"

I look at the clock and see that it is now noon, what does he mean there is no time. There is a lot of time. Elena ushered me to the breakfast bar and put a large plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. My eyes look at it in pain, there is no way I'll be able to eat all of this.

I try to make quick work of my breakfast but as I get to the pancakes my stomach starts to hurt. Ugh there is no way I will be able to finish those. Maybe I should suggest getting a dog, this way when I can finish my food I can give it to the dog.

I put my plate in the sink and go in search of Elena, she is in her bathroom with 5 of her staff. Oh the horror they are giving her a wax job.

"Ana there you are did you finish your breakfast?"

"Yes all but the pancakes. Thanks"

"No problem you're going to need your energy. Go take a shower and let Franco know when you're done, so they can start working on your hair and makeup" I look around to see which one is Franco, he waves his hand in the air and I nod my head to him.

When I am finished with my shower my wrap my body in one of the fluffy white towels. I walk into my bedroom and see Franco sitting on my bed playing with his phone.

"Um excuse me? What are you doing in my room?" I ask him making sure I hold tight to my towel so that I'm not giving him a free show.

"Oh sweetie" He waves his hand. "Elena told me to come and see if you were finished with your shower, I heard the water still running so I figured I would just sit here and wait. I love your room by the way, but I would have selected pink instead of purple" He gets up from the bed and walks over to me. He takes my hand and twirls me around.

"Well I see that you don't need much work, you are absolutely gorgeous. Ahhh I'm going to have so much fun with your hair, is that your natural color. Oh of course it is what am I saying. Uh look at you, I could just eat you up" He pinches my cheeks at the last part.

"So the first thing we need to do is give you a little wax" he tells me

"I already shaved my legs" I inform him.

"Oh no honey that's not what I'm talking about" His eyes travel to my um…yeah.

"Oh I don't think so buddy"

"Oh but I do. I was given strict instructions by Miss Elena"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Can't I just shave it?" He shakes his head no and I cringe at the thought of having someone ripping the hair off down…..there.

"Baby girl trust me, you'll thank me later"

"I doubt that" I say in a deep voice.

Four hours later. I have been plucked, I have been tweezed, and I have been stripped of my girly hood. My hair has been teased, flattened, and curled, and sprayed with cans of hairspray from every direction. My makeup has been layered then wiped away then reapplied, I swear these people are killing me. I have one person working on my nails while someone else has been working on my feet. I keep asking Franco "Do I really need all this?" and he always reply with a "Oh hush you"

Ugh just when I am ready to scream and tell everyone to get the fuck out Franco and everyone else takes a step back and looks at me in awe.

"That's it were done. Wa-la"

"Can I see?"

"Nope not yet, you still need to get out of that robe and put on your dress. Then you will be officially complete" I let out a groan and stomp my feet into the closet. I find a nice piece of lingerie to wear under my dress, I don't know why I need to wear this but it is just screaming at me to wear it. Maybe it's because I am hoping Mr. Grey will be the one taking it off me at the end of the night. I don't know but whatever the reason is I am wearing it.

After putting on the lingerie piece, I slip on the dress. I go and grab the shoes that go with it and put them on. I have no idea what I look like at the moment and I can already feel the butterflies in my stomach playing havoc with me.

I step out of the closet and every one gasps. No one says anything for at least two minutes, they are starting to scare me.

"What? What's wrong? I don't look good do I, I knew it. That's it I'm not going" I complain

"Miss Ana" he gushes "I have never seen a more beautiful woman then you before. Look" he holds up the full length mirror that was in my closet, but took it out so I couldn't see myself while getting ready.

"Oh my god" I gasp just as everyone else did moments ago. "This is….this is…oh wow I can't believe it"

"I know I'm amazing at what I do" he giggles then waves for everyone to leave. "You are a fine piece of work Miss Ana, good luck tonight" he kisses me lightly on the hand and takes his leave as well. As he walks out my bedroom door I can hear him say something to Elena.

"Ana its time….." She stops. "Oh Ana" she whispers and I see a tiny tear escape from her eyes. "You look at you. Your…your oh god Ana you look so beautiful"

"Thank you" I blush

"Come let's have a quick drink before Christian gets here" I nod slightly following her out my room. I stop and go back into my room and grab the mask I have to wear. I quickly catch up with her as she walks down the front stairs.

When we are in the kitchen she pours us both a small glass of wine. We clink our glasses together and sip. As she is drinking I quickly give her a once over. I guess with the right amount of work and the right makeup her team can make her look outstanding. I still say that dress is way too short and tight, but to each their own I guess.

Just then the doorbell rings, and my heart suddenly drops right into my stomach. Oh god he's early. Elena gets up from her chair and goes to the front door. I stand in the kitchen door way. When she opens the door I expected to see Mr. Grey but instead I see a man in his mid-thirty's standing there in a suit. He steps into the house and Elena takes him by the arm and walks him into the kitchen.

"Anastasia this is Louis, Louis this is Anastasia my niece" Elena introduces us.

"It's lovely to meet you Anastasia" he extends his hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you as well Louis" I take his hand in mine and lightly shake.

"Well I think it's time for me and Louis to get going. Ana I'll see you at the event" I smile at her and watch her leave the kitchen with her date on her arm. I empty our glasses into the sink, I place the glasses into the dishwasher and close it. When I turn around I find Mr. Grey standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

**Pins should be up on Pinterest. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't going to post such a long chapter, but I did anyways. I hope you all enjoy it. No 'Lemons' for the two of them just yet. It's going to be a little while before that even happens. But there will be some on top of the close stuff in the next chapter I swear. Ok just so you know there is a little bit of drama between Elena and Ana in this chapter, but nothing over the top. You may or may not be happy with the way I had Ana handle it but you have to understand, she is still in high school she is an unpaid intern so she can't afford to live on her own just yet. **

"Oh god Mr. Grey you scared me" He smirks

"I'm sorry I thought you heard me come in" I shake my head no. "You look stunning Anastasia" He walks closer to me and my breathing fails me. He looks devilishly handsome in his black tux.

"Thank you Mr. Grey" I blush at least fifty shades of red. The tension between us is so thick you could cut it with a knife. God I wish he would just take me in his arms and ravish me until I couldn't take no more.

"Ready?" he asks

"Yes" without notice he takes my hand and places it on his arm. Very charming.

He escorts to the waiting limo out front in the drive way. Like a gentlemen he opens the door for me to get in. Once I'm inside I slide over so that he can take the seat next to me, but instead of me sliding over just a little bit I find myself all the way over near the other door. He gets in and shuts the door, he lowers down the glass window that separates us and the driver.

"Go" he tells the driver and closes the window again. I watch as he fidgets a little with his jacket but soon stops when he notices me watching him.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting all the way over there Anastasia?"

"Um no Sir I just wanted to make sure you had enough room"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, I never been to a charity event before"

"No I mean are you too nervous to sit next to me" Are you kidding me, I want to sit on your god damn lap right now.

"No Mr. Grey" I slide over so that I am sitting right next to him, my leg touching his leg.

"How about you call me Christian"

"Christian" I say testing his name out.

The drive to the charity event was hmm what's the word I'm looking for….oh yeah…. it was electrifying. Half way there he put his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer to him, I swear my prayer was answered. He kept running his nose along my neck inhaling my scent. Whispering to me about how good I smelt.

I was dying to kiss him, if I would have let myself I would have screamed it to him. I felt the limo do a few twist and turns before I even remember it had windows. I lean just a little to look out the window to see where we were. Christian let out a chuckle and lowered the window for me so that I could get a better look.

"Better?" he asked

"Yes thank you" I leaned over even more, to the point where I was just about in his lap. But he didn't seem to mind at all. Suddenly the limo hit a huge pot hole or something and this time I went flying in his lap. Everything was a mess, my dress was all over the place.

When I tried to remove myself from his lap, he put a firm grip on my waist keeping me there. With the way I was my back was facing the window and my legs were dangling off his thighs on to the seat. I was trying to look anywhere but at him but he grabbed my chin lightly and move my face so that I was looking at him.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi" I whispered back. He then pulled my chin even closer to his face and gave me a very sweet passionate kiss just like the one he gave me in the parking garage at GEH. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Anastasia but I don't ever want it to end" He opens his eyes. His gray stare into my blues.

"It doesn't have too" I say still looking into his eyes.

"Is that so?" he smiles

"Yes" I whisper just before I lean forward to kiss him again. Our kiss that started just like the others sweet and soft has now turned into something more heated. My hands wrap around his neck while his hands roam my body. This feeling I'm feeling right now is in the pit of my stomach traveling all over my body hitting me straight in my groan area.

His hands move to my legs slowly sliding up my dress, his hands stop when he feels my stocks that lead to the garter belt. His eyes nearly pop out of his eye sockets. Yes that's right Mr. Grey I'm wearing some naughty underwear just in case something like this would have taken place. And it did.

"Are you trying to kill me Anastasia?"

"No Sir. I just wanted to make sure that under my dress was just as sexy as the dress"

"I take it you liked the dress?" he runs his finger under my stocking caressing my skin.

"I do very much. Thank you" I kiss him again.

"Fuck" Christian says as he exhales from taking a deep breath. He shifts himself in his seat and I can feel his erection poking my backside.

We are both taken out of our bubble when the driver rolls down the window to inform us that we have arrived. I look out the window and I see a beautiful tree lined driveway with little tea light candles lighting the way. He kisses me one last time before moving me to the spot next to him. He fixes himself a little, then takes my hand.

"As much as I would like to have my way with you in the back for this limo, I don't think my mother would find it amusing"

"Your mother?"

"Yes my mother, this is my parent's home. They hold the coping together charity event every year. Didn't Elena tell you?" I swallow hard. I'm going to meet his parent's. How is he going to introduce me to them? Am I his date? Or am I just his PA? Are they going to like me? Again so many things are running amuck in my head.

"No she didn't" I say sounding worried. Fuck maybe I should have asked her to fill me in a little more about the event. I feel like such an ass hole right now.

"Don't worry they'll love you. You just have to watch out for my sister Mia. She can be a handful, she just a year younger then yourself" I don't say anything I just nod. Great he has a sister who is just a year younger than I am. Believe me when I say it doesn't make me feel any better, in fact I feel worst.

The limo comes to a stop, I hear the driver get out of the driver's seat and closes the door. Seconds later he opens the door for Christian and I to get out but instead of Christian getting out he put his finger up and closes the door.

I give him a confused looked wondering if he has changed his mind about me being with him as his date. But instead I see him pull out a beautiful red box with the words 'Cartier' written on the top. He opens the box and I see the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

"I got this for you to go with your dress" I'm stunned

"You…you didn't have too" I say looking at it.

"Your right I didn't have too but I wanted too"

"I can't accept this…. No I can't" I try pushing it away.

"Yes you can, and yes you will. Please don't fight me with this"

"Alright" I finally cave in and let him put it on me.

"It looks beautiful on you" He kisses the nape of my neck.

"Thank you Christian"

He the opens the door stepping out first. He extend his hand inside the limo to help me out. When I am out we are bombarded by flashing lights and people asking questions.

"Just smile and don't answer any question that they might as you. Ok?" I nod, and put a smile on my face. He takes the mask from my hands and helps put it on me. He then puts his on and we begin to walk the red carpet that takes us right to the entrance of the tent.

"_Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey who is this woman? Is she your date?" "Miss? What's your name? Are you Mr. Grey's girlfriend?" "Over here Mr. Grey, look this way" "How long have the two of you been together?" "Are you two in love? Well there be wedding bells" _

I listen to all the questions the reports are asking and I can't believe the nerve of some of them. He doesn't answer any of them, instead he just grips my waist and pulls me closer to him. I think he can tell that I'm starting to get even more nervous.

"You're doing fine" He tells me and kisses my temple. After what felt like forever we finally make it to the entrance of the tent where an older couple are standing there welcoming everyone for coming. The man is in a tux just like Christian is wearing. The woman is wearing a lovely gown that reaches down to her ankles.

"Christian you came" the woman said excited.

"Yes mother I did" He looks at me and smiles.

"And who is this beautiful young woman you have next to you" The man who I know guess has to be his father.

"Mother father this is Anastasia Steele my date for the evening" He places his hand at the small of my back moving me forward so that I can shake hands with his parent's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you" I shake his mother's hand first then move to his father.

"Please call me Grace and this handsome man next to me is Carrick. Welcome to our home and thank you for coming tonight"

"Thank you for having me Grace"

"We're going to go inside and get a drink" He kisses his mother on the cheek softly and shakes his father's hand before taking mine and leading me into the tent. I hear his mother and father share a few words with each other before Christian and I are out of ear-shot of them.

The inside of the tent is amazing, there are twinkling lights all over the ceiling of the tent. All the tables are covered in the most beautiful crisp white linen. There is a stage over to the side of the tent as well as a few bars that are set up. In the middle of the tent is a large dance floor. Everyone that is here tonight are dressed in their finest.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks me

"Well I guess I'll just have a coke" He gives me a shy smirk then walks away. I look around for a little while checking everything out while Christian is away getting us drinks. Not long after I spot Elena with her date. I slowly make my way over to her to say hello. She sees me and smiles, just as I was only a few feet away from her I hear Grace call out to her.

"Elena there you are. I see that you have met Christian date for the evening. Lovely to see you again Anastasia"

"Like wise Grace, but actually Elena and I have already met. She my Aunt I guess you can say"

"Elena Lincoln" Grace scolds "You never told me you had a niece. And I thought we were best friends" Wait that when it hits me. She's best friends with Grace and Grace is Christian's mother. OH MY GOD.

"Are you alright dear you look a little sick" Grace says to me. Yes I'm sick who wouldn't be. Your best friend seduced your son when he was 15.

"Yes I'm fine" I lie. Elena is looking at me worried as if I might spill the beans.

"Why don't I take Anastasia to bathroom" Elena says and Grace agrees

We walk away from Grace and head to the bathrooms that are outside near the tent. When we are far enough away from everyone that's when I start to freak out.

"That's your best friend? That's Christian's mother! You seduced her son and brought him into that lifestyle? Are you kidding me?"

"Ana please. Why are you freaking out now I told you all of this before you knew?"

"Yes but I didn't know she was your best friend. Oh my god this changes everything. Your best friend how could you have done that to her that is her son"

"Ana you have to understand he was completely out of control. Grace was the one who had asked me for help"

"That's not how you should help someone"

"You were fine with it all before you found out who my best friend was"

"That's because I didn't know it was his mother who was your best friend"

"Ana please that was a long time ago. Everything is different now I told you that"

"Does she know?" I ask

"No" she say quickly "It would ruin our friendship if I did, she would never forgive me for it. Please Ana for me please don't say anything to Grace. Please" She begs.

"Elena…. I don't know" I shake my head.

"Please Ana please just do this for me. Please this is the only thing I will ever ask of you to do" I take a deep breath I know I am going to regret this for the rest of my life but I don't think I can see myself being the one who tears a part a friendship.

"Fine but I'm warning you and I'm only going to say this once. If I ever. EVER. Find out you have seduced another 15 year old boy I will go straight to the police and report you as a child molester and then when I am finished I am going and telling Grace everything"

"Yes, yes I swear. He was the only one that was underage. I swear all the other have been over the age of 21" She answers.

"Whatever I don't want to talk about this anymore or I'm going to be sick" I shake my head at her in disgust and turn on my heel and walk away back into the tent in search of Christian.

When I walk into the tent I see him, his face looks worried, scared, frighten. I quickly make my way over to him and lightly grab him by the arm. He turns and sees me standing there. His face instantly changes to relief.

"Thank god I thought you left me" he closes his eyes and swallows his fears away.

"Why would I leave you?"

"I don't know it's just…." He stops himself when we hear a high pitched squeal coming from across the tent. There is a very pretty girl running towards us with her arms open wide. She has dark brown hair, darker than mine. Her eyes are hazel in color. She is almost the same size as me as well.

"CHRISTIAN!" she screams and wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes him to the point where all the air has left his lungs. He holds the glasses in the air so he doesn't spill them.

"Mom said you were here, I can't believe it you finally came to one of mom events" She turns and sees me looking at the two of them. Brother and sister. Very cute.

"Oh My God you must be Anastasia" She comes after me and hugs me just like she did with Christian "Mom told me he brought a date, at first I didn't believe it but wow here you are. And you're so pretty too"

"Let her go Mia. She need to breath" Christian tells his sister and soon she lets go of me.

"It's nice to meet you Mia"

"This is amazing, I can't believe my brother has a girlfriend. This is fantastic, we have to go out to lunch sometime? Do you like pizza, I love pizza. We should go shopping too. O.M.G that dress looks amazing on you. Where did you get it? Who designed it?"

"Mia stop with all the 20 questions alright"

"I can't help it Christian it's not every day that you bring a girlfriend home to visit with the family"

"Oh I'm not…." Christian cuts me off before I can finish.

"I have my reasons why I don't bring my girlfriends home to meet the family"

"Oh yeah? Well name one of them?"

"Simple. You" He laughs. Mia lets out a puff of air and stomps her feet.

"You're going to pay for that Christian" She pouts but then winks at me before she walks away.

He hands me one of the glasses that he was holding. I take a sip and taste that it is wine. He throws me a little wink with a mega-watt smile. I spot Andrea walking into the tent with her husband standing next to her. She waves to me and I wave back. Christian takes my hand and walks me around the room and introduces me to everyone.

Everyone seems surprised that he is here with a date. His sister on the other hand has been going up to everyone who him and I would have just talked to and tell them that I wasn't just his date but his girlfriend as well. Though the thought of Christian being my boyfriend makes me very excited, I know that's not how he sees me. Yes we have shared a few moments together as a boyfriend and girlfriend would but that doesn't make us dating.

We do a little more mingling around the crowd until it's time to serve the first course. Still holding my hand he leads me to the Grey's table. At first I thought he was just going to say hello before finding our own table but instead he pulled out a chair for me. I guess were sitting with his family.

There are several other people sitting around the table. To the right of me is a very gorgeous blonde woman with green eyes. And next to her is a very handsome blonde man with blue eyes much like my own. Next to him is an older couple that had just walked in moments ago. Then there is Grace, Carrick and Mia who is sitting next to the left of Christian.

As we all sit and talk waiting for the first course to arrive I find out some interesting stuff. Like those gorgeous blonde woman sitting next to me is Christian's sister in law Kate who is married to Elliot his brother who is the handsome blonde. The older couple are Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan, Grace's mother and father who have been non-stop joking around since they sat down.

This whole time while talking Christian arm has been resting on the back of my chair while his hand has been resting on my shoulder, his index finger has been drawing circles on my bare skin the whole entire time. Every once in a while I would look at him and he would give me a very shy smile.

During the first and second course Mia had asked me if I would like to be a part of the first dance auction. I said no thanks at first but then she begged and pleaded telling me how they needed one more person to do it. Kate had said that she got roped in as well by Mia and that I should give it a shot.

Even Christian said I should do it. So once again I caved and told Mia yes. Uh what is it with me and caving today.

The auction takes place just before the main course. Mia takes mine and Kate's hand and leads us to the stage. As I stand there waiting for my turn Kate and I start a small conversation with each other.

"So how long have you known Christian?"

"A little over 2 month now I think"

"He seems to be taken by you"

"Well I like him too" She smiles at me.

The MC starts to call each girl one by one up to the stage, and each one of them are auctioned off to the highest bidder. Mia's father Carrick wins the highest bid for her. Next is Kate, Elliot wins the highest bid for somewhere around $45,000. I'm the last one up. All the men in the room look me over a few times, one of them even smirks at me and licks his lips. My eyes shoot right over to Christian's in panic, but through his mask he winks at me and the bidding begins.

The bidding starts off at $5,000 but quickly is raised by the man who was licking his lips at me.

"$20,000" Christian calls out looking over to the other man who is as well trying to bid on me.

"$30,000" The other man says.

"$40,000" Christian counters with.

"$55,000" the man says and everyone in the room turns to look at him. Who the hell is this guy? Finally I watch as Christian straightens himself and looks at the man with a smile. At first I thought oh shit I'm done for, Christian has given up on me. He counters with,

"One million" Everyone in the whole entire tent gasps, even the wait staff.

The MC doesn't even wait for the other person to place another bid.

"Going once, twice. Sold to Mr. Christian Grey for one million dollars" He says as fast as he could. OH MY FUCKING GOD I was just sold to my boss Christian Grey for one million dollars for a freaking dance! A dance. One dance! I cannot believe this.

I step off the stage and all eyes are on me. Christian comes over to me.

"Why did you do that" I ask him

"Because I wasn't going to let another man have the first dance with you"

"But that was an insane amount of money"

"Your right it was. But worth every penny if it means I get to have the first dance with you"

"I don't know what to say?"

"Just say yes when it comes time for me to ask you for the first dance" He takes my hand and leads me back to the Grey table. Everyone is still staring at me in shock because of the amount of money Christian had bid on me for the first dance auction.

After the main course is delivered to us while we are all eating Grace starts the conversation.

"Anastasia how is it your Elena's niece and this is the first time we are meeting you?" She says as she is cutting into her steak.

"Well….." I begin to get into the story how I ended up living with Elena, how my parents got sick and what I went through for them. I even explain how my mother and Elena were best friends. It also sicken me a little because what if my real father never passed away would she have done the same to me as she did to Christian if I had become an out of control teenager?

"Oh dear" Grace drops her knife and fork and puts her hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry dear sweet girl. You had to go through so much in such a short time" I nod my head and look down at my hands. I will myself not to cry. As I am still looking down at my hands I see Christian's hand covering both of mine. I look up as him and smile, this small gesture for him means a lot right now.

I look back up and see that everyone who is sitting with us at the table all has tears in their eyes. I want to tell them that even though my story might be traumatic they really shouldn't take pity on me. They barely know me. For the rest of the main course we all ate in silence. After the waiter removed our plates a few of Christian's family members went to go mingle again.

"So have you figured out where you want to go for college" Kate asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"No not yet but I have been looking in and around the Seattle area"

"You should look into WSU, it's a really great university. I went there"

"Thanks I'm just not sure yet what I want to do with my life right now, I had everything planned out before but now that things changed for me I'm just not sure"

"Well you don't want to be stuck as Grey's PA for the rest of your life do you?" Ha! Yes I do if it means I get to see him every day.

"Um well" I smile at her a she laughs and smiles back.

"Yeah I know what you mean. These Grey men have that effect on women" she laughs even harder.

"And what are you two laughing about over here" Christian over me just a little.

"Nothing" Kate and I both say in unison with a straight face but then start laughing again.

"I see. Well I can only guess that it's me you're talking about"

"Just a little" I wink at him "No Kate was actually asking me if I had thought about going to college" I tell him

"And?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it in a while"

"Well I'm sure whatever you choose you'll do well at it" He kisses me on my neck just below my ear. Goose bumps now visibly spread across my body for everyone to see.

Kate and I sit and talk for a little while she fills me in on how she met Elliot. I guess while she was in her last year of college she was working for the school paper and was granted an interview with Christian, Just before the interview was over Elliot had barged into Christian's office and it was all downhill from there she tells me. They have been married for almost 2 years now, and about a month after they were married she fell pregnant. They have a little baby girl named Ava who just adores her uncle Christian.

After another ten minutes of talking I hear the MC announce that it is time for the first dance. Christian stands from his seat and extends his hand to me and says,

"May I have this dance?"

"Well Mr. Grey you did pay for it" I giggle at him taking his hand and standing. We walk to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as the band begins to play** Strangers in the night by Frank Sinatra.** He pulls me close to him. His one hand is at the small of my back while the other is holding my hand. I keep my eyes on my feet trying to make sure I don't step on his.

"Anastasia look at me" I do, he is smiling down at me "Much better"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks me

"Yes I am thank you. Thank you for everything. The dress the shoes, the necklace"

"It's my pleasure. A beautiful woman needs beautiful things"

It's too much though"

"Things are never enough when it comes to you" He kisses my forehead, then the tip of my nose and finally a soft kiss on my lips.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Pins are up for viewing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to be posting so late, I had a really busy day today at work and didn't have the time this morning before I left to upload. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's short. **

As the song comes to an end everyone starts to clap paying their respect to the band. Soon another song starts up.

"Another dance Miss Steele" I nod

This time the band starts to play **Dean Martins – You belong to me**. As the song plays he never takes his eyes off of me, I feel like I am in a dream where it's only the two of us together. I'm soon taken out of my day dream by everyone clapping again to the band.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks

"No but I could use some fresh air, if you wouldn't mind going for a walk with me?"

"I would be honored to take a walk with you" He wraps my arm around his and we head outside the tent. I allow him to lead the way since this is his parent's estate and he knows his way around. We start off in the rose garden then make our way towards the water's edge of the sound.

"It's beautiful here" I tell him as we look out to the water.

"I'm glad you like it. I grow up here as a kid and always found the sound to be very peaceful at night, late at night when my parents were asleep I would take my boat out onto the water and just sit there and watch the moon cast over the water"

"Come I want to show you something"

"What is it?"

"Shhh no questions" He takes my hand and lace our fingers together. We walk a little ways until we get to what looks like a boat house. He opens the door and reaches his hand inside and flicks on a light. He grabs my hand and tugs for me to come in with him.

I look around and see trophy's lining the walls and pictures of Christian and his brother Elliot holding most of the trophies. The lights flicker every once in a while. There is a small boat sitting in the water. I watch and he steps in and tosses a few things out of the boat. He reaches his hand for me to come in, I take my shoes off and toss them near the door.

With one hand I lift my dress just a little and take his hand with the other. Once I am in the boat we stand there for a moment waiting for the boat to stop moving from side to side. As soon as it stops he lowers me down onto one of the benches. He pulls out a remote control garage opener and clicks it. Behind him the door opens slowly.

He takes the paddles and begins to row us out into the sound. When we are far enough away he puts the paddles down and comes sits next to me.

"So what do you think?"

"This is…wow. But aren't you worried that people are going to wonder where you are, you didn't tell anyone where you were going"

"Taylor knows where I am"

"Oh"

"Are you nervous being alone with me out in the water?"

"No"

"Good"

"So why did you bring me out here with you?"

"Because I wanted to show you something"

"What is it that….." That's when it happens, right above our heads fireworks start to go off. We are right underneath them. There are red, green, yellow, gold colored fireworks. Christian pulls me close to him. I'm wrapped up in his arms. Both of us are laying down in the boat looking up into the sky watching it come alive.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen" I tell him still looking up into the sky.

"Do you want to know what makes amazing for me?"

"Sure"

"Being here with you wrapped in my arms kissing me" That's all I needed to hear, I lean over carefully trying not to make the boat rock and start kissing him. Everything in this moment is just right our kiss isn't like anything we have ever shared before. As much as I want to go further right now, I can't.

He breaks away and rests his forehead on mine. "Every time I kiss you it just gets better and better. You Anastasia Steele have bewitched me"

"I believe you are the one who has bewitched me" I begin to kiss him again.

"I could spend all night with you here, in my arms just looking out into the water"

"So could I, it's very peaceful out here. I can see why you used to come out here when you were younger"

After the fireworks have finished we sit on the boat for another twenty or so talking. Mostly about me, he wanted to know what my parents used to be like, wanted to know what I was like growing up. He even asked me if I had any boyfriends. I thought it was a little odd for him to ask me a question like that.

"No I've never done the boyfriend thing, I was always too busy with school"

"So you've never been with anyone?" he smirks

"No I have never been with anyone"

"That's good to know"

"And why is that?" I question wanting to know what he has up his sleeve.

"It'll make our first time even more special, because I'll know no other man has been inside you. Touched you, tasted you" He licks his lips at the last part.

"And when might this first time be Mr. Grey?"

"When were both ready for that step, until then how about we take it slow?"

"I like slow, it'll give me a chance to get to know you better"

"And I you" He kisses me just below my ear. "I think we should be getting back" I smile and nod my head, as much as I would love to stay out here with him for longer I know that his family must be worried.

He slowly rows us back into the boat house, he gets out of the boat first then helps me. When we walk out of the boat house Taylor is standing there. He nods at Christian and gives me a tight smile. Christian takes my hand and we walk back to the tent. A lot of people have already left but there are still some people standing around talking.

Mia spots the two of walking in and she immediately runs over to us. She looks very upset and even pouts her lips as she gets closer to us. Christian tighten his grip on my hand.

"Where in the world have you two been?" She asks

"That is none of your business Mia"

"Yes it is, I have been looking for Ana for about an hour" She hisses at him.

"Well I'm here now. What can I do for you?"

"Elena told me to tell you, that she went home because she wasn't feeling well and said for you to enjoy the rest of your night" She wasn't feeling well or she didn't want to be around me after I yelled at her. Well good I didn't want to be around her anyways right now just the thought of everything that I found out makes me sick. How could she? Her best friend's son.

"Thank you Mia. I appreciate you telling me"

"You're welcome Ana, anything for my big brother's girlfriend" I was just about to say that I wasn't her brother's girlfriend but instead Christian stopped me by snaking his arm around my waist and said,

"I need to make a few phone calls. Mia will you keep an eye on my girlfriend until I get back" He smiled down at me when he said 'girlfriend'. He kissed my cheek and walked away, pulling out his cell phone to dial a number. Me! I'm Christian Grey's girlfriend.

"Come on Ana the DJ is just about to start with the after show let's dance" She grabs me by the hand and literally drags me over to where all her friends are standing. She puts her arm around my shoulder and says,

"Hey bitches. I want you all to meet Ana, Christian's girlfriend" All five of their mouths drop open in shock.

"Are they going to be alright?" I whisper into Mia's ear. I've never seen so many girls act like that before.

"Yeah their fine. It's just that Christian never really brought a girl here before let alone a girlfriend"

"Ooook"

"Don't worry about them, come on let's put some requests in to the DJ, maybe we can get these old people moving" She laughs.

She picks a few songs that I think are a little over the top for some of these people that are still in the tent, but I don't say anything. I just dance alongside her to the beat of the bass. Our hips are moving are asses are shaking, the two of us are laughing away. It's so nice to be able to hang out with someone close to my age. It has been a while since I have enjoyed myself like this. It's always school, work, home, sleep.

A few more songs play and Grace and Carrick joins Mia and I on the dance floor, it's really funny watching Grace and Carrick dance to this type of music. Who knew the funky chicken and be dance to any kind of music. Well not really but I don't have the heart to tell them, they seem to be enjoying themselves too much.

Another song comes on and it's **Are you feeling me by Aaliyah. **Christian comes up behind me and wraps his one arm around my waist. I place my hand over his and bring my other around the back of his neck. He moves his hips side to side and I follow, we dance like this for a few seconds then he turns me around both my legs are straddling his one. Because he is so much taller than me his knee is grinding into my sex, every time we move it grinds and grinds. I have this weird sensation building up inside me. I look up at him through hooded eyes. He is grinning at me. He knows exactly what he is going.

I can't let this happen not in front of his sister or his parents for god sakes I could only imagine what they would think of me having an orgasm right here on the dance floor. I quickly turned around my back to his front. You know what two can play this game.

My ass soon finds his very noticeable erection, I press my ass into it and start to move up and down. I look up just a little but his face isn't showing anything. Damn he's good. He lowers mouth to my ear.

"If you keep doing that we're going to have a very sticky situation on our hands"

"And what might that be Mr. Grey" I press even harder into him, smiling to myself.

Anastasia" he breaths deep, his whole body tightens and he starts to pant a little. His head drops to my shoulders and he digs his teeth in lightly biting.

"Do you realize what you have just done?" he whispers on my shoulders. I giggle.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" I say as I turn around to look at him. He grunts a little.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me" And he does. Hard. He puts everything he has into that kiss. A gasp can be heard from next to us. When we pull away from each other we both turn our heads to the side to look at Grace, her hand is covering her mouth and her eyes are glued on Christian's chest. We both look down and I quickly pull away as I feel him tense.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…..it's just…" Grace says getting caught up in her words.

"It's alright mother. I think the two of us should get going" He walks over to his mother and kisses her on the cheek, he then turns to his father and shakes his hand. Grace walks up to me an immerses me in a hug whispering to me,

"I don't know what it is that you did Anastasia but thank you" I look at her puzzled. She then says, "I have never seen anyone make Christian smile as much as he has today"

"I don't know what to say Grace. I really haven't done anything" She lets go of me and Christian is soon at my side.

"Ready to go?" he asks and I nod. Grace gives me another hug then walks over to Carrick, she whispers something to him and he smiles and the two of us as we walk out the tent. Taylor pulls up in Christian Audi.

Taylor opens the driver door and steps out leaving the driver's door open, he then moves to the passenger side and opens it. I watch as he heads to an SUV that is parked just off in the distance. I am lead to the R8 by Christian. Once I am inside he closes the door and walks over to the driver's side and gets in. He leans over the console and grabs my seat belt and firmly buckles me in, tugging on the belt so that it is nice and tight. A little too tight if you ask me.

We don't so say to each other and I'm starting to worry that maybe everything that took place at the event was just an act he put on in front of his family and friends. But then it brings me back to where his sister Mia had called me his girlfriend and he never corrected her and never gave me the chance to do it either.

Maybe now would be the time to bring it up. I mean we are alone, there is no one else in the car. But I'm worried that if I do ask him what he might reply in return. So far we have only kissed….well I did make him cum in his pants on the dance floor.

But being out on the boat with him tonight, the way he held me, the way he talked to me. Most men would have freaked out finding out that I was a virgin but not him he kept cool about it. He told me I was something special and that he is looking forward to our first time. Our first time? Has he never made love to a woman before? I know for a fact he has had sex before but what about making love to a woman?

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything" he glances over at me and smile then returns his eyes back to the road.

"Your sister? She called me your girlfriend, but you didn't correct her. Why?"

"Because Mia Grey doesn't like being corrected" He chuckled

"Oh I see" I frown a little.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Well it's just….we've kissed, and then what you said on the boat. The dance floor, I don't know I'm sorry I guess I'm just over thinking things"

"Yes we have kissed many of times and I have enjoyed each and every one of them. So again my question to you is, do you want to be my girlfriend Anastasia?"

"Is that a trick question" I joke

"No I'm being serious. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"How would it work out between us? I mean you're my boss and I'm still in high school aren't you worried what people might think?"

"You do over think things don't you" he laughs and places his hand on my thigh " Anastasia what I do is my business and if people can't accept that then it's do bad, they're just going to have to learn to deal with it" He squeezes his hand on my thigh.

"So what will it be? Yes or No?"

"What about you? What do you want?" I ask him trying to turn the tables. I don't want him asking me to be his girlfriend unless it's something he wants as well. I want him to want me as a girlfriend as much as I want him as my boyfriend.

"I like you Anastasia. I like you a lot and I'll take you anyway I can get you and if that means being your boyfriend then that's what I want. So let me ask you this one more time. Anastasia Rose Steele will you please be my girlfriend"

"Yes" I giggle

"I'm sorry could you repeat that I was distracted by the most amazing sound I think I have ever heard" He thinks my giggle is the most amazing thing he has ever heard. _Swoon. _If I wasn't in a car right now I would be jumping up and down in a fit of giggles.

"I said Yes Mr. Grey I would like to be your girlfriend" I giggle again and look at him. He is smiling from ear to ear. He pulls in to my drive way and unbuckles his seatbelt.

"That's what I thought you said" he reaches over and crashes his lips into mine. I reach down and unbuckle my seatbelt, still kissing him I manage to climb over the console and straddle his legs. We spend the next fifteen minutes making out with each other.

**Pin are up, check them out…..I always enjoy reading the reviews you leave so please leave one. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for being a little late with this chapter, been busy working on my other stories. I'm so happy that you all enjoy this story so much. Really makes me happy when I see all the reviews for each chapter. **

Everything feels so right, his hands all over my body while mine are gripping his hair.

"Fuck I want you so bad" he says to me after breaking away from our fierce make out scene.

"I want you too Christian" God do I want him. He crashes his lips back into mine, his hands has a firm grip on my hips. I lean back just a little trying to unzip his pants to that I could stroke his cock in my hands…**Beeeeeeeppppp** My ass hit the horn on the steering wheel.

"Fuuuuck: He hisses out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too" I bite my bottom lip.

"It's ok we were caught up in the moment….Ahhh fuck it" He grabs the back of my neck pulling me towards him again for another lip locking, tongue twirling passionate kiss. Five minutes later we break away from each other wanting more. But for the fear of losing my virginity in a car I think it might be time I call it a night. There is always time later for car sex.

"I better go"

"Are you sure? You wouldn't want to wake Elena would you?" he smirks

"I don't think waking Elena will be a problem"

"And why is that?"

"Because she isn't even home. Look her car isn't even in the driveway" I point and he looks. Was he hoping for me to go home with him? Maybe if he would have asked I might have said yes. Maybe I should invite him in for some tea or coffee?

"Would you like to come inside? You know for some coffee? It's quite a ways to the city from here and I'm sure a cup of coffee would help keep you awake for your long drive"

"Very thoughtful of you. Do you always put others first before yourself?"

"I try, it's something my parents taught me"

"Your parents must have been very proud of you, well you tell me about them?"

"Sure. But how about in the house, my butt is starting to fall asleep" he starts to laugh and opens his door. I awkwardly climb out of the car almost kneeing Christian in the chin as I do so. We walk into the pitch black house, turning on the lights as we go. There is a look of fear on Christian's face as we walk pass the basement door.

Walking into the kitchen I only turn the light above the stove on. I grab two coffee mugs and place them on the counter I turn around to ask Christian which he would prefer coffee or tea but he looks to be in deep thought about something.

"Christian?" I wave my hand in front of his face and that seem to bring him back into the norm.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted coffee or tea"

"Whatever you're having is fine, I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble just for a cup of coffee"

"It's no problem" I smile and go into the pantry to grab one of the k-cups for the coffee maker. As his cup of coffee is brewing, I fill my cup with some water and place it in the microwave for a minute. I had him his coffee as soon as it was done and retrieved my hot water from the microwave dunking in the tea bag and letting it steep for a couple of minutes.

I sit next to him at the kitchen island but turn my body so that I am facing him. I blow into my mug cooling down the tea so that it won't burn my tongue and I watch as Christian does the same with his coffee. After taking a few sips I place the mug down on the counter and look at him. His eyes seem to wonder over to the basement door. Trying to grab his attention I clear my throat and start with,

"So" I smile

"So your parents. You were going to tell me about them" he takes another sip of his coffee.

"Yes. There really isn't much to tell that you don't already know"

"Ok then tell me something I don't know. I want to get to know you better Anastasia"

"Ok then. As you know I was the only child so I didn't have any brothers or sisters to pick on me or for me to pick on them. Every night my mom would sing me to sleep until she started to feel under the weather, on one of her good days her and I sat in the bathroom, I had her sing into a recorder so that I would have something to listen to at night. I could sit with her for hours just talking about anything, from how both our day was to what we planned on doing during the week or weekend" I take a few more sips of my tea and lick my dry lips and continue.

"My mom wasn't the best of cooks but she tried her hardest, my dad Ray had offered to pay for her to take cooking lessons on the weekends at one of Paula Dean's stores that she had in downtown Georgia but my mother complained that it was just a waste of money. Her excuse was that she was too long in the tooth to learn something new, and that you can't teach an old dog new tricks"

"What did she look like?" He asked

"Like me. Hold on let me get a picture of her and I'll show you" I get up from my seat and walk into the family room, above the fire place I put a picture of mother up there about a week after I moved in. I grab the picture frame and walk back in to the kitchen. Standing next to Christian I handed him the picture of my mother and me from my sweet sixteen party. I had on a beautiful white princess dress with purple trim.

My mother wanted me to save the dress, but that year for Halloween I covered it in blood and went to a Halloween party as a zombie bride. She was so upset with me, she said I could have used it as my wedding dress for when I found the love of my life and married him and then I could have passed it down to my daughter.

"She's very beautiful. You have her eyes"

"She was wasn't she?"

"And your dad? What was he like?"

"Well as you heard my dad wasn't my real dad he was my Step-dad but I loved him as if he was my own, I still called him daddy and I was his little princess. He was your typical dad, he would play catch with me in the backyard. Take me out for ice cream on Friday night's. Sit on the front porch with a shot gun when my friend who just so happened to be a boy would come over and ask for me to come outside and play. He told me that no one was good enough for his baby girl" Christian looked down for a moment and sighed.

"That's about it when it comes to Ray and Carla Steele" I smile softly at him.

"Do you miss them?"

"As much as anyone could miss someone they love" He smiles.

"So what about your parent's? Grace and Carrick what are they like?"

"Much like your own. They both are very loving and caring people and would do anything to make sure their children are happy. My mother is a pediatrician at Seattle Grace Hospital, and my Father is lawyer at his own law firm that he built from the ground up"

"And I bet when you were little your father wanted you to become a lawyer just like him"

"That would be correct. But I wanted to make my father proud so I went to Harvard but after a year of it I got bored. My Dad was extremely pissed at me when I walked in the front door when I should have been at school starting my second year"

"So what did you do? Well clearly we know what you did but how did you get there? How did you manage to start your company?"

"I managed to get a $100,000 loan from a friend and it all started from there. I bought myself a laptop created a website and began buying small companies fixing them up for a small price, then selling them for double of what they were worth. It went on like that for about a year, I moved my business out of my bedroom and into a small office. Another year after that I started to buy even bigger companies and selling them for three times as much as they were worth. When I turned 21 I made my first million, first thing I did was buy myself my own apartment at Escala. When I turned 25 I had a few more million in the bank and built GEH from the ground up thanks to my brother Elliot. Now 28 and I am worth billions"

"Wow that's amazing. So who was your friend who loaned you that kind of money?" He glaze went back to the basement door. What is it about the basement? My breath halts when it hits me. Shit. How could I have forgotten? Elena, him, basement, playroom, BDSM, he's a Dom, she was once his Dom, She taught him everything. That sicken feeling I had at the charity event has now returned. Elena was the one who loaned him the money. Did she do it out of guilt? Or did she do it as a payment for him being her Sub? Bile is rising up in my throat.

"Anastasia are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick" He gets up from his chair and rushes over to the kitchen sick and grabs one of the water glasses from the strainer and fills it with some water from the tap. He hands me the glass and I drink it as fast as I can, he puts the back of his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"You don't have a fever, was it something you ate?"

"No" I shake my head while panting from drinking the water so fast. God how do I even explain to him that what made me sick was the thought of him and Elena together in a relationship a sexually relationship at that. I know she told me that she feels horrible now for what she has done. But I still can't get the thought of him being the son of her best friend. He might have had problems as a teenager but that is still no excuse to introduce him into that lifestyle.

Ever since she told me that she was into it and that Christian was into it as well I have done some research on it, and OH MY FUCKING GOD the shit some people want to do or want done to them is out of this world. They have things like animal play, age play which kind of made me laugh considering the age difference between him and myself. Breast bondage, breath control, collaring, erotic spanking now that brings me back to the time when we were in the break room and he said he wanted to put me over his knee and spank me. Fire play, Knife play. Referring to his or her Dom as Master, Needle play, oh my god the list was endless it just went on and on.

I can feel the bile starting to creep up again in my throat but this time I don't think a glass of water is going to help me wash it down again. Suddenly my stomach starts doing flips. I quickly remove my shoes because I know any minute I am going to have to make a mad dash to the nearest bathroom.

"Anastasia?" I shake my head, oh god here it comes. I put my hand over my mouth and run, I run as fast as my feet will let me. Down the hall around the corner and up two stairs I make it to the guest room bathroom, I bust open the door and make it to the toilet with just seconds to spare because the next thing I knew I was throwing up everything I had eaten tonight plus the tea I was drinking.

After what seems like a lifetime I finally stop throwing up, I across my arms over the seat and rest my forehead on my arms. I take slow deep breaths. I feel warm a hand rubbing circles on my back, I didn't even realize he was in here. He was holding my hair in his other hand keeping it out of my face. Was he here the whole time? Oh lord how embarrassing. Just how I wanted my night to end my boss/boyfriend watching me throw up because of what my 'so called aunt' did to him.

"Better?"

"Yes" I lie "Thank you"

"I think you should lay down and get some sleep" I start to shake my head. There is no way I am going to be able to sleep feeling this gross.

"No I need to brush my teeth and shower. Can you help me to my room?"

"Of course" Just as I am about to stand I feel him pick me up and hold me in his arms bridal style. He walks down the two stairs around the corner and down the hall until we're back in the kitchen. He walks through the kitchen, down the hallway to the front foyer and up the stairs. When he reaches the top landing I tell him my room is to the right all the way to the end.

I hear him laugh a little when we get to my bedroom door, I look to see what he is laughing at and I see that it is my door. I have yet to take off everything Elena has put on there when I moved in. I inwardly grunt and roll my eyes. I reach my hand out so he would have to put me down and open my bedroom door.

He asks which door is the bathroom and I point. He pushes open the door with his foot and walks in. He places me down on my feet in front of the sink, he stands next to me and hands me my tooth brush and toothpaste. When I am finished brushing my teeth I start to take off my clothes completely forgetting that he is even in the bathroom with me. My eyes are barely even opened and he hasn't even made a peep.

"Uh baby?" I turn around at the sound of his voice, my hand is pressed up against the front of my dressed keeping it from falling to my feet.

"Sorry I guess I forgot you were even here"

"It's ok" He sighs "I think I should go anyways it's really late"

"You're leaving?" I say sounding sad because he has to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up for brunch. So be ready by 10 we have to be at my parents by 11"

"You want me to come with you to brunch tomorrow at your parents?

"Of course I do" he says as he saunters over to me. He cups my face and says, "Why wouldn't I want my sexy, beautiful girlfriend with me" He kisses me and I can't help myself but put my arms around his neck causing my dress to pool at my feet. He looks down and sees what I am left in, he lets out a growl his eyes turn a darker shade of gray.

"Like what you see?" I ask him with a smirk.

"You have no fucking idea how much I like what I see" He balls his hand in to a fist bringing it to his mouth and bites down looking me over from head to toe. I bite my lip because I know right now he is speechless.

"If you don't stop biting that lip of yours Anastasia I'm going to end up take you right here on the bathroom floor"

"So why don't you?" I ask him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I told you I want to take this slow" I frown and walk over to the towel rack grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry baby. I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow" He kisses my cheek and whispers "Later's, Baby" in my ear. Before I knew it he was gone and I was alone in my bathroom wanting him.

I take a quick shower, washing all the hairspray and makeup off. When I am finished I throw on a pair of pajama's and make my way into bed. The whole night I dream of the most gorgeous gray eyes.

**Pin are up, take a look. Don't forget to leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter again. I know I'm sorry but I will make it up to you. The next chapter I post will have a CPOV. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. **

The next morning I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I roll over wanting to sleep just a few more hours but then I am reminded that Christian will be here soon to pick me up. I rush out of my bed and into my closet, I found a cute simple outfit. As soon as I am done getting dressed I go into the bathroom and put on a little makeup. Just some simple eyeliner and mascara.

I look myself over in the mirror. I guess I look alright, I don't know what a girlfriend to a multi-billionaire should wear. Should I dress to empress or should I be laid back? We are only going to his parent's house for brunch. I know I should ask Elena for her opinion on what I should wear but I don't even want to look at her right now or even speak to her. If I do I'm afraid I'll end up sick again thinking of all the shit she has done.

I walk out of my room and head downstairs. I slowly creep in the hallway on my way to the kitchen, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that Elena isn't anywhere to be seen. I wonder if she even came home at all last night.

The house keeper is busy in the kitchen putting things away and wiping down the kitchen counters. Doesn't this woman ever sleep? Or take a day off?

"Good morning Consuela"

"Buenos Dias Miss Anastasia. You like some coffee?"

"No thank you, I'll be leaving soon. Have you seen Elena?"

"She no come home last night"

"Ok thank you Consuela good bye"

Christian should be here any minute and I am so nervous. Yesterday I showed up to their home as Christian's assistant/date, but today I'm showing up as his girlfriend. I know they all know my age after telling them everything but no one seemed to care at all about it, I just wonder if they were doing that because it was an event and didn't want to cause a scene or if they really didn't mind that a 28 year old man was with a 19 year old girl. I guess we'll find out when we get there.

I hear a knock on the front door and my heart jumps into my throat. It's him he's here. What do I do, what do I do? Answer the door you idiot. I tell myself. Before answering the door I do a quick look over making sure everything is in its place and it is which is a good thing.

I open the door and there he is looking absolutely gorgeous as ever. How this man can pull off wear just jean and a white button down shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up and look this fucking good is beyond me. His hair has this just got out of bed look that is so sexy.

"Good morning beautiful" he says before giving me a chaste on the corner of my mouth.

"Good morning to you too handsome" He smiles shyly at me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks

"Yes and you?"

"It was ok. We better get going" I follow him to his car where he opens the door for me. Just outside the driveway is a black SUV parked with the motor running.

"Taylor?" I point to the SUV and he nods.

"You really never go anywhere without him do you" I say just before getting into the car.

"Nope he goes wherever I go. Even when you don't see him, he's there" he states as he closes his door.

"Does he even go to the bathroom with you?"

"That's a rather smart mouth you have Anastasia. I may have to put it to good use one day" I looked at him with a curious expression. How would he put my mouth to use one day?

He pulls out of the drive way. We take a lot of back roads, I look at all the houses as we pass. Some are huge some are small and cute. Others are breathtakingly beautiful. Thinking back to when I lived in Georgia, our house was a little on the small side but it was only the three of us we didn't need that much space.

I have to wonder though how many people live in one of these huge houses. Five? Ten? I mean who would need such a large house if it's only for two people, as we continue to drive there is this one house that catches my eye. It's big, but not too big and just down the road from Christian's parent's house. I could see myself living in a house like that with a handful of kids running around playing with each other.

"Penny for your thoughts" Christian pulling me out of my thoughts as we pull into his parent's long tree lined driveway.

"Nothing, I was just looking at all the houses. They are very lovely"

"Yes they are. You know if you would have let me after you closed that deal with Stable, one of those houses could have been yours" he chuckles

"Nah, I wouldn't know what to do with a house that big just for myself"

"Good point" He says. He unbuckles himself and gets out of the car, he walks over to my side and opens the door for me. Christian keeps his one hand at the small of my back as we walk to the front door of his parent's home.

He gives the door a good knock before opening and walking in. Grace comes from one of the rooms and her eyes go wide with shock seeing Christian and me standing in the foyer.

"Christian what a pleasant surprise I didn't know you were going to join us for brunch" She walks over to him and he bends down just enough to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Anastasia it's lovely to see you again as well. I hope you enjoyed yourself yesterday evening"

"Lovely to see you again as well Grace, and yes I had a wonderful time" I glance up to look at Christian and he smiles back at me. He was the reason why I had such a wonderful time yesterday.

"Well everyone is in the kitchen helping themselves" He smiles at us before heading back to where she came from. Christian helps me with my jacket and places it in the hallway closet before returning to me taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen where everyone is gathered around the kitchen island eating or drinking their coffee.

"Ana!" Mia squeals running over to me pulling me into a hug that nearly knocks me on the floor. Luckily for me Christian was right behind making sure I wouldn't fall down.

"It's nice to see you too Mia" I laugh as she slowly let's go of me and does the same to Christian.

"This is so amazing. Christian never comes over to have brunch with us" Mia states and I couldn't help but to frown. Why would Christian not want to come to his parent's house and have brunch with them, they are such lovely people.

"Yes well I figured I would change it up a bit"

"Son it's good to see you again" Carrick walks over and pats Christian on his shoulder. "Anastasia a pleasure to see you again" he hugs me "Come both of you and get yourself a plate and have something to eat" Christian waves his hand for me to go first. There is a spread of food all over the kitchen island there is so much I have no idea what to try first it all looks so delicious.

"Here" Christian takes the plate from my hands and starts loading it up with a little bit of everything. He hands it back to me and says, "Eat" I was going to protest telling him he has given me way too much and that there is no way I'll be able to eat all of this but the look in his eyes tell me to keep my mouth shut.

I take the plate and go to the other side of the kitchen island where Kate and Elliot are sitting next to their daughter who is smiling away in her highchair. Just as I was about to take a bite of my Danish Kate asks me,

"So how was your night last night? Did you sleep ok? I always find it hard to sleep after functions"

"I slept well actually" Little Ava grabbed the Danish out of my hands and shoved it into her mouth.

"Ava Marie. You do not grab things out of people's hands" Kate scolds her child "I'm so sorry about that, she thinks she can get away with everything"

"Its fine, she's too cute to say no too anyways"

"Christian says the same thing, and because of that Elliot is going to have to add a second addition to our house just for the toys alone that Mr. Moneybags over there keeps buying for her"

"Hey I never heard you guys complain when I come over with toys" Christian says from across the island.

"That's because if we tried it would just egg you on more to buy her things. I can just see it now when it comes time for you to have kids Christian, you would need just one house for your children's toys alone"

"Alright, alright that's enough" Grace announces

"Sorry" Elliot, Kate and Christian all say in unison.

We all continue to eat our food. Kate and Elliot are so into their own conversation that they don't notice Ava sticking her hands out asking for more food. So while they are busy I start giving her bits and pieces from my plate. She smiles and giggles at me every time she takes the food from my hands.

When we have all finished eating, I help Mia and Grace clear everyone's plates. Kate took Ava upstairs to clean her up while Elliot, Christian and Carrick go outside to shoot the shit I assume. After we are finished in the kitchen we join everyone on the patio. Kate joins us about five minutes later with Ava in her arms. But as soon as she spots Christian she reaches her hands out for him. He smiles at her and scoops her up in his arms.

"Uncle Cwristin" His eyes light up hearing her trying to call him Christian

"Yes sweetie"

"Play"

"You want to play with Uncle Christian?" She shakes her head yes and claps her hands. We all start to laugh.

"What do you want to do little one? Play ball? Blow bubbles? Hmm what is it that my little princess want to do?"

"Spin me" she wiggles out of his arms and he carefully puts her down on the patio and reaches her arms up for him to take so that he can spin her around. He walks her over to the grass so that she won't hurt herself on the concrete patio.

He takes her buy the hands and starts to spin her around. The faces she is making are just out of this world. She is giggling away at the hands of her Uncle. As I am sitting next to Grace and Kate I hear them talking to each other about how Christian would make an excellent father one day and how even more spoiled that baby would be.

I don't think much of it. Yes they are right he would make a great father one day. Just by watching him with Ava for the last ten minutes it show how much he loves her and would do anything for her. After a little while longer of twirling and chasing little Ava they make their way to the patio. Ava is still giggling away as Christian is trying to tickle her.

"So Ana. Is it ok if I call you Ana, Anastasia is such a beautiful name but it's so long Ana-sta-sia. So it's ok right?" Mia says way to freaking fast.

"Yeah you can call me Ana I don't mind"

"Uh thank god. So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Ah I don't know the thought never really crossed my mind, I'll probably just stay home and watch some horror movies or something"

"Well unless you have a sound proof bedroom sweetheart I don't think you'll be watching any movies. Elena throws a Halloween party every year for her friends. Carrick and I went one year and had a wonderful time, but some of her friends seemed a little odd. A lot of them always kept looking at the floor" Why would Elena's friends look at the floor the whole night?

"Ana do you think I could be your plus one for Elena's Halloween party?" Mia asks. Before I can even say sure, Christian says,

"No Mia, Ana and I have plans that night" We do? How could we have plans for Halloween when we have only started dating last night? Did he have plans for us before we started dating and he is only telling me now?

"Oh. Ok Well I guess I'll just call some of my friends and see if there is a party going on somewhere else"

Christian walks over to with Ava still in his arms, when he is close enough to me Ava reaches her hands out for me to grab her. I'm a little nervous because I never really held a child before. I reach my hands out to take and she practically jumps into my arms.

"Play" Ava says. I look over to Kate to make sure it's alright. Some people don't like strangers to just sit there and start playing with their children. She gives me a smile and a nod letting me know that it's ok.

I do the same as Christian did earlier with Ava and walked her over to the grass and started to play with her. We ran and jumped. She chased me and I chased her. We rolled around in the grass. We even went hunting for bugs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry Tuesday's are crazy for me at work. Anyways I know this is another short chapter but it's mostly Christian's point of view. I don't know how good it is, but you guys know how I feel about writing a CPOV. Just so everyone know I'm still working on a new chapter for Dr. Flynn's A/S just finding it a little tricky right now. Please leave a review I do enjoy reading them. **

**CPOV**

I'm sitting on the patio with my family, everyone is talking amongst themselves while I sit there on one of the patio chairs watching Ana play with Ava. I could tell that she was nervous to play with her but now it seems like she is a natural at it.

They have been running up and down the little hill, rolling around in the grass. And the face that Ava made when Ana caught a grasshopper and showed it to Ava it was priceless.

"Christian" I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder with a small squeeze. I turn my head and see my father.

"Dad" I turn my attention back to Ana and Ava playing in the back yard.

"You have a beautiful woman there Christian"

"Yes I know. There is something special about her"

"Yes there is. I never seen you so happy then I did last night with her by your side. I'm sure she feels the same about you" If she knew the real me I'd doubt that. I want to tell her the real me. Everything. But I'm afraid if I do she'll end up running to the hill for sure.

"She makes me very happy"

"That's good son. It means a lot to your mother, and I to see you happy"

"Thanks Dad" He pats my shoulder and walks away rejoining my mother's side. I turn my gaze away from Ana for a minute and look over to my brother who has his wife in his lap. They are both talking about something that I can't quiet hear but they both seem happy.

For the longest time I never thought my brother would ever find someone to settle down with, after all he was Seattle's biggest man whore. But that day he barged into my office while Kate was interviewing me for WSU newspaper. When he first laid eyes on here I could see the spark in his eyes, it was like love at first sight with them.

I never thought anything like that could even happen to people in real life, and maybe I was just seeing things. But that day Ana walked into my office I felt it. That instant connection, that spark. I knew that she was 18 from what Elena was telling me. But I had to ask her hoping that Elena was just pulling my leg. I was so angry when Ana had confirmed that indeed she was only 18, but soon turning 19.

The age gap between us is somewhat large but there is just something about her that melts my frozen heart and I can't help but to want more with her. Of course I still picture myself tying her up in my playroom and fucking the shit out of her. But knowing that she is a virgin changes everything. There is no way I would be able to do something like that to her. At least not right away.

I told her I wanted to take things slow with her and that is what I plan to do. The only thing that I question is how Elena has managed to keep her lifestyle away from Ana? She has her fucking playroom right in the basement. Fuck the basement. That's all I was thinking about last night while I was there with Ana. I couldn't take my eyes off that fucking door.

I don't know if it is even possible for me to give up that lifestyle. I've been into BDSM since I was fucking 15 for crying out loud. The first 6 I was Elena's Sub, but when I turned 21 I had turned the tables around and I had become the Dom. Elena taught me everything I know, she even subbed for me for the first year. After that she became the woman who found all my subs for me.

I wonder what Ana would think about all of that? Would it make her sick knowing that I was Elena's sub for six years? How is she going to be able to stand me after she find all that out, that I fucked the woman she calls her Aunt. Her mother's best friend. Would she be repulsed by it? Would she even want me after she finds out? Fuck maybe I shouldn't even tell her.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear giggling coming my way. When I look up I see Ana and Ava walking back to the patio completely out of breath and smiles on both of their faces and their hands behind their backs hiding something.

"Hello princess did you have a good time with Ana?" I ask Ava and she grins a devilish grin. Ana bends down to Ava's level and whispers to her to show me what she has.

"What do you have for me princess?" I ask her and crouch down in front of her so that she can show me.

Her hand is in a light fist and she bring it to my face. Just when I thought she was going to show me a rock, her hand swings up and a grasshopper flies out of her hand and lands right on my face. WTF. Both Ana and Ava are laughing uncontrollably which make everyone turn to look at us. I'm trying to swat it off my face but it keeps jumping all over me.

Everyone is now laughing at me. I'm sure they are getting a kick out of the faces I am making as this thing jumps all over me. Finally Ana reaches for the top of my head and scoops the fucking grasshopper in her hand and walks over to the edge of the patio and sets the grasshopper free.

"You funny Uncle Cwristin" Ava says to me while pointing her finger at me and giggling. Ana walks back over to me and runs her fingers through my hair to fix it's craziness after I was trying to get the damn thing out.

"Sorry" she whispers looking me with these puppy dog eyes. My anger has officially left the building and replaced with her gorgeous blue eyes staring at me. How could I ever be angry at her? Not with a beautiful face like that with eyes as beautiful as hers.

"It's ok but I must warn you Anastasia pay back is going to be a bitch" I whisper into her ear. Her body stiffens for a moment but soon relaxes as I kiss her just below the ear.

I out of the corner of my eye I see Ava starting to yawn and rub her eyes. She must be tired.

"Looks like someone is in need of a nap" Kate says from her chair.

"I can put her down for you if you like?" Ana tells her.

"Yay me want Ana" Ava says tugging on Ana's pant leg. She bends down and picks her up.

"Really it's no problem, I just need to know where to put her"

"I'll show you" I tell her and take her by the hand while Ava is clinging to her tightly. We walk into the kitchen down the hallway into the living room, through the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor where my parent's turned one of the guestrooms into a nursery for when their grandchild comes over and stays.

I open the door for Ana, waving my hand for her to walk ahead. She puts Ava down in her toddler bed and sits down on the floor next to her. Put Ava soon jumps out of bed and runs over to the bookshelf and picks out a book and hands it to Ana before climbing back into bed.

Ana tucks her in to bed. The book Ava gave Ana was Good Night moon, one of the many books I have bought for her.

"In the light of the moon a little egg lays on a leaf. What on Sunday morning the warm sun came up, and popped out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar? He started to look for some food. One Monday he ate through one apple"

I stand in the doorway listening to the way Ana is reading to Ava. She is so warm and sweet to her as if she was her own. I could just picture Ana reading to her own children. Hmm children. I never really thought about having children, honestly at times the thought of children scared the crap out of me. But ever since Ava was born my thoughts had quickly changed. There is nothing like the smell of a newborn baby in your arms.

I wonder if Ana has ever thought about having children in the further. Would she want to have children? Would she want to have children with me if we stay together long enough? I think I may be thinking way ahead of myself. Once she finds out about me I'm sure she'll want nothing more to do with me.

**APOV**

As I'm at the middle of the book Ava's eyes begin to droop. No longer than 30 seconds later she is out for the count. While I was reading to her out of my peripheral vision I could see Christian standing there watching us? I get up from the floor and walk over to him. I snake my arms around his waist, he kisses the top of head and releases a sigh of relief. I wonder what that was all about.

"You ok?" I ask him.

"Right now I'm perfect" He smiles at me, wrapping his arms around me kissing me again on the top of my head.

We both return to the patio where everyone is still sitting enjoying the warm fall day with a slightly cool breeze coming off from the sound. Christian sits down in one of the patio chairs and pulls me onto his lap. Kate comes over and sits next to us while Elliot stands at her side.

"I hope she didn't give you any problems going down for her nap?"

"No. No problem at all. She had me read the hungry caterpillar to her though" Kate starts to laugh.

"I had a feelings she was going to make someone read to her"

"She fell asleep about half way into it. She was very tired"

"No doubt from all the playing with her Uncle and you" Elliot says.

"Well I didn't mind it at all. Her and I had a really great time, even better when she through the grasshopper at Christian" I giggle. Looking behind me Christian rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile.

We stay like this for a little while longer just talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. After a while Grace starts to bring out photo album after photo album. So far all I have seen are pictures of Christian from the age 4 and up, none of him at a baby. That's strange.

"Where are all your pictures from when you were a baby?" I ask him as I hand Grace back a picture of Christian, Elliot and Mia all playing in the mud covered from head to toe. Everyone goes speechless for a moment and Grace looks as if she is ready to cry.

"There isn't any" Christian says before lifting me up from his lap, getting out of the seat and walking into the house.

**Pins are up check them out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the delay. Here is a new chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy it. Please make sure you leave a review, I always look forward to reading them. Pins are up on Pinterest. **

I turned to look at Grace and Carrick and asked,

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Grace looks like she is just about to burst into a full on title wave of tears. Carrick comes to her side and kneels down next to her and softly caresses her face. Without even looking at me Carrick says,

"The reason why we don't have any baby pictures of Christian is because we adopted him when he was just a little over four years old"

"He was adopted?"

"We all were" Mia says "But we wouldn't of had it any other way" She quickly adds, and Grace's frown turns into a smile. She stands up and hugs Mia tightly whispering her 'I love you' to her. Elliot then moves over to his mother and does the same.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know. If I would have known I would have never….."

"It's ok, how would you have known anyways. My little brother is a very private person he doesn't share much of his life with anyone"

"Maybe I should go talk to him. I feel so horrible"

"Give him a few minutes, I'm sure he'll be out shortly" I nod my head. Mia, Kate and I continue to look at the photo albums. While Mia and Kate were laughing away at most of the goofy pictures of the three Grey siblings I couldn't shake my mind off of Christian. He has been gone for a really long time. I'm starting to worry that maybe he was so upset that he left.

"Excuse me" I excuse myself from the table and make my way into the house. There is no sign of Christian anywhere on the main floor of the house. As I walk into the foyer I peek my head out the front door and see that his car is still parked in the same spot he had parked it when we arrived.

I quietly walk up the stairs to the second floor. I slowly tip toe to the nursery room where Ava is. I look inside and see that she is still fast asleep but no Christian. I close the door and continue to walk down the hallway. Most of the bedroom doors are open so as I walk pass them all I look inside from a distance when I don't see Christian I move onto the next.

Near the end of the hallway on the left hand side is another bedroom, but this time the door is closed and at the top of the door frame reads 'Christian's room DO NOT ENTER'

I lightly tap on the door with my finger nail and slowly open it to find Christian sitting on the edge of the bed with a picture in each hand just staring at them. I shut the door behind me and look around. It looks like your typical teenagers bedroom. Rock band posters on the wall, a few swimsuit model posters. I don't know what I should do. Should I just stand here and wait for him to acknowledge me.

I make the decision and go sit on the bed next to him, at least this way I'll be able to see what he is looking at. I slowly walk over to the bed and sit down a good foot away from him trying not to invade his personal space. Well I'm invading it anyways for being in his room.

I don't know how long we have been sitting here like this, he hasn't even said a word yet or even looked over to me. I was just about to get off the bed to leave when said,

"My birth mother died when I was 4 years old from a drug overdose" I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that?

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too" I tell him. Like Elliot said he is a private person, I would understand if he didn't want to talk about it.

"She had this boyfriend Jack Hyde, it wasn't all bad from what I can remember. He had moved in with us after a few months of them dating. Everything was fine until he introduced her to drugs. She ended up losing her job because she would show up to work high on whatever it was he had given her.

Because of her losing her job he talked her into prostituting as a way for them to get money. While she was busy whoring herself out to every Tom, Dick and harry, I was at home alone with HIM. There would be times that I went days without eating. When she didn't come home when he told her too he would get so angry and he would take it out on me. He beat me, used me as his own personal ashtray. I tried telling her but she didn't care she was too fucked up to even care.

One day he took whatever money she had and went out and bought what they needed for their next fix. When he got back they both went into their bedroom and didn't come out for hours, but instead of both of them coming out only he did and he was screaming and yelling. She had died from taking too much. He grabbed his shit and left. He left me alone with a dead woman for four days. Four days I sat there in the house smelling her rotten corps. It wasn't until the neighbors started to complain about the smell that's when someone finally called the police"

"I'm so sorry Christian. No child should have to go through that"

"How can a mother just do that to her child, how could she have been so careless, so neglectful of her own son. Not giving a shit that I wasn't feed or properly clothed. I fucking hate her for everything she had put me through. I went through hell, because of her I….." He stops he doesn't finish what he was about to say. He looks so angry so torn.

"You have to promise me Anastasia you can't say anything to anyone. Not Andrea not anyone"

"I promise Christian. I won't say anything" He hands me the two pictures that he was holding. He has his mother's eyes, but her hair is a chestnut brown color much like my own. The first picture is of Christian as a very little boy, no more than 1 years old. They are both smiling for the camera. The second picture is of him standing next to her, he is a little older in this picture. If I had to guess I would say maybe 3, 3 and a half. This must have been taken around the time his mother just started dating Jack.

"She's beautiful Christian. You have her eyes" He looks up at me.

"Yeah well that's about all she has ever given me"

"That's not true Christian, she gave you life. She brought you into this world"

"Yeah and she nearly took me out of this world with her. Ana when the police found me I was so frail, they were so afraid I was going to end up dying too"

"But you didn't"

"That's all thanks to Grace, she saved me" His eyes light up at the last part. I can see that Grace is truly a saving grace. I will forever be grateful to her. She saved the man that is standing in front of me.

There is a knock on the door. Christian gets up from the bed and answers it. Grace is standing on the other side of the door in the hallway.

"Is everything ok?" She asked still standing in the hallway.

"Everything is fine mother, we'll be down shortly" He gives her a tight smile.

"Ok. Are the two of you staying for dinner?" He turns to look at me as to ask if I want too. I nod my head and smile. Right now I don't think it would be wise to leave him with the upset state that he is in.

"Yes mother we'll stay if you'll have us" He tells her.

"Of course I want the two of you to stay. Come down when you're ready, but hurry I think your brother mention something about burgers on the grill and you remember what happened last time" Ok now I'm curious.

"What happened last time?" I asked. Christian starts to chuckle and then says,

"We don't know how it happened but he ended up burning off his eyebrows" I start to laugh, I couldn't picture Elliot without any eyebrows. That would have been truly a sight to see.

"You're kidding"

"No it's true" Christian says

"Elliot can be a handful at times" Grace sighs "Even now we have to keep him away from matches and sharp objects"

"Ava is more mature than Elliot is at times" Christian adds. Grace laughs a little, but soon after leaves us alone while she goes back downstairs.

"So….." I Begin "I guess we should head downstairs before Elliot tries to blow up your parent's house"

"You're probably right" I get up from the bed and follow him out his old bedroom. As we are walking down the stairs he takes my hand and lifts it to his lips and kisses the palm of my hand.

"Thank you" He whispers.

"For what?" I ask

"For just listening to me"

"Isn't that what girlfriends are for? To listen"

"I suppose your right, but isn't always the other way around? The boyfriend sits there and listen while the girlfriend talks his ear off" he chuckles.

"Yes would you like for me to tell you all about my time in the 3rd grade?"

"Is it a long story?"

"You better believe it" I giggle

"Then I look forward to hearing it someday" He smiles.

**CPOV**

We rejoin everyone on the patio. Elliot is standing next to my father whining about how he should be the one to light the grill. God when will he ever learn.

"Elliot quit your bitching you're not lighting the grill" I say as I walk up to them.

"Fuck you bro. One time. One time I lost my eyebrows and everyone thinks I'm going to end up doing it again. It wasn't my fault anyways, dad never told me he had turned the propane on" He rolls his eyes. Bastard is lucky he even has eyes to roll after that incident. I never seen our mother scream so loud in my life, and Kate. Kate pissed her pants from laughing so god damn hard. Poor Mia ran in the house and grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at him. Only problem was she forgot that she had to hold onto the bucket while dumping the water on him, not throw everything at him.

"Would my handsome boys like something to drink?" My mother asks. The three of us turn to look at her and all say,

"Beer" in unison and turn back towards the grill. My mother just shakes her heads and goes into the house.

"Why is it when someone turns on a grill all men seem to form a circle around it?" Mia asks as she walks out of the house with Ava in her arms dress from head to toe in pink. With a shirt saying 'my Uncle is cool but I love my Aunt more' only Mia would find a shirt like that and buy it. As soon as Mia sets Ava down she comes running over to me with her arms wide open.

"Uncle Cwristin"

"Oh I see how it is" Elliot fake pouts at his daughter "You don't love daddy anymore do you" He slowly starts to walk away and she starts crying. He turn around with a huge fucking smile on his face. I swear my brother is a big fucking baby when it comes to nobody paying attention to him.

"I wuves yous daddy" She wraps her tiny little arms around his neck and clings to him like Velcro. Elliot walks off with Ava still hanging on him.

Mia is talking to Ana trying to figure out what I had planned for Halloween, but in all honesty I have nothing planned for the two of us. I just don't want Ana to be at her house on Halloween. Elena throws this 'so called' Halloween party every year for all her Dom friends and their Subs. Fuck! I need to think of something for Ana and me to do that day so that she won't be exposed to it. I want to tell her the truth about me and I was so close when we were upstairs in my old bedroom but I just couldn't. I have no idea how I'm going to explain it to Ana that I'm a Dom, not to mention how she is going to react once I tell her that Elena was the one who brought me into this lifestyle.

I am hoping that she'll be able to see past all that, that Elena was nothing more than just fucking and keeping me under control until I was about to manage my own control. Watching Ana last night and today interact with my family makes me wish I never had this sort of lifestyle. She is so pure and innocent.

I know I'm going to have to tell her sooner rather than later, but my fear of her finding out and leaving me is getting the best of me. Fuck what am I going to do, what am I going to do? Shit! Maybe I'll take her to the mile high club they have a costume party there. Yeah that's it, I'll take her there this way she isn't in the house taking witness of what is being played out in front of her.

I wonder how Elena is going to feel about all of this. That I and Anastasia are together as a couple. She always told me love was for fools, but I knew better than that. If love was for fools then Grace and Carrick would have never adopted me and brought me into their home and surround me with love. I swear sometimes I think her dresses are cutting off all the blood supply to her head and her heart causing her not to think straight.

When I look over again at the table where Ana is at I see her smiling and blushing away as she talks with Kate and Mia, no doubt it's about me. How did I get so fucking lucky to find a woman like her? She fits in so perfect her. I can already tell that my mother adores her and my father seems to be taken by her just as I am. Seeing her and Kate together, they act as if they have known each other for years. Mia is just obsessed with her. She already wants to take her out shopping.

"She's a perfect addition to the family son" My father's words brings me out of my daze and back into reality.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't catch that"

"I said your little Ana over there is the perfect addition to the family" He sees it too. I nod my head at him and try to force myself to look anywhere else but at her.

"Go on, go spend some time with her. The burgers are almost done anyways" And with that I leave my father's side and with a bounce in my step I happily walk over to my woman and sit down beside her. She doesn't say anything she just smiles and takes my hand into hers. Fucking perfect.

**APOV**

I'm so happy that Christian came over to sit with me, Mia has been non-stop talking my ear off about all the places she wants to take me to go shopping. I don't have the heart to tell her that I already have a closet full of clothes or that fact that I really don't have the money to go shopping with. Elena gives me an allowance of $100 a week but that pretty much goes to the gas tank of my R8.

Carrick comes over to the table with a plate full of burgers. Grace walks out of the house at the same time with a hand full of side dishes to go with our burgers. Shit I wish I would have known I would have helped her.

The eight of us sit at the table and enjoy our dinner. Just like brunch I offer to help clean up. When I'm finished with the help of Kate Christian asks me if I'm ready to leave. As much as I don't want to go because I feel so much at home here I know that I have too. I have school in the morning and there is no way around it.

I say my goodbyes to everyone letting them know that I hope to see them all very soon. Of course Christian is right behind me insuring them that I will. We walk out of the house and into his car. Just like this morning Taylor is waiting at the end of the driveway in the SUV.

On the drive home I couldn't help but to think how different everything is going to be at work. Will he act like my boss or my boyfriend when we are together at work? Maybe I should talk to him about it. I think we should at least keep it professional while on the clock.

"Christian there is something I want to talk about. I don't know how you'll feel about it"

"Feel about what Anastasia"

"I was just thinking. How is this going to play out for us at the office? Are you going to treat me like your girlfriend or your employee?"

"I never thought about it really. How would you like for me to treat you?"

"I think for at least until my internship is up you should treat me as an employee. In fact how would you feel about keeping our relationship a secret?"

"A secret? I don't know how I feel about that Anastasia"

"It's just I don't want people to think that I might be getting special treatment because I'm the boss's girl" I tell him. I'm not sure if he would anyways but I don't want to take that chance.

"Alright I see where you're going with this. How about we keep it between us and my family until your internship is over after that we can announce publicly that we're dating"

"Can we wait until after I graduate? I mean it's just that I don't want the girls at school to freaking kill me"

"Why in the world would they want to kill you in they find out we're dating?" He asks.

"Christian you are celebrity at my school. All the girls want you and all the guys want to be you. You're about as famous at the Jamie Dornan guy from that TV show Once upon a time. Or what's the other one he is in? The Fall I think it's called"

"Really?" He smirks

"Yes really! It's bad enough I am asked every day at school about you. What you're like, how you smell and if I have ever seen you naked. You should know you have your own personal fan club at Seattle prep"

"Ana I'm sorry I had no idea. If I would have known…." I stop him.

"I know, but this is why I would like to keep it between us"

"Alright if that's what you want that then that's what we'll do. We'll keep it between us until after you graduate"

"Thank you baby" I lean over just enough to kiss him on the cheek.

Ten minutes later we pull into my driveway and I see that Elena's car is parked near the garage. I wonder when she decided to show up. Great now I might have to talk to her.

Christian parks the car and we sit there for a little bit in silence. I really don't want to go into that house with her there. I wonder when he is going to tell me that he is into the BDSM lifestyle and that Elena was the one who taught him everything. Ugh.

"Thank you for taking me with you today. I had a really fun time with your family, I can see how much they all love you very much"

"Well thank you for agreeing to come with me"

"I better get going, I need a shower and some sleep. But I'll see you tomorrow at work. Mr. Grey" I smirk after I call him Mr. Grey.

"And I'll be looking forward to seeing you Miss Steele" He leans over and cups my face and kisses me gently before resting his forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

"Get some sleep baby, then sooner we both get to bed the sooner we'll be able to see each other again" I sigh, I really don't want to leave the comfort of his arms. But he's right the sooner I shower and go to bed the sooner I get to see him again. With one last kiss I'm out of his car and walking through the front door. I look out the peep hole watching him and Taylor drive off into the darkness.

When I turn around to go upstairs Elena is standing there looking like complete shit, she looks so….tired I guess you could say. I look away and slowly make my way over to the stairs to head up to my room for a shower and sleep but before I even make it to the first step she calls for me.

"Anastasia wait" Slowly I turn around with my eyes hooded staring down at her.

"Yes Elena" I hiss through my teeth at her.

"I know your upset with me, and I understand. But you truly have to understand" I stop her right there.

"Understand what? Hmm? Understand that you lured a 15 year old boy into your fucked up world of BDSM. Oh and let me guess you also want me to understand that because Grace had asked you to help her son you thought it was ok to fuck him? Tie him up? Beat the shit out of him? Please help me understand how all of that is ok?"

"It wasn't. Alright! I understand that now, and believe me I would give anything to go back and change everything that I have done. But I can't and I have to learn to live with that for the rest of my life"

"Do you realize that I get sick to my stomach every time I think of the fact that you have slept with him, that you have provided him with women to sleep with. The thought of you having to do anything with him makes me sick. Yesterday after the charity event when he brought me home I invited him in for coffee, the whole time we were in the kitchen his eyes were glued to that fucking basement door"

"Anastasia I am so, so sorry. For everything. Please you have to find it in your heart to forgive me"

"How can I forgive, when I'll never be able to forget? Honestly right now I could go without seeing your face for the rest of my life but I know that will not be possible while I am living under the same roof as you. So for the remainder of my stay here I would appreciate if you kept your distance from me. The only words I ever want to hear come out of your mouth is either good morning or good night"

"Anastasia you can't be serious"

"Oh I am dead serious. I couldn't be anymore dead serious about this. I don't want you anywhere near me"

"Please sweetheart don't do this to me, you're like a daughter to me. I don't want to lose you"

"Oh fuck no! Don't you ever, and I mean ever refer to me a being like a daughter to you? I am my mother's daughter not yours. And let me ask you something. What if the tables were turned? What if…say god forbid, but let's say Christian was your son, and Grace happened to be into BDSM and you had asked her to help figure out a way to get him under control? And she did everything to him that you did, how the fuck would that make you feel? Hmm tell me? Would that make you feel sick? Angry?"

"I would be heartbroken"

"Just think how Grace would feel if she ever found out"

"I swear to you Anastasia, I swear to god I thought I was doing a good thing by helping him, he took to it so well. He learned how to control his angry, he stopped his drinking, and there was no more fights in school anymore. You have to believe me when I tell you that what I did helped him. I know you see it differently"

"Elena I feel like I could stand here until I am blue in the face telling you how wrong you were, but it seems like no matter what I have to say it just goes in one ear and right out the other with you. So I'm going to bed. I have school then work I would like to get at least 6 hours-worth of sleep if I can" I start my march up the stairs to my bedroom when I hear her say,

"Even though you're mad at me Anastasia I still love you, and I know you still love me" I stop as I get to the fifth step. With my hand on the railing to turn around and look her dead in the eye and say,

"How could anyone love a monster like you" I stare at her for a few more seconds then turn around and continue to walk up the stairs and into my room. Before I close my bedroom door I can hear her cry from down stairs. Good I'm glad I struck a nerve with her, maybe now she'll understand what she did was not alright.

I take my shower throw on an oversized t-shirt and crawl into bed. I am so exhausted from everything that has happened today that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I wake up to a very gloomy looking room, looking out the window I can see that it's raining. This is why I hate Mondays. But my morning starts to get brighter when I hear a little ping on my phone and see that it's a text from Christian.

**Good morning beautiful –Christian **

**Good morning to you too handsome, see you went I get to work later xo –Ana **

**Can't wait xo –Christian **

I can already tell that the school day is going to drag on, it always does when you want to be somewhere else. Or be with someone else and right now the only person I want to be with is Christian. After last night's spat with Elena the less I stay in this house the better.

I quickly dress but my hair in a messy bun and head out my room. When I get down to the kitchen Elena is sitting there at the breakfast bar drinking her coffee looking like death came and paid her a visit last night. Not caring if she is ok I grab an apple and headed to the front door and out to my car.

Just like I had expected I'm sitting in my fourth period class staring at the clock watching the minute hand move so fucking slow. Each of my classes has been like this. Sitting at my desk staring at the clock not giving a damn at what the teacher has to say. I've done all this before I know what needs to be done just hand me the paperwork and let me be on my merry little way.

Finally the bell for 6th period rings and I jolt out my seat and run to the door. Unlike everyone else who has 6 more period to deal with I get to leave. Yay me. I jump into my car and high tail it out of there.

Before entering GEH I fix my hair so that it is no longer in a messy bun but lose curls.

As I walk off the elevator Andrea is standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands while she has the handset of the phone to her ear, she is making this face at the phone like hurry up buddy I want to hang up now, you need to stop talking. I silently giggle hoping that the person on the other end of the phone didn't hear me. She points to me then points to Christian's office door.

I put my book bag on my desk and take the coffee mug from her hands and head straight to Christian office. Opening the door to his office and walking in. The back of his chair is facing me while he is talking on his phone with a business call I assume.

"I don't fucking care just make it happen" he spins around in his chair and slams the phone down into the holder and runs his hands through his hair and over his face. Wow he looks extremely stressed out about something.

"Your coffee Mr. Grey" His head shoots up, he looks so relieved to see me. He gets out of his chair, in 3 steps he is right in front of me with his arms snaked around my waist pulling m close to him. Fuck he smells so good. It's a mixture of fresh linin, CK obsession and Christian. Someone needs to bottle this scent because it is an amazing thing to smell.

"I've missed you so much, all I could think about was you last night" He tells me before lifting my chin so that he can kiss me.

"Is that why you look so stressed out. Because you missed me that much?" I giggle.

"No I'm stressed because I just fucking found out I have to fly to New York at the end of this month"

"What for?"

"There is a shipyard that I have been trying to inquire and the damn ass hole who owns it won't save to my asking price unless we meet in person and the only available dates both him and I have is at the end of this month"

"How long will you be gone?" I ask hoping it won't be too long so that I don't end up being stuck at home with Elena and her friends on Halloween.

"I fly out on the 30th and if everything goes according to plan I should be back in Seattle by the 1st of November"

"Oh" Great now I am going to have no choice but be stuck at home. Well it looks like it's just going to be me, my laptop and a pair of headphones for the entire weekend.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Well it's just that at your parent's you had told your sister that she couldn't go to Elena's Halloween party because you had plans for the two of us, and well with you being out of town I take it our plans are canceled?"

"Shit! Fuck! I completely forgot about Halloween. Fuck baby I'm sorry"

"It's ok" I frown "I better get back to my desk. Andrea will be wondering what's taking me so long, and I'm sure she'll be wanting to go home" He holds me tighter for a couple of seconds and kisses me on my forehead. He lets go but not before he starts grinning like a fucking fool and plants a big wet sloppy kiss on my lips. He finally let's go and just as I was about to step away he lightly slaps me on my behind. I look over my shoulder and scold him with my eyes before giggling as I walk out of his office.

When I get to my desk I get to work right away. Andrea has filled me in with everything I need to know that has went on during the day while I was at school. She hands me a few files that needs to be sorted and signed.

By the end of the day I am beat. I have been non-stop moving since I got here this afternoon. Christian had 4 meetings to go to, and each one of them took over an hour. When he was in the second meeting I could hear him screaming at the top of his lungs to his legal team about not finding something until now. Whatever it was he wasn't too happy. 2 out of the 12 men that were sitting in the conference room with him were fired and the first guy who was fired walked out crying his eyes out like a little girl who had just broken up with her high school sweetheart. I felt bad for the poor guy and offered him a box of tissues and a glass of water.

By 8 o'clock the last meeting ended. I'm guessing everything went well because he and Ros both walked out the conference room with big fucking smiles on their face.

Ros walks by my desk with the gentlemen her and Christian were in the conference room with as I was packing everything up to leave. She gives me a very warm smile and lifts her hand slightly to wave goodbye. All the men just nodded their heads at me and kept on walking. I wave back and watch as she and the men got on the elevator. Everyone else besides security and the cleaning crew has all went home for the day.

A few moments later Taylor walks out of the second elevator with a large take out bag in his hand and goes right into Christian's office. A few minutes later he walks out and says,

"Have a good night Miss Steele" he gives me a little salute with his hand and goes right to the elevator. With my book bag in tow I go to Christian's office to let him know that I am leaving. When I open the door he is nowhere in sight but I see two plates of food sitting on his office table with a candle burning in the middle. The lights are turned down very low and the smell of the food in the air.

He steps out of his private bathroom with his shirt unbuttoned about half way exposing the wife beater and the light coating of chest hair he has on underneath. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it.

"Hot date tonight Mr. Grey?" I ask jokingly

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. You see I have this girlfriend" He winks at me "Who believes it would be best if we kept our relationship a secret to the world" His arms open wife as to mean the world "So taking her out to a nice fancy restaurant is out of the question." He frowns "So the next best thing is to have a candle lit dinning here for her, you know away from the prying eyes of the public"

"Well she must be something special if you're doing all this just for her"

"Your right Miss Steele. She is something special and I would do anything for her" He walks over to me and leans down to cup my face and whispers,

"Hello girlfriend"

"Hello boyfriend" I whisper back and kiss him back.

"Do you like?" He waves his hand over to where our candle light dinner is.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you" I tell him.

"Let's eat before dinner gets cold" He takes my hand and walks me over to the table. He holds the chair back for me and pushes it in as I begin to sit.

"Thank you" He takes the seat next to me and pours us both a glass of water.

"I figured water would be best for the both of us since we both have to drive home.

"Waters fine thank you"

We begin to eat our dinner, we both moan at how good it taste. We continue to eat in silence while looking out his floor to ceiling windows into the night of Seattle. This is beyond perfect, this beats any fancy restaurant.

"I'm sorry that you had to stay later than usual today" he tells me before taking a drink of his water.

"It was worth it, and I managed to get most of my homework done anyways. But I'm a little stuck on my intro to math"

"Math you say? Well it just so happens that I'm an expert in numbers, so how about after we eat I'll take a look at it" I smile at him. This man is really amazing. Not only did he set up this whole dinner for the two of us but he is also going to help me with my homework.

We finished our meal and as Christian was in the bathroom washing his hands I made quick work of clearing our plates and placing all the leftovers back in the take out containers. When I was finished I grab my book bag and took out the math homework that I needed help with.

I sat on the couch tucking my legs under me. Christian emerged from the bathroom and comes over to the couch and sits next to me pulling me almost into his lap.

"So are you ready for my help" he kisses the back of my neck.

"Uh huh" I bend down and reach for the paperwork that I had placed on the coffee table in front of us. As I am bending I feel him grab hold of my hips making sure I don't fall. When I lean back I hand him the papers and he takes a good look at them. He is just staring at them, looking at each question carefully.

He hands them back to me and rubs his thumb and index finger over his eyes.

"Fuck baby what in the world are they teaching you over there?"

"This" I flick the paper

"Alright let's get this shit over with" He huffs out.

For about an hour we worked on my paper, most of it didn't make any sense to me but with the help from Christian I started to understand it a lot better. Although he had some difficulties at times but we just ended up looking online for a reasonable answer that would fit.

After all was said and done I throw the paper onto the coffee table along with our pens and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over with" I state

"Me too. Because now I can do this" He turns me around so that I am basically straddling him. He cups my face and begins to kiss me. His hands move from my face to the back of my neck. I can feel his erection growing between my legs. He placed feather light kisses from the top of my neck just under my chin all the way down to the nape of my neck. His hands made fast work of unbuttoning my blouse, his hands slowly caressed my breasts over my bra. His fingers found my harden nipples and lightly pinched them.

He continued to kiss his way down until his mouth came in contact with my nipple through my bra. A low moan came from my mouth as he began to suck harder, the sensation from him doing this went right to my core, I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he continues to suck at my nipple while massaging my other breast with his hand.

"Christian" I moan out.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's a short chapter but I have been dealing with problems with my laptop. The keys keep sticking and it's very hard to type. Check out my pin page. Happy hump day everyone. **

**CPOV**

I listen to her as she calls out my name in a moan. Fuck it is so hot listening to her say my name when we are in a heat of passion. My fucking dick is throbbing with need for her. I'm trying my hardest not to cum in my pants as she slowly grinds into me. Fuck if she keeps this up it's going to end up just like it did the night of the coping together event. Just thinking about the way she rubbed her ass all over my cock in the middle of the dance floor makes me want to explode in my pants again.

I feel her finger run along my chest I flinch just a little but soon relax to her touch, I know she noticed because she starts to pull away with an apologetic look on her face. Her tiny beautiful fingers start to unbuckle my pants. I want to say no but when she is around me I find it so hard to say no to her. As she moves to the zipper of my pants she begins to kiss me. Her kiss turns deeper and deeper with desire.

She tugs a little at my boxers and before I could even realize it her hand is wrapped around my throbbing cock. Her thumb circles around the head wiping the pre-cum off she removed her hand from my pants and slips her thumb into her mouth and sucks. Well fuck me if I didn't almost just cum from watching her do that.

"Come here" I demand crashing my lips to hers. I can taste myself on her tongue. I wonder what she taste like, I bet she is as sweet as honey. Her hand slides back into my pants and wraps itself again around my cock. She starts to stroke it but isn't doing a very good job. I know she is very inexperienced at this so I know it's best if I don't say anything, I don't want to embarrass her. Even though she isn't doing it right her touch is still amazing, I can tell I will have a lot of things I need to teach her.

"I'm so wet Christian" she whispers into my ear. Dirty talk from a woman never used to turn me on but hearing it come from Anastasia turns me right the fuck on.

"Oh yeah baby. How wet?" I reply. Just as I thought she blushes the deepest red but quickly composes herself and says,

"Dripping" Holy shit! This girl is going to give me a fucking heart attack.

"What am I going to do with you baby?" I question her.

"I guess you'll have 'finger' that one out yourself" she winks at me when she said finger. I pulled at the hem of her pants nearly ripping them off her. As soon as I got them lowered enough my finger snaked its way down to her sex and I'll be damned. She wasn't lying when she said she was dripping.

I circle my finger around her clit and I can feel how swollen it is, she is in desperate need of a release. I slide my finger inside her just to the first knuckle and pull out. I bring my finger to my mouth just like she did hers earlier and suck. Mmm I was right honey.

She crashed her lips onto mine and kissed me hard. I returned my finger to her clit and began to rub some more while she continued to stroke me. I can feel her whole body start to shudder, she isn't far from climaxing and neither am I. She grips me tighter.

"Christian" she says breathless "I'm going to….ahhhhh" Her hand starts to loosen from my cock.

"Don't stop baby I'm there….I'm almost there…..ahhhhh….fuck Ana" I cum all over her hand and she did mine. Fuck I have never had an orgasm that strong before.

She rest her forehead on mine, her eyes are glassy and just when I thought that she was going to cry she starts to giggle.

"Thank you" she whispers

"For what?" I ask

"For giving me my first orgasm" she giggles again

"You mean you never…."

"Nope not once"

"I find that hard to believe. You never even played with yourself before?" I question and she blushed

"No never"

"Well, that is just the first of many more to come" I wink at her.

**APOV**

2 weeks. 2 freaking weeks Christian and I have been dating. I cannot believe it, every morning I wake up to a text from him saying 'Good morning beautiful' and every night we sit and talk on the phone for an hour or so just talking about anything that would come to mind. During work everything is a little different. When I first arrive there I bring him his coffee, and I always end up in his office ten minutes to long and when I walk out Andrea eyes me up and down. I think Andrea beginning to figure it out but she never says anything. She just shakes her head and starts to laugh then gathers her stuff and leaves.

As for me and Elena well let's just say we're still not on talking terms as of yet, and I know it's breaking her heart. But I have to stay strong, she has to understand how I feel about what she did. Maybe one more week and I'll start talking to her again. Maybe.

I'm sitting in class listening to the teacher go over yesterday's homework when I feel my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket. Who the hell would be texting me while I'm in school? Christian and Andrea both know I'm in school so it wouldn't be one of them, and since Elena and I stopped talking she hasn't texted me at all and even before that she would know better than to text me.

While the teacher has his back to the class I grab my phone and take a quick at my messages.

**It's Mia. Christian gave me your number. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to get a Halloween costume after school. –Mia **

Well if Christian gave her my number surely he would have told her not to text me during school hours. But then again this is Mia Grey we are talking about.

**I can't I have to work remember. Sorry –Ana **

I didn't get a reply back from her after I sent her that text. I hope that she understands. I don't want her to think that I'm being rude.

As the bell rings I get up from my seat and stuff my things into my book bag. But before I get the chance to leave the class room the teacher calls me.

"Miss Steele. Can I see you for a moment?" I nod my head and wait until everyone leaves the class before I walk over to his desk.

"Yes Mr. Collins"

"Miss Steele I just want to let you know that your little stunt today with your cell phone didn't go unnoticed"

"I'm sorry Sir it won't happen again"

"Let's hope so because if I catch you again on the phone it becomes mine until the end of the school year. Do I make myself clear Miss Steele?"

"Yes sir I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise"

"Very well. You may leave" He waves to the door.

On my way to GEH I think to myself about what the teacher had said to me. I know I could of gave him a smart remark back like go ahead and try to take my phone from me and watch what my boyfriend/boss does to you. But like a good little girl I keep my mouth shut and just agreed that it wouldn't happen again.

When I get to the 20th floor Andrea is sitting at her desk like always. As I get closer to my desk Christian walks out of conference room 1 with an older gentlemen. Christian does not seem to look pleased. One guess would be that the meeting didn't go as he planned. As I get closer I hear the man say,

"Maybe next time Grey" He extends his hand for Christian to shake. He hesitates for a moment but takes it. The man turns around and starts to walk in my direction. He smiles and nods as he passes me and I do the same and tell him to have a nice day.

When I get to my desk Christian asks Andrea to get him some coffee. As soon as she walks into the break room and is no longer insight he grabs me and pulls me to me and kisses me deeply. We break away as soon as we hear the break room door open. We are both panting.

Andrea hands him his cup of coffee while looking at me with a smirk. Yeah she knows. He takes his coffee and walks back into his office.

I take my seat at my desk while Andrea sits at hers and finishes what she was working on before she leaves for the day. After she is gone I'm left alone. Alone with the most gorgeous man in the world. Hmm what to do, what to do.

I have the perfect idea.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so happy to hear how many of you are enjoying this story. I have to tell you all as a fair warning, because I know some of you have asked when is Ana and Christian going to have sex. Let's just say it's going to be a while. Why a while you might ask. Because what I have planned is something no one has done before. But there will be a lot of kinky foreplay. Also there are going to be some jumps in the story as well. After Halloween is over I'll jump into the week of thanksgiving and so on. As much as I would love to drag week after week of the two of them, I really want to get to her graduation. I'll try not to skip any holiday. With that being said, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review I loves reading them. Also check out Pinterest for pictures or Gifs for this chapter. **

I get up from my desk and head straight into the bathroom. I look the door behind me just to be on the safe side. Last thing I need is Ros walking in on me. I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and take a picture, nothing fancy just a regular picture. I unbutton a few of the buttons on my shirt and tug it open just a little showing just a hint of cleavage. ***Snap* **I completely unbutton my shirt this time and open it so that my bra is in full display ***Snap*** Tugging on one of my bra cups so that my nipple is exposed I take another picture ***Snap* **Pulling my whole bra down so that my breasts are being pushed up by just the underwire and everything is exposed I take one last picture ***Snap***

I quickly readjust my bra so that I am covered and button up my shirt again. Unlocking the door I return to my desk. I know Christian has another meeting in about an hour with a few of the guys from the IT department. It's always a brief meeting, no longer than 30 minutes. Andrea told me last month how Christian just hates them. But since he always wants to be up to date on everything he has them. Well I think for this meeting I'm going to make it a little more interesting for him.

An hour later the guys from IT show up and I show them to the conference room. I get them all some water or soda whatever it is they have asked for. I go into Christian's office to let him know that they are waiting for him. He thanks me and I take my leave from his office and go back to my desk.

Sitting there I watch him leave his office and go into the conference room. Five minutes have passed and I decide to send the first picture of just a little bit of my cleavage.

**Ana? –Christian **

I don't reply with a message but with the second picture where my shirt is open showing my bra. I wait a while for him to send me another message but he doesn't. Alright that's it no more miss nice girl. I send the last two pictures at the same time. I look at my phone and wait for it to say 'read' within seconds the guys from IT all walk out the conference room. They are not even passed my desk yet when I hear Christian yell.

"Miss Steele my office now!" He hisses from the doorway of the conference room. Oh shit I'm in trouble. I'm debating if I should ask the guys to hold the elevator. Pulling myself together I stand from my chair and slowly, very slowly walk to his office door. I knock lightly and walk in.

He watches me with the most intense eyes as I walk to the front of his desk.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" he says to me but I don't say anything I just shrug my shoulders and look anywhere but at him.

"Do you know how shocked I was when I saw the last two photos" I shake my head no while biting on my lip. He stands from his chair and walks over to stand in front of me. He grabs my hand and brings it to the bulge in the pants.

"This is how shocked I was" He grabs the back of my neck and slams his mouth onto mine.

I squeeze my hand on his erection over his pants. I wonder if he knows what he does to me and how he makes me feel on the inside. Ever since the first day I started working here I have been having non-stop butterflies in my stomach and every time we touch it goes straight to my core. Even if we're just holding hands. This man is truly god's gift to women and guess what bitches he is all mine.

He pulls away from me leaving me breathless.

"What the fuck were you thinking Anastasia? I had to wait until they were all out of the room before I could manage to stand up even then I had a hard time walking to my office. Fuck baby the things you do to me, and those were just pictures" I don't know what came over me but…..

"I can do a lot more things to you if you would just let me" I bite my lips and his breath hitches.

"Like what baby?" he says very seductively

"Like this Mr. Grey" I smirk. I turn him around and push him into the chair that was behind me. I quickly drop to my knees in front of him and his eyes go wide. Real wide. I slowly rub my hands on his thighs crawling away at him over his suit pants.

I waste no time at all finding his belt. I slowly undo his belt keeping my eyes on him the whole entire time I am doing so. I then move to unbuttoning his pants. I lower his zipper, his eyes begin to widen when I grab the waist band of his boxer briefs and tug them down until his erection springs free.

I'd forgotten how big he is. Is every man this big? I take his cock into my hands and begin to stroke him. His head tilts back and he lets out the sexiest moan. While his head is still tilted back I lean forward and take the head of his cock in my mouth.

His head shoots forward, I can feel him watching me, and I lift my head so that I can look at him. I take him deeper into my mouth, his head goes back again and he hisses out the word "Fuck"

I continue to suck harder and harder taking him as deep as I can before I feel the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. Doing that I get another "Oh fuck" come out of his mouth. His one hand cups my face rubbing his thumb over my cheek while his other hand grips the back of my head.

A few seconds later his hand loosens its grip on my hair, I feel him trying to lift my head but I don't let him. I take him even deeper than before and start to hum against his dick.

"Ana don't I'm going to come. If you don't….." But I don't even give him a chance to finish when I take my hand and cup his balls and lightly squeeze.

"Ohhhh fucking shitttt" He explodes in my mouth. I can feel his warm cum drip down the back of my throat coating it. I swallow three times to get it all down. His whole body twitches as I continue to suck him clean. When I am finished I tuck him back into his pants and zip him up, leaving his belt and his pants button still undone.

I lean back resting my body on the heels of my feet and look up at him as I take my thumb and wipe off any remaining cum that was on my lips.

"Not only was that fucking amazing baby, and totally unexpected. Though very much appreciated, but what were you thinking doing that?"

"You looked stressed out and I wanted you to relax. Are you mad?" I look up at him with puppy dog eyes hoping he won't start yelling at me.

"I'm far from mad baby" He lifts me up so that I am no longer on my knees and stands me in front of him. He leans in getting ready to kiss me but I stop him.

"Christian can I ask why you gave your sister my phone number?"

"Because she had called me this morning, she wanted to know if you and she could go shopping for a Halloween costume"

"Well she almost got me in trouble with my teacher Mr. Collins. But I had to decline anyways because I work every day after school, and on the weekends I have this really hot boyfriend who likes taking me out for long car rides or to his parent's house for dinner"

"Ana if you want to go shopping with Mia just say the word and I can have Andrea stay"

"Well as much as I would love too I have no reason too. You're going to be away in New York for a business trip, and the only other thing for me to do is go to Elena's Halloween party but her and I are not on talking terms at the moment"

"I'll do everything I can do to get back early so that I can take you out. How does that sound?"

"Hmm I think that sounds wonderful. I guess I should call your sister and tell her yes to going shopping with her than"

"Just let me know what day so I can have Andrea stay"

"Ok I will"

Later that night when I returned home I sent a text to Mia telling her I made arrangements so that I can go with her to pick out a Halloween costume. She texted back saying that we can go Friday after I get out of school and to pick her up at home.

It's Friday and I am driving to the Grey's house to pick up Mia so that her and I can buy ourselves a Halloween costume. I asked Christian if he was going to dress up as well and he had told me he had something in mind but wasn't too sure if he was going to wear anything or not. I told him he had to dress up because I didn't want to go unless he was dressed up as well. So he agreed but said he was keeping it a secret until he picked me up.

I pull up into the Grey's driveway and Mia is standing in front of the house jumping up and down. When my car comes to a stop she opens the door and gets in.

"O.M.G Ana I am so excited we get to go shopping together. We are going to have so much fun picking out costumes for Halloween"

"I'm excited too Mia. You ready?"

"Yes let's go"

We drive into the city and look around for costume shops. We have been to a few but none of them have anything that we are looking for. Me being 19 and Mia 18 we want something sexy but not over the top sexy.

It's just a little after 4 and Mia is starting to complain on how we'll never find anything. As we are waiting at a red light I look around to see if I can spot a store we haven't been to yet and just my luck I see a shop with costumes hanging in the window.

"Hey Mia what about that place we haven't been in there yet. Want to go and check it out?"

"Yeah pull over there I think I see a spot open" I pull into the parking spot she had suggested and we both get out of the car. We look at the front display window and I already spot something inside the store that I think Mia would love.

"Come on Mia, I think I found something for you"

"You did?" I nod my head and take her hand and pull her into the shop.

We walk around for a little while, I'm waiting to see if Mia would notice the Halloween costume I had found for her but she hasn't she just walks right pass it. Ugh this girl is killing me. So instead I go over to the rack grab the hanger and head over to where Mia is. I hear her mumble something about not finding the perfect costume.

"Mia here look at this one" I hold up the costume and she stares at it for a little while making faces at it.

"Listen if you don't like it. I'm sure we could make you something. I'm a little handy with a needle and some thread"

"No I love it actually it's just that I wanted something to show off my legs" I roll my eyes at her.

"Well we can turns the pants into shorts. That should only take me about an hour to do"

"Really you would do that?"

"Yeah why not. It's simple. A little cutting and sewing and it's done"

"Oh Ana you're the best. I can see why my brother likes you so much" I blush at her comment.

"Did you find anything yet Ana?"

"No I'm still looking. Want to help me?"

"Are you kidding? I already found something. I was going to get it for myself but black is so not my color. But you, you can pull it off. Wait here"

"Ok" I giggle and watch as she goes running to the back of the store for the costume. No more than a minute later she comes running back to me with the costume in one hand and a pair of ruby red shoes in the other.

"Here" She says with a little huff from being out of breath from running. "This would look perfect on you. She puts the shoes down on the floor and holds the costume up to me. We both look into the mirror and I have to admit it looks really good.

"Mia this is amazing"

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do, and with the matching shoes to go with it. Even better"

We take our costumes over to the check out and cash out. When we leave the store Mia starts to complain that she is hungry. We put our bags in the car and head down the street to a cute Mexican restaurant. The restaurant it decorated in the day of the dead theme.

"Ana you should do your makeup like that for your costume" Mia says pointing to a picture on the wall.

"That's kind of cool. Look pretty simple too"

We take out seat at the table that the hostess seated us at and look over the menu. I've never been one to enjoy Mexican food, so I just order 2 taco's with a side of rice. The waitress takes our order and off she goes into the kitchen leaving Mia and I alone.

"So how are things going with you and Christian?" Mia asks.

"Great! I couldn't be happier"

"That's good. I meant what I said back at the costume shop, he really likes you. A lot"

"I like him a lot too" I smile at her.

"Good because he needs someone like you in his life. You've changed him. He never used to come over to mom and dads on Sundays and have dinner with us as a family"

"Well I'm glad to me of service, and besides your mom makes really good meatballs" I start to laugh which causes Mia to join in.

The waitress arrives at our table with our food in hand. Please tells us to be careful because the plates are hot. We enjoy our meals and after we are finished we talk for a little while longer about stupid things. I even mentioned it to her about the text she sent me during school hours and she apologized for that.

During the drive back to her house she kept looking around at the inside of my car. I had asked her several times what was wrong and asked her if we had forgot something somewhere but she insisted that we didn't. When we came to a red light I had to let it out she was kind of freaking me out a little.

"Ok Mia spit it out, what is the deal with you and this car?"

"Nothing I swear it's just that I could swear this was Christian's old car"

"Huh?"

"Well you see here" She points to the floor that has this weird stain on it that was covered by the floor mats"

"Yeah what about it. Elena got it for me for my birthday. It's a used car it's bond to have some flaws in it"

"Yeah I know but this is the same stain Christian had in his car from the time he picked up Elliot at the bar a year ago when him and Kate had this big fight. Elliot ended up puking his guts out on the floor. I helped Christian clean out the car all day and this is the stain that was left"

"Mia are you sure?"

"Ana I am positive. I think Elena bought the car off of Christian. I mean come on, you got a new car and then two days later Christian bought the new 2015 Audi R8"

"Well it doesn't matter. I liked the car before I even got it and I still like the car. Puke stain and all" I giggle.

"I wish I had a sister like you. You're so easy to get along with"

"You have Kate. She's your sister in law"

"Yeah but you're more fun. Kate she's fun and all but it only lasts for a little while and then she becomes all serious and stuff"

"That's because she's a mom. I think one of these days the 3 of us should go out somewhere. You know a girls day"

"Really!" she says excited.

"Yeah why not. I have Kate's number I'll call her and see if she would want too. We can do it after Halloween"

"Oh that would be so much fun" She claps her hands together and bounces in her seat.

After dropping off Mia to her house and stopping in quickly to say hello to Grace and Carrick I head home. My feet hurt from all the walking around Mia and I did in all the different stores. But I'm happy that we did. She loves her costume and I love mine.

When I walk into the house I see that all the lights are on and music is coming from the kitchen. I place my things at the bottom of the stairs and walk towards the kitchen. Elena is sitting at the island writing some notes onto a piece of paper. I was just about to turn back around and grab my things and go to my room but I hear Elena say,

"Ana hi"

"Evening Elena"

"Did you have a nice day today?"

"Yes I did. I went out costume shopping with Mia Grey. We helped each other pick a costume"

"Really that great. Can I see what you picked?"

"Well Mia picked it out for me. She said that it was perfect and that I could pull off the color"

"Oh what color is it?" I put my hand up telling her to hold on. I went back to the foyer and grabbed the garment bag and the box with the shoes and brought it into the kitchen to show her. I don't know why because I'm still upset with her. But sooner or later I'm going to have to get over it.

I hook the hanger onto the door frame and unzip the garment bag.

"Oh wow that look amazing. What's in the box?"

"The shoes to go with it"

"May I?" She asks and I nod my head. She opens the lid of the box and smiles.

"These are perfect for the costume. Did you or Mia pick these out?"

"Mia did" I tell her.

"She has great taste, I would have picked these as well"

"Thanks. What about you? I heard that you have a Halloween party every year. So what are you going to dress up as?"

"Well I had a few ideas in mind"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well I was thinking maybe going as an 80's rocker chick. Or as the evil queen from snow white" I had to laugh. Evil queen would suit her so well after everything she has told me.

"Evil queen how fitting" I tell her. She frown and looks down at her hands.

"I think it would be best if I just stick with the 80's chick look"

"Good thinking. Well I'm going to go and have a bath and then go to bed"

"Alright have a good night"

"You too"

"Ana?" She calls out just as I was about to exit the kitchen

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking to me" She smiles softly

"You're welcome" I smile back then take my leave.

I send Christian a quick text letting him know that I was home and had a really great time with his sister. Christian texts me back saying that he was happy that I had a good time with his sister. I told him I was going to take a hot bath and that I would see him tomorrow. His reply back was to think of him while washing. To imagine the washcloth is his hands. Oh god what this man does to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Keep them coming. **

It's the day before Halloween. I got up extra early this morning to meet Christian at GEH to say good bye before he leaves for New York.

As I walk out of the elevator I see that all the lights are still office. Only a few are on. I walk to Christian's office door and knock. He opens the door and quickly pulls me in.

"God I've missed you" He says to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Christian you just saw me last night" I giggle

"I know but I miss you when you're not with me" He holds me closer and I inhale his yummy scent of body wash, cologne and him.

"Well if all goes as plan you'll see me tomorrow night. Right?"

"Yes"

"Ok then there is nothing to worry about. We have gone before without seeing each other"

"I know" He sighs

"So don't worry, and if you don't make it back by tomorrow I'll just hang out at Elena's Halloween party for a little while then maybe go to your parents and help them hand out some candy to the kids in the neighborhood"

"I would prefer it if you just went to my parents and not stay at Elena's" He tells me. I know why he would rather have me go to his parents instead of Elena's. He still hasn't mention anything about his lifestyle to me, and I'm starting to get scared by it. So many thoughts run through my mind every day.

We have yet to have sex, we do fool around. A lot. But is what we are doing satisfying him at all. I really want to ask him about it. I have been doing more research on BDSM. I even broke down and started talking more to Elena about it. She has told me how it's all about control. The Dom has full control over his Sub.

But in reality the Sub has full control over everything. One word from the Sub's mouth and everything stops. She is the one who control how much pain she can handle. Ugh it's so confusing.

"I know, but I told Elena I would hang around for a little bit"

"So you and her back on talking terms?"

"Yes. Sort of I guess"

"What was it that made you stop talking to each other anyways? You never told me and I would like to know because she has been very distance with me as well. She only calls me about once a week to let me know that the salons are still standing. Not that I'm complaining" He chuckles at the last part.

"I don't know just something her and I didn't see eye to eye with"

There is a knock at his office door. He unwraps his arms from around me and walks to the door. When he opens it Taylor is standing there.

"Sir we should leave now"

"Yes alright I'll be right out" Taylor nods his head to Christian and smiles lightly at me.

"I need to get going too. I don't want to be late for school"

"I'll miss you" He tells me

"I'll miss you too. Make sure you text me as soon as you land" I tell him

"I will I promise" He kissed me gently. I watched him leave his office. When the doors to his office closed I broke down and started to cry. Why? I don't know why. Maybe it's because my feelings for him are starting to grow more. Or maybe because I am just worried about him. I don't know. There have been time when he had to go away. But normally it was only to Portland which is only a few hours' drive from here. I guess this is just something I need to get used too if him and I continue with this relationship.

I pick myself up from the floor and wipe away my tears. I look at the clock on Christian's office wall and I see that I have 20 minutes before I have to get to school.

Today and for tomorrow Christian had given both Andrea and I off. Andrea was very surprised and all she kept saying to me was thank you, thank you, thank you. I tried telling her I had nothing to do with it and that I was just as surprised as she was when I got the e-mail.

The rest of the day came and went. Today was a bit slow for me because I had no idea if Christian was coming back tonight or not. I haven't heard from him all day in which case had me start to worry. He always texts me in the morning, but not this morning he didn't. I had sent him a text asking him if everything was alright. But nothing no reply what so ever.

I mean if something was wrong Taylor would have contacted me. Right? Or the Grey's would have been the first to know and Mia would have texted me by now letting me know that something was wrong with Christian. This waiting game is killing me.

Five o'clock rolled around and Elena and her crew that she hired were busy downstairs getting the whole first floor of the house in order for her Halloween party. There are ghost and gobbling's everywhere in the house. Each room has its own theme of Halloween. There are a lot of dark reds colors as well as black. You would think after all these years someone in the BDSM world would pick different colors. Maybe a nice blue or orange.

**CPOV (Ok just want to state I know shit when it comes to Christian and what he does. So please forgive me if it all sounds like shit) **

I have been sitting at this fucking table from the time I woke up until now. For fucking hours I have been trying to get this annoying bastard to sign over what's left of his company. He has done nothing but run it into the ground. This man swears he can get it back up and running again and insists that all he needs is a loan not a complete take over. Well let's get this straight buddy I don't do loans, and after looking at his financial records there is no way he would ever be able to pay me back.

"Mr. Clark let me make this perfectly clear to you one last time. Sign the paperwork and let's call it a day. You and I both know that no matter how much money you need no bank will give it to you"

"But Grey I know you could give it to me. Please just hear me out"

"Mr. Clark I have been hearing you all morning and most of the afternoon. You let me take over your company, you and your family will be well off"

"But I have built this company from the ground up, it went from nothing to being what it is today"

"And it's nothing today, you are months away from going into foreclosed. Mr. Clark think about what this will do for your family. Think about your children and your children's children"

"I am thinking about them. If you give me the loan I can bring this company back into working order. What if the shoe was on the other foot? I would without a doubt give you the loan to help you rebuild"

"Mr. Clark I wouldn't have let my company get to that point where yours is now. Sign the paperwork. Please" I try my hardest to sound as nice as I can by saying please.

"Mr. Grey do you have a wife?"

"No I don't"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mr. Clark I don't see why this is important to know"

"Just answer the question do you have a girlfriend?"

"If you must know yes I have a girlfriend in which you are keeping me from"

"Don't you want to be able to go back home and tell her that instead of taking something away from a family that you helped that family out to become something better?" I let out a sigh this is going nowhere and fast.

"Mr. Clark I'll make you a deal. I will loan you half of the money you have requested. When I start to see improvements you will receive the rest. But….but I want 49% of the company until I receive the full amount of the loan back then after I will take my place at 15%"

"Deal" he all but screams.

I make a few changes on the contract and slide it over for him to sign. Once he hands it back I look over to Taylor who already knows what I'm thinking. It's time to go get my girl and spend Halloween with her and my parents.

**APOV**

It's seven o'clock and the party is in full bloom downstairs. I have been pacing back and forth in my bedroom trying to decide if I should go downstairs and mingle. But how does one mingle with people that either want to be tied up or want to be the one tying you up?

I mean really what do you say? "Hi my name is Anastasia…um do you tie people up often?" Yeah I don't think so. I give myself a once over in the mirror checking out the work Franco did for my makeup, I am very happy with the end results. Ok breathe Ana they are just like you but with a kinky…no scratch that very kinky sex life. I tell myself. I smooth down the front of my costume and exit my bedroom door.

Making my way down the stair case I see people walking around talking to each other. The music is blasting although out the house. So far so good nothing seems weird to me just yet. I think I spoke to soon because as I walk into the living room area that when it all comes back to me from what Grace had told me. Most of all the women that are in the room, their faces are lowered looking at the floor.

The music that is playing over the sound system is sounds dark.

As I walk further into the room I make eye contact with a few of the men that are in the room. There is no way I'm lowering my head to them I am no one's Submissive and even if I was, I would only be Christian's.

I move into the dining room which is a little better. Mostly everyone is talking or eating. There is only one girl in here with her head down. I so badly want to go up to her she doesn't need to do this but I better keep my mouth shut. I don't want to cause any problems.

I go into the kitchen which looks like a mad scientist's labatory. There is smoke and fog everywhere. Elena is standing next to the punch pouring herself a glass when she turns around she nearly jumps for joy. Her big puffy 80's looking hair bounces as she jumps. She looks a mess, nothing matches. I guess that's what the 80's were all about.

"Oh my god Ana you decided to come down and join us" She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me. She reeks of alcohol.

"I just came down for a little bit then I'm going to the Grey's to help hand out candy"

"Oh honey why don't I get you a drink"

"I can't Elena I have to drive to the Grey's"

"Ok fine" she slurs and takes another sip of her drink she is holding "Let's get you something to eat" She put her arm in mine and walks me back into the dining room. She hands me a plate and starts loading it up with tons of food.

"Oh Ana come, come there is someone I want you to meet" I nearly drop my plate as she pulls me yet again by the arm into the living room.

As we enter the living room another song comes over the sound system. Who picked these songs?

There is a table in the corner of the room covered with treats for the guests but sitting behind it is a very handsome man with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. His skin is tan his hair is jet black. He is dressed as the mad hatter from Alice in wonderland.

"Anastasia this is one of my dear friend Gideon. Gideon this is Anastasia my niece"

"Lovely to meet you Anastasia" He stands from his seat and takes my hand in his and kisses the top of my hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Why don't the two of you sit and chat for a little bit while I got make myself another drink" Elena says before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Gideon and I sit in an awkward silence for a while. I know he is staring at me I can feel it. He is burning a hole in the side of my face.

"So Elena's your aunt?" He says over the music.

"Well sort of, not really. She was best friends with my mother"

"Have you lived in Seattle all your life?"

"No when I was about a month old my mom moved to Georgia, I only moved back about 3 months ago. How about you have you lived here all your life?"

"Actually I live in New York, but I come to Seattle from time to time for business. But now I think I have a reason to come here for more than just business" He smiles at me. I can't help but to blush, I don't want to but it's creeping on my face. I need to get out of here.

"Um I think I should go and check and see if Elena needs any help with her drink" I tell him. That should be a good enough excuse to get me away from him. Just as I am about to get up from my chair he places his hand on mine, keeping me from getting away. I feel this spark of electricity but it's not like the one I get from Christian. This spark makes my blood run cold.

"Nonsense Elena is a grown woman, I think she can handle getting herself her own drink. If she needed help she would had asked for it before she left"

"I need to get going anyways. I promised a friend of mine that I would go to her house and help hand out some candy to the neighboring children" I tell him.

"You're leaving so soon? You have only just got here"

"Yes will it's time for me to leave. It was nice to meet you Gideon but I must be going" I quickly stand not giving him a chance to put his hand on mine again to stop me. He stands as well and begins to walk behind me. As I get to the middle of the living room I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and he is standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" I ask

"How about a quick dance before you leave?"

"I really can't" I try to turn around again but he grabs me by the shoulder to stop me.

"Please just one dance and then you can be on your way. Can't you take pity on an old man?" Old man? He looks as if he is in his mid-30? He can't be older than 36 I would guess.

"Fine" I said annoyed "One dance then I have to go" The smirk that displayed on his face scared me a little. As a new song started to play he put his left hand on my hip and put right hand in mine. As the song began **(Nonpoint-In the air tonight)** he started dancing, he was much taller than me, even a little taller than Christian. I didn't want to look up at him and I damn sure didn't want to look down at our feet. So I kept my eyes focused on the top button of the suit jacket he was wearing.

As the song nears the end, he takes me by the hand and leads me to the basement door.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I wanted to show you something. Something you might enjoy" Oh hell no I know what's in that basement.

"Um I don't think so, I need to go now. Thank you for the dance but my time here is up" I try to remove my hand from his but it only makes him squeeze tighter.

"Please let go of me your hurting my hand" I try hard to get out of his hold but he doesn't let go.

"Come on you'll like it. All girls your age are always looking for something new and exciting"

"I SAID NO!" I screamed at him. Finally breaking free of his holding. I run about 3 steps and I crash into a big pile of muscle. When I look up it's Christian, and he looks furious. He is breathing hard. If looks could kill Gideon would be dead by now.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Christian asks.

"I'm fine, my wrist and hand is a little sore from him squeezing it to hard" I say to him as I look up to meet his eyes, but he doesn't look down at me. His eyes are fixed on Gideon's.

Gideon takes a step forward. He is only about a foot behind me. I feel heat coming from both Christian and Gideon.

"Grey"

"Cross" Christian hisses through his teeth.

**Please remember to leave a review. Check out the pin board as well. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow who knew adding Gideon into the story would get that many reviews…lol I love you all. I need to throw out a big THANK YOU to 50Shadesforever for helping me on something I was stuck on. So I have to be honest I have never read any of the Crossfire book before. But thanks to a few of my reader they gave me a little insight. Anyways Cross will play a small role in my story he isn't going to be a bad guy but he will try to piss off Christian for something that happened years ago as a way to get back at him. Also a guest had asked about everyone's costume, you can see what they are on my Pinterest page. The link for Pinterest is on my profile page. Ok as always please leave a review I enjoy reading them. **

"It's been a while Grey. I see you have met Anastasia. Beautiful isn't she. I was just about to give her a tour of the basement if you know what I mean" He winks at Christian.

"There is nothing in that basement she needs to see. Come on baby we're leaving right now"

"Baby? You mean she's yours?"

"Yes she is MINE" He hissed.

"I never knew you liked them so young. I thought you had a strict rule that all your Subm…."

"ENOUGH!" Christian shouts. "She is not my….She's my girlfriend"

"Ha! If I remember correctly Grey you don't date. You fuck…Hard" Christian doesn't counter back with anything, he just looks down at me and says, "Let's go" He takes my hand and walks me out of the living room and into the foyer.

He walks up the stairs taking two at a time making me run up them. Damn my shortness. We walk down the hallway to my bedroom. He lets go of my hand and opens the door. I follow behind and shut the door behind me.

"What are we doing here?" I ask as I watch him walk into my closet and grab my overnight bag. Walking out of my closet, he places the bag on my bed and goes over to my dresser and opens the top drawer and takes out several sets of bras and panties.

"Christian?" He doesn't say anything. He takes my underwear and throws them into the bag and then goes off into my closet. I have no clue what the hell is going on right now. Why is he packing my clothes? He comes out of my closet with an arm full of my clothes and he stuffs them into my bag. Now he goes into my bathroom. I'm standing in the middle of my room when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

Christian walks out of the bathroom and over to the door. He opens it and we both see Elena standing there with a look of confusion on her face when she sees the overnight bag on my bed.

"What's going on here? Ana where are you going?" She slurs.

"I don't know" I whisper and shrug my shoulders.

"She's coming with me. I will not have Anastasia in this house while he is here"

"He who?" She asks while holding onto the wall to keep herself from falling over.

"Cross"

"I don't understand? What did he do that you're making Ana leave?"

"BASEMENT" Is all he said as he yelled.

"Oh my god" Elena gasped "Ana are you alright? Did he…?"

"Yes I'm fine, and no he didn't. I managed to get away only to bump into Christian thank god"

"Ana I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would…" She looks down "I didn't think he would try anything with you"

"It's ok. I'm ok. You should go back downstairs I'm sure your guests will be looking for you soon" I tell her.

"Where are you taking her Christian?" Elena asks

"Escala" He tells her. Escala? What is Escala?

"You're taking her to your place?" She asks him

"Yes, she'll be safe there. Away from him" He grabs my bag from my bed and takes me by the hand and pushes Elena out of the way. When we reach the bottom of the stairs Christian hands my bag over to Taylor. When did he come in?

We we're just about to follow Taylor out of Elena's house when I hear Gideon say something behind us.

"I'll be seeing you around Anastasia. Like I said now I have a reason to come to Seattle for more than just business" He smirks at Christian. Causing Christian to lose his shit right there.

Christian pulls me behind him, protecting me. As I grip the back of the leather jacket he is wearing I see Christian arm pull back and hear a loud crack and then a thud to the floor. I push myself away and look to see what just happened. Gideon is laying there on the floor with his hand on his face. Christian just punched Gideon in the face.

Gideon is bigger and taller than Christian how he managed to knock him on his ass is beyond me. Gideon struggles to get to his feet and when he does he says,

"You're going to pay for that Grey" Getting right up into Christian's face. Taylor steps in the middle of the two of them. "Sir, think of Miss Steele" Christian nods his head and turns to me. "Let's go baby. I got you" I smile and nod. My eyes glance over to Gideon. Serves you right bastard. You don't mess with another man's woman.

"Grey!" Gideon shouts as we walk out the house "Just remember you can't protect her all the time. Even with your goons"

Christian stops in his tracks, he was just about to turn around and go after him again. But I grabbed his arm and shake my head no before saying, "He's not worth it Christian. Please just get me out of here, I don't want to look at him anymore"

He closes his eyes and nods his head "Alright" he says. Taylor is standing at Christian's SUV with the back door open for us. I get inside first. Before Christian gets in he says something to Taylor then enters.

Christian doesn't say anything to me as we leave the driveway, in fact he doesn't say anything to me even when we reach an underground parking garage. The whole car ride he kept staring out the window in deep thought about something.

As Taylor parks the SUV in one of the parking bays that says "Penthouse" I turn my attention to Christian. He hasn't moved or anything. He is still looking out the window. I lean forward in my seat asking Taylor to give us a few minutes. He exits the car and stands in the back of the SUV.

"Christian we're here" He doesn't even hear me. I move closer to him and place my hand on his knee and give it a little squeeze. I try again "Christian we're here"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't pay attention. What did you say?"

"I said we're here. Christian are you all right?"

"Ana there is something I need to tell you. But I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll run for the hills and will never want to see or have anything to do with me"

"Christian first off I have no clue where I even am right now, and second I don't even have my car. Now will you please tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's not something I can tell you, it's more of something I have to show you" I know right away what it is that he has to show me. I'm actually starting to get nervous right now. I know it's not going to change the way I feel about him.

The whole BDSM lifestyle is completely different then a normal relationship. I think I read somewhere that they call it vanilla. So what we have right now is vanilla, well half vanilla I guess. We haven't even had sex yet.

"Ok then show me" I say with confidence. He doesn't say anything just nods. He opens his door and steps out, I slide over and get out as well. Taylor opens the trunk of the SUV and pulls out my overnight bag.

Christian takes my hand and we walk to the elevator. Now that we're in better lighting I can see what he is wearing. I try so hard not to giggle but my lips fail me. He must have took it to heart when I told him that he was just as famous as that Jamie Dornan guy from once upon a time, because he is in the full Sheriff Graham get up, all the way down to the shoes and the hair.

"Something amusing Miss Steele?" Oh now I'm Miss Steele. I roll my eyes at him with a smirk and shake my head.

"Why yes Mr. Grey I do"

"And what might that be?" He cocks his one eyebrow.

"Your costume"

"And what about it?"

"It's like you went on the set of the show and took it"

"No more like bought it"

The elevator dings letting us know of its arrival. The doors open and we step inside. I go to the back of the elevator and watch as Christian types in a code on the key pad.

"How come Taylor isn't riding up with us?" I asked

"He is taking the service elevator up" Christian and I exchange glances at each other the whole ride up. While I try to be cute and sexy, he just looks at me with worry on his face. God how I wish I could just tell him I already know about him and his lifestyle, maybe this would all be so much simpler for him.

But I know he has to be the one who comes out with it not me. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Christian hesitates at first to get out but then does so. The foyer leading into his apartment is a dark gray. It has a few pieces of furniture in it. There is a set of double doors that I assume take us into the penthouse.

Christian opens the doors and steps inside. When I walk in I'm hint with the beauty of the place. Beautiful floor to ceiling windows looking out to Seattle's skyline. In the middle of the room there is a large L shape couch that is black in color. A grand piano, a chase lounge. To my right is an eat-in kitchen that is oval in shape with a breakfast bar to fit at least five people comfortably.

The place is so big, and white. This place could severely use some color.

"Would you like something to drink?" He turns around to ask me.

"Sure"

"Water, wine, the hard stuff" he chuckle at the last part.

"Whatever you're having is fine. Is there a bathroom I could use? I want to wash the stuff off my face"

"Sure down the hall, second door on your left" I give him my thanks and make my way down the hall way. I find the second door and open it. I close the door behind me once I'm inside and walk over to the sink and turn the hot water on.

After washing everything off my face I return to the living room where Christian is sitting on the large couch with two glasses of amber colored liquid and ice. He taps on the couch next to him and says, "Come sit with me"

I do as he asks and walk over to the couch. I take my shoes off and go to sit down tucking my legs underneath me as I do so.

"Where do I begin" he says.

"Christian you don't have to tell me anything you don't want too" I state. It's not like he has to anyways I already know.

"No I have too. If anything is every going to be more between us this has to come out"

"Alright I'm listening" He picks up both glasses from the coffee table, handing one to me. Holding the glass in my hand I watch him as he takes a very large gulp of his where I take a small sip.

"Have you ever heard of BDSM….What am I saying of course you haven't?"

"Christian I…." He stops me.

"Ana let me finish please.

I bite my tongue and nod for him to continue when I'd really like to knock him silly and save us from this turmoil.

He takes another drink, his eyes flick up to me then back down to the glass.

"I told you about my birth mother and what that prick Hyde did to me. Well, when I got into my teens I had a lot of anger inside but like any other teenage boy my hormones were raging and I was pretty horny. I couldn't... can't stand to be touched so having a girlfriend was out of the question. I started fighting"

He blows out a breath and shake his head, "God did I fight. I ended up getting expelled from three schools before my parents had enough. They thought doing some manual labor would help me work off my anger. They sent me to clear some rubble in a neighbor's yard after they finished some work on their house. One day...,"

He pauses and his pain is palpable as he screws his eyes shut. I know what's coming and I don't want to hear this again. If he continues I know I'll have to throw up.

"Christian I kn..." He cuts me off again.

"No, Ana. Please."

I give him a hard stare, but those gray eyes I love so much are pleading with me to let him finish. "Ok," I whisper.

He grabs my hand while placing a kiss on my forehead. "Thank you." He knocks back the rest of his drink then puts the glass on the coffee table.

"I was fifteen and it was a hot day. The neighbor brought out lemonade and I made some smart ass comment and she slapped me. Hard. Then she kissed me and slapped me again, she turned around and simply walked back inside. I was shocked. It was the first time I'd been kissed and enjoyed it. Even with pain from the slaps.

I went back to work and after a long day of back breaking work in the heat, just as I was leaving she came back out and told me if I liked that then one day she would show me more."

He grabs his hair with both hands. It's obvious he doesn't want to tell me this but for some reason he feels he doesn't have a choice. "I went back and she uh..."

This is ridiculous. I sigh, exasperated with this man struggling to tell me what I already know. I start to stand to move in front of him and he pulls at my hand, his head snapping up. "Ana?"

"Christian," I try again to stand, but he has my hand in a death grip. "Christian, let go of my hand."

He shakes his head, eyes panicked. "No. Don't leave me...please." He begs, his voice strained.

"Christian for fuck sakes, just shut the fuck up and listen to me for a second" He stares at me with a lost expression on his face. I don't think anyone has ever told him to shut up before.

"I already know about you and your lifestyle in BDSM, and I know Elena was the so called "Neighbor" I know she was the one who introduced you into it. The thought of what she did makes me sick to my stomach, because of the fact of what age you were. But if you would have given me a chance to talk we could have avoided all of this"

His mouth drops open, he is still staring at me dumbfounded. I let a few minutes go by before I say anything else, I know I have to let what I just told him sink in. After what I felt was enough time for him I said,

"Christian are you going to say something to me?" He blinks a couple of times, shaking his head he looks up at me. He doesn't say anything at first but he gets up from the couch and starts to pace. He runs his hands through his hair and stops.

**Ok only one more chapter and then the little jumps will start. Please leave a review and don't forget to check out my Pin page for this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about that everyone. Since Monday was a holiday I was slammed yesterday at work so I didn't have a chance to update. But here is your long awaited chapter that you all are dying for. Tomorrow there won't be an update due to the fact that I have to go out of town for work for the day, and I have no clue what time I'll be returning home. Don't forget to check out my Pinterest page for photos or Gifs to go with this chapter. Also please don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy! **

"How long?" He says and I look at him confused. I have no idea what he is asking.

"How long what?"

"How long have you known? How long have you known about all of it? Me, Elena. My lifestyle?"

"A while"

"Ana I want to know how long. Days, weeks?"

"Two months" I tell him then bite my lip. Oh he looks pissed. His chest is rising and falling at a fast pace. Shit I think he might have a heart attack.

"TWO MONTHS!" He screams. "You've known for two fucking months. We have only been dating for a month. How did you find out? Who told you? Tell me Ana" I don't say anything. He looks so mad at me right now. I know he would never hurt me but the fear that he might is there.

"TELL ME NOW ANASTASIA" he screams once again at me causing me to jump.

"Elena. Elena told me alright, she told me everything" I tell him. I can feel my tears starting to swell in my eyes. This is all my fault, if I would have just left Elena's tonight and not even stopped to say hello to her none of this would have happened. I would be sitting in Grace's kitchen eating a Carmel apple or walking with Kate and Elliot with little Ava. Shit I really know how to cause problems for myself.

"I'm sorry Christian, I have wanted to tell you for the longest time that I have known but in a way I wanted you to be the one to tell me" Now the tears start to fall, I quickly turn so he can't see my face and the tears that are falling down.

"Ana?" He says my name but I don't turn around. I can't I don't want him to see me like this.

"Ana please look at me" he tone is much softer now. As much as I don't want to turn to look at him my body has a mind of its own and does it anyways.

In two strides he walks over to me and cups his hands on my face. He slowly wipes away the tears that have fallen. He kisses me softly on my lips. I try to look away but he has such a firm grip on my face that I am unable to move. I try to divert my eyes to look somewhere else but every time I do he just moves his head so that I have no choice but to look at his beautiful gray eyes.

"I'm so sorry Christian" He removes his hands from my face and wraps then around my waist pulling me into him.

"Shhh its ok" He whispers trying to console me. He lightly rubs my backs. I know he is still trying to let it all absorb into his head. There is so much more explaining I need to do.

"No it's not ok Christian"

"Sit down and tell me how it happened, how you found out"

"No you're just going to yell at me again" I pout like a ten year old child.

"Ana I promise I won't, I just want to know"

"Fine" I huff out. He removes his arms from around my waist and guides me back over to the couch where we were sitting earlier.

"Do you want another drink?" He asks and I look at my glass that is still pretty much full on the glass coffee table. I shake my head no.

"Please tell me" He takes my hand into his and strokes my knuckles with his thumb.

"Remember that day you walked into your office and you had bumped into me. That girl Leila was kneeling in front of your desk waiting for you?"

"Yes I remember" He says.

"After our little spat with me in that one office and you in the hallway. I went home. When I got there I heard Elena talking to someone in her office. So I headed for her office I figure who ever she was talking to she would stop once she took a look at me and seen how upset I was.

When I walked in Elena was behind her desk and that girl from your office" I stop trying to think of what her name was.

"Leila?" Christian states and I nod.

"Yeah Leila. Well she was on the other side of the desk talking to Elena. I'm not exactly sure what they we're talking about but when Elena seen the way I was she had asked me what happened. So I told her that Leila was in your office naked waiting for you.

Well Elena was so pissed at that Leila girl that she threw her out of the house. She told her never to contact her again. But before that words like 'Mistress, Dom and Sub' was tossed around. After Leila had left that's when Elena really opened up to me. She told me what she does, she even showed me her playroom in the basement"

'She showed you her playroom?"

"Yes she did"

"Is that when she told you about me?"

"She wasn't going to tell me at first because she said about the NDA, but then she said as long as I promised to keep it between me and her. After that she told me everything. But it wasn't until the night the charity event that I found out that she was also best friends with your mother"

"Ana I'm so sorry I never wanted you to find out like that"

"Well it's too late now" I shrug my shoulders.

"Ana you have to understand what Elena did for me helped me. I know you don't like the way it sounds but she did. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be where I am today. I owe a lot of my success to her. She is the one who loaned me the money to start my company. She was there for me every step of the way until I was able too"

"Christian I don't know what to say right now. What she did was wrong. You were just a little boy, I could see if you were maybe 18 or older but not fucking 15"

"Ana I needed it"

"Yeah like a hold in the head you needed it. Christian think about it. What if that was me, what if she had done that to me? Not only is she your mother's best friend but she was mine as well. If my mother would have never left Seattle there could have been a chance that I was an out of control teenager. She could have done the same to me as she did to you. How would that make you feel knowing that?"

"I" He closes his eyes and sighs.

"I would be sick to my stomach if something like that happened to you. I couldn't imagine with you being so sweet and innocent to be tainted with something like that"

"So do you see where I'm coming from?"

"Yes I do" He looks me dead in the eyes.

I curl into his lap just a little, I lean over and grab my drink that was still sitting on the coffee table and take another small sip. I hand it to Christian offering him the rest, He smiles and takes it from my hand and downs it in one gulp.

"Thank you" he says with his voice a little horse.

"Do you know where Taylor put my bag?"

"Are you leaving now that everything is out in the open?"

"No" I giggle "I just wanted to get out of this costume and take a shower. After everything that went on, the thought of that guys hands on me makes me feel dirty"

"Come I'll show you your room"

"My room? You mean I won't be sharing a bed with you?" Again I pout but this time I try to sound cute about it.

"No we won't be sharing a bed together" He chuckles

"How come?"

"Because if we did I might not be able to control myself with the things I would want to do with you, and also because I have nightmares and I wouldn't want to hurt or scare you. Taylor tried waking me up from a nightmare before when he first started working for me"

"What happened?"

"I punched him. Broke his nose in two places. I didn't mean to do it when it happened, but I would die if I ever did something like that to you"

"I understand. What are your nightmares about?"

"I dream about things from when I was younger"

"Oh" I frown

"Come I'll show you to your room. While you take your shower I'll be in my study, then I'll lay with you until you fall asleep. Ok?"

"Ok" He lifts me off his lap and stands me on my feet. I wait for him to stand and follow him and he goes up the stairs and makes a right and walks down the hallway. He go past what he told me is his study so that I can find him when I am finished with my shower.

He opens the door for me for the room. My overnight bag is sitting at the foot of the bed. He opens the door to the bathroom and starts the water for me.

"You know you could come and take a shower with me?"

"Your right I could" He winks "But I have some things I need to take care and phone calls that need to be made. As much as I would love to wash that sexy little body of your Anastasia I really need to make those calls before it gets too late"

"Alright. But promise me we can take a bath together tomorrow"

"I promise baby" He kisses me gently on the lips before walking out the bedroom.

I unzip the side of my costume and let it fall to the floor pooling at my feet. I step out and remove my panties and unhook my bra. I grab my body wash, and shampoo from my overnight bag that Christian had packed and walk into the bathroom. I open the glass shower door and step in, I am hit with the hot water of the shower. Even though it is burning my skin I love it. I need to wash this whole day away.

Standing under the hot water I soak my hair, I squeeze a generous amount onto my hand and rub it into my scalp. Using my nails I scrub and scrub until I feel that my hair is washed enough. After rinsing out the shampoo, I take one of the wash cloths and squirt some of my body wash onto it and begin to wash myself.

Washing all the soap suds off of me I turn off the water and squeeze out any extra water that is in my hair. Stepping out I grab one of the two towels that are sitting on the vanity, I wrap one around my body and the other I use to dry my hair. The towels are so warm and fluffy.

I quickly dry myself off and leave my hair damp. I look in my overnight bag and pick out a pair of pajamas that Christian had packed for me. I hurried and put them and go in search of my boyfriend.

As I am walking down the hallway I hear Christian and Taylor talk to one another. The closer I get to his study the louder they are. I can almost hear Christian screaming at Taylor making sure that there is someone tailing Gideon's on his every move until he leaves Seattle.

**CPOV **

"I want someone on him at all times while he is here in Seattle, I don't want him anywhere near Ana"

"On it sir" I watch as Taylor type something into his phone, then looks up.

"I want someone with Ana at all times when she isn't with me"

"Already covered that sir. Sawyer will be on it"

"Good. I want it very clear to him that he is to be with her at all times, until we figure out what Cross's intentions are with Ana"

"Sir if I may?"

"Please Taylor"

"I think I may have a vivid idea of what his intentions may be"

"And what might that be?"

"Do you recall the time you were in New York several years ago when you first came across him? What transpired between the two of you?"

"Fuck!" I slam my fist down on my desk.

"I'm not saying that that is his intentions Mr. Grey, but you can never be too careful"

"Agreed" There is a light knock on the door. Taylor gets up from his seat and opens the door. Ana is standing in the door way, look beautiful as ever with her damp hair and her cute smiley face pajamas.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb the two of you. I can come back later if you want?"

"No baby we were just finishing up. Taylor please make sure everything is in its place for Monday morning"

"Yes sir" He says before walking out my office door.

"And Taylor"

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Take the rest of the weekend off. I don't think me or Anastasia will be leaving this apartment until Monday morning. But have Sawyer notified in case we do"

"Very good Sir and thank you" He nods at me and says his good night's to Ana before closing the door behind him as he leaves to go to his apartment with Gail.

"So what is it that needs to be in place on Monday morning?" Ana asks me. I pat my lap for her to come and take a seat. On her tippy toes she walks over and plops herself on my lap.

"Ana there is something I need to discuss with you. I'm not sure if you'll agree to it but right now I don't really care if you do or not. This is for your safety until we know Cross is no longer in Seattle"

"Ok I'm listening"

"I want someone with you at all times"

"All times?"

"Yes at all times. I need to know that you're safe at all times when you're not with me"

"And who is going to keep you safe? I saw the way he looked at you Christian, he looked as if he was out for blood or something"

"Something happened between Cross and I years ago"

"What?"

"Not tonight, I don't want to get in to it tonight"

"When then? I don't want us to be that couple that keeps secrets from each other"

"Tomorrow" I kiss her forehead "I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. So will you agree to have Sawyer with you at all times when I'm not around" He scrunches her nose and outs her lips trying to look funny while she is thinking on what to say. Either way 'm still going to have someone on her regardless if she says no.

"Ok but under one condition. They can't come to school with me"

"Ana" I say sternly

"No, here me out first before you go all…CEO on me" I roll my eyes and nod my head.

"Think about how it is going to look as I walk into school with someone trying to look all men in black ready to take out anyone who comes and talks to me. Not to mention carrying a gun"

"Fair enough I see what you mean. What if I get someone who looks like a student? He'll be in all your classes that you're in and no one would be the wiser. Only you would know that he is there as your protection"

"Your something else you know that" She says to me.

"You have no idea" I laugh. She rests her head on my shoulder and yawns. "You tired baby, you want to go to bed?"

"Yes please" She was about to stand but instead I place my arm under her legs and scoop her up bridal style as I stand. She lets out a little yelp but then giggles. Ahh how I love the sound of her laughter.

I carry Ana into her room, her head is still resting on my shoulder. It's not until I look down at her that I notice that her right hand is placed softly on my chest right near my heart. Normally when someone touches me there I feel this burning sensation. But it's not burning, if anything it tingles like little butterflies dancing around on the spot her hand is.

Walking into the bedroom I can smell her scent in the air from her shower. I wish I could bottle it. I gently place Ana on the bed, lifting the lower half of her body so that I can pull the covers down to tuck her in. After doing so I walk over to the other side of the bed and begin to remove my clothing. First my shoes, next my socks. I remove the tie and vest as well as my shirt and pants. Only in my briefs I climb into bed with Ana.

I ask for her to lay on her side so that we can spoon. She giggles and says, "I didn't think people still used the word 'Spoon' still"

"Well would you prefer I call it?" I ask her.

"Cuddle" She states.

"Yes but some people have different ideas when it comes to cuddling. Sitting on the couch together could be considered cuddling, you on my lap in my study could have been considered cuddling"

"Ok, ok I get it" She wiggles her body some so that her back is on my chest. I hear let out a long sigh and her body starts to relax. I drape my arm over her tucking it under.

Before I know it she is fast asleep. I don't know how she does it. From going to school to working at GEH and spending time with me and even spending time with my family. I know I am going to have to have a talk with Elena about everything. I'm pissed off by the fact that she told Ana knowing damn well she signed a NDA, but also in a way I am relieved as well.

I start to feel my eye get heavy. I keep telling myself not to fall asleep to stay awake as long as I can but the smell of Ana's hair is putting me into a state of pure bless…

**Ok I just wanted to mention this in case anyone is in the Western New York area. This weekend there will be candle light tours and ghost hunts at the terminal. If you're interested please PM for details. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so I guess this is another one of those filler chapters. I feel so bad that i won't be able to post tomorrow. It's not much but I hope you guys like it. I think either next chapter or the chapter after that is when Christian will take Ana what happened between him and Gideon. Pins are up on Pinterest don't forget to check them out. And as always please leave a review, I enjoy reading them. **

**APOV **

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling hot. Really hot. I turn to push the covers off me but I am having a hard time moving my legs because something or should I say someone is pinning them down with their own legs. I'm still in the same position I was in when I fell asleep and right now I would love nothing more than to roll over onto my stomach.

I wonder if I should wake him. I know he said that he has nightmares. But I think I would alright if I stay on my side of the bed.

Carefully I slip my legs out from the pretzel that Christian has created. I lift his arm from off my body causing him to stir for a moment. He rolls over onto his stomach and I am grateful. I roll over myself so that I am on my stomach and fall back to sleep…..

In the morning I wake, I open my eyes and I see skin. Christian's skin. My head is laying on the upper part of his back and my arm is wrapped around his waist. Trying to focus my eyes I see tiny little circular scars, there's about five of them. At first glance anyone would think they were just pox marks from chickenpox. I wonder if he has any on his chest. I never really saw him without a shirt on.

I start to peel myself away from him and I hear him let out a groan, not a bad groan more like he didn't want me to move type of groan. I ignore the groans and moans coming from him and get off the bed. Before my foot even touches the floor I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into the bed.

"And where do you think you are going?" he buries his face into my neck, kissing and sucking on my flesh.

"Mmm you keep doing that Mr. Grey and I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to my boss"

"Well in that case maybe I should go a little lower" He moves down my neck, I left my arm to give him better access to the side of my breast. But he completely bypasses my breast and goes straight for my ribs. As soon as I feel his five o'clock shadow on my side I start to giggle.

"Christian that tickles….stop it tickles" He doesn't stop he keeps going rubbing his chin into my ribs. Oh god I think I'm going to pee myself if he keeps going like this.

"Oh you asked for it now" I say to him and tickle him back on any spot of his body that I can reach. I manage to find his hips, I squeeze and pinch and tickle as best as I can. He starts to laugh uncontrollable. He looks so carefree, I wonder how long it has been since he has laughed like this.

"Ana stop" he laughs

"Make me" I laugh back at him.

"Oh that's it" He says and stops what's he's doing and grabs his pillow and starts lightly hitting me with it. I pretend as if he hurt me badly.

He throws the pillow on the bed and comes over to me. Just when he is close enough I grab my pillow and hit him with it. He quickly recovers from the blow of my pillow and grabs his again. We are now in a full blown pillow fight. Both of us acting like a couple of teenagers. Best part of it all he is enjoying it. After a few more hits from each other we fall down on the bed laughing.

"That…was…so…much…fun" He pants.

"I…know"

It takes us a few minutes before our breathing becomes normal again.

"Thank you" he says to me, and I look at him puzzled. Why is he thanking me?

"For what?"

"For this. It's has been a long time since I have had any kind of fun like that"

"You mean you never had a pillow fight with your siblings?"

"Well yes when we were younger"

"Well then you're welcome" I smile at him.

"I'll be right back" I tell him and get off the bed and head over to the bathroom. I have been holding it in since I woke up, and I'm afraid if I hold it any longer my bladder is going to explode.

"Me too" he says behind the closed bathroom door.

After using the bathroom and washing my hands, I come back into the bedroom to find Christian sitting on the bed rest his back on the head board.

We talked for a little while about last night, and how it was the first night in years that he got a full 8 hours of sleep without any nightmares. He said it must have been a fluke. Christian had Sawyer go to IHOP and pick us up an order of stuffed French toast and lots of bacon. Mmm Bacon.

"So what are our plans for today?" I ask him. As I pop the last piece of French toast in my mouth. We normally would spend the weekend together doing something private, like take a drive to the country side or go to a small town where not too many people know who he is and just spend the day together like a normal couple would do. But this is different, I'm here at his place.

"Well I have to run into the office for a little bit and take care of something"

"How long will you be gone for?"

"No more than two hours"

"What will I do while you're gone?"

"Well if you would like I can see if Gail or Taylor wouldn't mind keeping you company"

"Oh I don't want to bother them. As much as I would love to meet Gail after hearing all the wonderful things Taylor had said about her. I don't want to bother them"

"Baby it would be no bother believe me, Gail has been dying to meet you anyways. Wait here I'll be right back"

"Christian no, I'm in my pajamas still. Give me five minutes and let me change and I'll meet you in the kitchen"

"Ok" he kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room.

I hurry up and get changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I run into the bathroom and fix my hair as best as I can. I make my way into the kitchen and Christian is standing there in a gray suit talking to a woman who I can only assume is Gail. She stops in the middle of their conversation and walks right over to me and hugs me.

"You must be Anastasia. I have heard so many great things about you, not only from Taylor but from Mr. Grey as well. Oh god you are so beautiful. Just look at you a little ray of sunshine. No wonder why Mr. Grey has changed in the past month"

"I have not changed" He whines from behind us.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Jones. I have too heard so many wonderful things about you"

"Please call me Gail" I nod my head and look over to Christian, he nods his head in approval.

"Well then Gail I hope you won't spending a few hours with me while Christian goes into the office"

"Oh my god not at all" She smiles.

"Well that's settled. Baby I'll be back in a few, make yourself at home. Anything you want just ask Gail here and she'll get it for you" Christian says to me before giving me another kiss on the forehead and heading to the elevator with Sawyer in tow.

**CPOV**

Sawyer and I leave Escala and head right to GEH. Last night Taylor managed to get ahold of one of his military buddies who has been looking for work. Taylor told me this guy is perfect for what we need him for while Ana is at school.

Sawyer joins me in my office as we wait for Taylor's military buddy to arrive. And at one on the dot there is a knock on my office door. Sawyer opens the door and in walks what I think is a teenage boy. Taylor wasn't kidding when he said he had the perfect person.

"Mr. Grey. I'm Jose Rodrigues friend of Taylor's"

"Mr. Rodrigues nice of you to join us. I take it Taylor has filled you in on what we need you for?"

"Yes sir he did. I will be posing as a student at Seattle prep to be in close contact with Miss Steele until further notice. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct. You have everything you need?"

"Yes sir I do"

"Alright then, I'll walk you out"

After walking Mr. Rodrigues out, Sawyer has the car ready for me to return back Escala.

After stepping off the elevator I can hear laughter coming from inside the apartment, Anastasia and Gail must have really hit it off. Open the doors in the foyer and head straight to the kitchen. Both Ana and Gail are cooking something on the stove. Whatever it is, it smells fucking amazing.

"Well you two seem to be having a good time" I tease. I'm happy to see Gail and Ana getting along so well. Over the years Gail has become like a second mother to me. Always has my meals ready, always cleaning up after me. Not to mention cleaning the playroom after I was finished having a scene with one of my subs.

"You hungry?" Ana asks

"I'm always hungry. What do you have cooking?"

"Chili" Gail says with a smile. She know how much I love her chili.

"How much longer before it's done?" I ask her.

"That you would have to ask Ana this is her recipe"

"Really?" I look over to Ana who is smiling

"Yep. I really I hope you like it. It was my dad's favorite"

"I'll go wash up and change into something a little more comfortable. We can eat on the balcony if you would like?" I suggest.

"Early dinner on the balcony sounds like a plan to me" She says. As I walk out the kitchen and up the stair to my bedroom, Gail and Ana's laughter starts again.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes I rejoin the women in the kitchen. Gail takes out four bowels filling two of them for her and Taylor, while Ana takes and fills the other two for us. I watch in amazement as she chops the onions and shreds the cheese with ease.

Gail walks into hers and Taylor's apartment and closes the door. I go into the small wine cellar and pick out a nice red wine to go with our early dinner. I pour us two glasses and take them out onto the patio. Ana is right behind me with our bowels.

We sit in peace and quiet looking down into the city as we eat our meal. This is something I haven't done in a very long time and I'm glad it's Ana I am doing it with. She really has been a breath of fresh air for me. She makes me feel young and alive, something I have never felt before with one of my Subs. She is changing me and for the good.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry everyone for no posting when I said I was going too. This weekend was crazy for me. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but the lack of sleep caught up with me and I pretty much slept all day yesterday. Pins are up, so go take a look. Remember you can find me on facebook. **

**APOV**

Monday morning came all too quickly. Christian and I never did get a chance to take that bath he promised. He also never told me about what went on between him and Gideon. Christian insisted on taking me to school before he went into work. I explained to him that if I had my car I wouldn't need him to drive me to school. And that's when our little argument started.

"Ana how many times do I have to tell you, you are not to be alone until Cross has flown back to New York? I have one of my guys on him and he has yet to leave Seattle I'm not taking that risk"

"Christian for goodness sakes I can handle myself"

"Really Ana because it didn't look like that to me when I showed up"

"I still managed to get out of his hold didn't I?"

"You did. But what if his hold on you was tighter? Then what? What if I didn't show up when I did and he had you tied up to the fucking cross in Elena's playroom"

"Grrr Christian can we just fucking drop this. I'm going to be late for school. If you want to drive me then fine drive me"

I storm off over to the elevators waiting for him to follow. Taylor is with us for the ride down. When the elevator doors open Taylor is the first one out, He looks around making sure the coast is clear. When he nods his head Christian walks out first and I follow behind.

The whole car ride to my school I don't say a word to Christian. I'm too mad right now. I can take care of myself. I think. Ok well maybe not but shit I can't keep having him to all of this for me. I know boyfriends are supposed to do sweet and romantic things for their girlfriends but putting security on them 24/7 is far from being romantic.

Taylor opened the door for me but before I had a chance to get out Christian pulled me to him. Right now I am too pissed off to even hear what he has to say. So I just let it go in one ear and right out the other only catching the part that Sawyer will be here to pick me up.

I hiss out a 'whatever' and roll my eyes at him. His hands started to twitch and he told me to watch my smart mouth. Taylor was going to walk me to the front door of my school but I told him that if he did to plan on telling Sawyer not to pick me up and that I will go home instead of going to work. Of course Taylor had to hurry back and run to Christian's car and tell him. Christian was just about to chase after me until I made a B-line straight to the front door.

I mean come on how is it going to look that my boss dropped me off to school. Someone will soon realize what the hell is going on between us if he did. I mean what boss does that? None of them that's who.

Thanks to our little bickering outside of school I have only a minute to spare to get to my first class. I still haven't even went to my locker yet. And this is why I like to drive myself.

I'm lucky for the fact that my locker is right down the hall from my first class. I quickly open my locker and grab the books that I need and run as fast as I can to my first class. Just as I take my seat the bell rings and the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us, all the way from Mississippi. Everyone please say hello to Jose"

"Hello Jose" The whole class including me say in unison.

"Jose why don't you go and have a seat next to Anastasia over there. Anastasia can you please raise your hand" I raise my hand to show Jose where I am and he walks over and takes the empty seat next to me.

"Hi I'm Jose" He says. Like I didn't just say hello to him with everyone else. God I am in such a bitchy mood right now that's to Christian.

"I'm Anastasia, but please call me Ana"

"Nice to meet you Ana" He smiles at me and takes a note pad and a pen out of his book bag and turns his attention to the teacher.

Class after class that Jose guy is there. Always taking the seat next to me, or somewhere near me. Ugh that's when it hits me, how did I not see this earlier. He must be the security Christian was talking about on Friday night, having someone pose as a student. But I didn't think he was serious about it.

I'm in my last class of the day. Mr. Collins class. As I'm doing my work I glance over and see that Jose is texting on his phone. Of course Mr. Collins isn't even paying attention to him. But you know what that is all going to change soon. I know who he is texting, he s texting Christian or Taylor with updates on me. Time to bring out the child/bitch in me.

"Excuse me Mr. Collins?" I put my hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Steele?"

"Um I was just wondering is the no cell phone rule in your class room still apply"

"Yes Miss Steele it does"

"Good because I think you should take a look over there" I point to over where Jose is, he is completely oblivious to what is going on as he is still typing away on his phone. I know this s wrong for me to do but you know what in all honestly. Christian could have just had one of his guys posted out front of the school. Clearly during school hours there is only one door you can enter or exit and that's the front doors. So if one of his men were out front they would see if Gideon tried to show up here.

"Mr. Rodrigues!" He looks up from his cell phone and sees Mr. Collins standing right in front of him.

"Sir?"

"Your phone now please Mr. Rodrigues" He holds out his hand waiting for Jose to hand it over.

Jose looks over to me and I smirk at him. Ana 1 – Christian 0

He hesitantly hands over his phone a mumbles something under his breath. 35 minutes later the bell rings and I get up from my seat and put my things in my bag and head out the class room and over to my locker. I take the things I need and close my locker. We I go to turn around to leave Jose is standing there leaning against the locker shaking his head at me.

"So when did you figure out that I was working for Mr. Grey?"

"Somewhere between my second and third class. The way you always tried to sit next to me at every class and how you were constantly texting. No doubt to Christian"

"Yes most of my texts were sent to Mr. Grey but a few of them were sent to someone else"

"Someone else?"

"My….friend" There is something he isn't telling me. Who is this friend of his?

"Friend?"

"A friend Miss Steele that's all you're getting out of me"

"Fine" I huff out. "Listen I need to go to work, I assume Sawyer is already outside waiting for me"

"I wouldn't know my cell phone was taken away and I won't be able to get it back until my mother comes and speaks with the teacher"

"Well sorry about that but I had my reasons"

"I'm sure you did" He says. I turn on my heel and walk to the front door where of course Sawyer is standing there waiting for me.

"Miss Steele" Sawyer says as I walk pass him and head to the waiting SUV.

I get into the back of the SUV, a few second later Sawyer joins me by getting into the driver's seat. We pull into traffic and start our way to GEH.

"So how was your day?" Sawyer asks. I don't say anything I just give him the look of death through the rear view mirror.

"That good huh" He chuckles but I'm not laughing.

"Listen Ana, you have to understand that what Mr. Grey is doing is for your own good. He wants to keep you safe from harm's way. And if order for him to do that you must have someone with you at all times"

"Save it Sawyer. Christian told me all this on Friday. I just don't understand why he had to get someone to pose as a student clearly he could have just gotten someone to park out front the school and keep an eye out for Cross if he showed up. And to be perfectly honest I don't think Cross would even show up at my school"

"True. I don't think he would show up either but Mr. Grey is just taking precautions in case he does"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the traffic in front of us. Forgive me for acting like a damn teenager but that's what I am. I'm just your normal everyday teenager….that just so happens to be secretly dating a sexy as fuck billionaire.

Walking into GEH all eyes are on me. Well all eyes from security are on me as I walk through the main lobby. I ride the elevator to the 20th floor, when I step out the elevator I see Andrea running around like a mad woman. I know Mondays are normal busy for us but she looks as if the building has been closed for two months and she is trying to catch up.

I get to my desk and I put my things under my desk and turn on my computer. "Andrea what is going on, why are you running around like a mad woman?"

"Because Mr. Grey is on a war path about something. He has everyone on their toes today, ever since he walked into the office this morning" Oh dear lord Christian is in a foul mood and it's all because of me and he is taking it out on everyone.

"Andrea go home, I can handle everything from here"

"Ana there is so much that needs to get done right now"

"Don't worry I got it. Now go" I point to the elevator.

"But…"

"Nope. No butts just go"

"Alright, alright I'm going. But if you need anything you know where to reach me"

"Yes, yes but I think I'll be fine"

"Ok see you tomorrow Ana"

"Bye see you tomorrow" Andrea grabs her coat and her bag and leaves.

I have been sitting at my desk answering calls, returning e-mails, and sending faxes out for the last three hours. I know he knows that I am here but he has yet to call me into his office for anything. If he is trying to pull the silent treatment on me hoping that it'll make me go crazy he has another thing coming.

Doesn't he know teenagers play that game better than anyone? I once went two months without talking to my parents because they wouldn't let me go to a concert with my friends even after I explained to them that both Heather and Julie's parents were going to be there with us.

It's getting close to the end of the day and Mister silent treatment still hasn't said a word to me or even stepped foot out of his office.

I was just about to send a text to Elena asking her if she could come and pick me up, but Taylor gets off the elevator and walks over to my desk.

"Evening Miss Steele" He smirks at me

"Evening Taylor. How was your day?"

"Well besides dealing with the boss, it's been going pretty good. I heard someone got in trouble at school today"

"Yes you heard right. I'm sorry Taylor but really? I thought he was kidding when he had suggested getting someone to pose as a student"

"Ana that man in there" He points to Christian's office "Cares deeply about you"

"I know he does Taylor and I care for him as well, but I think he is taking it a little too far"

"Has he told you what went on between him and Cross?"

"No he was going to this weekend but he never got to it. If you know what happened Taylor tell me, maybe then I could get a better understanding"

"Ana you know I can't"

"NDA?"

"You got it"

"Ugh this bullshit" I get up from my chair and walk to Christian's office. I knock on the door and open it.

He is standing by his floor to ceiling window looking out into the city, no matter what he is doing he always seems to make it look good.

"Can we talk?" I ask him but he doesn't turn around to look at me.

"What is there to talk about? You don't want security. Jose called me a few hours ago and told me what you did to him in class. Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry I know what I did was childish but Christian please having someone pose as a student is a little bit much don't you think?"

"No! Not when it comes to you. I don't want to lose you Ana, can't you understand that"

"Christian why do you think you're going to lose me?" He turns around but stays near the window.

"Ana the thing between Cross and I…."He pauses "Several years ago I was on a business trip just like last week to New York. It had been months since I had a…"

"Submissive?" I finish for him.

"Yes" He sighs "I started to feel my control start to fade, I need to stop it. I went out to a local car for a drink and I have overheard some people talking about a new club that had just opened up. One of the men had said something about he went there two nights ago and said there was a lot of kinky shit going down at that club. Instantly I knew what he was talking about"

"A BDSM club?" Of course it's a BDSM club what other club would he go to, I say to myself.

"Yeah…I was going to ask them where it was but with good reasons I decided not too and have Taylor find it instead. After Taylor had gathered all the information I needed, and the next night I went. It's now one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made"

"Christian you still haven't told me what happened between you and Gideon and why you think he'll try to take me away from you"

"Because that night I took something that was his" I swallow

"And what…..what would that be?"

"A Submissive he was interested in"

"Oh" That was all I could manage to say.

"Ana talk to me please, I don't want to lose you"

"But I'm not your Submissive Christian, I'm your girlfriend. He has to understand that"

"It's not the point Ana I took something away from him that he wanted. Now he is going to try to do the same. He is going to try and take you away from me"

"Well it's too bad because he isn't the one I want" He struts over to me in his most sexy walk.

"And who is it that you want…Miss Steele"

"You Mr. Grey, just you" I tilt my head back and stand on my tippy toes and kiss him on his chin. He lowers his head and I am met with his lips. They are so warm and soft and taste of mint.

"I'm sorry" He says to me after we break apart from our kiss.

"I'm sorry too. Even more sorry that I got Jose cell phone taken away today in class"

"You did what!" He raised his voice but not in a tone that he would be yelling at me.

"Welllll" I scrunched my nose "I had asked the teacher if the no cell phone rule in class still was in placed and when Mr. Collins told me yes I told him that Jose was on his phone"

"Oh Anastasia. What am I going to do with you?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry that it has taken me a while to update. I have been really stressed out at work. To me I don't think this chapter is all that but I hope you like it. I'm going to try and update another chapter tomorrow if I can. For those of you who asked if Jose and Ana are going to have a thing, the answer to that is no. Anyways pins are up take a look. **

**CPOV**

It's been 3 weeks since I hired Jose as Ana's personal security while she is at school. Of course the first day didn't go so well for the two of them but she has learned to deal with it. I can't believe I had to pay one of my staff members to go to Ana's school and act as Jose's mother just to get his phone back. I offered to buy him a new one so that we didn't have to worry about the phone but he had told Ana the phone held sentimental value to him.

I got word from Taylor on November 3rd that Cross had flown back to New York on his private jet, but I know he is still going to try to get back at me. Just last week Ana called to thank me for the roses she thought I had sent her. As much as I would have loved to have told her they were from me, they weren't.

Taylor pulled out all the stops to find out who it was who sent them to her. Have a day or two of digging around, it was confirmed that Cross was the one who sent them to her.

Its Wednesday morning the day before Thanksgiving. Ana should be here at GEH soon to start her shift. Thanksgiving the office is closed, I was going to make everyone come into the office on Friday but Ana talked me out of it and told me to let everyone enjoy a nice long holiday as well as myself.

In a week it'll be a month since Ana told me that she has known about my lifestyle. I have been avoiding it as long as I can but I know I need to speak to Elena. One to bitch her the fuck out about even telling Ana and two to thank her.

Ana and I haven't really discussed my lifestyle since that night and I would like to keep it that way. I haven't had the urge to even think about it. With Ana I am finding it easier not to be in full control when it comes to our sex life. Hmm our sex life, there is no sex for one. But the fucking foreplay is un-fucking believable! The way her eyes look at me while her lips are wrapped around my cock. The way her pussy drips with excitement. The sounds she makes when I make her cum. Fuck I'm hard just thinking about it.

**APOV**

"See you on Monday Jose, have a happy thanksgiving"

"Thanks Ana you too"

I wave good bye to Jose one last time before I get in my car and head over to GEH. Since Christian has gotten word a few weeks ago that Cross is back in New York I haven't had to ride with Sawyer to GEH. Of course Christian still insists that Jose stays on as my security during school hours. Just in case Cross decides to come back to Seattle.

But it has been nice having Jose around at school. Even though I have been here for 3 months I haven't really made any real friends. Well there is Amanda but all she ever wants to do is talk about Christian. All I ever hear from her is Christian Grey this and Christian Grey that, and how bad she wants to meet him and get a chance to fuck him. I just bite my tongue and stow away my fist for the risk of wanting to knock her out.

7 months, 7 long agonizing months I have to wait until I can start telling people that the Christian Grey is MINE. Pulling into the parking garage of GEH I see Sawyer waiting for me by the elevator. I park my car next to Christian's. Getting out of my car I walk over to Sawyer.

"Hello Sawyer"

"After noon Miss Steele"

"Sawyer please call me Ana would you. You used too"

"That was before I was your security"

"Well security or not I would prefer it if you called me Ana" He doesn't say anything just nods his head and gets in the elevator with me. When the doors reopened on the 20th floor I see Andrea getting her stuff together already. Why is she leaving now? She always stays a little while to fill me in on whatever needs to be finished.

"Hi Andrea leaving so soon?"

"Yes I am Mr. Grey told me I can leave as soon as you showed up and that is exactly what I am doing" she laughs

"Ok. Is there anything I need to know? Like anything that needs to be faxed, e-mailed or someone that need a call back?"

"Nope everything is taken care of, and Mr. Grey wanted me to tell you to go right to his office. Don't bother putting your things down just go right in"

"Ooook. Should I be scared?" I giggle at her. Christian has never done this before.

"Ana really"

"Just had to ask"

"Alright enjoy your four day weekend and I will see you on Monday" She says to me

"Thanks, you too" She throws her bag over her shoulder and leaves.

Like she said I don't put my things down and head right to Christian's office. He has never done anything like this before so I am a little worried. As I get to Christian's office door I knock lightly and walk in. He is sitting behind his desk with his phone up to his ear.

"Ana just walked in…Yes we'll see you in a little while…I love you too mom…Yes I'll tell her…Bye mom" He ends his call and gets up from his chair and walks over to me and grabs my face and kisses me. When he breaks apart from our kiss he says,

"Hi baby"

"Hi"

"You ready to go?" He asks.

"Go? What about work, we have work to do, don't we?"

"Not today, and not for the rest of the weekend"

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack" he proclaims. He grabs my hand and leads us out of his office and down the hall to the elevators. When we reach the parking garage we head straight for his car. He opens the door for me and I get in.

The drive to his parent's house was sort of on the quite side. Although he would steal glances at me every chance he got.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Grey?"

"I was just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"Things"

"What type of things?"

"Things that I want to say, things I want to do…..to you" He smirks when he says 'to you'

"And what is it that you want to say?" I ask as we pull into his parent's drive way.

"All in good time baby" As he put the car in park and looks at me. We both get out of the car and walk to the front door. We don't even get a chance to knock, the front door swings open and Mia launches herself at Christian.

"Oh my god Christian I have missed you so much" She's hugging him. I hug him all the time but Mia she has her hands on his chest and it doesn't even seem to be bothering him. But when I do it I can tell it bothers him. I look away from the two of them trying to keep myself from crying. I know Mia s his sister but it's hard to see her touching him when I can't.

I hear little pitter patter of feet running in the family room and into the foyer. Ava my sweet little Ava, every time I am here she is on me like white on rice.

"Ana" Ava says jumping up and down in front of me with her arms up in the arm for me to pick her up. I reach down and pick her up resting her on my hip.

"Hi Ava, did you miss me?" I laugh. Of course she misses me, Kate calls me at least once a day just so Ava can talk to me.

"Me miss yous so much" She squeezes me.

"Well I miss you too pumpkin" She wiggles out of my hold and I lower her down to the floor. Before I could stand back up she grabs my hand and pulls at it.

"Comes on Ana. Gammy in da kitchin" I look back at Mia and Christian and they are both giving me apologetic smiles.

I follow Ava into the kitchen where Grace and her house keeper are cutting the veggies for tomorrow's dinner. When Grace looks up from the cutting board she drops everything in her hands, and walks over to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Ana I am so happy to see you. Ava go tell mommy that Ana is here"

Since Kate calls me all the time for Ava, Kate and I have become very close friends. Most of the time after Ava is finished talking to me, Kate and I will stay on the phone talking with each other about our upcoming weekends.

"Hello Grace. Thank you for inviting me to have thanksgiving dinner here"

"Ana you're always welcome here, you know that" She smiles at me.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you know how to chop?"

"I'm the best at it" I tell her

"Good because Kate sucks at it, and I had no choice but to kick her out of the kitchen because of it" She laughs and Kate walks in with Ava.

"Hey it's not my fault. Blame my mother she never taught any of us how to cook" Kate said and she walked over to hug me hello.

Kate places Ava in her high chair so that she can be at eye level with the rest of us. Mia and Christian both walk into the kitchen and take a seat next to Kate while Grace and I finish chopping the veggies. After an hour of getting everything prepared for tomorrow's dinner we start to work on the pies.

While Grace and I are slicing the apples we managed to get Christian and Kate to peel them. That was pretty much the only thing the two of them knew what to do.

"Auntie Ana" Ava says and we all stop what we're doing and turn to look at her. I can't believe she just called me Auntie.

"Um Ava sweetie I'm not your aunt"

"Whys not" she frowns. I look around at everyone hoping that someone else but me could explain to her. I think Grace got the hint.

"Ava Uncle Christian and Ana aren't married. They're just dating"

"Whys yous not married. Yous wuv each outter don't yous"

"Well I like your uncle very much"

"Likes a lot?"

"Yes I like Uncle Christian a lot"

"And I like Ana a lot as well" Christian comes and stands next to me.

"Do you wuvs each outter?" She asks. I'm not really sure how to answer that. We have only been dating for such a short period of time. I do like Christian a lot, a lot, a lot. That's just a few steps away from love isn't it? Love is such a strong word, when you say it you should mean it. And even though do have strong feelings for Christian I want to make sure that if or when I do say it I mean it 100%.

"Ava honey how about an apple? Would you like an apple?" Grace asks her. That does the trick, Ava turns her attention away from me and Christian and takes the peeled apple from Graces hand and begins to bite into it.

"You're welcome" Grace Whisper's to the two of us. I smile at her.

We all continued where we left off with the apples. Next we started working on the pumpkin pie filling. Towards the end of the day Mia had suggested that all of us camp out in the family room for the night. I explained to her that I didn't bring a change of clothes because I figured that Christian and I would leave and just come back in the morning.

"Christian I need to go home for a minute and get a change of clothes for tonight" I tell him.

"I'm sure Mia has clothes you can borrow"

"Yes she does but I don't want to trouble her. Besides it's not like my house is that far"

"Alright I'll have Taylor take you just wait here"

"Christian I can take myself just give me your keys. I promise I won't wreck your car"

"Ana Taylor can be take you"

"Christian I could be there and back in ten minutes"

"Alright fine" He takes his car keys out of his pocket and hands them to me.

I have been dying to drive Christian's new R8 ever since he got it, and now is my chance. I hit the alarm on the key, turning off the alarm and unlocking the door. I quickly get in and start the engine.

It takes me no more than ten minutes to drive to Elena's house. I pull into the driveway and I see that her car isn't there but most of the lights are on in her house. That's odd she always turns off the lights to the house when she goes out somewhere. Maybe her car is in the garage, which is very rare because in case there was an emergency at the salon she wants to make sure it doesn't take her longer than it should to get there.

Her salons are her babies, just like Christian she built them from the ground up. But for Elena it was her ex-husband who helped her and she was the one who helped Christian in more ways than one. But over the course of the last few weeks I am slowly learning to forgive her. I won't forget so easily.

I walk into the house and the smell of food hits me. What is Consuela doing here? She is spending her four day weekend with her family, and I know Elena doesn't cook. Walking through the living room into the hallway the smell of the food gets stronger. It smell good too. As I'm only feet away from the kitchen door I say,

"Elena when did you learn how to cook it smells so…." I stop in my tracks when I see Gideon standing by the stove putting something into a pot.

"Anastasia, how lovely to see you again. I was hoping you would be home in time for dinner"

"What the hell are you doing here and where is Elena"

"Hmm I don't know where Elena is. She wasn't here when I arrive"

"Get out now! Or I'm calling the cops and have you arrested for trespassing"

"It's not trespassing sweetheart when you know where the spare key is"

"You're going to be sorry" I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, I take my cell phone out my back pocket and dial Christian's cell. It rings and rings, he isn't picking up. I look in my contacts for Taylor's number but then I remember I never added it. I look down the list of name and see Jose's.

I hurry and call. Jose answers after two rings.

"Ana?"

"Jose I need you to get to my house right away"

"Ana what's wrong"

"Cross is here and Christian isn't picking up his cell and I don't have Taylor's number. Please hurry"

"I'm on my way. Ana keep him there as long as you can"

"Ok" Before he ends the call I can hear him close his car door and start his car. I put my cell phone back in my pocket and walk back into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

**JPOV**

Before I even had the chance to hang up the phone with Ana I was already in my car. As I am leaving my driveway I call Taylor on his cell phone.

"Taylor"

"Taylor it's Jose, I just got a call from Ana. Cross is at her house"

"What! Are you fucking kidding me? Shit alright, we'll be there in less than ten minutes"

**TPOV**

Shit, fuck this is bad this is really bad. When the fuck did he arrive in Seattle. How come I wasn't notified? Fuck the boss is going to have my ass. Well there goes my day off tomorrow.

I walk into the Grey's house and search for Grey, I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. When I walk in Mr. Grey can already tell something is wrong.

"Taylor?"

"Sir we need to leave now!" He gets up from his chair and walks over to me.

"What's going on? Where's Ana?"

"Sir Cross is at Elena's with Miss Steele"

"Fuck" Is all he said before running out the house to the SUV. He doesn't even wait for me to tell him that Ana called Jose first and that he is on his way.

I get in the drive seat and take off as fast as I can. The boss is holding on for dear life to the back of the driver's seat.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok sorry about not posting over the weekend. My weekends in October are nuts. This weekend will be my last weekend of ghost hunts and tours at the terminal for the year. To give you guys a little heads up there is a little bit of drama in this chapter. When I first started writing this story I wanted it to be 100% drama free. But we all need a little drama. Anyways this will be the last time we see Cross for a while. Pins are up, please feel free to take a look and if you feel up to it, check out my profile and find me on facebook. **

**APOV**

Great I have to wait here with him in the house until someone gets here. This shit is crazy, I don't understand how this could have happened? I thought Christian had his men on this guy making sure they kept tabs on him for when he came back to Seattle.

I sit at the kitchen island and stare at him while he continues to cook like nothing is wrong.

"Why are you here?" I ask nicely

"Why wouldn't I be here? I told you that I would see you again"

"But I don't want to see you again. I don't even like you. The very sight of you repulses me"

"Really I find that hard to believe"

"Well believe it"

"No see this is what I believe. I believe you want me just as much as I want you" He puts down the wooden spoon he was holding and walks over to me. He stands right next to me at the kitchen island and rests his elbows on the counter top and holds his head in his hands while facing me.

"There are things I can show you, do to you that no other man could even dream of doing to you. I could show you the world, make love to you in every state, every country"

"Well sorry to inform you but if any man is going to make love to me it's going to be Christian"

"Ha! Christian Grey make love to a woman, now that's a first. Sweetheart let me give you a little history lesson. Christian Grey doesn't make love, he fucks….hard. And a beautiful woman such as yourself needs love, needs someone at night to hold you and tell you how much they love you and need you and want to be in your life forever. I can be that man that does it all"

"I am loved"

"By who? Grey? No sweetheart that man doesn't know how to love. He just likes the idea of you. Take it from a person who knows him. He is incapable of love. If you only knew his secrets"

"Christian and I have no secrets. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me"

"Oh really" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes really"

"So you know that he likes to beat women with a cane, or how he fucks them until they are unconscious. How he likes to tie them up and leave them there"

"I know all about his lifestyle and I know everything that transpired between the two of you"

"So then you know how he makes women fall in love with them and then drops them like a hot potato when he no longer has any needs for them. Just wait and see and when that happens you can always call me. I'll be there for you to show you how a real man loves a woman. Sooner or later sweetheart you won't be enough for him"

"I'll always be enough for him"

"So you think. Just wait you'll see. You'll see that you're just like the rest of them, heart broken and left for someone to pick up the pieces. Just ask the others, they'll tell you."

"What Christian and I have is different we lov…" I don't get to finish what I was saying because I hear the front door open and slam shut. Gideon quickly smirks as me and moves back to the stove turning off the burners.

I hear feet racing into the living room and down the hallway. Jose comes running into the kitchen with his gun drawn.

"Get on the ground with your hand behind your head" He orders. But Gideon doesn't move, he just stands there with a fucking smirk on his face staring at me. Still with his gun in his hand he walks over to where Gideon is standing and kicks him hard in the knee causing him to fall to the floor.

Jose holsters his gun and crouches down to grab Gideon's hands and place them behind his back. Jose reaches behind him and grabs a pair of shiny metal cuffs. With everything going on Gideon doesn't take his eyes off of me. It's very unsettling. I hear the front doors open again and hear Christian screaming out my name is worry.

"ANA!" "ANA!"

"Christian"

"Took your dark knight long enough"

"Shut up" Jose hisses at him. For the next five minutes everything happens so fast. Christian is standing next to me with his arms wrapped around me with my head resting on his arm. Jason is helping Jose with Gideon. Two sets of police officers come busting into the kitchen.

After Jason and Jose talk to the officers, they take Gideon out of the house but not before Gideon starts screaming and yelling at Christian.

"She was mine and you knew it. You took her from me. Now she's gone, she's gone because she thought you loved her and when you ended it with her she ended it" Both police officers are trying to get Gideon out of the house but he is struggling out of their hold. Christian and I follow them to the front door. In one quick move Gideon gets out of their hold and comes running back to the house.

"Don't let him do it to you that he did to her. Please. Ask them ask them all, Elena knows how to reach them"

Before I even have a chance to reply Christian halls off and punches him in the face. Christian would have kept on going if it wasn't for Jose and Taylor grabbing him. While they are still holding Christian back from running after the cop car Taylor tells me to go and pack a bag.

I slowly walk up the stairs and turn the corner to my bedroom, when I am inside instead of getting my things I sit down on my bed and try to replay everything that just happened. I can't help but to think if what everything Gideon said to me is true? Does Christian make these women fall in love with him and then just kick them to the curb once they do just to see them obsess over him? Because let's be honest here, some women go nuts after a break up. I have never been down that path before but friend of mine back in Georgia have.

My one friend Lucy was head over heels for this one guy named Eric. Of course he never paid her any attention until one day he asked her out. They dated for about a year she even gave up her V-card to him and about two months later he broke it off with her because she became to clingy or some shit like that.

Anyways after they broke up Lucy would stalk him on Facebook finding out where he was going and then show up all surprised to see him there. She would call him non-stop asking him to give her another chance. I felt bad for her and after seeing what she went through I told myself I would never give up myself to a man unless I knew I truly loved him and he loved me. That's why I have been thinking maybe I should wait a while before I give up my V-card. As much as I want to have sex with Christian I just really want to make sure he is the one.

And if what Gideon says is true, I don't want to end up like that woman he was talking about and I surely don't want to end up like Lucy either. My feelings for Christian are strong. So strong in fact that I think I might be in love with him. But does he feel the same way about me?

A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts. The door opens and Christian walks in still looking pissed as ever.

"Where's your bag? How come you're not packed yet?"

"I…uh"

"Ana what is it?"

"It's just that….uh…I'm a little scared right now. You know with everything that just happened" This lying thing sucks. I'm not scared, confused would be more like it. What if what Gideon said was true?

"It's ok to be scared baby, but I'm here now and I will do anything and everything to protect you for as long as I live. I swear to you" I can see the truth in his eyes and the warmth in his voice.

"Come on let's pack you some clothes, and head back over to my parent's. I'm sure their wondering what happened"

"Ok" I whispered giving him a small smile. We packed myself an overnight bag for his parent's house. I don't need much since I have some clothes at Christian's already.

Taylor follows us in the SUV while Christian and I drive back in his car.

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything"

"At the house Gideon said some things…" He cuts me off

"And you want to know if their true?"

"Yes"

"Can we talk about this another time?" He asks

"No" I say quickly

"Ana we are almost to my parents, I really don't think this is the time or place to discuss this matter"

"I just want to know Christian. Is what Gideon said to me true? I need to know Christian because if what he said it true, I want to end this now before my heart gets broken to the point where it is beyond repair"

He pulls the car over to the side of the road not caring about any car behind us. He puts the car in park and turns off the engine. He doesn't turn to look at me. He grips the steering wheel with both hands and squeezes until his knuckles turn white. After a few seconds he lets go and runs his hands through his hair.

Taking a long breath he asks, "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you get these women to fall in love with you, and once you have them right where you want them you drop them like a hot potato when you know longer have a use for them or grow tired of them. I don't want to be one of them"

"Ana first off I didn't make any of them fall in love with me, they did that one their own free will. Second I didn't drop them like a hot potato I ended their contract because I didn't want what they wanted. They wanted more, I didn't want that. And as far as Sarah goes if I would have known I would have did something to help her"

"Sarah?"

"The submissive from the New York club. If I would have known…."

"How could you have?"

"I don't know. I could have checked in on her. I didn't know she had problems until it was too late"

"Did you have feelings for her, or any of them?"

"The only feelings I had for them was the feelings a Dom should have for their Sub. I made sure they had everything they needed or wanted while under contract with me"

"You said you didn't want that with them, does that mean you still don't want that?"

"I do now. After Ava was born I realized something was missing in my life. My only problem was I never did the dating thing. I was looking in all the wrong places, that's until you came to work for me. With you I felt this connection, this desire that I have never felt before. With you I believe I can do more"

"So you want more with me?"

"Yes I do"

"Why what makes me different?"

"Because I lo…." Christian's cell phone starts to ring causing him not to finish his sentence.

"Hello...Yes mom we are on our way back…No everything is alright" He looks over at me and I smile. Is everything alright between us? It always seems that drama finds us just when everything is going so well.

"Ok I'll tell her…see you soon" He hangs up his phone.

"Tell me what?"

"Ava wants to know where her 'Auntie Ana' went too, she wants to make sure your there for the camp out in the family room"

"I think someone really needs to sit down and have a talk with her about calling me her Aunt. Not that I mind it, but still I don't want her to get upset if anything should happen to us"

"Nothing is going to happen to us Ana" He states firmly while caressing my cheek with his hand. I lean into his touch, no matter how cold it is his touch is always warm and inviting.

When we enter his parent's house Ava comes running up to the two of us. She stands in front of Christian waiting for him to pick her up.

"Up…Up" she chants. He reaches down to pick her up and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You left and go bye bye wit out sayin bye bye to me" She looks from Christian then to me with a sadden face.

"We're sorry baby girl but Ana had to go get clothes for tonight, you wouldn't want her to sleep in the clothes she has on do you?" He tells her.

"No" She shakes her head with her little pouty lips. She is so adorable.

"How about I take you upstairs and help get you changed into your pajamas, and then you can lay next to me and we can watch a movie" I say to her and she practically jumps out of Christian's arms and into mine.

"Oh I see how it is, you don't love me anymore" Christian teases her.

"Mes luvs you uncle Chwristin, but me luvs Auntie Ana mores" She kisses me on the cheek and I giggle.

"I love you too sweetheart" I tell her and kiss her back on her cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, Tuesdays are always busy at work for me. I hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter is going to be mind blowing I promise. (Wink, wink GreyFan79) I'll try and post tomorrow if I'm not too busy. Don't forget to check out the Pins for this page. And remember you can find me of Facebook, the link is on my profile. **

**APOV**

I take Ava up to her room and help her pick out a pair of pajamas. I find the cutest pair of Team Umizoomi pajamas for her. After helping her get out of the clothes she was wearing, still in her undies I take her to the bathroom and help her wash up a little.

I wet the washcloth and put a little soap on it and hand it to her. She washes her face, her arms and her belly. Along with her legs and feet. I rinse the soap out of the wash cloth and hand it back to her. She repeats the processes. When she is finish I quickly dry her off and help her into her pajamas.

"All done"

"Yay!" she cheers. As she is picking out a movie from her little collection in her room I slip away into the bathroom and quickly change into my pajamas. When I return back into her room she hands me the movie and grabs my hand and pulls me out of her room and down the stairs.

As we are walking down the stairs she stops and looks at me.

"Ava what's the matter did you forget something?" She shakes her head no and says,

"Do you luvs Uncle Chwristin?"

"Ava we already talked about this before. I like you uncle very much" I smile at her, trying not to sound as if I am scolding her for asking me again if I love Christian.

We continue down the stairs and walk into the family room. Mia has set everything up for all over us. There is blankets and sheets everywhere. Pillows as far as the eyes can see. It looks like bed bath and beyond threw up in the family room.

"Mia what did you do to this room?" Elliot asks as he walks in.

"What don't you like it? Ava likes it and so does Ana. Right Ana?"

"Uh…yeah Mia it's….very…fluffy" I smile at her as I sit down on one of the oversized pillows that has the words **Hot Stuff** written on it.

"See Ana likes it. So quit your B.I.T.C. Elliot and find yourself a spot and get comfortable" Mia tells him.

Christian walks in from the kitchen with Grace and smirks as soon as he sees the pillow I am sitting on. He excuses himself for a moment and goes upstairs to change. Five minutes later Christian comes down in a pair of plaid Pajama pants and a white wife beater. The wife beater clings to his chest showing off all his well-defined muscles.

Christian comes and sits down next to me and Ava, he puts his arm around my waist and scoots closer to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and inhale his amazing scent. I don't know about you but the less clothes he has on the better he smells.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Christian asks. I hold the movie that Ava had handed to me before we left her room and read it out loud.

"Ever after"

"Oh great another stupid Cinderella movie" Elliot whines.

"F you Elliot I love this movie" Mia tells him.

"Whatever" Elliot says back.

Kate pops the DVD into the player and the large TV screen lowers from the ceiling and the movie begins to play. I must have seen this movie about a hundred times and each time I cry. It didn't fail that when Daniel's father died in the beginning that I broke out in tears. I look over to Mia and she had a few tears rolling down her face as she grips ahold of Carrick's arm.

As the movie played on I could hear Kate mumble something like 'How come I can't find a prince like that' of course Elliot heard what she said and slapped her lightly on her leg. Without even realizing I said the words 'me too' I could feel Christian tense up next to me.

I look at him and he is staring at me, it's not like I meant for those words to come out. I bite my lip and try to give him a goofy smile as to say I was only kidding. But it didn't help. He inched himself away from me but not too far away. It felt like he was ripping my heart right out of my chest with his action, and I know with my comment it must have been the same for him. I tried to reach my hand over to his but when I tried to touch just the top of his hand he moved it. I gasped quietly. I can start to feel my start to shake a little, I will myself not to cry. I take deep breaths holding back my sobs.

Ava looks up at me from my lap and frowns. "No no Auntie Ana no cry tha's get marry" I smile down at her and shake my head yes to her.

"Can you excuse me for a moment I need to use the bathroom" I move Ava rom my lap and place her to the side between Christian and I. I slowing get to my knees and raise myself t my feet and walk out of the living room not looking at anyone. I'm biting my lip so hard I swear I could taste blood. I trying so hard not to cry as I walk out the family room and into the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor.

**CPOV **

I watch as Ana gets up from her spot of the floor and walks out the family room. I know she is only seconds away from crying. I feel like a total ass hole. I know she was only mentally replying to Kate's comment. But it did break my heart in two when she said 'me too'. How could she not think of me as her prince? I want to be her prince, white knight.

I excuse myself just like Ana did, I pick up Ava and bring her over to where Kate and Elliot are sitting. Ava was a little upset but I have to find Ana and talk to her. Before I walked out of the family room Elliot made a whipping like sound to indicate I was pussy whipped. That fucker can go kiss my ass. If being with Ana makes me pussy whipped then so be it. Because I love her.

As I walk up the stairs to the bathroom, I can't help but to think to myself does she even love me too. She hasn't really said it. At least not in the way I would hope for her to say it. When Ava asked her if she loved me, she said that she liked me. A lot. Love is a very strong word to say and I have been hesitant to say it to her. I was so close to saying it to her tonight on our way back from Elena's.

When I am with her I feel like a teenager again, she makes me feel young and full of life. I know the rest of my family can see it too. Everyone has commented on how much younger I look. I want to tell Ana how much I love her and how much I want to be with her and even spend the rest of my life with her. Wow did I really just say that? Did I really just say that I want to spend the rest of my life with her? I stop mid stair and think about it for a moment. She is so beautiful and kind and loving, my parents adore her. Mia already thinks of her as a sister. Ava, Ava just loves her.

Ava is already calling her, her Aunt. That just has to be a sign. I have never brought any of my Sub's to my parent's house or anywhere outside my penthouse but Mia has brought boy friends over before and Ava never took to them like she has with Ana. Even some of Kate's personal friend who she has known for years, Ava never calls them Auntie.

I stand outside the second floor bathroom and I can hear the tiny little cries coming from Ana behind the bathroom door. Fuck if that doesn't make me feel sick. Even after the whole Cross bullshit today I should have never acted the way I did. I knock on the door lightly.

"I'll be right out" I hear her say softly.

"Ana it's me, open the door baby" I her cries quite a little but I don't hear her walk towards the door.

"Anastasia please open the door" I plead. But still nothing, I was just about to leave to go back downstairs and grab the key to the door from the housekeeper but I hear the door slowly unlock and open just a bit. I turn back around and open the door. Ana is sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her head lowers and her hands stilled in her hair.

I slowly walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. I slowly spread her legs apart a little so that I can be between her. I need to feel close to her right now. As I kneel in front of her I take my hand and lift her chin to look at me. Her eye are puffy and red. Her lips are swollen from crying and biting on them while holding back her sobs. I hate seeing her like this.

She keeps her eyes down not wanting to look at me. Right now at this moment she looks as if she is a Submissive not wanting to make eye contact. I don't want that from her, I don't want anything from her like that. She will never be my Submissive. EVER!

"Baby please look at me" I say softly to her. Her eyes slowly travel from the floor up my body and finally meets my eyes. God I'm such an ass hole. I should have never rejected her hand when she tried to take mine. It's so hard for me to remember that she is just a teenager, she acts so mature for her age at times and it always slips my mind that she is only 19. Before I even get a chance to speak, in a low whisper she says,

"I'm so sorry Christian" A single tears escapes her right eyes. I catch it with my thumb and wipe it away. Bringing my thumb to my lips and kiss it. I lick my lips and taste the salty ness from her tear.

"Don't ever be sorry Anastasia for anything, I know you didn't mean to say it"

"You are so much more to me than a prince Christian" She whispers to me

"I know, and you are so much more to me than anything in this world" I move my hand from her chin and wrap my arms around her waist. My knees are killing me but I don't give a shit right now.

"I do?" She asks. I can't believe she would question me on this.

"Yes Ana you do. I would trade everything I have just to prove it to you how much I care for you"

"You don't have to do that Christian" She lightly giggles

"I know I don't but if you asked me too I would and I wouldn't even think twice about it. I don't ever want to lose you. Not today, not tomorrow. Not for the rest of my life, I never want to let you go. You may not even realize this but you have done so much for me in the short time we have known each other. You make me feel alive, young. And when I'm around you, you make me forget just how fucked up I really am"

"You're not fucked up Christian" She rolls her eyes while looking at me. I can feel my palms start to twitch and I am trying to control the urge I have to take her over my knee and spank that beautiful ass of hers. I lower my head for a moment and close my eyes tight. I keep telling myself to breath and focus. She isn't your Submissive, she isn't your Submissive. She's your girlfriend. The woman you love, you didn't love the other ones. That's because she is nothing like them, I tell myself. I open my eyes and look at her. Her beautiful blue eyes, every time I look at them I feel as she is looking into my soul and warming my heart.

God I love this woman. One day I am going to make her MINE. And by mine I mean my wife, my soul mate, the mother of my children. The queen of my universe. There is nothing I wouldn't give right now to tell her I love her. But I feel that as of right now I need to wait. I want it to be the right moment, the perfect moment. Even though I know for sure she is it for me. I want to make sure she feels the same. I was going to tell her in the car but my fucking phone had to start ringing. But I am glad it did.

"I am Ana, I really am. But you are changing the way I see myself, and for that I will be forever grateful. So thank you, thank you for everything"

"I didn't do anything Christian, you did it all on your own"

"Ahh but you did" I tell her in a silly tone to lighten the mood and tap my finger on her nose. She blushes. She is perfect.

"I'm sorry for not taking Taylor with me to Elena's. I should have listened" She tells me.

"Even if you did, Cross would still have been there"

"I know"

"You're safe and sound now, and I am going to keep it that way" I kiss her on the forehead.

"We better get back downstairs, I don't want your parent's to think we're doing it in their house" She giggles.

"I suppose your right" I stand to my feet and offer her my hand to take. She slides off the edge of the tub and stands. She looks at herself in the mirror. She shakes her head at the sight she sees. No matter how she looks I think she will always be beautiful.

We walk back downstairs to the family room, and everyone's eyes lands on us. Elliot is smirking, I can already tell he thinks we were fucking all this time. Kate is smiling at Ana. My parents are just shaking their heads, and Ava she is just staring at the TV screen.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea. Do you want anything?" Ana asks.

"No I'm fine" She lets go of my hand and head towards the kitchen. Kate lifts herself from her spot of the couch and follows behind. I take the seat Kate was sitting at. My brother pats me on the shoulder as if he is saying 'way to go bro'. Fucking idiot.

**APOV**

I walk into the kitchen. I grab the kettle and walked over to the sink and added some water, when I turned around to go to the stove Kate was standing there against the kitchen wall smiling at me.

"What?" I asked

"Soooo how was it? You know the make-up sex?"

"Kate we didn't have sex" I tell her.

"Oh come on Ana you can tell me, we're friends. Friends always share juicy details about their sex life"

"True. But honestly Kate we didn't have sex. Actually we haven't had sex yet"

"What!" Her eyes went wide and she shakes her head a little turning to understand what I just told her.

"Christian and I haven't had sex. I want too. But to be honest I'm a little scared. He's kind of…BIG" I look down at my feet blushing.

"Oh My God. You're joking?"

"No I'm not. I'm still a virgin too" I whispered the virgin part.

"Does Christian know?" I nod my head and reply

"Yes he does, and it doesn't bother him"

"So you guys haven't done anything sexually with each other?"

"Oh we have" I smirk and she smiles. God I love Kate, she has become more and more like a sister to me. As the kettle starts to whistle on the stove I go over and turn the burner off. Kate goes to the cupboard and grabs two mugs.

"Well my sex life is amazing. As a matter of fact Elliot and I have been thinking about having another baby" Kate says

"Oh Kate that is amazing" I tell her

"It won't happen right away because I'm still on the shot, but we were thinking when it's time for my next shot to just skip it. Elliot and I don't want Ava to be the only child"

"I think that is just wonderful. I was an only child and I hated it. I always wished to have another sibling, ether younger or older. I really didn't care"

"Well let me be the first to tell you that me and my brother Ethan were always going at it like cats and dogs with each other. He is only 2 years younger than me. We hated each other while growing up. But now, now we love each other"

"I'm sure Christian, Elliot and even Mia were the same way as well? Have you and Elliot told the rest of the family about wanting to have another baby?"

"No not yet. We were thinking about just waiting until it happens, so please don't say anything to anyone"

"I promise my lips are sealed"

"So do you think you and Christian will ever have kids?"

"Kate please. We're not even married and we have yet to even have sex"

"When do you think you will?" God she asks a lot of questions. Must be her reporter personality coming out.

"I don't know. Like I said I want too, but I just want to make sure that Christian is the right one. I don't want to go and give it up only to not be with him later. I'm not saying that Christian and I will get married but I was thinking about holding out until then"

"Wow talk about old fashion"

"Yeah I know" I frown.

"Don't worry I think it's a great idea. In fact it kind of makes me wish I was a virgin when Elliot and I got married. This way I wouldn't have felt so guilty for wearing white at my wedding" She giggled.

While we are finishing our tea I can't help but to think, would Christian be ok to wait until I was ready? However long that might actually be. I mean if Christian and I do end up getting married how long from now will that be? 1? 2? 3….5 years? Would he be willing to wait that long? Maybe I should talk to him about it. After a while he is just going to get sick of blowjobs.

I know some women like to use their back door. But to me that's an exit not an entrance. I cringe at the thought. How some woman find that pleasurable is beyond me.

Kate finishes her cup of tea and places it in the sink and returns back to the family room. My cup is empty but I sit there staring into the cup. I know I'm starting to get tired, I always stare off into space when I'm tired or day dreaming.

"Hey" I hear from behind me and then a hand on my lower back and a kiss on my temple. I snap out of it and turn my head towards Christian.

"Hey"

"Everything ok? Kate came in but after five minutes when you didn't follow I started to get worried" Wow five minutes I have been staring at my empty mug.

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok. I just wanted to make sure you were all tucked in before I go upstairs and go to bed"

"No way of me talking you out of it and sleep down stairs with Ava and me?" I ask him. I already know he is going to say no. But it doesn't hurt to ask. Those two nights him and I slept together in the spare room at Escala he had no nightmares. He swears it was just a fluke, but I know it wasn't.

"Ana I can't, you know that"

"I know but what if…" he stops me

"I already know what you're going to say. It was just a fluke. I don't want to end up having a nightmare with Ava being right next to me. It would kill me if I happen to do something to her while I am sleep, not to mention how it could scare her"

"Alright" I frown. I just wish for once he could see that it wasn't a fluke. Come on two nights in a row, no nightmares. The only one he had was after I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to cook us breakfast.

He takes my hand and we walk into the family room. Everyone is pretty much T.K.O. Even Ava is fast asleep on her blanket. Grace and Carrick are nowhere in sight so they must have went to bed a while ago. Mia is snoring away and Kate and Elliot are peacefully asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

"Looks like everyone is a sleep" I state.

"Yeah"

"How about I tuck you in" I wink at him. That's all it took because the next thing I know he grabbed my hand and was running up the stairs taking two at a time. He burst open his old childhood bedroom door and nearly slammed it shut locking the door so that no one can enter.


	26. Chapter 26

**So here it is, the mind blowing chapter. Well at least to me it is. I try my hardest, it's a little hard to come up with things to do when there is no sex involved. But thanks to a really kinky friend of mine who gave me some ideas. Don't forget to check out the Pins, some are very….Rated XXX. Also I won't be able to update another chapter until at least Monday. I have candlelight tours tonight, tomorrow and Saturday followed by a ghost hunt. So with that being said I hope everyone has a wonderful Halloween, please be safe. **

**Still APOV**

He grabbed me roughly and turned me around and crashed his lips to mine. We kissed as if our lips and tongues were on fire and the only thing to put the fire out was to keep going. His hands roamed the back of my body squeezing my ass and running his hand under my thigh lifting my leg.

In one quick tug he grabs my ass and lifts me, I wrap my legs around his waist and while we are still kissing he walks us over to his bed. I hear his knees hit the side of his bed causing him to stop and back up just a little. He slowly lowers me down my sex rubbing up against his erection.

When my feet are planted on the floor his hands once again roam my entire body. He slowly starts to remove my shirt kissing my shoulder as he does so. Next he slowly removes my pajama pants kissing ever so slowly on my hips. When my pants pool at my feet he helps me step out of them.

He grabs my jaw and holds it tight while looking into my eyes before kissing me once again. The both of us are standing there kissing one another like our life depends on it. We have yet to put out of fire. Standing there kissing Christian in only my bra and panties while he is still wearing his pajama bottoms. I tug at the waist band a little and pull my lips away from his and say,

"You Mr. Grey are wearing far too many clothes for my liking" He teasingly tugs on the draw string of his pajama bottoms lowering them ever so slowly. My breath hitches in anticipation for him to completely remove them. I couldn't take it any longer so I placed both my index fingers into the waist band and pulled them down for him. Fuck this waiting bullshit. I want him naked!

"Demanding little thing aren't you" He says with a smirk.

"You have no idea how demanding I can be" Holy shit where in the world did that come from?

"Hmm oh really?" He says with his one eyebrow raised.

"Mmhmm" I said while biting my bottom lip. I lower my hand to his erection and start to rub it through his briefs. The moan that comes from his mouth nearly sends me over the edge myself. Fuck. I do anything I never thought I would ever do, I turn him around so that his back is facing the bed and push him down so that he falls onto the bed.

As I climb on the bed I slowly start to lick and tease around his very sexy V area. His head falls back onto the bed while saying, "Oh fuck"

I continue to make my way up his stomach but stop just below his rib cage. I feel my face start to become sadden by the fact that I can't touch him there. I can see a few tiny little scars on his chest. I stop what I was doing and look up at him. He opens his eyes and looks at me wondering why I have stopped.

"Ana?"

"Your chest" I say "I don't want you upset me with me if I touch you"

"Ana I…." He lets out a sigh

"It's ok Christian" I assure him. If he doesn't want me to touch him on his chest I won't.

He moves me over to the side and takes his one bed sheet and covers himself with it. For a moment I think that's it, he is done. No more messing around or anything he is going to sleep and I'll have to head back downstairs and go to sleep.

But instead he lifts me on top of him and lays me down on top of him. My chest on his but only a thin sheet separating us from skin to skin contact. My heart flutters at the small gesture. He lifts his head ever so slightly and begins to kiss me again, his left hand caressing my lowers back so softly.

I move my left leg over so that I am now straddling him and begin to rub my sex into his erection. Several moans escape my lips as I hit just the right spot on my sex. Between the sheets I can feel his erection throbbing. I start to move a little faster I need the friction. Oh god I need to cum is what I need. The rhythm of my hips move faster and faster. But I am stopped by the sound of Christian's voice.

"Baby stop" I stop what I was doing and look at him.

"Christian what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong everything is just perfect. But I need to taste you. Now!" Taste me? What does he mean taste me? In less than a nanosecond I am being flipped onto my back. He hovers over me, his beautiful cock just inches away from my face. He is straddling my stomach. He lowers his head and begins to lick the little valley between my breasts.

When he is finished he looks up to me with a smirk, he grabs hold of my breasts even tighter and slowly begins to thrust his cock in between my breasts. It's not the most comfortable situation I have been in with Christian but I can tell he is enjoying it. As his cock slides back and forth I stick out my tongue, licking the head of his cock. I can taste the pre-cum that has formed right on the tip.

I know that in the morning I am going to be sore. His finger nails are digging into my skin. I want to tell him to stop but he is so caught up in the moment I'm afraid if I do he'll stop everything and I'll be doing the walk of shame to the family room. But to be honest I am enjoying it.

I close my eyes and try to focus not on the pain but on how this is pleasing Christian. His moaning has slowly died down and I feel his grip lighting up on my breasts. I open my eyes and he is staring at me with hunger. I was just about to ask what he was doing, but he places his finger on my lips to shh me. I simple nod my head and watch as he lowers his head once more.

He takes my one nipple into his mouth and sucks. I wince a little still in pain from his grabbing just seconds ago.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asks. I shake my head no, again not wanting this to end. He continues. He moves down my body, licking, sucking, kissing and my favorite the moaning sounds he is making. So fucking hot. I don't even know if he even realizing that he is doing it.

He stops at my belly bottom and traces his tongue around it. His hands go under my thighs and lifts my legs just a little. I feel my whole bottom half being lifted and then…OH GOD.

Hs tongue is attacking my clit, my legs are shaking, and my mouth is watering. Fuck I have never felt anything like this before. He takes my lips into his mouth and sucks hard. I arch my back in response.

"Fucking amazing" He says mumbling against my sex. He dips his fingers into my sex and god does it feel amazing. I start to rock my hips back and forth but he places his one arm on my lower stomach to stop me from moving. I look down and he is shaking his head no. Well fuck me I was only trying to help.

He removes his fingers and the next thing I know he rubbing his fingers on my lips and slipping his fingers into my mouth. I hear him tell me to "Suck" and that's just what I do. I suck them so hard I could peel his skin right off and only leave bone.

While I am still sucking on his fingers his tongue is darting in and out of my sex. So rough but yet so gentle. He removes his fingers from my mouth and brings them back down to my clit. With his thumb he starts to circle it. Putting just enough pressure on it. I can feel my climax building from deep within me. My whole body is start to shake uncontrollably.

Both my hands find the top of his head and I grip his hair tightly. I can feel his smile against my lips and in one long stroke of his tongue I explode all around him. His hand quickly covers my mouth to stop my screaming. I can feel my juices spilling out of me and Christian is there licking them all up.

When he is finished he climbs back up, my orgasm is still shattering through me. His hand is still covering my mouth.

"That's it baby feel it" He whispers to me. His hand is replaced by his mouth. I can taste myself all over him. How is it possible that something so dirty can turn you on so much? When he pulls away from me he plops down onto his back. His erection still there and hard as ever. I can see the veins pulsating in need of release.

I look deep into his eyes and tell him, "Now let me take care of you" I crawl to the end of the bed my ass in full display for him for the moment. I turn around so that I am facing him. I ponder for a moment on what I'm going to do. Blowjob? Hand-job? Boobs again. No they still hurt slightly. What to do, what to do. I need to please him. I got it!

I spread his legs apart and very seductively I crawl up. I lower my head and slowly start licking from his balls up. I lick his long shaft all the way to his crown. I twirl my tongue around the head and peer through my lashes. He likes it.

I climb even higher onto him. My sex is laying right on top of his shaft.

"Ana?" He questions.

"Shh Christian trust me" He only nods and lays his head back down onto his pillow.

I spread my folds just a little over his length and begin to rock. Because he is so long I grip the top part of his cock and begin to massage. Back and forth, back and forth between my folds. It's the closest thing to sex I can do. Christian is now starting to rock his hips with mine. With my other free hand I reach behind me and cup his balls in my hand and slightly tug.

"Oh fuck Ana" His voice so husky with desirer.

"Do you like that Christian?" I ask trying to dirty talk to him.

"Yes baby just like that, don't stop" I do as I am told and I don't stop, in fact I start to move faster. My grp on his cock tightens and his hips jerks up. I know he is close and so am I. The base of his shaft has been rubbing against my clit building another orgasm from deep inside.

"Fuck Ana I'm going to…." And he explodes. Streams of his seed shoots all over his stomach and chest. I thrust myself as he rides out his orgasm and follow behind. My head tilts back and I bite my lip keeping myself from screaming.

He looks down at his chest and stomach. So much cum everywhere. I sit back a little between his legs. I lick his cock from top to bottom cleaning his off. I then move to his stomach and remove as much as I can. There are only a few drops on his chest.

He can see that I want too so bad, but I stop before I go any further.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. I just want to say I am over the moon with all your reviews that you ladies have left me. Never have I ever thought I would reach over 650. So thank you very much it means so much to me that you all enjoy this story. Don't forget to check out the Pins for this chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**CPOV**

I see Ana looking at me, I know she wants to touch me so badly on my chest. I saw the way she looked at me earlier today when Mia touched me. I want her to touch me so bad but I fear that when she does it'll burn. When Mia touches me it burns but I grin and bear it. When Ava touches me on the chest which isn't often, it doesn't hurt but there fear that one day it will.

Ana has always been so gentle with me I know she would never do anything to hurt me. I really need to shake this fear of people touching me. This girl has my heart and even though I have yet to tell her I love her I need to at least show her that I do.

I reach for her hand and I close my eyes. I keep telling myself in the back of my head 'She isn't Jack, she isn't going to hurt you. She is an angel sent from up above, she is the one I love' I lower her hand onto my chest. My heart is beating fast so fast that I think it is going to beat right out of my chest.

My breath hitches so that burning feeling won't be so bad. When her hand comes down onto my chest, there is nothing. I feel nothing, no burning, and no pain. I let go of my breath and open my eyes. Ana has her free hand over her mouth, a few tears are trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry baby" I tell her.

"I don't want to hurt you" She says to me and I smile.

"It doesn't hurt" I tell her not once taking my eyes off hers. God she is so fucking beautiful. After about a minute she tries to remove her hand from my chest but I don't allow her. I want her hand there for the rest of my life. With my other hand I place it on her mid back and lower her down, so that she is laying on top of me.

Her hand and her head are on my chest and it feels good, so fucking good. Before I realized it she was fast asleep in my arms. I want to move her, not because there is any pain but because I'm worried if I fall asleep too my nightmares will take over and I'll hurt her. I will myself to stay awake but soon find myself in darkness…..

**The next morning…..Still CPOV**

I wake up to the sun in my eyes and a knock on the door. I open my eyes and I see Ana still in the same spot as she was last night when she fell. I smile to myself, no nightmares. This is the third time sleep with Ana and I still haven't had a nightmare. Maybe it wasn't a fluke. She is my dream catcher. She has to be.

There is another knock on the door. I slowly and very carefully slip out of bed trying not to wake Ana. I get out of bed and walk over to my bedroom door. I open the door wide not really thinking about anything.

Elliot gives me the once over and then in a loud voice he says,

"What the fuck bro!" I look down at myself and see that I'm naked from head to toe. I give my brother a quick smirk and shut the door in search of a pair of pants. I hurry to get them on and open the door again. Elliot is still standing there with the same WTF look on his face.

"What do you want Elliot?"

"Mom sent me up here to wake you, and I guess Ana too because it's after noon and neither one of you came down for breakfast"

"It's after noon!" Shit I have never slept that late before. Not even when I was a teenager have I ever slept pass noon.

"Yeah dude, so get your ass moving" He tries to open my bedroom door with his hands so he can peer inside. But I put my foot at the back of the door not allow him too.

"We'll be down in a little bit" I tell him and shut the door in his face. I already know he is going to be running at the mouth with everyone telling them how he found me this morning when I opened the door. Kate will no doubt be on Ana for details.

I walk back to my bed and lay down next to Ana I don't want to wake her but I know she needs to eat seeing that we both missed breakfast. I lightly trace my fingers over her cheeks and brush back a few strains of hair behind her ear.

She starts to stir but doesn't open her eyes. I start placing feather light kisses over her face. That gets her attention, she starts to smile. Her eyes flutter open and looks at me with the most beautiful smile.

"Good morning" She says to me, she lightly stretches her arms.

"More like afternoon" I tell her.

"Oh my god Christian why did you let me over sleep I was supposed to help your mother and Kate with breakfast"

"Baby we both over slept, Elliot just came to the door a few minutes ago to wake us"

"You mean?"

"Yes" I tell her knowing full and well what she is referring too. I had no nightmares what so ever.

"Let's go take a quick shower then head downstairs" She tells me while getting off my bed and heads towards the bathroom. I can't help but stare at her beautiful naked ass sway from side to side as she walks.

I drop my pants as quick as I can and run into the bathroom after her. She already has the water running and putting her hair into a messy bun. She turns around to face me and I see bruises all over her breasts. Fuck! I didn't mean to be so rough with her. But her breasts fit so perfectly in my hands.

"Oh god Ana I am so sorry. Does it hurt?" She looks down and sighs a little.

"It looks worse than it feels"

"I didn't mean to be so rough with you baby. I must have gotten lost in the moment, will you ever forgive me?"

"Christian it's no big deal. I would be lying if I told you I didn't enjoy it. In fact if you promise not to be so rough we can do it again" She enjoyed it? Oh fuck me. She is fucking perfect.

"Deal" I grin at her and she bites her lip "Now let's get that sweet ass of yours in the shower"

She jumps in and I follow behind her. We both wash each other bodies and I have to admit every time she touches me on my chest I feel my heart beats more and more for this woman. After another round of amazing foreplay we exit the shower and dry off.

**APOV**

Walking into the kitchen everyone is giving us looks. Kate and Elliot have the biggest smirks on their face, while Mia, Grace and Carrick are smiling from ear to ear with happiness. Talk about awkward. Grace hurries herself by making Christian and I something to eat. I offered to help but she told me she didn't want to hear it.

After Christian and I finished eating, the men planted themselves in front of the TV to watch the game while us women stayed behind in the kitchen and started cooking away for tonight's Thanksgiving dinner.

We have peeled 20lbs of potato's, baked 10 sweet potato's the list just goes on and on when it comes to the amount of food we cooked. It's so much food just for the eight of us but Kate assures me that Elliot, Carrick and Christian will end up eating ¾'s of it all.

The turkey only has about an hour left of cooking and everything else was pretty much done and is just sitting in the oven on warm covered. Grace pours us all a glass of wine and grabs a few bottles of beer for the guys and we head into the living room. I sit next to Christian on one of the couches and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him.

Without even thinking I place my hand around his chest, and snuggle into him. He looks down and smiles at me. We both turn our attention back to the TV. Grace and Carrick are both sitting on the couch across from us with their mouths open wide in shock. Grace starts to cry, she tries to hide her tears by shoving her face in Carrick's neck.

I look over at Carrick, the smile on his face gets wider and he mouths the words 'Thank you' to me. I don't know why he is saying thank you but I just shrug my shoulders and smile back. I return my attention back to the TV.

About an hour later the buzzer in the kitchen goes off and Grace, Kate, Mia and myself all get up and head into the kitchen while the men go into the dining room and wait. The girls and I put the finishing touches on everything by placing all the side dishes in beautiful sliver serving plates or bowels. Each of us took 2 things while Grace carried the turkey out into the dining room. All the men cheered as we walked in.

"Grace Darling, you out did yourself once again"

"It wasn't just me Carrick the girls did most of the work" Grace informs him.

"Well then, ladies you all out did your self's. This look fantastic" Carrick tells us.

We all take our places at the table, Kate and Elliot sit on the one side of the table while Ava sits in the middle of the both of them. Carrick sit at the end of the table with Grace at his side. Mia sits at the other end. I sit myself next to Christian across from Kate.

"Who would like to say Grace this year?" Grace asked, looking at all of us waiting for someone to speak up.

"I did it last year, so it's a no go for me" Elliot says

"Mia?"

"Ah mom do I have too?"

"No but it would be nice if you did"

"Well I don't want to do it. What about Christian he never says Grace" Mia says while pointing to him. He put his hand into my and lightly squeezes.

"I can say Grace" I say.

"That would be lovely Anastasia, thank you" Grace says with a smile. Every bows their heads and wait for me to start.

"Dear heavenly father, we thank you for this gift of food, which nourishes out bodies. I thank you for the gift of this kind and loving family you have brought to me. We thank you for the gift of hard work and have faith that all our dreams and goals will be fulfilled with our perseverance. We are thankful for our wealth of blessings. Please keep joy and peace in our hearts and may our love be steadfast and nourish our souls. And illuminate us from within. Amen"

"Amen" Everyone says in unison and then lifts their heads.

"That was…."Grace begins to say but Christian cuts her off.

"Beautiful" He says.

"Thank you" I blushed

All the dishes were passed around and our plates were filled. Kate was right ¾ of the food was eating by the men. Elliot at one point unbutton his pants so that there was room for more. I personally would like to know where Christian stuck it all and how he isn't in a food coma right now. Oh did I forget to mention that we still have pies as well.

"I don't think I can eat another bite" I say out loud.

"I'm with you on that one Ana" Kate said from across the table looking rather sickish.

"Stick a fork in me I'm done" Mia added pushing her plate away from her.

I rest my head on Christian arm. I don't think I have ever eaten this much in my life. Normal on thanksgiving my mother would go to the butcher and only get a turkey breast, that was more than enough for the three of us. I suddenly feel a pain in my heart. I miss my mom and dad so much. I look around the table and I see nothing but love coming from everyone. Grace and Carrick are holding hands and sneaking kisses with each other. Kate and Elliot are smiling and laughing at Ava and her messy face full of mashed potatoes. Mia is busying texting on her phone smiling away at every signal text she gets.

Tears threaten to pierce my eyes. Family is the most important thing in life.

"You ok baby" Christian leans down and whispers in my ear before kissing me just below my ear. I nod my head and smile wiping away a signal tear that managed to escape.

"I'm fine, just missing my parents is all"

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sure their looking down on you right now and grateful that you're with people who care about you as much as they cared about you" He puts his right arm around my waist and give me a gentle squeeze.

"I know"

"I can arrange a trip to Georgia if you like, we can visit them"

"You would do that?"

"Anastasia I would do anything for you" He kisses my temple.

"Excuse me everyone. I need to make a phone call for work" Christian gets up from the table but before he had the chance to leave Grace starts on him.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! It's thanksgiving for crying out loud, your company can wait. Whatever it is, it can wait"

"Mother please this is something very important"

"Nothing is more important than spending time with your family"

"Mother believe me this is" He says and walks out the room.

"Ana dear I'm sorry you had to witness that"

"It's ok Grace"


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is a longer chapter for you guys. Ok again I want to say thank you to everyone for leaving me such wonderful reviews. And just so everyone knows Ana has no idea was Christian is planning. And like any 19 year old that is in love she thinks the worse. Don't forget to check out the Pins for this chapter. **

**CPOV**

I walk out of the dining room after being scolded by my mother thinking it has something to do with work. Every year for almost the past decade I always leave thanksgiving dinner early to take care of business. What I need to take care of right now isn't business, its taking Ana back to Georgia to visit her parent's grave.

"Taylor" I say into my phone once he answers.

"Mr. Grey?"

"I need you to get the jet fueled and ready to go within the next two hours, I also need you to book a hotel in Savanah Georgia for the next two nights"

"Sir?" He questions me.

"I'm taking Ana to Georgia….she misses her parents" I tell him and I swear I can hear him smile through the phone.

"On it Sir, I'll have Gail pack a bag for you and Miss Steele. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes you and Gail have a wonderful weekend together. Tell Sawyer to meet us at the airport, he can drive my car back to Escala"

"Sir I wouldn't recommend….." I stop him.

"Taylor no one in Georgia knows who I am, I'll be sure you keep a low profile. I want this weekend to be as normal as possible for Ana and me"

"Understood Mr. Grey. I'll have everything ready for the two of you when you get to the airport"

"Thank you and goodnight Taylor"

"Goodnight Sir, enjoy your trip"

**TPOV**

I hang up the phone with the boss man and start to look for a few places in Savanah for Grey and Miss Steele. After searching I find a nice bed and breakfast that would work for the two of them. I'm not ok with the idea of the two of them going without a CPO.

Yes no one knows him in Savanah but that doesn't mean people don't read newspapers from around the globe or read magazines with his picture in it. Someone is going to notice him. I'll call Ryan and have him tail the two of them without their knowledge.

After I call Ryan and give him the heads up about Grey and Miss Steele I make a call to Sawyer tell him to be at the airport.

I look up the number once again for the bed and breakfast. The Kehoe House. I dial the number and a woman with a southern accent answers the phone.

"The Kehoe house happy thanksgiving this is Barbra how can I help you?"

"Good evening ma'am I'm sorry for call so late but I would like to reserve a room for three nights under the name…." I wait and think for a moment….Ah I got it. "Under Mr. and Mrs. Jason Taylor please"

"Not a problem, what type of room would you like Mr. Taylor?" Oh he is going to kill me.

"Whatever you have would be fine, but if you happen to have a honeymoon suit that would be wonderful" I smile into the phone. Oh yeah he is going to fucking kill me.

"Not a problem I have the perfect room"

"Great my wife and I will be arriving late tonight"

"I'll make sure everything is ready for you and your wife"

We finish our conversation quickly after giving her the credit card number and everything else she needs from me. I end the call and send a quick text to Mr. Grey.

**Everything is all set Sir, enjoy your weekend –T **

He doesn't reply back, but I'm not surprise.

**APOV **

I watch as Christian comes back into the dining room with a smile on his face, he looks very pleased with something. I guess whatever it was it worked in his favor. But the only thing I find odd is that I know there are no deals that need to be made, and I know he hasn't been looking into anything new at the moment. So what the hell is going on?

He takes his seat and my hand kissing it lightly. I don't know what is going on and I'm starting to worry. If it wasn't a business call what was it? My head starts to wonder in every direction. No…no…no I can't think that. He's happy with me, he wouldn't need someone else. Would he? Noooo…I quickly shake my head trying to get the thought out of there.

"Everything ok" I ask

"Yes just had to take care of something"

"Business?" I ask. Hoping that his answer will be No and that he has something to do with Cross.

"Yes, there was something that needed to be taken care of for a deal I am working on" He tells me. Does he not know I know everything he is working on? Everything always go through Andrea or myself, and Andrea hasn't mentioned anything to me about a new deal.

"Oh" I bit the inside of my cheek. He's lying.

Grace and Kate leave the dining room and returns a few minutes later with pies in each of their hands. I was starting to get in the mood for pie but now that has quickly changed. Grace goes around the table asking everyone which type of pie they would like.

"Ana?" She looks at me then back to the pies.

"No pie for me thanks"

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes"

"Ok. Well just in case you change your mind" She starts to say but I cut her off.

"I won't Grace but thank you"

Grace looked over at Christian, I know she knows that I am upset at his action for leaving the room. What she doesn't know is that I know that he is lying about his call having to do with business. Doesn't he know I schedule everything for him, that all my devices are linked up to his.

I sat there in a daze while everyone sat there enjoying their slice of pie. I stared into my cup of tea watching the steam rise from the cup and slowing disappeared into thin air. Is this how it starts? Walking out of rooms to make calls? Lying about the calls?

As the night went on I completely ignored the fact that Christian was sitting next to me. My eyes wear trained on Ava sitting across from me, both of us making funny faces at each other. Everyone just smiled on at us. Ava is such a sweet little girl. So innocent to everything that is going on in the world. I remember when life was like that for me.

While Christian was talking with his father and Elliot, I helped with clearing off the table and washing the dishes while Kate and Mia dried.

Just as we were finishing up Christian came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"You ready to go?" He leaned against the counter.

"Sure" I said quickly. Did I want to leave with him? No. Did I have a choice? Not really since he is my ride.

"Mom I think Ana and I are going to take off now"

"Oh I wish the two of you would stay just a little longer, you know tomorrow is black Friday. It would be nice to have two extra bodies with us while we wait in line"

"Yes mom I am well aware what tomorrow is, and no we will not be joining you, Mia or Kate on that shopping trip" He laughs. I used to love going black Friday shopping with my mother. We would go to bed early and wake up in the wee hours of the night arms with my father's credit card and hot chocolate.

"Next year Grace. I promise" The word are out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. Will there even be a next year with Christian and I? Will there even be a next week? I really need to stop over thinking about that so called business call it's going to run me ragged.

"Ok Ana thank you" She turns to Christian and gives him a scolding look like she was ready to beat him over the head with a frying pan.

When Christian and I step out of the house I look around and I don't see Taylor or even Sawyer for that matter. This is very unlike Christian, those two are always with him or at least one of them are.

Christian unlocks the door from a far and gets in first, he didn't even open the car door for me. He always does when we leave his parent's house. A small hiccup catches in my throat, this is the beginning of the end.

I open the door and get in. As soon as my door is shut Christian starts the car and drives off. I don't dare look at him the whole drive. If I look at him I may just cry. We stopped at a few stop light not a thing was said between us. I glanced over to Christian who was texting someone with a big fucking smile. WTF.

When the light turned green he placed his phone in the cup holder. I tried not to look but the screen was still set to his message and I could see that he was texting Elliot. Something about seeing him and the family on Sunday night for dinner. The screen went blank and I turned my attention back to the window.

We came to a stop sign where normally we would make a right turn and Escala parking garage would only be a few feet away. But instead of turning right he keeps going straight.

"Christian that was the turn for Escala" I tell him.

"Where not going to Escala tonight or any night this weekend" He tells me and my heart stops beating. He's taking me home. That's it we are over. What did I do to deserve this?

"I…I see" I close my eyes, if this is the last time I will ever be with Christian I might as well try to remember it. The way he smells the sound of his breathing. Because there is no way I'll be able to continue working for him now that we are no longer together. It would be too hard for me.

"Anastasia" He whispers in my ear, but I don't open my eyes. I don't dare open my eyes because when I do it's finished, it all comes to an end when I open my eyes.

"Baby open your eyes we're here" I bite my lip and shake my head no. Please don't make me do it. I feel my side of the car door open.

"Miss Steele if you would step out please" its Sawyer's voice. I slowly open my eyes and Sawyer is standing there with his hand out to me to help me. I take his hand because right now my whole body feels like jelly. When I am out of the car I'm shocked. No floored, stunned? We aren't at my house. We're at the fucking airport.

I look over the hood of Christian's R8 and he is standing there smiling at me with his beautiful mega-watt smile.

"Christian why are we here? I thought you were taking me home?"

"Why would you think I would take you home Ana?"

"Because you missed the turn for Escala and you said…."

"I said we weren't spending the night or any night this weekend there because we are going to be spending it at a bed and breakfast in Savanah"

"Savanah? As in Savanah Georgia?"

"Yes" I let out a sigh of relief. He isn't breaking up with me. Thank you god! He walks around the car to my side.

"Ana what's wrong?"

"I thought..." I swallow back the lump that was in my throat "I thought you were breaking up with me"

"Why would you think I was going to break up with you?"

"After your phone call at your parents. You just seemed different I guess"

"I'm sorry if I seemed that way to you. I didn't mean to act different towards you. I just didn't want you to find out what I was planning. Ana I…"

"Sir, you plane is waiting. Everything you requested is inside" Sawyer says interrupting Christian's final words.

"Yes thank you Sawyer. Come on baby we have a long flight ahead of us" He takes my hand and we head to his plane. I turn around to make sure Sawyer is still with us. He isn't in fact he is getting into the R8 with the biggest fucking smile on his face. Yep I know that smile. It's the same smile I had on my face yesterday when I drove to Elena's house to pick up some clothes. He has been dying to drive that car.

"Is Sawyer parking the car?"

"No it's just you and me for this trip baby. No Taylor, no Sawyer just me and you" He lifts my hand and kisses it. We walk over to his plane, it's the same plane that flew me here from Georgia. Carefully I walked up the stairs and once again stared at it in amazement. This plane…well jet really is something else.

"Mr. Grey it's good to see you again" A tall beautiful blonde that is standing in front of us said batting her fake fucking eye lashes.

"Alison" He acknowledges her then walks right pass her to one of the seats. She says nothing to me expect roll her eyes. She turns her body so fast that her hair whips me in the face. Oh you fucking bitch, just fucking wait you'll get what's coming to you. It's going to be a long flight and you're on my shit list.

I take the seat across from Christian and trying my hardest not to get back up and slap that bleach blonde bimbo with her own fake tits.

"You ok baby? You look as if you're ready to rip my head off"

"Not yours, someone else's" I roll my eyes just like the bitch did and look out the window as we begin to roll down the runway.

We have been in the air for about 2 hours now. Christian has been on his phone off and on with his family informing them all about our little trip. He even explained to his mother why he walked out of the dining to make a call. I really feel like such an ass hole to think what I was thinking before. When he ends his last call to Mia he looks at me and smiles.

"Come here baby" He taps his lap. I get up and walk the two feet distance between us and jump in his lap.

"Elliot and Kate doesn't believe me that we are going to Georgia, they think we are heading to Vegas to elope" He chuckles

"Elope! Are they crazy?" I asked, and for a split second I see disappointment in his face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just…." He stops

"Christian what is it? You can tell me"

"What is your take on getting married? Is it something that you would want?"

"Well yeah of course I want to get married one day. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever thought about us getting married?" I look into his eyes to see if maybe there is a hint of joking going on. But nope there isn't, he is dead serious right now.

"You want my honest answer?" He nods

"Ok then. To be honest, no I haven't thought about the two of us getting married. I really haven't had the chance too. With school, work, and everything else that has been going on I never really sat down and thought about it" It's true I haven't. Anytime I get a chance to just relax something always happens.

"What about children? Do you want children?"

"Of course I want children. 2 to be exact and I want a house with a white little fence and a cute flower garden in the backyard. With one of those small inflatable pools and one of those BBQ grills that was once propane but had to be turned into one that uses charcoal" I laugh.

"Ana I'm being serious here"

"What are you asking Christian really? Because to me it sounds like you're ready to pop the question"

"I was just curious is all? I just wanted to know what you thought of marriage and babies. I'm sorry if it freaked you out"

"You didn't freak me. But why out of nowhere you suddenly become curious about something like this?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm not getting any younger and I know my mother would like to see me settled down and I think I want that as well"

"And you want that….with me?"

"The thought has crossed my mind more than once. When I see you playing with Ava it makes me think of how you would be with our children. You would be an excellent mother Anastasia"

"How about I make you a deal?"

"And what kind of deal would that be….Miss Steele?" He smirks when he says my last name.

"Let's see how things go between us first. And if we're still together by the time I graduate we can talk about marriage and babies then. I don't want to end up like one of those teen moms you see on TV"

"Fair point well-made baby" He kisses my forehead and I remove myself from his lap and return to my seat. I stare of the window and think to myself. Could I marry Christian and have children with him? He is amazing when it comes to Ava. And he has been an amazing boyfriend so far, I'm sure as a husband he would be even better.

But right now we ae getting ahead of ourselves we have only been dating for like what….3 months?

It's very late when we arrive at the Savanah/Hilton Head Int. airport. When we get off the plane I expected a car would be waiting for us but there wasn't. Christian grabbed our bags and we headed over to the rental car area.

Christian plopped our bags down on the ground next to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I have a reservation for an SUV under the name Taylor" Why would he give them Taylor's name and not his own? The only thing I can guess is for safety reasons, but if that was the case wouldn't Taylor or Sawyer be here with us?

"If you would please just sign here and here. I'll have someone bring the car around" The man tells us. Christian picks up our bags and we walk to the front where the SUV is waiting for us.

We drove the short distance to the bed and breakfast. The Kehoe, I remember this place, my mom used to tell me how she had always wanted to go here and check it out even if it was just for one night. Christian parked the car out front, I got out of the car before he had a chance to open the door for me. I helped him with our bags.

As we got to the top step the door slowly opened and an older woman was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello you must be the Taylor's welcome to the Kehoe" Wait did she just say Taylor's?

"Thank you"

We follow her into the house, it is very beautiful here. The floors are hardwood the furniture is antique. As we walk to our room she gives us a brief history about the house.

"In 1842, at the age of ten, William Kehoe immigrated to America from County Wexford, Ireland, with his mother, father, four brothers and three sisters in tow. The family settled in the Old Fort District of Savannah with other Irish immigrants. William apprenticed in an iron foundry and worked his way up to become a foreman. Eventually, he bought the foundry, then located east of Broughton Street. After World War I, he built a new foundry on the riverfront and quickly became one of Savannah's most successful and prominent businessmen.

In 1868, William Kehoe married Anne Flood and the two quickly started a family. Their first address, also on Columbia Square, was 130 Habersham Street. As his business and family grew, Kehoe built a larger, more grand and stately home. He liked the Historic District so much that he purchased the southern half of the lot, located diagonally across the street, for $950. The Kehoe House was designed by DeWitt Bruyn, and was built at the cost of $25,000. The home was completed in May of 1892, whereupon Mr. and Mrs. Kehoe and their ten children moved into their new home.

Mr. Kehoe's heirs sold the house in 1930. In the thirty years following the sale, the property was used as a boarding house, funeral parlor, and held for a time by Alabama and New York Jets football star, Joe Namath. In 1990, Mr. Namath sold the property, and after a two year renovation, the property opened as a Historic Bed and Breakfast Inn; The William Kehoe House. The property was sold again in 2003. It was purchased by its current owner, HLC Hotels, in May of 2007"

"Oh wow. Ten children really, that's a lot of kids to look after, how did she ever manage" I ask

"I often wonder myself" The woman laughs. "I have 3 kids myself, all grown now of course but when they were little they sure were a handful"

"My mother always wanted to come here, she would tell me that she wanted to surprise my dad so that the two of them could renew their wedding vows"

"Oh yes we have a wonderful Renewal ceremony. As well as a beautiful Elopement ceremony as well" She smiles at us. Christian grabs my hand and squeeze it. I look up at him and there is a twinkle in his eye. I hope he isn't thinking what I think he is thinking.

We come to a set of beautiful double wooden doors. She takes a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door, pushing them both gently open.

"This is amazing"

"This is the Mercer room. We tend to use it for our newlyweds. Well I'll let you two get settled, Breakfast is served between 7 and 9am, and everything is made to order. Our wine and Hor d'oeuvers hours are from 5 until 7pm. It gives you a chance to mingle with the other guests. Who knows you may run into one of those fancy CEO's from out of state" I instantly start to giggle, if she only knew.

"Thank you very much, I'm sure my wife and I will be just fine" Christian extends his hand for her to take. She takes his hand and blushes. Yep he has that effect on everyone lady. Just enjoy it while you can because he is my man.

"Goodnight" She says one last time before closing the double door to the bedroom.

"Taylor's? As in I would be Mrs. Taylor?" I smile.

"Yeah it appears Taylor tried pulling a fast one. I should fire his ass for it"

"No don't. I think it's kind of cute"

"Cute? Anastasia I don't do cute"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you do?"

"Sexy" He says while giving me another one of his perfect fucking smiles. God I don't think I will ever get enough of him when he smiles. He looks so young and carefree when he does it. It's a good look on him and then some.

"Well Mr. Sexy I personally think your cute but very sexy as well"

"Well Mrs. Sexy" He grins. "I think you are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever laid my eye upon"

"Are you trying to seduce me Sir?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Just a little bit" He picks me up and throws me down onto the bed and we spend the rest of the night fooling around with each other in the most exotic non-sex way we can. And with each orgasm he gave me I saw stars, and with each one I gave him he screamed out my name in ecstasy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Good morning everyone! Hope you all had a fantastic weekend. Ok so I was crying just a little when I wrote the cemetery scene. So just wanted to warn you. You may not even cry but I was thinking about my dad a little when I wrote it. Pins are up, so take a look if you want. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**CPOV**

**Ding…Ding…Ding**

I stir in my sleep as I hear the most annoying sound of my life. Someone is dinging a fucking bell and it sounds like its right next to my fucking ear.

Feeling very pissed off I open my eyes and about five feet above my fucking head is a god damn bell slowly moving from side to side. What the fuck is this shit. I didn't ask for a fucking wake up call. I stretch out just a little and turn to my side. There she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on completely oblivious to the bell ringing as she sleep.

I can see the whole outline of her body as she is only covered in the thin bed sheets. Fucking perfect. I'm debating if I should even wake her for breakfast or let her sleep a few more hours. I could spend the rest of my life just watching her sleep, eat, and walk everything.

After hearing her say that her mom and dad had always wanted to come here to renew their vows I am sure she will want the full experience of this place. I scoot myself closer to her and start placing feather light kisses down her back. She slowly starts to stir so I continue with a few more further down her body to the back of her legs.

"Christian" she softly whispers as she wakes.

"Good morning baby" I whisper against her back as I trail more kiss up her back and place the last one at the back of her neck which sends Goosebumps all over her body. Even her ass has the cutest Goosebumps I have ever seen.

"What time is it?" She asks and I look over to the side table and see that it is just a few minutes after 8.

"Just after 8 baby. I didn't know if you wanted to eat breakfast here or grab something on the way to the cemetery?"

She lets out a small little yawn and says, "We can eat here if that's ok with you. Unless you want to go somewhere else, there is this little place in town where you can…." I hush her by placing my lips on hers. But she quickly pulls away.

"Christian, I have morning breath" She whines in a cute voice while scrunching her nose.

"I don't care" And rejoin our lips again.

While in the middle of our kiss that damn bell starts to ring again. Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend in peace for crying out loud? That's all I ask for one more freaking minute. Ana giggles as I pull away.

Ana doesn't waste any time, she washes up in the bathroom and changes into an outfit that Gail had packed for her. When she is finished I do the same. The bathroom is rather small for the two of us in there. I quickly wash as well and change into some clothes.

We walk out of our room and head into the dining room where most of the guest are sitting eating their breakfast.

"Good morning. What can I get for the two of you this morning?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee and an omelet please" I tell her and watch as she writes down on a tiny piece of paper.

"And for the Mrs." She looks over at Ana. Ana blushes the deepest shade of red.

"I'll have the same and a bowel of fruit please"

"Of course, I'll be right back with your coffee and fruit" She smiles at the both of us before turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen.

"So after we go visit your parent's what do you want to do?"

"Well how about I show you around, show you my old high school, my childhood home. Maybe walk around town"

"I like that idea. A lot, I get to know the real Ana. See where you grow up"

As Ana and I enjoy our breakfast I look across the table and see a couple staring me. The woman is eye balling me strangely. It's just a pretty face. But the man who I assume is her husband looks as if he is in deep thought about something.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The man just blurts out.

"Um I don't think so" I tell him and continue eating. I feel Ana's hand grab ahold of mine.

"Are you sure? I swear I have seen you somewhere before"

"Yes I'm positive" I say to him in my most calm voice. Shit if he knows who I am I'm screwed, this is going to ruin Ana and my weekend alone together.

"But you look so familiar. Doesn't he honey?" His wife says a quick 'Mmhmm' and I've had it. Thankfully both Ana and I have finished out food. We both get up from the table and leave. I don't even give Ana a chance to go upstairs to brush her teeth or anything. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

When we get outside I take a deep breath. If I would have stayed in there any longer that guy would have ended up on the floor with a broken nose or a black eye.

"I'm sorry baby, I just had to get out of there"

"I know its ok. You ready to go? Do you want to walk or drive to the cemetery?" She asks me.

"How far is it?"

"Not too far maybe about a mile or two"

"It's up to you baby. This is your weekend, so whatever you want to do we'll do it"

"It is nice outside so how about we walk there. We can always take a taxi back if we're too tired later" She suggests and I agree, it is a nice day out. The sun in shinning, it's about 65 outside and we are dressed in warm clothes so I don't see why not.

"Ok" I lace my hand with hers and we begin our journey to the cemetery. We walk down the streets of Savanah, it's very beautiful this time of year, unlike Seattle where it's cold and wet around this time. Not to mention that by 5 o'clock it's pitch black outside.

I watch as Ana smiles as we walk. She's happy here, this is her home. She lived her whole life here until the untimely ending of both her parent's. As we pass a few shop's we stop and pick up some coffee. As well as a small bouquet of flowers for her parents. After sitting for a while drinking our coffee we continue our walk to the cemetery which isn't far from the coffee shop.

As we walk through the iron gates of the cemetery a big gust of wind hits us. If I didn't know any better I would say it's a sign that her parents know that she's there. As we walk in further I watch as the autumn colored leafs fall from the trees. Amazing. It's like a scene from a movie.

Leafs crunch under our shoes as we walk. I have no idea where we are going but I follow Ana's every move. She turns left I turn left, she smiles I smile. Finally after five minutes we reach her parent's grave site.

The grave stone isn't very big but it has both her parents' names on it as well as their birthdates and day of deaths. Both of them died just days apart from each other.

I look over to Ana and you would think she would be sad or crying but no. She is smiling away. She sits on the grass next to their head stone. She wipes away a few of the falling leafs off the stone and places the flowers on top.

I'm not sure if I should give her a moment alone of if I should stay. I've never went with anyone to a cemetery before, nor have I ever been to a funeral before. So I don't know how one should act in a situation like this. I decide it would be best if I give her some space, I start to take a few steps back and just as I was about to turn around I hear Ana saying,

"Christian where are you going?"

"I just…I thought that maybe you wanted some alone time with your parents"

"I would like for you to stay. That's if you don't mind" She smiles.

"No I don't mind" I walk back to her taking the space next to her. We sit in silence for a moment until she starts speaking.

"Hi mom, Hi dad. I've missed you guys so much, so so much" She starts

"I can't believe it's been almost five months since the two of you been gone. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about the two of you. So much has happened in the last 4 months since I moved to Seattle. The weather sucks but there are some views that are just breathtaking" She stops and looks over to me and smiles. I want to tell her it's not me that's breathtaking it's her, but I don't want to interrupt her.

"So you're probably wondering who this guy that is sitting next to me is….His name is Christian Grey, he is 28. I know your freaking out about his age, but he doesn't act like it. Well at least not around me, But his brother Elliot is worse he acts more like his shoe size than his own age which is 31. Anyways I want to thank you mom because really, if it wasn't for you getting ahold of Elena when you did I would have never met him or his wonderful family. His parents remind me a lot of you guys. Grace is such a sweet and caring woman, she's a pediatrician for Seattle Grace Hospital. And Carrick, Christian's father is a lawyer. He runs his own firm.

Then there is little Ava she's Elliot's and Kate's 2 in a half year old daughter. She is just the sweetest thing I have ever met, she already calls me her Aunt. At first I was against it but there is no use telling her no, because she starts with her little puppy dog eyes. After that you're a goner. Kate her mom has become one of my friend, more like best friend. Kate and I can talk for hours on the phone, and that is until Ava figures out I'm on the phone.

Christian's Sister Mia, she's a trip. Mom you would want to ring her neck, she never stops talking she is like the energizer bunny, she just keeps going and going" Ana starts to giggle

She is quite for a while, just looking around the cemetery taking small glances at me from time to time. I look down at my watch and see we have been here for about thirty minutes now. It's still early in the day, not even lunch time yet. She talks a little more filling them in on her schooling and how she works for me as an intern, and that she spends every weekend at my apartment. It just amazes me on how she talks, she talks to them as if they are sitting right next to her.

"Christian you ready to go, we still have so much to do"

"If you are" I tell her, I don't want to be the one that forces her to leave if she doesn't want too.

"Yeah I'm ready" She frowns. I know she doesn't want to leave. I bet she could spend all day here just talking to them.

I stand before she does and help her. She brushes off the dirt from her backside and takes my hand into hers. I bring her close to me tucking her under my arm and gently squeeze her. As we walk a few feet away from her parents grave site I reach in my back pocket for my phone and notice it's not there.

"Baby wait here. My phone must have fell out of my pocket when I stood up, I'll be right back" She nods her head and says 'Ok' I kiss her lightly on the side of her head and walk back to the grave.

As I figured my phone is right where I was sitting. I pick up my phone and put it back in my pocket. I felt a cool breeze pass by me. WTF was that? I've never been one for believing in certain things but hey you never know.

"I don't know if that was you Mr. Steele or Mrs. Steele, but if it was I just want you to know that I'm in love with your daughter and I will do anything and everything to protect her, and one day I plan on marrying her. I know you can't answer me but I would like your permission" I close my eyes for a minute and I swear to fucking god it feels like someone has their hand on my shoulder.

I quickly turn around to make sure no one was behind me fucking with me, and there is no one. Ana is still where I left her. Looking at me with a smile on her face. The only thing I can manage to get out was a 'Thank you' I turned on my heel and quickly walked back towards Ana.

"Everything ok?" She asked

"Yeah fine"

"Ok where do you want to go now?" She asks

"Anywhere that you please baby, this is your weekend remember"

"I know but I don't want you getting bored"

"Babe I could never get bored with you" With that I pick her up bridal style and carrying her a ways until she starts kicking her legs asking to be put down.

"Come on there is something I want to show you, it's kind of cool but kind of freaky too" Great cool but freaky, I think I just felt something cool and freaky I don't really want to see something cool and freaky. But I know she wants to show me so I just go with it.

Thinking that what she wanted to show me was somewhere outside the cemetery but again I was wrong, really wrong. In fact we ended up walking further into the cemetery. It's beautiful here, I'll give it that but still it's a cemetery, so to me it's a little creepy. A lot of the head stones are very old and some are in very bad shape.

"We're almost there" I hear Ana say. I say nothing, just smile at her and continue walking behind her while she holds my hand and pulls me along. When we get to the spot she wanted to show me she tells me to close my eyes. I roll my eyes and let out an annoying sigh. What is so special in a cemetery that I have to close my eyes?

She turns me around and says, "Ok open your eyes" I open my eye and I see a statue of a girl holding a bowl in each hand. Wait I've seen this before.

"Is that from…?"

"Yep! Midnight in the garden of good and evil. Isn't it cool?"

"Wow I didn't know this was real, I just thought…oh wow" She giggles at me. I know I sound like a blabbering mess but this is really fucking cool. I pull out my phone and take a couple of pictures, one of just the statue itself and then a few with Ana standing next to it, then me and then a selfie of Ana and me with the statue in the background. Elliot isn't going to believe this when I tell him, so these pictures are my evidence that it is real.

"You ready to go now?" Ana asks me.

"Yeah but only if you are"

"Yes I am and I'm starving. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Baby you know this town better than I do. You lead I'll follow"

"Perfect I know the best place. So follow me hot stuff"

And that is exactly what I do I follow her once again. She seems so peaceful here. It feels so peaceful here.

The whole time walking to our lunch destination not one person stops to look at me and go hey that's Christian Grey. Of course I get looks for the women passing by, but I don't pay them no mind. I just pull Ana closer to me letting them know I'm taken.

We reach west congress St. Ana stops and looks at me with a smile. After a while her eyes start to bug out giving me a look like I should know where we are. I laugh at her.

"What? Am I supposed to know where we are?"

"Look" She points to a large neon sign that says 'Lady and sons'

"I don't get it?"

"Oh My God Christian this is Paula Dean's place. You know Paula Dean from food network, that Paul Dean"

"I'm sorry Anastasia I have no clue who she is"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not"

"Oh for heaven sakes, what am I going to do with you?" She shakes her head while taking my hand and drags me inside. We wait near the door until someone comes over and greets us and takes us to our table.

We both order a sweet tea for our drinks. While our waitress goes off and gets our drinks we both look over the menu. Let me be the first to say the sound of fried green tomatoes makes me squirm in my seat. Who would want to eat unripen tomatoes that have been deep fried. Not this guy!

"Are ya'll ready to order" The waitress asks.

"Yes can I start with a cup of the blue crab stew with a biscuit, then I would like the shrimp and grits" Ana tells her.

"And for you Sir?"

"Um….I guess I'll start off with the black pepper shrimp, then I would like the BBQ pulled chicken sandwich"

"Alright I'll be back shortly with your apps"

"So we came here to have lunch because it has to do with this Paul Dee lady?"

"It's Dean, and no that's not why I wanted to come here. I wanted to come here because this is where my parents used to take me every Sunday for lunch, and since we're going back to Seattle on Sunday I figure that we could go today"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. Now what do you say after lunch we go walking around some more then go back to the B&B and rest for a little while before dinner. Then we can go driving around for a little bit and I can show you my old house and high school"

"Sounds good" We sip our tea, well Ana actually gulps it. Our starter arrive and I watch in amusement as Ana digs right into her crab stew. I don't think she even took a breath yet. Just as we are finishing the starts our meal arrives. Ana eyes go wide and she licks her lips.

After a few bites of her dish with her mouth still full of food she tells me how good it is. Thinking I should try it, I reach my fork over to take a bite and she nearly stabs me with her fork.

"Oh no you don't Grey, these are my grits" She says and continues eating. I have never seen her eat like this before. Not even at dinner yesterday for thanksgiving. She had so much food left on her plate. Well I'll be sure to tell Gail to look up as much recipes as she can on southern cooking.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you everyone for the reviews it means so much to me. I can't believe just a few days ago I was only at 650 reviews and now I'm over 700. This is just out of this world. This is a longer chapter for you all because it might be a few days before I can post again. I want to try and work on my other stories that I haven't updated in a while. Also don't forget to check out the Pins for this story. Some of them are a little out of order but that's my fault because I wasn't paying attention. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter, don't forget to leave a review. There should only be one more chapter before they go back to Seattle and then we'll do a jump to a week before Christmas. Ok enough with my rambling. Enjoy! **

**APOV**

After Christian paid for our meal, with both our bellies full we head outside. It's still the perfect day, the sun is still out but it's a little more chiller than before. Christian notices and puts his arm around me and rubs his hand up and down my left arm to help warm me, it does the trick.

We have been walking for about ten minutes towards the riverfront. It's so beautiful here no matter what time of year it is, and all the shops are always open. We make it to River St my eye catches the old candy shop. Ahhh yes the River Street Sweets candy store. One of my favorite places to go as a kid. My dad and I would sneak out here every once in a while when my mom was called into work.

My dad would give me five dollars and would tell me to get whatever I wanted, little did he know in the beginning that there was the penny candy section and we would leave the store with bags and bags of penny candy. Oh the sugar rush I would have, my mom used to yell at my dad for it but it would just shrug his shoulders and tell her "Your only a child once Carla, let her enjoy the little things in life before it's too late" Well little did he know that would cost him a night on the couch. And every time after that he would take me. He said it was worth it just to see me happy. Yes as much as I loved my mother I was always a daddy's girl.

Christian opened the door for me and the sweet smell of candy surrounded me. Aww memories. I take a deep breath, breathing in all the goodness of the candy that it will bring to me. I look back at Christian and his eyes are ready to pop out of his head. I don't think he has ever seen a place like this before. I know for one Seattle doesn't have a candy shop like this. Rows and rows of barrels filled with pieces of hard candy, soft candy any kind of candy you want they have it and if they don't they will order it for you.

"So you ready for that mid-afternoon sugar high baby?" I ask Christian.

"Fuck I've never seen anything like this before. Where do we even start?"

"Well I always like the penny candy, you can get so much for just a buck"

"Lead the way"

I show him where the penny candy section and if I thought his eyes was popping out before I was wrong. As soon as he sees someone behind the counter he quickly puts them to work. He has picked out every signal piece of penny candy. There are about fifty small brown paper bags filled to the max with penny candy.

"Do you think you have enough?" I ask him.

"Not even close" He smirks

He runs to the other side of the store and starts getting other things, like wax lips and liquorish ropes, oh let's not forget the oversize lollipops that he swears are for Ava. Yeah I don't think so. I did however pick up some things for Ava as well as the rest of the Grey family.

About 200 dollars later and a huge smile on Christian's face we leave the store holding about four plastic bags each full of candy. Thank goodness the bags aren't heavy or we would have to go back to the B&B and drop it all off.

As we continue to walk down River St. we come across a few more shops and have a look around. Finding nothing that interest us we decide to head back the way we came. There are still so many more places I want to show him. As we turn the corner I see another one of my favorite stores I used to go to with my mom. "Lush" It's one of those fancy handmade soap shops. Their prices are a little over the top more than anyone should pay for homemade soap but the product is amazing and the smells are out of this world.

"Can we stop in here real quick?" I ask and of course agrees.

Once again Christian opens the door for me and we walk in. Just like the candy store the smell of all the soaps hits me. It's funny how certain smells remind you of different times in your life. My mom and I would come here about once every two weeks for a specific kind of soap. It was apple scented the strongest apple scent they had.

I find one of the workers and asked her if they still carried it. I don't remember the name but as soon as I tell her that it was apple scented she know exactly what soap I am talking about.

"I'm so sorry, but we no longer carry that scent anymore. Not too many people come in here for it, so the company discontinued it. I'm sorry is there anything else I could help you to find?"

"No that's ok, thank you though" I frown. That was my favorite soap from this store. I remember a few times my mother and I tried our hand at making our own handmade soap. It didn't turn out quite the way we wanted it but my dad still used it. Even if we added way too much fragrance in it. My dad smelled like roses for about six months even after he stopped using the soap.

"They didn't have what you were looking for?" Christian asks.

"Nope, I guess they discontinued it"

"What was it?"

"It was this amazing apple flavor….I mean scent. My mom and I would come here every two weeks to pick some up, we loved it so much"

"Mmm apple's and Ana now that is something I would like to smell on you" He whisper in my ear so that no one else can hear him, but he doesn't hide the blush that is creeping on my face for all to see.

"Is there any other place that might carry it? Or something like it?"

"No. But you know what it kind of gives me an idea. There is this website that carries a wide variety of different fragrances for handmade soaps. And their located in Washington"

"What are you saying? You want to make your own soap?"

"Well…..yeah. I mean my mom and I tried our hands at it once, it didn't turn out as well as we wanted it too but I think with some trial and error I think I can do it"

"Well if that's what you want to do I will buy you everything you need to make your soap?"

"Christian you don't have to do that, I can get the stuff myself"

"When will you ever learn that I want to buy things for you Anastasia? You're my girlfriend and I do believe boyfriends buy things for their girlfriends to make them happy"

"Christian when will it get through your thick skull that just being with you makes me happy. You don't have to buy things for me to make me happy. I already am" I scold him.

"Alright if that's what you want I won't get you the things you need for making soap. But I will however offer my services to you if you need help"

"Ok thank you but I think I'll be ok" He kisses the top of my head and make our way back outside. As we walk back to the B&B I take a different route and show him a few more sights. Like the old cotton exchange building as well as Savanah's smallest house. I also make sure we travel down the one street that has trees lined on both side forming a canopy above our heads. It one of the famous streets in Savanah. People come from all over just to see the trees during the fall season.

As we get to the B&B I was just about to put the bags down to open the door. But instead the couple from earlier today at breakfast comes walking out holding the door open for us.

"Looks like the two of you did a lot of shopping. Anything good?" Both Christian and I look at each other like WTF is this guy's problem. So what if we did a lot of shopping it's none of his business. And for him to ask if there is anything good is none of his business as well.

"Thank you for holding the door" I say and brush right pass him. Christian does the same and we walk quickly to our room. Once we are in the room we close the door and place our bags on one of the chairs. As soon as the bags are out of Christian's hands he starts.

"What is that guy's fucking problem?"

"I have no clue? Maybe he recognized you. Shit Christin do you know what this means? If he knows who you are he might go and tell someone then we'll have reporters up our asses. Then our secret of us dating will be out then what will we do?" I run my hands over my face before sitting down on the bed. Everything will change, people at GEH will think differently of me and not mention what everyone at school is going to think.

"Babe stop worrying"

"Stop worrying? Christian don't you understand. Everyone at GEH will think that the only reason I got the internship there was because I am dating you. I can hear it now 'There's that girl who fucked her way into GEH' I don't want that"

"First off. We weren't even dating when you started at GEH, I gave you the job as a favor to Elena. Second if anyone and I mean anyone ever says that to you consider their ass fired because I will not tolerate that type of shit. And last but not least we haven't even had sex yet, so for people to say that you slept your way into the company is complete bull shit Ana and you and I both know it"

"Listen tonight at the cocktail hour I'll try to find out who he is and have welsh run a background check on him. Fine out who is he, where he is from and how he may know me or my think he knows who I am. Would that make you feel a little better? And if anything I can get him to sign a NDA and maybe offer him something to keep his mouth shut"

"So you're going to pay him off to keep his mouth shut?"

"If need be…yes. I know how much this means to you about keep our relationship private until you finish school, and I respect that. But to be honest I would rather tell people you're my girlfriend and not my assistant"

"I know you would prefer that" I lightly giggle "I would like nothing more than to tell everyone you're my boyfriend too especially fucking Amanda. God the shit she asks me about you is enough to make me want to throw her at a bus going 50mph"

"Oh" He smirks "And what type of things does he ask about me?" He walks over to me and pulls me to stand up with him and grabs ahold of my hips and pulls me into him.

"This isn't going to work Christian"

"What isn't going to work baby?" He slowly trails kisses down the side of my neck. I can feel him grin as he continues to assault my neck.

"You trying to distract me from worrying"

"Just trying to ease your mind baby, is that so wrong?"

"No it's just that….." He stops me by crashing his lips onto mine. What starts off as a fast and furious kiss turns into something more slow and passionate. God he's good. He gently lowers me down on the bed. Half my body is on the bed and the other half is hanging off, my tippy toes just barley touching the floor.

He works his way down my body with his wet hot kisses. In one swift move he lifts my shirt over my head and continues his assault. I got to reach for his shirt but he stops me by grabbing my wrists and placing it in a firm hold above my head pinning it to the bed with one of his hands.

With his other hand he slowly unbuttons the top of my jeans and unzips my pants. I manage to kick my shoes off my feet, giving him a hand in undressing me. Because I know what's going to happen next he is going to remove my pants, and I know it'll be hard to take them off with my shoes still on.

When he realizes what I did my pants come off. I am left only in my bra and panties. He slowly licks my bare flesh of my stomach and caressing my thigh with his hand. Ever touch from him send me into another world. His tongue, his fingers are like a magic wand with pleasing powers.

He removes his right hand from my wrists and reaches under me to unclasp my bra. With his teeth he pulls the straps off my shoulders causing me to giggle. What a cave man he is. With my bra still in his teeth he whips his head and it goes flying out of his mouth onto the floor. Again with his teeth he does the same with my panties.

He lifts me just enough so that I am in the middle of the bed, and that he is no longer half way on the floor. He starts slowly licking around my belly button and down my stomach. As soon as his tongue makes contact with my clit my whole body arches and my hand grip into his cooper hair.

His tongue swirls and glades all over my folds. His tongue darts in and out of me, causing me to lose my breath.

"Christian" I whimper. I'm so close any second now I'm going to explode.

"Shhh baby just let it go. I got you" His hands move to his head removing my death grip on his hair and placing them at my side where he holds tightly onto them.

"Ahhh uhhh Christian I'm cu….cum….ing" He squeezes my hands and continues to dart his tongue in and out.

"Fuuck Christian don't stop" And he doesn't. He keeps going until I come down from my orgasm high that was delivered to me by none other than Christian Grey himself, my boyfriend the man I am in love with and he doesn't even know it.

He lifts his head to look at me, he has the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. He flips himself over so that he is laying on his back. He uses his index finger to wipe my juices off of his chin and pops his finger into his mouth only to say "Yummy" when he finishes. My face is beat red for embarrassment.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can rest until it's time for dinner"

"What you don't want me to return the favor?"

"Baby I would like for nothing else then for you to return the favor, but this was just for you. We have plenty of time later" He winks at me.

"Ok" I whisper

"While you take a bath I'm going to make a few phone calls and make sure everything is running smoothly back at home"

"Alright, then will you join me?"

"If you insist" He smiles his mega-watt smile.

"Oh I do"

As I walk to the bathroom to start our bath I hear Christian on his phone already talking to someone. Without a doubt I'm sure he called Taylor to let him know he is still alive and in one piece.

In the bathroom I turn the water on for the tub and wait for it to fill. I add some bubble bath into the water that was provided by the B&B. It has a nice lemon grass smell to it. As I'm waiting for the tub to fill I run a brush through my hair and twist it into a bun because I know if it ends up getting wet it'll take me forever to dry it. And the last thing I want is to show up to dinner with wet unruly hair.

I get into the tub and let the water cover me. This feels so good. I didn't want Christian to know but my feet were killing me. I am thankful that after dinner we are going to be driving around and not walking. Christian walks into the bathroom completely naked with a smile on his face and his phone in his hand pressed up to his ear.

"Yes Ava we'll be back in time for dinner on Sunday. Yes Aunt Ana is right here, do you want to talk to her? Ok hold on" He hands me the phone and mouths sorry to me.

"Hello Ava" I smile into the phone.

"Auntie Ana, me misses you"

"I miss you too sweetheart"

"Yous having fun?"

"Yes me and Uncle Christian are having a lot of fun, I took Uncle Christian all over the place" Just then Christian gets into the tub behind me.

"Wats that noise? I hear water. Are yous swimming?" Oh my god.

"Yes Ava we're near the pool" I glare at Christian and he silently chuckles. I hear laughter on Ava's end of the phone.

"Ava is the phone on speaker?"

"Yes daddy did it befores he gave me da phone" Oh great.

"Ava we have to go. We'll see you on Sunday. Tell daddy he is going to get it when me and Uncle Christian get home" I tell her knowing that Elliot can hear me.

"Otays Aunt Ana. Me luvs you"

"I love you too baby girl" I hang up the phone and toss it into the bedroom watching it hit the carpet safely.

"I'm going to kill your brother. Did you know it was on speaker?"

"I swear baby I had no idea. But don't worry pay back is going to be a bitch for him"

"Why what do you have up your sleeve" I ask as I lean into him. My back to his front. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes.

"I think we need to make another trip to the candy store tomorrow, I think I might have forgetting to get a few things for Ava" He laughs

"Oh god!" I giggle.

We sit in the tub washing each other and holding each other until the water turns cold. He helps me out of the tub and wraps in a towel before wrapping one around his waist. We walk into the bedroom to get ready for dinner. As I am dressing I look over and see that Christian has removed his towel to put on a pair of his briefs. I eye him up and down like a love sick puppy.

"Like what you see?" He asks and I bite my lip. Boy do I ever.

"I always like what I see when it comes to you"

"As I do you" He blows me a kiss. We finish getting ready for dinner. We both dress casual nothing too over the top. It's a B&B after all I don't think they do formal dinners.

When we reach the dining room, everyone that is staying here is standing around with drinks in their hands talking to one another. Near the small bar area is a bottle of white wine on ice. I walk over and pour two glasses for myself and Christian. Walking back to Christian I hand him a glass and he takes a long sip. I know he is a ball of nerves right now because across the room is the couple from this morning. They notice us standing in the room and they walk over.

**(I swear this is the last time I do a Jamie Dornan Plug) **

"Evening" The man says.

"Good evening" I reply with a small smile, but Christian just takes another sip of his wine and looks away.

"So are you two enjoying your stay here in Savanah" He asks

"We are thank you, and you?"

"My wife and I come here often as we can"

"That's nice. I'm sorry I didn't catch your names this morning"

"Please forgive me. My name is Shawn, Shawn Allen and this is my wife Heather" I nudge Christian's side hoping that he heard his name. In which he did because he excuses himself to use the bathroom. As Christian is walking out I see him take his phone out of his back pocket and start to dial.

"I'm sorry did we catch you husband at the wrong time? He seems to be in a not so happy mood"

"No he's fine, he is just worried about work"

"Oh I can understand completely. It must be hard for him to get away…..You know with filming and all" He whispers the last part and I look at him confused. What does he mean filming?

"I'm sorry did you say filming?"

"Yes. My sister is an actress, well more like an extra for movies. But people often recognize her at times"

"Wait you think he's an actor?" I say just before Christian walks back into the dining room and over to me.

"Baby Shawn was just telling me how he understands how hard it is for you to get away" I lightly giggle.

"Is that so? And how would you know it's hard for me to get away" Christian's says in a rather harsh tone.

"Well I was just telling your wife that I understand how it is because my sister is an actress"

"Umm?" Christian looks at him confused just as I did moments ago.

"You think I'm an actor?"

"Dude its ok I won't say anything. But can you tell me what Jennifer Morrison is like? She's hot. Was she a good kisser?" O.M.G He thinks….He thinks Christian is…..Is Jamie Dornan. Oh this is too fucking funny. I told Christian that the two of them had a strong resemblance with each other. I start to laugh hysterically. Both Shawn and his wife are looking at me as if I lost my mind. And Christian looks just the same.

"I'm….I'm sorry….I'm sorry" Waving my hand up in the air while still laughing. I'm trying to catch my breath as I continue to laugh.

"Uh Ana do you want to explain to me what's so funny?" I'm still trying to come down from my laughing fit.

"He thinks…**giggle**…He thinks you're…**giggle**….That your….**giggle**…Jamie…**giggle**….Jamie Dornan" I look up and I see Christian let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not who you think I am"

"Wait you mean you're not….But you look….Damn it I was almost positive you were him"

"I told him a while ago that he had a strong resemblance but he didn't believe me" I tell them.

"Well your wife is right, sorry about this morning and this afternoon. I didn't mean to sound like a prick I guess I was just a little star struck. But now knowing you aren't him I just want to say I'm sorry" Shawn extends his hand to Christian and he takes it.

"Apology accepted. The name is Taylor by the way Jason Taylor and this is my wife Anastasia"

"It's nice to meet the two of you" Just then the dinner bell rings for us to take our seat. We part ways with the Allen's and make our way to the table.

Dinner was lovely, we had smoked salmon with cauliflower mash and grilled vegetables. During dinner there was light conversation but nothing that Christian and I was interested in, so we pretty much kept to ourselves. After dinner was finish we both went to our room to grab a jacket and the car keys.

We have been driving through town for about twenty minutes. We come to a red light and I tell Christian to make a right. First stop is my old high school. When my high school comes into view I start to get butterflies in my stomach, I don't know why I'm so nerves. No one is there it's thanksgiving weekend so no football games are going on and even if there was all my friends I went to school with during my senior year have all graduated so the chance of them even being here would be slim to none.

"Well this is it. My old high school. What do you think?"

"It's big. I mean really big, much bigger than Seattle prep" He tells me.

"Yeah I know, but there are many different wings to the high school. Mostly the seniors would stay on the east wing while the freshman and sophomores would stay in the south with. And so on and so on"

"So where to next?" He asks me and I smile. Home.

"Ok go up the street to the stop sign and make a left when you come to the intersection make a right I'll tell you when to stop"

The drive to my old family home is short, no less than ten minutes. When we come to the intersection I start to squeal. We're almost there. A sudden burst of sadness hits me. I haven't seen my house since the day I left. I remember looking out the back window crying my eyes out until I could no longer see it.

As we get closer I can see the for sale sign that the bank had placed on it months ago still standing there. There are no lights on, so this must mean no one has bought it yet. And in the market where in right now I doubt it will sell any time soon. Houses here in Savanah always took a while to sell. Unless it was one of those houses with historic nature.

"There, pull into the driveway" He does just that. My breath catches in my throat. I miss this place so much. The porch swing is still there. The front lawn looks like it hasn't been cut in two weeks. It's not that bad but if my dad was still alive he would be pissed that his lawn wasn't being kept.

"So this is the house you grow up in?"

"Yeah. You see that swing, my dad and I would sit there every night and just swing while listening to the crickets"

"You want to go sit in it?" He asks me.

"I don't know if we can. I don't own the house anymore"

"Just for a few minutes. If anyone says anything we'll tell them…well we'll tell them to fuck off" He laughs and I giggle.

"Ok" We both get out of the car and walk up the tiny sidewalk to the porch stairs. With each step I take my stomach does a flip. I know any minute now I'm going to cry. This is all too much for me. When I get to the top step the tears are just pouring down my face.

"Shh it's ok baby. Please don't cry"

"I miss them so much"

"I know you do baby" He picks me up and carries me over to the porch swing. He places me gently onto his lap and running his hand throw my hair while the other caresses my back.

"Why did they have to die? Why did they have to work at the fucking factory, they both hated working there"

"Shh I know baby I know"

"Their gone. Why does god do things like this? Take people away from the ones they love?"

"I don't know Ana, I wish I could give you an answer. But you know they will always be here with you. They're in your heart and in your memories, god can't take those away from you" He's right. I will forever keep my parents in my heart.

"Thank you Christian" My hands go around his neck. I bury my head in his neck.

"You don't have to thank me Anastasia" We sit there on the porch swing for what feels like forever just listening to everything, from the cars that pass by to the crickets…..

I wake up in the middle of the night in bed at the B&B. How the hell….Wait we were just at my house, how the hell did I end up here?

I look over to Christian's side of the bed and he is propped up against the headboard typing away on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him while yawning.

"Nothing baby just checking a few things"

"How did we end up here? I don't remember driving back"

"You fell asleep on me while we were rocking on the swing. I didn't have the heart to wake you so I carried you into the car and drove here"

"How come you're not sleeping? It's late"

"I was checking on something, but I'm finished now just have to make a quick call in the morning and everything will be perfect"


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all for the fantastic review I do always enjoy reading them. I try to reply to everyone's when I can. Don't forget to check out the Pins for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I needed it so that I could work on at least one of my other stories. **

**To Sadie: Beautiful name by the way. I just wanted to comment about your review since you commented as a guest and I am unable to PM you. I read the books as well before there was even talk of a movie. And you're right everyone has their own Christian Grey in mind. But in my mind Jamie Dornan just so happens to be my Christian Grey. I was a fan of his before he even jumped on the band wagon for the movie. If you want to picture someone else please do so. Everyone else here doesn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact a lot of my readers seem to enjoy it when I mention him. If I could please everyone I would but I can't. **

**CPOV (Just so everyone knows, I don't know how the banks are in Savanah but I know that here in NY and a few other state that banks do have early Saturday morning hours from like 9-12) **

And everything will be perfect. While Ana was sleeping I researched the bank that now owns Ana's Parents house. The branch that is handling the foreclosure has early morning hours tomorrow. So with a quick phone call to them Ana will be the proud owner once again of her family home. I will make sure everything is taking care of. She'll never have to worry about a thing for as long as she lives. Now I only have to think of when I should tell her….

The breakfast bell wakens me once again out of a deep fucking sleep. Mother fucker. I haven't slept so well in so many year that now that I finally do thanks to Ana I have to be woken by a god damn bell. Ignoring the bell just like yesterday I roll over and reach for Ana, and pull her into me.

"Good morning to you too" She whispers to me and I grind my morning wood into her.

"Did I wake you?" I ask her.

"Yes, but there is nothing better than a wakeup call like that" She rolls over so that she is facing me. Her one arm creeps out of the blanket and pushes me down so that I am flat on my back. I watch as her head disappears under the covers. The next thing I felt was pure heaven.

After washing up we both change into some warmer clothes since today I plan on taking Ana back to River St and go on the Georgia Queen for a few hours. When I brought her here last night the caretaker was still awake and asked her to make arrangements for me.

While Ana was eating breakfast I slipped away for a moment to call the local branch who is handling the sale of Ana's parent's house.

"Suntrust Bank of Savanah this is Dillon, how may I help you?"

"Good morning my name is Christian and I am interested in a house that I came across the other day, I did some research and seen that your bank is the one handling everything"

"Well right now our mortgage department isn't in the office until Monday morning, I can have someone call you first thing"

"Well I was hoping to get this taken care of before Monday but since your mortgage department isn't in it looks as if I'll have to wait"

"I'm sorry about that sir. But if you like I can take all your information as well as the address of the location you wish to purchase"

"Of course" I give him all the required information that he needs. I hold off till the end to give him my name but once I give it to him I hear him gasp a little. I guess some people out here has heard of me. But most banks around the world do know me. I also let him know that I want to deal with this directly so I give him my personal cell phone number. There is no way I want Ana find out about this just yet.

He ends the call with his appreciation of me calling and lets me know that he will personally see to it that this is taken care of quickly.

I return to the dining room where Ana was sitting enjoying her breakfast with the Allen's. All three of them were talking away about god knows what. I take my seat next to Ana and she kisses me on the cheek while saying,

"Ah here is my handsome husband. Is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine. Most of the departments are closed today but someone will get in contact with me on Monday"

"Alright. I ordered you an omelet with some toast, is that ok? I can have the change it if you want something else"

"No baby that's fine" I kiss her on the top of the head.

When we finished our meal Ana and I headed outside with the Allen's. They do seem like nice people and I would mind spending a day together with them and do a double date type of thing but I promised Ana this was her weekend, just me and her. We said our goodbyes as they went one way and we went to the SUV. It was a little chiller than yesterday so Ana agreed that we take the car instead of walking.

Remembering the directions from yesterday, and we found ourselves back at River St. We did some more shopping at the candy store. Making sure I picked up even more candy. Like I said pay back is going to be a bitch for Elliot.

"So I think I got everything I could think of that Ava would like. Do you think we should get her something else?" I ask Ana with a smirk. She knows what I plan on doing even though she doesn't approve she agrees with the pay back.

"No I think we got enough. You know I'm not going to let you give this all to Ava at once right"

"Yes dear" I say sounding like an old man. Ana giggles at me.

After putting everything in the car Ana gets in and buckles her seat belt. I open the driver's side door and stare at Ana.

"What?" She asks looking confused.

"Ana were not leaving just yet"

"We're not?"

"No I have a surprise for you"

"You do? What is it" She asks sounding so excited.

"You'll just have to wait and see" I stick out my tongue at her as if I was a child. She really does bring the best out in me.

"You always say you'll see. You'll see Miss Steele, you'll see baby, and you'll see Anastasia. Well I don't feel like waiting. Just tell me already Christian"

"If you don't stop whining Anastasia I'll take you into the nearest bathroom I can find and put you over my knee and spank that perfect little ass of yours" I blurt out. Not even realizing what I said until I see her eyes widen and her mouth drop.

"Oh god Ana I'm so sorry I didn't mean…Fuck"

"You want to spank me?" Her voice was a mere whisper. I could hear the shock in her voice.

"No of course I don't. I wasn't thinking when I said that. Ana I'm so sorry"

"Gotcha!" She squeals and jumps out of the car. What the fuck!

"You….wha…how…Oh my god" I roll my eyes and shake my head. I have just been played. By my fucking girlfriend.

"So you want to spank my perfect ass huh Mr. Grey?" She grins.

"Oh you have no idea" I grin back at her.

"Maybe one day I'll let you do just that Mr. Grey" Fuck if that doesn't just made me hard.

"As much as I would love to talk dirty in the middle of the street in broad daylight with you, but we do have somewhere to be right now. So you'll have to take a rain check until a later time"

When we get to the board walk I can see the Savanah Queen in my sights. When we come to the gates I stop but Ana keeps walking not knowing that I stopped. She goes to reach for my hand and when she sees that I'm not there she stops and turns around.

"What's the matter?" She asks while walking back to me.

"Nothing we're here" I tell her.

"Here? As in the Savanah Queen. We're going on the Savanah Queen?"

"That we are"

"No way" She says surprised

"Like yes way" Trying to sound like a preppy school girl. Believe me I did not pull it off very well.

"You're such a dork" She tells me.

"Yes but I'm your dork just remember that" I tease.

I escort her onto the river boat. It doesn't take long for us to find the captain. When we get to the front of the river boat he is standing there with a pipe in his mouth just looking out into the water. How cliché.

"Ahoy! You must be the Taylor's. Am I correct?"

"Yes we are"

"Well welcome to the Savanah Queen, the finest river boat in all of Georgia"

"It's beautiful" Ana tells him.

"Well thank you little lady. How about we get the two of you inside for some nice warm apple cider. We'll be taking off very soon"

"Oh my god this is so exciting"

"I'm glad you like it. Now come on let's go inside and get some cider"

We've been sitting inside the main cabin for about an hour now. Ana hasn't moved from the window. She is taking in all the sights. Every time she sees something she quickly calls me over to take a look. This is the life right now, I am standing next to the woman I love on a beautiful river boat in the middle of Savanah River.

I take my phone out of my back pocket and search through some of the songs until I find the perfect one for the two of us. **David Gray – Sail away**

"Dance with me?" I ask her

"Here?"

"Yes here" I chuckle

"Ok" She smiles taking my hand. I hit play on my phone and the music begins to fill the cabin. I hold her so close to me, the smell of her hair fills my senses and I feel like I'm floating on air.

"Ana?" She looks up at me. Her blue eyes meeting my gray.

"Yes Christian?"

"I…." **Hoooooonk**

"What? I couldn't hear what you said the…." **Hoooooonk **

"I said that I…" **Hoooooonk **You have got to be kidding me here.

"Oh what the fuck" I scream. Every time I am ready to tell Ana that I love her something always prevent me from telling her. Maybe it's just a sign telling me it just isn't the right time yet. The boat comes to port back at River St. Both Ana and I thank the captain before we leave.

As we are walking back to the car I ask Ana is she enjoyed her time on the water, and she responded with,

"Oh my god I had a blast, it was so much fun. I loved it thank you so much for taking me"

"You are very welcomed"

Only a few blocks away Ana told me about this amazing little southern eatery that serves up the best fried chicken and macaroni and cheese. Who was I to say no to macaroni and cheese? After eating our lunch we Ana wanted to go back to the cemetery one last time knowing that we are leaving tomorrow to go back to Seattle.

We spent a good two hours at the cemetery. She told her parents about our day yesterday after we left and everything that we did since the time we woke up this morning. When we left the cemetery it was then Ana started to cry her heart out. I quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her into my lap. I think we must have sat there for at least an hour. Finally her cries turned into soft hiccups and she told me that she was fine she just needed to let it out and was grateful for me being there with her.

We didn't go back to the B&B right away, instead we just drove around for a while. She filled me in more about her life. All her friend's names, the trouble she used to get into with them. I told her a little more about my life before her, and how I was during my teenage years which pretty much topped everything she said she got in trouble for.

Around dinner time we arrived back at the B&B. We sat down and had dinner, talked to the Allen's a little more and went to bed. We held each other close that night.

**APOV**

We have in the air for a couple of hours now. I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay back in Savanah, but I know that it isn't possible. I haven't heard from Elena all weekend and it frightens me a little. What if Cross did something to her? Was it wrong of me not to go looking for her after the police arrested him? I talked to Christian about it just before we took off, he said he was going to have one of his men go to her house and see if she is there.

Alison has been eye balling Christian for the last two hours, she thinks I don't see her but I do. When Christian calls her over something to drink she never asks if I would like anything. When she returned the last time with a drink for Christian she spilt some of his drink blaming it on turbulence. She bent over giving Christian the perfect view of her cleavage. I was extremely happy that he didn't pay her any attention. Boy was she pissed. Suck on that you little tramp.

When we landed at Sea-Tec I couldn't have been happier. It meant that I didn't have to look at that blonde bitch anymore. Taylor was there with the SUV to pick us up and take us to Christian's parent's house for an early dinner.

After spending the evening with the Grey family and getting Ava hyped up on some of the candy we had gotten Christian drives me back to my house. On the way there Taylor had filled us both in about where Elena was and what happened to Cross after the police arrested him.

As of right now Cross is back in New York facing charges of trespassing, and as for Elena the reason why no one was able to get ahold of her is because she was out of the country with Louis for the weekend. From what Taylor had told us she returned this morning and was filled in on what happened between myself, Christian and Cross.

"Baby you know you can always stay with me tonight at Escala" Christian says as Taylor pulls in to Elena's drive way.

"I know, but I haven't seen Elena in a while and I am sure she is going to want to talk to me about everything. She is trying to be a mother figure to me Christian. I mean even if she….well you know"

"I know" He said with a sigh. "I just worry about you Anastasia. You mean so much to me"

"You mean a lot to me too, sometime so much that it scares me"

"I feel the same way baby" He tells me. Taylor stops the car when he reaches the front of the house, he steps on to give Christian and me a few minutes alone.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asks

"No I'll be alright. Besides it's been a long exhausting day and I'm sure you want to get home and sleep in the big huge bed of yours"

"Oh I do want to go home, but I would rather go home with you in my big huge bed that you like to call it"

"As much as I would like to, it's a school night"

"That never stopped you before. If I remember correctly, you have spent several Sunday nights at my apartment"

"I know, but I think tonight I should spend it at home with Elena"

"Well as much as I would like to I can't force you to come with me"

"Thank you, and thank you for everything that you have done for me this weekend. Taking me to Georgia, spending time with me at my parent's grave site" A tear starts to roll down my face at the fact of how sweet he was to me this weekend. He didn't have to take me anywhere, we could of just spent the whole weekend shacked up at Escala doing what we always do. Which is watch movies, lay in bed.

"I wanted to do it, and I'll keep on doing it just to make you happy"

"It makes me very happy Christian" I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I better get going" I tell him.

"Do you have to?" He whines.

"Yes I do. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow baby" He kisses me. It feels like he is giving me everything he's got into this kiss. And I kiss him back with as much passion and love that I can. When we break free from each other I take my overnight bag and exit the car. Taylor smiles and waves goodbye to me.

I stand at the front door and watch as Taylor gets back in the car and drives away. When the car leaves the driveway I open the door and step inside the house. I place my overnight bag at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer and go in search of Elena.

Walking around the bottom floor of the house I head straight for her office. She spends 85% of her time in there when she is home, and the rest is either in her room or other parts of the house. So far she hasn't went into her playroom since I have moved in. But then again I haven't been here on the weekends so who knows.

When I reach her office I hear her talking to someone, it's one a one sided conversation so she must be on the phone with someone. Her office door is slightly ajar, so I slowly push it open. She lifts her head up and sees me standing there in her office doorway. Her eyes go wide and a smile plays on her face.

"I have to let you go, I'll call you later….yes I do too. Bye"

"Ana. Oh my lord I have missed you" She gets up from her chair and walks over to me. I take a few steps towards her and she engulfs me in a hug.

"Oh Ana I have been worried sick about you. I'm so sorry I wasn't home when Cross was here. I had no idea he was even coming back to Seattle. Louis called me at the last minute and asked me to join him for thanksgiving in London"

"Are you and Louis an item?"

"I guess you can say that"

"Is he you're…?"

"Submissive?" She says for me.

"Yeah"

"Well he does practice that lifestyle, but no he isn't my submissive"

"So he's your boyfriend" I smile at her.

"Ana, you know I don't do boyfriends"

"Right ok. I'll drop it"

"Thank you"

"But if he was your boyfriend, the two of you do make a wonderful couple" Even if your like 15 years his senior. But I shouldn't talk Christian is 9 years older than me.

"Ok that's enough about Louis and me. Explain to me what the hell happened with you, Gideon and Christian? I came home this morning and Taylor was posted outside my front door and he didn't look happy" She said as she walked over to the small couch in her office. Once she was seated she patted next to her for me to take a seat. I sat down on the couch tucking my feet underneath me and began to tell her everything the best that I could without leaving anything out.

"Oh good god. I would have never thought Gideon would have gone this far to get revenge on Christian. This needs to end before something bad happens. Gideon needs to know that the two of you aren't an item. That you're just his assistant and close friend to his sister and sister in law" I look up at her biting my lip and squinting my eyes.

"Ana?" I don't say anything. I really didn't want Elena knowing about Christian and me.

"Oh Ana please tell me you're not…you are aren't you. I should have known" With her left hand she begins to rub her face. I don't know if she is pissed, mad or disappointed.

"How long?" She asks

"Almost 3 months. Maybe 2 in half" I bite my lip once again.

"And the weekends when you're gone? Are you spending them at the Grey's or…." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I spend them at Escala with Christian, Elena please don't be mad at me"

"Ana I'm not mad at you, disappointed yes but not mad"

"I'm sorry Elena"

"No honey I'm not disappoint like you think. I'm disappointed because I wish you would have told me. I always just thought that you were spending time with his family. You and Mia are around the same age and I know that you haven't made that many friends at school"

"We….well I, didn't want it getting out that him and I were dating. I wanted to wait until after I graduated"

"Does the Grey's know?"

"Yes, all the Grey's know as well as Christian's security and now you I guess"

"Are you happy? Does he make you happy?" She questions.

"Yes he does. He makes me very happy. I love him Elena I really do"

"Have you told him yet that you are in love with him?"

"No" I shake my head. "I'm too scared to. I want to tell him but…."

"But you're afraid that he might not feel the same about you. Am I right?"

"Yeah" I sigh.

"Honey I have always said love is for fools, but you're no fool Ana and neither was your mother. If you're happy then I am happy for you"

"Thank you Elena. It means a lot to me for you to say that. I really do love him, he makes me feel different, special. When I'm around him I feel this pull that I can't explain"

"I know that feeling you're talking about, I felt that once many moons ago with my ex-husband. But of course like so many things I fucked it up"

"I'm sorry"

"Ana you have nothing to be sorry about. Things happen people change. It's something I've had to deal with"

"I better get some sleep, I have school in the morning"

"Good night honey"

"Good night Elena" She doesn't seem mad or frightened by it at all about our talk, if anything she seems delighted by it. I don't say anything else I just walk out of her office and head back to the foyer to collect my bag.

When I reach my room I shut the door and toss my bag onto the chair next to my closet. I need to send a text to Christian letting him know that Elena knows about us. I know they haven't spoken in a while but when they do I don't want him to be surprised that she knows.

**Had a talk with Elena about everything. She knows about us too –Ana **

**What happened to keeping us a secret? –Christian **

**I'm sorry –Ana **

**Go to bed Anastasia –Christian **

**Are you mad at me? –Ana **


	32. Chapter 32

**As always thank you for the reviews. Ok so I saw in the reviews that everyone wants to know why Christian is mad that Elena now knows about the two of them. I have tried to answer everyone by sending them a PM, but for those of you who comment as guest I can't do that so I will tell you here. **

**It's not that Christian is mad that Ana told Elena. He is more disappointed, he didn't want Elena to know. The fact that the two of them have a history together and that Elena always had a hand in his sex life. He fears that Elena will now try to get in the middle of him and Ana. So I tried to explain it as best as I can in this chapter. **

**Don't forget to check out the Pins for this chapter. **

**On another note I hope everyone is staying warm. I have been off of work since Tuesday due to a storm that took of the south towns of buffalo. My office building has six feet of snow around it. There are travel bans all over the place. 12 people have passed because of this storm. Buffalo has been all of the news because of this storm. Even in the UK from what I have been seeing via facebook and twitter. **

**Luckily for me I live in the north towns of buffalo and we only got about 2 inches. But because my office is in the south towns I have off and enjoying every minute of it. Ok so I don't want to bore you guys anymore with what's going on here in Buffalo. **

**Still APOV**

Nothing. I waited for an hour and he never sent me a text back. I guess that pretty much answered my question if he was mad at me. I really don't understand why he would be when he told me the other day that he wished he could tell the world that we are dating. Isn't Elena in this world too?

Before I go to bed I set my alarm clock and check my phone one last time. Still nothing. He is really going to be like this to me for telling Elena that Christian and I are dating. I close my eyes and hope that when I show up for work tomorrow everything will be ok.

The next morning my alarm goes off at 7. After hitting the snooze button a few times I decide it's time to get out of bed and hit the shower. After washing my hair and my body I dry myself off and go in search of some warm clothes. God I miss Savanah already. It would be cold yes but nothing like it is in Seattle.

Walking downstairs I stop in the kitchen and say my good morning to Elena and Consuela. With an apple and my traveling mug of hot coffee I go outside to my car and get in. Sitting in my car I wait a few minutes for it to heat up. I have no clue what the roads are going to be like in the city so I know I need to take it easy when driving.

Pulling into the schools parking lot I see Jose standing next to his car waiting for me like always. He gives me a small wave with a smile to follow. Grabbing my book bag I exit out of my car and head over to him.

"Morning!"

"Hey Ana, how's it going?"

"Ugh"

"That good huh" He chuckles.

"I hate the cold" I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry it's not so bad, you'll get used to it after a while" He tells me with a chuckle in his voice. There is no way I'm going to get used to this.

Once inside school I go to my locker and take out the book I need for my classes. I take one last look at my cell phone to see if I have any messages from Christian and when I see that I don't I put my phone in my book bag and slam my locker.

"Hey what did that locker do to you?" Jose asks.

"What do you think" I glare at him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"With you….no"

"Why not I'm a great listener"

"Why not? Because you are hired security to protect me not be my shirnk"

"You're right, but I'm a guy and I know how guys think sometimes"

"That may be true but you have no idea what runs through Christian's head"

"True, my from what I can tell about Mr. Grey he is just like Alex"

"Alex?"

"Alex my partner" He says quietly. I grab him by the arm and take him over to a little L cove in the hallway.

"You partner as in….your gay?"

"You wouldn't think it by looking at me would you?"

"No" I say in a whisper. I can't believe it. I would have never guessed Jose was gay at all. Half of the girls in school fawn over him and he would always turn them down. I thought it was because him being undercover and them being jail bait. But they whole time it was because he is gay. Not that there is anything wrong with that. In fact I think gay men are fantastic. Best type of people to go shopping with at the mall. My one friend Scott at my old high school was gay and before my parent's got sick Scott and I would spend all our time together. He was an outcast as he liked to call himself. Although I never seen him as an outcast, I seen him as a dear friend I could trust.

"We're going to be late for class. But if you ever want to talk you have my number call me" He says. I smile at him and give him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you"

After I'm finished with all my classes Jose walks me to my car. We haven't said anything to each other since earlier this morning. But frankly I'm still not in the mood to talk. When I went back to my locker to get my bag and my phone there was still no messages from Christian. I really don't know what's wrong with him and why he is acting the way he is.

Pulling into GEH parking garage I see that Christian's car isn't even in his parking spot. As far as I know he had nothing scheduled for him to be out of the office.

**CPOV**

After finding out last night from Ana that she told Elena about us I was pissed. Yes I wanted the whole to know about the two of us but not Elena. Elena and I have a history together and I am worried by the fact that something in Elena will snap. Even though Elena had never said anything to me but I knew that Elena wanted something more with me.

I had such a shitty night last night that I barely got any sleep. I called Andrea this morning telling her that I wasn't coming into the office this morning. After getting off the phone with the SunTrust bank of Savanah I went to the gym to work out for a few hours.

After showering and changing into my gray suit I got into my car and drove to Elena's house. Just as I turned the corner I seen Ana pull out of the driveway eating an apple. When her car is out of sight I pull into Elena's driveway.

Getting out of my car I fix my suit jacket and walk to the front door. I ring the doorbell and a few seconds later Elena answers.

"Christian? Uh Ana already left for school already"

"I didn't come here for Ana I came here to talk to you about Ana. Can I come in?"

"Yes of course, but we'll have to make this quick I need to be at the salons in an hour" She says to me as she closes the front door. I wait for her to lead the way and follow her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She offers but I decline

"So what is it about Ana that you wanted to talk about? The fact that the two of you have been dating for almost 3 months and neither one of you could have told me"

"Ana and I agreed to keep it on the down low, not only for school reasons but for media reasons as well"

"But your family? What about them, they knew and yet I was out of the loop in knowing. She is my niece Christian I have the right to know what is going on in her life"

"First off Ana isn't your niece, not by blood anyways. And my family knows because they are my family and they have a right to know who it was that is making me happy"

"She is changing you Christian do you realize that? You're not the man I once knew. You're someone else, someone different"

"I do realize it and I'm not ashamed of it either. Ana brings out the best in me, not like you who used to bring out the worse"

"What I did, helped. It turned you into the man you are today. Yes I'll admit that what I did was extremely fucked up, Ana helped me understand that and I am truly sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. From the whips to the canes, tying you up. Everything. There is no amount of I'm sorry that will ever be enough"

"Do you understand that for the longest time Elena I believed I had no heart? No heart Elena"

"I'm sorry Christian. I truly am"

"I could have been married by now, and have children running around at my feet. Instead you sheltered me from what love really is. When I'm with Ana I feel it, it makes my heart beat fast and my knees go weak"

"Christian I…."

"Save it Elena, no amount of I'm sorry is ever going to change what you kept from me" I stand up from the chair.

"I did it for you, I did it for your own good. Look where you are today. If it wasn't for me…." I slam my fist down on her desk causing her to jump in her seat.

"LOOK AT WHERE I AM. I HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND AND BECAUSE OF YOU I'M TOO FUCKED SCARED TO TELL HER I LOVE HER BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING KNOW IF SHE LOVES ME BACK. AND EVERY TIME I DO TRY TO SAY SOMETHING ALWAYS STOPS ME" I push myself off her desk, I can't take it anymore, I just can't. I don't want to be near her, the very sight of her is making me sick.

"I done. I'm done with everything. As of tomorrow we are no longer partners in anything. ANYTHING. Do you hear me? I am selling every share of own of your salons. I don't want any part of you anymore tainting my life"

"Christian you can't do that"

"I can and I will. Just watch me" I hiss at her.

"You own over 75% of my company, that will leave me…leave me with next to nothing"

"To bad. Like I said I'm done" I turn on my heel and make my way through her house to the front door. Just as my hand grazes the handle I feel Elena trembling hand grab my forearm.

"Christian think for one second what you are doing, think about Ana. If I lose 75% of the salons I'll have to sell my house. I won't be able to live on just 25%"

"You have until the 4th of January to come up with the money to buy my shares. If you fail to do so then that's on you not me. Goodbye Elena" I turn the handle and walk out of her house and over to my car. It feels like a large weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

She wants me to think about Ana, well I am. And after New Year's Elena isn't going to have to worry about Ana ever and if all goes right she'll never have to worry about her again for as long as she lives.

**APOV **

I've been at my desk for about an hour now, Andrea has been long gone. Like any normal Monday it has been busy. And since GEH was closed for the thanksgiving weekend it is even busier, so I ended up calling Olivia from the temp department.

"I'm almost finished with the files that you requested Ana, is there anything else that you might need done?"

"No I think that took care of everything that needed to get done. Thank you so much for your help Olivia"

"You're welcome Ana, anytime you need anything just let me know" She smiles before handing me all the files that she had finished. When the elevator arrives for the Olivia I watch as she steps aside to let someone get off before she gets in.

I watch as Olivia's face turns a beat red from blushing, the next face I see is Christian's coming out of the elevator. He looks different, I mean he looks the same. Sexy as ever but still, there is something different about him. He stops in front of my desk and looks at me, there is definitely something different about him.

"Mr. Grey" I nod my head at him.

"Anastasia" He says, even the way he says my name is different. Ok something weird is going on. I look down at the top of my desk so that I can hand him his messages, when I look back up he isn't in front of me, instead he is standing right next to me.

"Um Mr. Grey?" He looks around the hallway quickly and then next thing I knew his lips come crashing down onto mine. I was just about to push away but he pulls me closer to him.

"Christian what are you…?" I managed to say just before he brought our lips back together. After what felt like forever he pulls his lips away and rests his forehead on mine. Both of us are panting like we just ran a 5K race. Neither one of us breaks eye contact with each other.

"Christian someone could have seen us" I tell me.

"No one is on this floor but you, me and Taylor. And Taylor is in his office"

"But what if…"

"No what if's Ana. I don't care anymore, I don't care if someone see's us. I want them to see us. To see how fucking perfect we are together"

"But I do Christian. I do care, I told you how I felt about it"

"If you did then why on god's green earth did you tell Elena?"

"I didn't actually tell her she short of guessed it"

"She guessed it, and how did she guess it?"

"Well she had told me how when she came home this morning that Taylor was posted outside her front door waiting for her. I explained to her what happened when I went home to get some clothes. She then processed to say that this thing between you and Gideon needed to stop, and that Gideon should know that I was your assistant and friend of the family and not your girlfriend. Well I guess my facial expression gave me away because the next thing she said was, you are aren't you.

I'm so sorry baby, I didn't want to lie to her. She asked how long and I told her. She looked so disappointed, she was so upset that I didn't tell her from the beginning" I'm at the brink of crying, I don't want him mad at me anymore.

"Shh its ok, it's ok. What else did she have to say? Did she bring up our uh…" He looks down to our entwined hands for a few seconds then looks back up to me "Our sex life?" He finally finishes.

"No" I shake my head looking a bit confused. Why would she care about our sex life? It's ours not hers.

"Good. Did she ask anything else?"

"No that was it, then I went to my room and text you that she knew. I'm so sorry Christian please don't be mad at me"

"Baby I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. It's just that it's Elena, sure she has said that she was sorry about everything. But Ana I don't trust her, there is a possibility that she may do something to split us up and I'll be damn if I'm going to let that happen to us"

"Christian I don't think Elena would do anything like that. Not to me or to you"

"Ana you don't know Elena like I know her. When she started to notice one of my Subs becoming too clingy or wanting more she would talk me into getting rid of them, telling me that love is for fools"

"She said that to me too. She said that loves was for fools"

"Fuck!" He screams, then light tugs on the roots of his hair. "Ana don't listen to her, she's wrong. So wrong"

"Christian you didn't let me finish. She told me that I was no fool and neither was my mother. She also said that if I was happy she was happy for me"

"It doesn't matter Ana sooner or later she'll end up getting between us"

"Christian I think you're being a little over dramatic about all of this. But trust me when I say that I won't let anyone get in the way of our relationship"

"You have to promise me Ana. Promise me that when shit hits the fan you won't leave me. You won't go running for the hills"

"Christian I'm not going anywhere, and besides I don't think I have the right kind of shoes to go running to the hills anyways" I giggle, tying my hardest to lighten the funk that he is in.

"You promise" He asks still sounding serious.

"Christian relax" I kiss him lightly on the lips. I don't stop until I feel his body relax into mine. "I'm not going anywhere. You and me"

"Always" He replies

**Next chapter starts the week before Christmas. This is where the "L" word comes into play. I'm so excited. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been working like a mad woman on my other story and I went back to work on Monday now that my office building is cleared of the snow. So I have been busy working until 9 or 10 at night. Anyways I hope you ladies like this chapter. Pins are up for it as well. And to all my readers I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving tomorrow. Just so everyone knows I am thankful we are only a few short months away of the movie coming out. **

**Oh and another thing. If you haven't watched Season 2 of The Fall. You have too! I swear the writers were thinking about us ladies, you see a lot of Christian Grey in him in each episode. Ok I better stop talking about it, I'm starting to drool onto my keyboard. Love you all. **

**(Still APOV Dec. 18****th****. A week before Christmas) **

After that day in GEH where Christian told me to pretty much keep an eye out for Elena and her evil ways things started to move pretty fast, before I knew it, it was already December.

I have been busy as a bee getting Christmas gifts ready for Christmas. For the past 4 weeks I have been coming straight home from GEH and going straight to the basement. No it's not what you think. Weeks ago I had asked Elena to use a small section of her basement as a work shop to make those handmade soaps just like they had at "Lush" and just how my mother and I use to make them. So far so good, everything has turned out perfect.

I couldn't even tell you how many bars of soap I have made. There are just so many, all different types. From apple cinnamon, to peaches and cream and so on the list is endless. And the best part about all the soaps is that they are all natural. I even found a recipe online of the apple soap that my mother and I used to get.

Christian isn't happy with the fact that instead of going to dinner with him after work I go straight home. I told him that I wasn't doing it to piss him off, I am doing it so that I will have handmade gifts to give out to his family and some of my friends. And by friends I mean Jose, Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, Ros, Andrea and so on. Christian of course doesn't see them as friends but as employees.

Of course I still spend my weekends at his place, but most of the time while I am there it's always in the kitchen with Gail showing her how to make the soaps as well. Instead of using Christian as my Guinea pig, I have been using Taylor and Gail and they both don't seem to mind.

There was this one soap I made, I called it heated passion. It's supposed to warm your body as your washing, and the smell of it is supposed to tickle your senses in your downstairs department. Well at first I made a small batch of it, but after I made Gail and Taylor try it out it's seems that every weekend that I'm here I'm always making a batch.

Gail had suggested to me that I should get a small Kiosk at Pike's Market and sell my soaps. She said I could make a fortune and become the next Christian Grey. I had to laugh. There is no way I would ever make as much money as Christian, at least not at selling soap.

Today is my last day of school until after we ring in the New Year. I can't believe Seattle prep gives everyone two weeks of Christmas vacation. In Savanah your last day of school would be the day before Christmas Eve and then you would return on the 2nd of January. But here at Seattle prep your vacation starts the week before Christmas. Not that I'm complaining.

After school let out and Jose and I exchanged gifts, I headed to GEH. Christian told me that tonight instead of letting me leave to go home we are going to his parent's house for dinner. Which is a tad odd because we have never went to his parent's house on a weekday. Always on Sunday's. But hey school is over with for two weeks and I have nothing better to do right now.

"Hey Andrea!" I call out to her as I walk over to our desk.

"Ana! So how happy are you that you are now on Christmas vacation?"

"Extremely. No home work, no tests, and no more pop quizzes"

"I know what you mean, I'll be happy as you once I leave here today"

"What do you mean?" Why would she be as happy as me once she leaves?

"Oh Ana for crying out loud, you really need to start checking your e-mails more often. Mr. Grey gave me the next two weeks off from work. Paid!" She squeals

"Oh wow Andrea, that's amazing" I tell her.

"I don't know what has gotten into Mr. Grey today but he has been happier than a pig in shit. Even Elliot noticed it today too when he stopped by for lunch with Mr. Grey. Do you think he is doing drugs or something?" She sounded so worried when she mention him may be on drugs. Oh Andrea.

"No Andrea I don't think he is on any kind of drugs, maybe he just got hit with the Christmas spirit" I laugh.

"Mr. Grey in the Christmas spirit, ok now I think you're on drugs now Ana. Mr. Grey hates Christmas. He is like the damn Grinch"

"Ok let me go get him some coffee and see what blossomed up his ass" I joked. Before dropping my bag onto the floor Andrea tells me that she is staying for the whole day, she said it would only be right since she won't be here for the next two weeks. Again who am I to complain? Walking to the break room to pour my man a cup of coffee.

After pouring the cup of coffee for him, I grab myself a bottle of water and a few cookies to help tide me over until we get to his parent's house for dinner. I walk into his office and he is sitting at his desk talking on the phone with a shit eating grin.

"Alright just make sure everything is ready for when we get there….yes the whole family….roasted chicken is fine, thank you Mrs. Shaw….see you some time tomorrow" He ends his call and looks up at me and smiles even more.

"Hey baby" He gets up from his chair and walks around his desk saunters over to me. Fuck he is gorgeous. I put his cup of coffee down on his desk, along with my water and napkin full of cookies.

"Hello handsome" I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist.

"I told Andrea I would come in here and see if you're on drugs"

"What?"

"Andrea thinks you're on some kind of drugs because you're acting funny. She said normally around this time of year you're a big Grinch"

"A Grinch? Really?"

"Mmhmm that's what she said. But it seems that you are anything but. So what has you so happy? Not that I mind, I always like seeing you this happy"

"I'm happy because…well you'll find out later tonight at dinner with my parents' house"

"Alright" I kiss his soft minty lips.

"Baby as much as I would love to stand here all day and hold you in my arms and tell you how sexy you look in these tiny jeans" He rubs both of his hands over my ass giving it a tight squeeze. "There is a lot of work that needs to get done before we leave here tonight"

"Yes Mr. Grey" I give him one finally goodbye kiss before walking out of his office swaying my hips as I do.

Andrea and I have been working our asses off for the last 3 hours. Christian has only stepped out of his office twice and that was for two meetings in the conference rooms. Of course I made sure he was well supplied with coffee and water. Stealing a few kisses here and there when I dropped it off.

Another hour has passed and Andrea and I are shutting things down for the day. Christian is in his office with Ros going over a few things. I've texting Mia and Kate throughout the day trying to find out why we're having dinner at the Grey's on a weekday. Kate is in the dark just like I am, Mia on the other hand doesn't find it weird and I can see why she leaves there still.

Just as Andrea and I turned off our computers Christian and Ros emerge from his office. Both of them wishing each other a Merry Christian and a Happy New Year. Ok don't they know they will be seeing each other tomorrow?

Andrea gives me a hug and wishes me the same. Ok from her I expect it since she was giving two weeks' vacation. But when Ros came up to me and said it to me I was a little surprised, did Christian give her two weeks' vacation as well? Great this means I'm going to be working my ass off by myself for the next two weeks. This is not what I expected for my vacation.

After both the girls are gone Christian wraps me in his arms and asks me if I'm ready for dinner. I nod and follow him to the elevator where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us. Christian never lets go of me the whole time we are waiting for the elevator to arrive. But when it does he quickly removes his arms and grabs me by the hand and pulls me into the elevator.

Christian and I are standing in the back of the elevator while Taylor and Sawyer are facing forward in the front. Christian out of nowhere starts attack me like a love sick teenage boy. His hands roam all over my body squeezing, tugging at anything he can get his hands on. His lips and tongue are making fast work on mine.

The clearing of Taylor's throat pulls us out of our little bubble and we quickly fix ourselves before the elevator doors open to the parking garage.

"Baby give Sawyer the keys to your car, you're riding with me and Taylor to Grey manor" Just as he asks I pull my keys out of my bag and hand them over to Sawyer who gives his thanks and heads off to my car.

Taylor opens the door for Christian and myself to get in. On our drive to the Grey's Christian has been acting like a giddy school boy. This is such a first for me. I have never seen him act this way before. It's truly a sight to see.

Pulling into the tree lined drive way I see that all their Christmas decorations have been put up. Last weekend I spent most of my Sunday helping Grace with everything. She said it is her favorite time of year. She told me that every year is better than the last.

Christian gets out of the SUV before me and I swear to god I'm starting to think he is on something because he is skipping, not walking, not running but skipping like a ten year old boy over to my side of the car.

"Christian are you ok? I have never seen you act like this before and I'm starting to get worried. Should I ask your mother to do a drug test on you" I giggle. His mouth pops open but soon closes and he gives me one of his mega-watt smiles.

"I'm just happy baby. Can't a man be happy to be with his woman?"

"Well yes but you're a little too happy. Like smoking the peace pipe happy" I tell him and I hear Taylor trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't worry Anastasia, I'm not smoking the peace pipe but soon you'll see why"

"If you say so" I tell him. But I still think he is on something.

Walking into his Parent's house the smell of pine and cinnamon hits me. Now that is the smell of Christmas. The inside is covered with everything Christmas. The only thing I don't see is a tree. Where is their tree? Maybe they are the last minute type of people when it comes to putting up their Christmas tree. Well they better hurry up Christmas is only a week away.

When we walk into the kitchen Grace is running around like a mad woman. The kitchen island is cover in flour and un-iced Christmas cookies. Her apron is cover in hand prints of flour. When she turns around to get something out of the cupboard she has a large handprint on one of her cheeks of her pants. Carrick is the first thing that comes to mind.

Grace finally turns around and takes a breath. Her eyes land on Christian and myself. She smiles a bright smile and walks over to us.

"Christian Ana" She says pulling us into a double hug. "You guys are early"

"Mother I told you 7" He looks at his watch "It's just after"

"Oh my, is it really. I have been so busy making cookies I must have lost track of time. Come, come take a seat. Do either of you want a glass of wine" She points to the open bottle on the counter.

"Yes please. Baby do you want one" He tells her and asks me.

"Yeah I'll have a half a glass though if that's alright with you Grace" While Grace pours us both a glass she starts to ask questions.

"So Christian why the family dinner tonight? Is something the matter? Are you going out of town or something?" Wait it was Christian's idea to have a family dinner on a weekday.

"Something like that mother, but please I'll explain everything after dinner"

"Christian if it's something bad I don't think I can wait until after dinner. So please I insist that you tell me right now" Grace demands.

"Mom I promise it's nothing bad"

"Fine" Grace rolls her eyes. "Why don't the two of you go into the dining room with the rest of the family, I'll be there in a moment with dinner"

"Would you like some help Grace?" I ask.

"If you would like, can you grab the two platters right there and take them into the dining room"

"Of course" While Christian takes our glasses I grab the two platters and bring them into the dining room. Grace follows behind with the roast. Everyone is sitting at the dining room table talking with each other. When they see us enter the room the questions of why they are all here start.

Grace tells them all to hold their horses and wait until after dinner. Of everyone starts eyeing me thinking that I know what's going on but right now I am just as clueless as they are right now.

"So Ana have you finished your Christmas shopping?" Mia asks

"No not yet, there are a few things I still need to get"

"Oh like what"

"Just a few things nothing major"

"Well if you need any help I'm free tomorrow"

"Thanks Mia" I smile. Whenever it comes to shopping Mia is always up to going.

We all keep the conversation light during dinner. After everyone is finished we all thank Grace for the wonderful meal.

"Ok Bro, let's get to the reason why we are all here. Not that we don't enjoy being here but seriously dude why are we here?" Christian smiles as he finishes the rest of his wine, he sets his glass down and takes my hand.

"Alright, as you all may have noticed that since the day Anastasia and I started dating I've acted differently"

"No shit Bro, your all lovey dovey and shit"

"Elliot!" Grace exclaims

"I have realized there are more things in life than just mergers and acquisitions, there's family and friends. I know I haven't always been the easiest to be around, and I want to make it up to all of you. So this Christmas I would like for all of us to spend it together at my house in Aspen"

"Oh my god are you serious Christian" Mia squeals. Wait I didn't know he had a house out in Aspen.

"Yes Mia I am. I want you all there" He says looking around at everyone and seeing their reaction. Everyone looks so excited about this.

"When would we leaving?" Grace asks.

"I would like for all of us to fly out tomorrow morning. I have already made arrangements and the Jet will be ready for us at the airport by 9am. Mom dad I know that the two of you have work but I can send the plane back to pick the both of you up later in the week once you get all your affairs in order"

"Christian that is very kind of you, but I think your mother and I can make a few calls and be able to join you in the morning. Isn't that right Grace"

"Yes…yes of course. Let me go make a few phone calls now and see if I can get Dr. Jones to cover me. How long will we be gone for?"

"I would like for all of us to stay until after New Year's. I know it's a lot to ask but it would really mean a lot to me"

"Two weeks it is then" Carrick states and Christians face lightens up like a Christmas tree.

"Is that why you asked me not to put the Christmas tree up right away?" Grace asks.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry at the time I asked you that I couldn't give you an explanation as to way, I wanted this to be a surprise" Grace just smiles at him while wiping away a few tears with her napkin.

Grace and Carrick both leave the dining room to make the phone calls that need to me made. I sit back and watch everything play out in front of me. Mia is over the moon about it and Kate hasn't stopped smiling.

"You ok with spending two solid weeks with my family baby?" Christian whispers into my ear.

"I'm more than happy to spend two weeks with your family Christian. I love your family"

"Good because I have something planned for the two of us on Christmas eve"

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's a surprise"

"You and your surprises Mr. Grey" I giggle at him.

After everything is set in stone for Grace and Carrick, Christian takes me home to start packing. When we arrive I notice that Elena's car isn't in the driveway. Where in the world has that woman gone to? I swear she is never home anymore. For the last few weeks she has been M.I.A. When I do see her she looks so run down. Something is up with her and every time I ask she just keeps telling me not to worry about it she has everything covered.

Christian is helping me pack. He tells me that Aspen is nothing but snow this time of year. Well no duh it's winter. I make sure I have warm clothes and a few pairs of boots. Christian didn't think I was paying attention when I saw him slip one of my bathing suits into my suitcase. Uh did he not just tell me that Aspen is covered in snow? Whatever.

Four suitcases later and a reminder from Christian that if I forgot something we can just buy it while we are there, and we are ready to leave.

"Shit!" I let out.

"What? What is it?"

"I need to get everyone's gifts, they are in the basement" I drop my suitcases onto the snow covered ground and head back inside the house.

While I am in the basement loading everything up in boxes. I hear heavy footsteps walking down the stairs. I walk out of my little workshop and see Christian looking around. I know he doesn't like being in the basement but I can't help it. I needed a cool dry place to make my soaps.

"Hey" I say grabbing his attention. I wave for him to come here. He walks in and has a slightly shocked look on his face. The walls have floor to ceiling shelves and cupboards for all my soap making things. There are drying racks all over the place with soaps that are curing.

"Wow baby, look at this place"

"Yeah I know I've been busy"

"I can see that. So this is what you have been doing in your spare time away from me?"

"Yep! Just me and my soaps" He walks around looking at everything. He picks up a few bars that have already been cut and smells them. He moves to the next rack and takes a few more and does the same thing. While he is doing that I tape up the last few boxes that I need to bring with me.

"Christian, do you have a housekeeper at your Aspen house too?"

"Yes Mrs. Shaw, why?"

"So I can pack a box for her as well. I mean she will be taking care of us for two weeks so I figure might as well add her to my list as well"

"That's very nice of you, but you don't have too"

"I know I don't have too, but I want too"

Once I am finished Christian helps me bring the boxes upstairs, and we load them into the SUV.

"Is that everything?" He asks.

"Yep everything that I need"

Around six o'clock the next day we arrive in Aspen. I don't think it should have took us this long but we had a few problems in the morning. Mainly Mia. How can one girl pack so many clothes? It took Sawyer two trips from the Grey to the airport just for her luggage.

Around 3 we arrive in Aspen. At the airport there was 3 black SUV's waiting for us, one just for the luggage.

Christian, Grace, Carrick and I shared one SUV while Elliot, Kate, Ave and Mia shared the other one. While we were driving to Christian's house Grace would point out all the best stores in town. She also shows me where the town square is and tells me that they have a large Christmas tree just like in New York that they light every night.

"So how big is the tree at your house?" I ask Christian.

"Tree? Um….there is no tree at the house"

"What, Christian you don't have a tree? Didn't you ask Mrs. Shaw to put it up?" Grace says

"No mom. I thought that maybe Ana and I, as well as Elliot, Kate and Ava could go tomorrow and look for one" My eyes light up and go wide. I've never had a real Christmas tree. Ever. My dad was allergic to them so we always had a fake one.

"Really!" I say sounding like a small child.

"Yes. Unless you want one of those god awful pipe cleaner ones"

"Oh my god no. It wouldn't be Christmas without a real tree. But do you have ornaments to put on the tree?"

"I have some, depending on the size of the tree. If we find a small one I think we'll be ok. But anything larger than 6 feet we'll need to get more"

"Ok"

I continue to look out the window, watching as people walk around in ski gear holding cups of coffee or hot chocolate in their hands talking with each other. This place sure is beautiful. We drive for a few more minutes until we pull up to a gated driveway. Christian gives the driver the code to the gate and the gates open in a slow motion.

**Ok the 'L' word is coming soon ladies. Here's a hint it's going to happen on Christmas Eve. I'm not prolonging it to piss you off, I just want everything to be special. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hope everyone survived black Friday shopping. I on the other hand stayed in bed where it was nice and warm. **

**I just want to remind everyone I have never been to Aspen before so if something doesn't fit with the story I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Pins are up as well. **

**(APOV) **

The driveway is long, but not as long as the Grey's, there are square stoned pillars with lights on the top. It takes me a while to even notice the house because I am so captivated by the snow covered mountains that I completely ignore the house. I'm brought back to the now when I feel the car come to a quick halt.

The driver opens the door for us and we let Grace and Carrick exit first. Before I have a chance to get out of the car Christian pulls me into his lap and kisses me deeply. When he breaks away he rests his forehead on mine.

"Thank you" He says

"For what?" I ask not sure why he is thanking me.

"For being here with me and my family"

"You don't have to thank me Christian. I like spending time with your family and I like spending time with you too"

"I like spending time with you too. Come on let get inside so I can show you around" He takes my hand and helps me out of the car, holding me tightly so that I don't fall on the snowy driveway. Everyone is waiting at the door for us. I hear Christian mumble under his breath that they all could have just went in.

Christian wait for everyone to walk inside, just as I was about to step foot over the threshold he picks me up bridal style and carries me over it. It was so unexpected that I end up squealing all the way to the living room where he finally puts me down.

"I don't remember my legs being broken" I giggle at him.

"Broken or not I'll carry you anywhere"

"Ok is that not the sweetest thing you have ever saw" Mia gushes. Christian and I both stick our tongues out at her and the whole room is filled with laughter from his family. Once everyone settled down Christian had asked me if I would like a tour of his house. And when I say house I mean that figuratively, because this isn't any house this is a fucking mansion. There are 8, count them 8 freaking bedrooms each with their own bathroom. The living room is out of this world. All the couches and chairs are creamed colored, there is 2 large chandeliers above us and a stone fire place off to the side. The view from the back windows facing the backyard is out of this world. I don't think I have ever seen anything as beautiful as this. The snow covered mountains and pine trees.

After the tour was finished we met up with everyone in the kitchen including Mrs. Shaw Christian's housekeeper here. It's so weird because I'm so used to Gail being his housekeeper back at Escala. Either way Mrs. Shaw who likes to be called Nancy instead, is just as sweet or loving as Gail is. Although Mrs. Shaw is much older by Gail at least by 15 years.

At dinner instead of sitting in the dining room we all stayed in the kitchen and eat at the kitchen island, it was big enough for it. We stood there eating and talking then eating some more. This wasn't like any other dinner we have had before this was different. I don't know how to explain it but it felt different. Maybe it was the fresh mountain air or maybe the higher elevation.

During dessert we talked about things that we wanted for Christmas that "Santa" never brought us. Mia kept rambling on and on about a pony that she had asked for four years in a row and never got. Kate had mention that two years ago she wanted the necklace the old lady from the titanic had and asked Elliot to go to the bottom of the Ocean to get it for her. She does know that was just a movie right? Grace and Carrick both shared what it was that they wanted as children but never got.

Poor Elliot started to cry when he told us all he ever wanted was a Red Rider BB gun, but just like the movie Grace told him that he'll shoot his eye out. When it came to Christian he said that he wanted a toy train set that ran off of solar power.

"So what did you want as a kid that your parent's never got for you Ana?"

"I always wanted a puppy, but my dad was allergic so I had to settle for one of those damn robot dogs that was on one of those 2 feet leashes"

"Oh my god I remember those. Pain in the butt if you asked me" Kate says.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow?" Elliot asks.

"Well for starters we need a tree, so after breakfast we all can go and pick one out" Christian tells Elliot.

"Well you kids have fun with that but I think your father and I will stay here and decorate the house" Grace tells everyone.

"But Grace I thought we were going to…." Grace puts her hand over Carrick's mouth to shut him up.

"Shh Cary, not if front of the children" She winks at him.

"Oooo gross! Mom please we just had dinner, I don't need it coming back up on me" Mia states.

Later that night after everyone is in bed I found myself unable to fall asleep. Wrapped in Christian arms I carefully untangle myself from him and slip out of bed. I grab my robe from behind the bedroom door and put it on tying the sash tight.

As I am walking to the kitchen to make myself some warm milk to help me fall asleep I hear voices from behind the door.

"_Cary he is so different now. I can't believe it, whatever she is doing it's changing him" _

"_I know Gracie I see it too. I've never seen him this happy before. He is truly in love with her" _

"_Yes he is. And I can see just how much she loves him. There is no doubt in my mind that they were meant for each other" _

"_Just like you were meant for me baby" _

"_Oh Cary….Oooo" _

Trying to stifle a laugh I quickly cover my mouth with my hand. I hear their footsteps walk towards the door and I make a B-line back to Christian and mines bedroom. Slowly closing the door so that not only does Carrick and Grace not hear it but that I don't wake Christian up as well.

As I lay in bed I look over to Christian who is still sound asleep. I lay awake watching him for a while until sleep take over and I find myself asleep wrapping my arms and legs around him feeling his warmth and comfort.

**CPOV**

I wake up to the most beautiful sight in front of me. Ana is nose to nose with me, her lips are slightly parted and her breathing is even. I reach over to the nightstand and grab my cell phone. I want to remember this moment for always and forever. She is my angel just like Grace was to me so many years ago when I was a frail little boy nowhere to go, she took me in.

And now Ana has taken me from being a fucked up man in my fucked up world and brought me back to life. I honestly don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for her. I snap a couple of pictures quickly and place my phone back on the nightstand. I don't want to wake her but it's already 9 in the morning and we have a busy day ahead of us.

"Baby" I whisper softly to her but she doesn't wake up.

"Anastasia" I lightly coo. The side of her mouth slowly starts to twitch. I light trace the hem of her pajama shorts causing her to stir just a little. She rolls over on to her back bending her one knee while her other legs straightens out. Her right arm goes over her eyes while her left arms drapes over her stomach.

Starting from her bent knee I glide my fingertips up her thigh over her covered folds, tracing around her hip bone an over her stomach just stopping at the bottom of her rib cage. I watch as her body wiggles for a moment, she even moves her hand to scratch at her belly button for a minute.

"Baby we need to get up and eat" Whispering into her ear again lightly nibbling her lobe.

"Five more minutes" she yawns and rolls over so that Ana's back is facing me. Her perfect ass sticking out the bottom of her shorts. So round and perfect.

"Anastasia if I have to stare at your ass for five minutes were going to have problems" I scoot closer to her so that she can feel what short of problem I'm talking about.

"Christian don't do that" She moans lightly into her pillow.

"Do what?" I bite down gently on her should blade.

"Ahh Christian….we…we can't, your parents will hear us"

"Not if you keep quite they won't" I slide my hand into the back of her shorts and glide my way to the front of her sex. She never disappoints she is soaking fucking wet. I use my index finger and rub tiny circles onto her clit.

Her hand quickly finds my erection and she gasps when she notices that I have already removed my pajama pants for her just moments ago. Her hand feels amazing, the skin to skin contact with her is always out of this world. I can't wait until I can bury my cock deep inside her, but I don't want to do that unless she is ready and she has yet to even mention it to me that she wants to. So for now I am fine with what we do.

"Christian wait stop" She cries out and my finger stop. I prop myself up on my elbow and raise an eyebrow. I don't know what the matter is and why she wants me to stop.

"Baby what is it, did I hurt you?" She lets go of my harder than hard erection and turns around to face me.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to be able to see your face Christian. I want to be able to look into your eyes when I cum" Oh fuck I nearly came right then and there just by her words alone.

"Anything you want baby it's yours, from now until the end of time" I crash my lips onto hers and let my tongue take over her mouth. Fuck she taste so sweet. She grips ahold of me again, slowly moving her hand up and down my shaft.

I help her remove her shorts and as I do I see that her juices are clinging to them. My fingers once again make their way to her clit and begin my attack once more. Her soft hand returns to my cock where she starts to stroke it. Long, hard strokes.

She lets out a moan and before she gets louder I cover my mouth with hers. I watch as she closes her eyes I know she isn't far from her climax, I can feel her body tense next to mine. I carefully slip the tip of my index finger into her. I rub gently on her G-spot, something I have never done before to her. She is taking by surprise by this new feeling, her eyes open wide and her mouth forms an 'O' Yeah she likes it.

"Oh god Christian"

"Just feel it baby"

"Right there Christian….don't….don't stop…..oh god" She explodes like a water balloon. She is gushing everywhere but I don't stop I just keep at it until she her body goes lifeless.

I lay there and watch her and her breathing start to come back to normal. When she finally is able to speak she says,

"What the fuck was that, and go god the sheets are soaked. Oh my god I pee'd all over myself. Oh dear lord how embarrassing. Christian what did you do to me" I laugh.

"You didn't pee yourself baby you….."How do I tell her she squirted without embarrassing her anymore then she already is?

"I what Christian? Tell me. What happened? It felt like the life was being sucked out of me, it felt amazing, out of this world. But what the fuck was that?" I laugh again.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes god damn it tell me"

"You squirted"

"I what'ed?"

"Ha-ha baby you squirted. It's perfectly normal what you did. A lot of women do it"

"Yeah but not me. Look at this mess" She looks down between her legs at the large puddle that has soaked into our sheets.

"Ana it's ok, I can have Mrs. Shaw change the sheets while we are out"

"Oh no she won't. Christian I can't have a woman I don't even know clean up this" She points to it again.

"Fine if it makes you feel better I'll change the sheets, ok"

"Yes thank you. I'm so sorry"

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. I think it was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen before. God the way your eyes delated and the look on your face. Fuck baby" My cock is fucking throbbing now. I was so caught up with Ana I didn't even get a chance to focus on her hand that was stroking my cock.

"Oh shit Christian you didn't get to did you?" She asks me. I shake my head no and she looks upset with herself.

"I'm ok baby I'll just go take a cold shower"

"The fuck you will" She pushes me down onto my back. And just like I did to her to wake her up this morning she starts at my thighs, running her fingertips up and down. She is kneeling between my legs, licking her lips as she eyes my twitching cock.

"Just relax" She tells me before she lowers her head licking me from the bass of my shaft to the very tip. She swirls her tongue around the head while she grips my balls gently. She continues again from the bass to the tip, licking and swirling.

"Ana please" I beg. I've never had to beg before. This is a first for me.

"What do you want baby?" Did she just pull my line? Oh my god she did just pull my line.

"Please I need you too…..ahhh" Her teeth light graze the skin on my dick. Oh fuck.

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you want?" Oh she is good.

"I want you to…I want you to fuck me with your beautiful mouth…..ahhhh please"

"We aim to please Mr. Grey" I lift my head up. I can't believe she just said that. She winks at me and lowers her mouth onto my throbbing cock and takes all of me into her mouth until I can feel the back of her throat. Oh fuck, if she keeps this up I won't last long, and I wish this shit could last forever. The shit she does with her tongue while I'm balls deep inside her mouth is out of this world. How she can suck my dick and lick my balls at the same time is truly mind blowing.

"Hmmm" She hums, and my cock twitches in her mouth making her giggle. Fuck! She goes one step deeper wiggling her mouth. I can feel the middle of her throat on the tip of my dick. Within seconds I explode spilling all my seed down her throat I can feel her swallow. Not once but three times.

She lifts her head and looks at me. Her sweet blue eyes look so amazing in this light. I reach down and cup her under her arms and pull her up to me. I kiss her so hard, she tries to back away but I don't let her. The two of us taste so sweet together, her juices mixed with mine must be the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Are you satisfied Mr. Grey?"

"Oh baby you have no idea"

"Good. Now let get up and shower because I'm hungry and we need to get a tree"

"As you wish baby"

We take a quick shower with no monkey business, I know my family must be wondering what the hell we have been doing for the last hour. Of course I already know what Elliot is thinking. I sure would like to wipe the smug grin off his face by telling him that Ana is still a virgin.

After getting dried off and dressed both Ana and I make our way into the kitchen where my family has been waiting for us patiently. There is a display of food on the kitchen island. We all help ourselves to eggs, bacon and pancakes.

After we are finished Ana goes with Kate to help clean and change Ava into something warm for our trip to the tree farm. Once Ana and Kate are finished we all pile into the SUV's and make our way to the tree farm.

When we arrive to the tree farm everyone gets out of the cars and huddles together trying to figure out the best plan on getting the perfect tree.

"How about we all split up. Mom, Dad and Mia go one way, Kate, Ava and I go another, and you and Ana go that way" Elliot says.

"Me no want to go wit mommy and dada. Me want to go wit gamma and papa"

"If it's ok with you and Kate we can take her with us" My mother says to Elliot"

"Kate?" Elliot questions.

"No problem. Be a good girl for Grandma and Papa ok. Or no hot chocolate when we get back to the house"

"Otay mama"

We all go our own ways to find the perfect tree. There are rows and rows of trees, there are so many to choose from.

"What kind do you want to get?" I ask Ana.

"Um I have no clue, maybe we should find someone to help up. You know tell us which one would be a better choice"

"Ok, I think there was someone by the barn where we parked"

"Ok let's go" She says to me and I take her by the hand and we walk over to the barn.

"Hi welcome to Hale's tree farm, what can I help the two of you with?"

"Hello. We're looking for a tree but you have so any choices here were not sure which one would be the best to get" Ana tells him.

"Well we have a wide selection here. We have Spruce, Blue Spruce, Fraser fir, Balsam fir, Douglas fir, Grand, and Noble. Do you know how big of a tree you would want?" He looks at the two of us and I could really care less what type or how big the tree is, just as long as it makes my girl happy.

"Can you show us?" Ana asks him and he nods his head and waves for us to follow. The gentlemen shows us all of the different trees that this farm as to offer and so far none of them have caught either of our eyes. Last but not least he shows us the Douglas fir.

"This is a Douglas fir, these are our popular sellers" As he continues to talk I hear this light playful growling sound. I think Ana can hear it too because she drops her attention from the man that is talking and looks at me. Both Ana and I take a step back and start to look around. I know it's rude of us but shit how can this guy not hear that nose?

"Is everything alright" The man asks us.

"You don't hear that?"

"No sorry I don't, I've been cutting trees all morning so my hearing is a little off"

"It sounds like…I don't know something growling" Just then I watch as Ana spots something from under a tree behind us. She crouches downs and picks something up and holds it close to her chest. She turns around and that's when I see the most adorable looking puppy in her arms.

"Seems like you found one of our run a ways. We have been looking for him all morning. I better take him back to the barn" He holds on his hands to take the puppy from Ana and she hesitates for a moment. She doesn't want to give him back. I can see why he is cute and cuddly. She gives him a tiny on the top of his head and gives the puppy to the man.

As he walks away with the puppy she looks at me, she doesn't seem sad or upset but I can tell there is something there. I won't push it, I don't it to ruin her day. She shakes her head a little and asks,

"SO do you want to get a Douglas fir? From what he said they seem to be good trees and last a while, so we can keep it up until we leave to go back to Seattle"

"Sure if that's what you want"

"Yeah, how about that one" She points to the tree behind us where she found the puppy. I give it a once over making sure there are no bald spots. It looks perfect actually. The man comes back to where Ana and I have been waiting.

"So have you two decided on what type of tree you wanted?"

"We'll take that one" I point to the tree Ana picked out. Out of his back pocket he takes out a card and a ribbon. He ties the ribbon to one of the branches and starts to write on the card. When he is done he hands me the card and says that he'll meet me over by the barn with the tree.

As we are walking back to the barn I send a text to everyone letting them know we found the perfect tree and to find us at the barn.

While we are waiting for the man to meet us at the barn Ana and I help ourselves to the hot apple cider that is offered near the entrance. My mother and father are the first to show up. My father has Ava on top of his shoulders. While my mother and sister are following behind.

Ana pours three cups of the cider for my father, mother and Mia. My father places Ava onto the ground and she runs over to us.

"Papa said you find a tee"

"Yes. Aunt Ana found the perfect tree for our house. We just have to wait for the nice man to bring it to us, so we can load it in one the cars and bring it back to the house"

"Otay"


	35. Chapter 35

**I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. Like always Pins are up for this chapter so go have a look. **

**APOV**

Everyone is getting impatient waiting for Elliot and Kate. Our tree that I have picked out had been brought to us over twenty minutes ago. Christian has been non-stop texting the two of them but we still haven't heard back from them. Ava has been complaining that she's starting to get hungry. I bought her a donut to tide her over until we get back to the house, but that's only going to last for so long.

I know what they're doing, Christian knows what they're doing. Grace and Carrick doesn't want to admit what they are doing and Mia, well Mia is grossed out by what they are doing. Only thing is where they are doing it.

"Christian maybe we should have your parent's and Mia take Ava back to the house and get lunch ready and you and I can stay here and wait for Kate and Elliot?"

"The two of you shouldn't have to stand around and wait for those idiots, we should make them walk back to the house. It's only ten miles" Mia says.

"Mia just stop. Christian we'll see you back at the house" Grace scolds Mia and tells Christian.

"We'll be there soon. I hope" He tells her.

We both wave to everyone as the one SUV drives away.

"This fucking sucks. I swear to god I'm going to kill my brother for pulling this shit. You would think at his age he would have the decency to take Kate somewhere warm and fuck her there"

"Christian!"

"What? It's not like anyone heard me"

"I think it's romantic. Both of them sneaking off somewhere and making love in the snow" Yes it would be cold and they most likely will get frostbite in places they shouldn't but still it's a very romantic moment.

"Hmm I have something very romantic for you"

"Oh you do?"

"Yes but you have to wait. I told you it's a surprise, one that I hope you like"

"Anything that has to do with you I'm sure I'll like it. But why do I have to wait" I kiss him. We stand like this for a while, his one arm behind my back holding me close to him while the other one is holding the side of my head. He kisses the top of my head over and over again.

"You have to wait because I want it to be perfect and romantic"

We stay close to each other for the next ten minutes to keep warm. Yes we could have went into the barn and stood next to the heater but we wanted to make sure we kept an eye out for Kate and Elliot. I swear I am going to kill them now, I hope they got frostbite in places they shouldn't.

"Finally!" Christian yells. "Where the fuck have you two been?" He yells again not caring who is around us to hear him cuss out his brother.

"Sorry bro we got…um lost. Yeah we got lost"

"Bull shit. We have been fucking waiting an hour for the two of you, we sent everyone back to the house, so that your daughter could get something to eat and stay warm"

"Bro I said we were sorry. Shit calm down would ya"

"You know Elliot I'm not sure at the moment who the youngest really is in this family because you sure the fuck act like a child sometimes. Now both of you move your asses to the car" He scolds at the two of them as if they were his own children.

The ride back to the house was a quiet one, neither Elliot nor Kate said anything to us. They both kept their eyes out the window. When we walk into the house we find boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations all over the living room floor.

"We're back" Christian announces

"It's about damn time" Mia states

"Listen we're sorry ok. We got lost"

"Yeah right" Mia huffs out.

"Alright that enough, you four look hungry would you like for me to have Mrs. Shaw make you all a couple of sandwiches?" Grace asks and we all say yes.

After we ate our sandwiches and had a glass of hot chocolate that Mrs. Shaw swore that it would warm our body from head to toe and that is exactly what it did.

While Carrick, Elliot and Christian took care of unwrapping the tree from the string that the farm put on. Kate, Grace, Mia, Ava and myself took care of the decoration throughout the house. You would think an almost three year old would break anything she touches when it came to Christmas decorations, but Ava was ever so gentle about it. Even with the fake Christmas wreaths she was careful handling it. I hope that one day when I have children they are as well behaved as Ava is.

When the men were finished they came to tell us that we had to wait a few more hours for the tree to warm up and let the branches fall naturally. So while we were waiting everyone pitched in and helped and in almost no time at all Christian's house looked very festive.

When we all finished dinner we went into the living room to start on the lights for the tree. I guess before we had dinner Christian made a phone call to Sawyer and had Sawyer run to the nearest store to pick up brand new lights for the tree as well as some ornaments too.

As we all stood around the tree hanging the ornaments while **Frank Sinatra's Have yourself a merry little Christmas **plays over the sound system. Everything was going so nicely until **Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas is you** comes on and both Mia and Kate start to freak out and grab the closet thing that looks like microphones and start to dance and lip sing to the song. Lord help us.

"And you asked me if I was the one on drugs" Christian jokes as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my upper torso.

"You kids and you're Rock & Roll. I swear what happened to enjoying the classic, you know Dean Martin, and Bing Crosby those type of singers"

"Mom we just listened to Frank, wasn't that good enough for you?" Elliot says and Christian and I both laugh.

"He did not just go there did he?" I whisper to Christian. I can feel Christian body shake from laughing.

"Oh yes he did"

Because of Elliot and his big mouth Grace Let him have it, and it went on for a good ten minutes until Carrick had suggested a glass of eggnog with a hint of rum in it for Grace.

After about five large glasses of eggnog Grace was feeling…..well let's just say she was feeling happy, maybe a little too happy because she is groping Carrick at every chance she gets when she thinks none of us are looking. But the thing is we are all looking and Mia, Christian and Elliot all look as if they are ready to toss their cookies. What child would want to see their mother or father groping each other?

Just before it was bed time for little Miss Ava Elliot placed his daughter on top of his shoulders and handed her the star to put on top. As soon as it was on we killed the lights and watched as the tree sparkle in the darkness.

"It's beautiful"

"You're beautiful"

We sat on the couch for some time until I started to feel myself drift off now and then. Noticing that I am tired Christian lifts me up in his arms and carries me into our bed room.

The next morning Christian and I both wake up bright an early. Today is going to be another very busy day for the Grey/Ana family, because today we are going skiing. Something I have never done before in my life and have always wanted to do.

"Good morning Beautiful" Christian says with his eyes still close. How the heck did he even know I was awake I didn't even move or make a sound.

"How do you do that? Know when I'm awake even when I haven't made a peep or moved a muscle?"

"It's the way you breathe. I have spent many countless night watching you sleep, so I know when you're awake or asleep"

"Why would you watch me while I'm sleeping?"

"Because sometimes I'm so afraid that this is all a dream and when I wake up in the morning you'll be gone"

"Christian it's not a dream, I'm not going anywhere" I promise him. And if this was a dream I would rather die in my sleep then not being able to wake up next to him.

Thinking for a moment I remember I never packed any kind of snowsuit for skiing, well how could I pack it I didn't even have one?

"Christian?"

"Hmmm"

"I don't have a snowsuit"

"I know. That's why we are going into town after breakfast"

"You mean buy me a suit?"

"That would correct"

"No I don't want you spending any kind of money on me Christian. I could just ask Mia if she brought an extra one or maybe Kate has an extra one I can borrow"

"Anastasia. What did I tell you while you were packing for Aspen?"

"You said if I forgot anything we could just buy it while we are out here. But Christian I didn't forget a snowsuit, I just don't own a snowsuit"

"Well you will now, and I don't want to hear you argue about it. Got it!"

"Yes Sir" I pout.

"Good, now get your sweet ass in that shower because you need a good washing" He winks at me, and I bite my lip.

After spending an hour in the shower with Christian making sure every inch and I do mean every inch of me was cleaned, we exit out of the shower and into his walk-in closet to get dressed. We join the rest of the family in the kitchen and grab some breakfast. Since everyone else had snowsuits they went ahead of us to the slopes, while Christian and I went into town to pick one up for myself.

"What color do you think I should get?" I ask Christian while looking at the manikins. I know he could care less what color my suit is but it's always good to get a second opinion.

"Baby it doesn't matter what color you get as long as you're warm and I get to peel them off of you later"

After trying on several different snow suits and jackets I op for a regular black suit. While Christian was taking care of the bill I went into the dressing room and put everything on. Aspen ski sloops here I come. Please don't kill me. I laugh to myself.

Sawyer pulls into the parking lot next to the other SUV. I'm so nervous right now, what if I do something wrong or twist something or not be able to see where I am going. Maybe I should just sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else.

"Relax" Christian says to me as he helps me out of the car.

"How do you know? I mean seriously how the hell do you know how I am feeling. You know that is freaky right?"

"I can see the worry in your face and I can feel your body tense when I hold your hand. You'll be fine"

Christian send a text off to his family asking where they are. A few minutes later he gets a text back saying they are near the ski lodge outside enjoying a glass of champagne.

We walk through the ski lodge and all eyes are on Christian. Mostly the women are eye balling him licking their lips and sticking out their chest, as well as a few men too. I stay as close to him as I possibly can.

"It's just a face baby"

"Yeah, with a rocking body and a dick that would make a straight man gay"

"Yeah but I only have eyes for you, remember that" He kisses the top of my head then makes sure my hat is covering my head and ears.

"Mom and dad are waiting for us, they have our skis"

"Ok"

We make it outside and sure enough Grace and Carrick are both standing there with a glass of champagne in one hand and two sets of skis in the other. Bless them.

"You guys are here. Elliot is already going at it and Kate is over there with Ava and Mia. Do either of you want something to drink?"

"No thank you Grace I better keep a clear head. I've never done this before"

"Well Christian is the perfect teacher. He taught Mia and Ava how to ski"

While Grace and Carrick finish their drinks Christian takes me over to the side where he tries and teaches the basics of skiing. How to stop, how to turn left, how to turn right, how to get back up if I fall and so on and so forth. After everything was said and done I was officially skiing. I wasn't the best at it, I fell down more times than I could count but it was fun.

This was a lot of fun, there was this guy who was skiing dressed up as Santa. Ava got a kick out of it so much that she started to chase after to him on her skis. You know for a little girl she is pretty fast.

The next few days went by in a heartbeat. Everyone got their last minute Christmas shopping done, even me. The one person I had a hard time shopping for was Christian. What do you get a man that has everything or can get everything for himself? So what I did was go to the craft store and picked up a scrapbook and had all the pictures I had saved on my phone of the two of us developed. It's not much but I hope he likes it, plus I have the soap box for him as well.

**Next chapter "LOVE" is in the air I promise.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you everyone for your reviews for the last chapter. Here is the long awaited chapter everyone has been dying for. I hope you all like it. I tried my best at it. Pins are up as well. Please take note at the other long authors note just below this one.**

**(Ok so an ex-BF of mine and the BF I am dating now are both Italian American, both grandparents came right off the boat at Ellis Island. Every Christmas Eve I would go with my ex's to his grandfather's house and help with the cooking for the fest of seven fishes. It's a lot of fucking work let me tell you. There is this one fish which is salted cod that has to be soaked in water for about a week and drained every day to raid the salt from the water.**

**Now my father and his family are Polish, German and Russian. (More Polish then German or Russian) Don't ask…lol My mother's family is Irish, her family came straight from Ireland (Yay me!...lol) Ok as I was saying, as a child for Christmas Eve we would have stuffed cabbage, Borscht soup, and Pierogies that my father's mother would cook. My mom would make some kind of carrot soup. For years we would do this until I turned 18 and started dating my ex in turn I would spend Christmas Eve with him and his family and have the fest of seven fishes which I am looking forward to again this Christmas Eve with my new BF. **

**Anyways to get to my point I don't know what the Grey's are I don't think they ever mentioned it in the book and if they did I must have missed it. So I figured that maybe the Grey's do something different each year, you know like explore different cultures. I know some people don't do anything special for Christmas Eve while other's do. Ok so I hope this will explain everything in this chapter) **

It's the morning of Christmas Eve and everyone is excited. We have been baking cookies all morning long and the men have been eating them all morning long. Tonight we are having an early dinner because Christian has several things planned for the family. A horse drawn carriage is coming to pick us up and takes us into town to see the tree in the town square. I can't wait!

While we were baking Grace had explained to me that every year on Christmas Eve they try a different culture of food from around the world and this year it is Italian American Christmas Eve celebration, which is the fest of seven fishes. I have heard of it before but have yet to experience it. You have to have at least seven dishes that have some kind of fish in it. So on tonight's menu we will be having Baccala, which is a salted cod that Mrs. Shaw has been soaking for the last few days in water to remove the saltiness of the cured fish. Deep fried shrimp, fried smelts, Octopus salad, baked Lobster, Spaghetti cooked in olive oil with garlic and anchovy, and last but not least seared scallops.

It's a little after 3 and Grace is ready to get everything started. We have asked the men to watch Ava for us since we will be cooking with hot oil. Mrs. Shaw helps us with everything we need. The deep fryer is heating up, as well as the olive oil in the frying pans for the fish.

"Ok were going to use this section of the kitchen island to use as our batter section" Honestly there is no batter at all it's just flour to coat the fish and shrimp. Kate and Mrs. Shaw are taken care of the Octopus for the Octopus salad, by cleaning them and removing their ink pouches and beaks. Gross.

Mia has been peeling and deveining the shrimp getting it ready for us to flour it. The Lobsters will go into the oven soon. The Scallops are going to be cooked last since they only need to be seared on both sides.

We are an hour into cooking almost all the Baccala is cooked as well as the shrimp, and smelts. We are keeping it warm in the second oven on a low temp so it doesn't dry out the food. The water for the 3lbs of spaghetti is boiling away, the sauce for the spaghetti is just about finished. The salad is in the refrigerator keeping cold, and we just took out the lobster from the other oven.

The only thing that is left is to sear off the scallops and cook the pasta, which will both only take nine minutes to cook.

The kitchen smells so good and still looks fabulous after everything that we have done to it. Whenever we make a mess Mrs. Shaw is right there behind us cleaning it up.

"Ana dear can you grab me that large platter over there near the sink?"

"Sure" I go over to the sink and pick up the patter Grace had asked for and handed it to her. While the spaghetti was still hot she placed it in the platter and poured the sauce over it. She gave it a good toss making sure everything was mixed together and well coated. I have never been one for anchovy's but damn it smells fucking good.

Everything is finished and ready to go. The table is set and everything is placed in the middle of the table steaming hot. Bottles of wine are places in ice buckets at both ends of the table.

Everyone is sitting at the table, Ava in her highchair between Kate and Elliot. Carrick at the head of the table with Grace sitting to the left of him. Mia at the other end of the table, while Christian and I are sitting together holding hands across from Elliot and Kate and little Miss Ava who looks so adorable in her little Christmas outfit that Mia picked out for her while we went shopping the other day.

"Before we begin I just want to say one thing" Carrick says. "Christian thank you for opening your home to us here in Aspen, thank you for letting us be a part of your Christmas. I love you son" Everyone is teary eyed

"I love you too Dad" Christian says all chocked up. I love this sweet innocent side of Christian, I knew all along it was there it just took some time for it to come out.

"I love you too Bro" Elliot tells his brother. Grace is crying away into her cloth napkin.

"I love you too Lelliot" Christian smiles at his older brother. There is just so much love in this family it's so over whelming.

"And I love…..your credit cards" Mia laughs "Nah just kidding I love the both of you. You're the best big brothers a girl could ever ask for"

"This is too much" Grace sobs.

"Ok why don't we eat this lovely meal that our women slaved in the kitchen for us all day? Hmm shall we?" Carrick said and we all nodded our heads in agreement. No one wants to eat cold food.

And with that we all dug in putting a little bit of everything onto our plates. The food was out of this world, the only thing I didn't care much for the Octopus salad, but I did manage to finish what was on my plate.

During dinner we all laughed and joked and talked about everything and anything we could. Grace shared with us how is was when her kids were children and how Mia would be the first one up every Christmas morning shaking each box to try and figure out what she got. I had to admit I did that once or twice while I was growing up.

**(Have to admit I cried a little writing this part) **After we finished dinner the men cleared off the table and helped Mrs. Shaw in the kitchen with the dishes. Both Kate and Grace were shocked, neither of them have ever seen Elliot ever wash a plate. As I stood there in the door way with the girls I watched Christian enjoy his time with his father and brother. The horsed around a little bit, throwing dish towels at each other. Carrick even grab the hose from the sink and started squirting both his sons with cold water. Elliot and Christian both ended up slipping and falling on their asses. I swear you would be able to hear their laughter from miles away.

Grace moved next to me and put her arm around my waist and held me tight while thanking me for everything I have done for Christian. I tried to explain to her I didn't do anything, but she insisted that I did.

"You brought my baby boy back to us. I will be forever in your debt because of that" She tells me before kissing me on my cheek. I didn't say anything, I just smiled at her and turn my attention back to the grown men horsing around on the kitchen floor.

Once the dishes were put away and the men changed into something less wet, we were ready to go. Just like Christian has said there was a horse drawn carriage waiting for all of us outside. Grace and Carrick decided inside of taking the carriage ride into town they would ride with Sawyer in the SUV behind us.

Inside the carriage were blankets and travel mugs full with hot chocolate. There was also a bottle of whiskey in case anyone wanted it. The ride to the town square was something magical. The light snow falling down made everything much more beautiful. Christian wrapped his arms around me keeping me warm, and kissing me at every chance I gave him. Which was pretty much the whole ride there.

Getting into the carriage was one thing but getting out is another. Christian gets out first so that he can help me but instead of taking my hand he lifts me up and takes me out of the carriage, he twirls me around holding me close to his body while looking me deep into my eyes. His beautiful gray to my enchanting blue as he likes to call them.

Everyone is walking hand in hand with one another expect poor Mia, I really do wish that one day she'll find someone. Mia stays behind all of us and walks about 2 feet on the side of Sawyer. I watch as a tiny smirk appears on Sawyers face, and without moving his head his eyes slowly look towards Mia. Waaaait a minute. Noooo. Sawyer wouldn't dear, Mia is just 18 and he is like 30 something. Not only would Christian fire him but he would end up killing him too. Maybe I'm just being a little too crazy. I think the hot cocoa has gotten to my head and I'm having one hell of a sugar rush.

We all stand in the square looking at the towns Christmas tree and listening to the carolers that are dressed in vintage Christmas clothing. Everything looked as if it was right out of a Hallmark Christmas movie. Behind us was a little hill for kids to go sledding on. There was a man dressed up as Santa handing out candy canes. There were even elf's walking around with pointy ears.

"Are you cold baby" Christian asks.

"No I'm fine" He takes my hand and kisses it before placing it in his jacket pocket with his. We have been standing and listening to the wonderful music while watching everything play out in front of us for about two hours now.

"Are you ready for your surprise now baby?"

"My surprise. It's here?"

"No it's back at the house"

"Oh. Do you want me to tell everyone it's time to go?"

"No everyone is staying here. It's just going to be you and me"

"Ok" I nod. He takes my hand and we start walking to the street. For a moment I thought we were going to take the SUV back to the house but instead Christian directs me to the carriage.

"We're taking the carriage back to the house?" I asked

"Mmhm" he says as he helps me into it. He taps the carriage driver on the shoulder indicating that we are readying to go. Just like the ride to the square the ride back is even more beautiful because this time it's just Christian and I.

When we started to approach the house instead of going towards the front of the house the driver takes us towards the backyard. I look at Christian confused but all he does is smile and wink at me.

The drive stops the horses just outside the woods. Christian hands him an envelope and pats him on the shoulder. The man gives us both a warm farewell smile and once we are off the carriage he leaves. I stand there watching the carriage leave Christian's property.

"You ready for a small hike?" He asks me.

"A hike in the dark? Is that a wise idea?"

"Don't worry it won't be that dark"

"Oh yeah the moon light"

"No candle light" He steps to the side and I see a small trail lighted by little tiny tea light candles in the snow.

"Christian" I whisper completely surprised. "This is so…"

"Romantic?"

"Yes"

"Good because it only gets better from here on out" He promises. Taking my hand once again like he has been most of the night, tucking it away in his jacket pocket we follow the trail of tea lights. We come to a wide pathway and he stops me quickly and pulls me into his arms, kissing me. What started as a sweet soft kiss turned into something more heated and passionate? We break away and he tugs on my hand once again and we continue on our way.

With my hand once again in his pocket I can feel his hand shaking, he's nervous about something? He keeps looking down at me wanting to say something but he doesn't. Now I'm getting worried.

"Christian is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine baby"

"Are you sure because you seem nervous about something"

"I am nervous about something, but it's a good nervous. Trust me"

"Ok"

"Come on we're almost there"

"There? Where?"

"Just beyond those trees there is a clearing. I have something that I want to show you"

"You'll see"

The walk up the trail has been pretty smooth but getting to this so called clearing has been a little tricky, there is a lot of snow covered leafs and every time I step I feel myself slip a little but Christian is holding on to me tightly making sure I don't fall.

Right when we are just about to hit the clearing he stops me. He stands in front of me biting on his own lip as I would my own.

"Anastasia" He breathed lightly.

"Yes?" But he didn't reply. Instead he moved behind me using both his hands to cover my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" He says just before he kisses the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. I'm still going to worry, you blinding me at night, in the woods where I can't see where I am going. We only take a few more steps before he stops, but he doesn't remove his hands from my eyes.

"Before I move my hands I want to tell you something first" He said. I heard him take a deep breath and let it out. He lowered his head so that he could rest it on my shoulder.

"Ever since the first day I saw you when you walked into my office I felt something. Something I have never felt before. When I'm with you your all I think about even though you're right next to me, when you're not with me your still all I think about. You are my everything, my morning, my night and everything in between. I want a better life for myself and I can only see that happening with you"

He slowly lifted his hands from my face, it took me a moment for my eyes to adjust.

"It's a heart" I place my hand over my mouth in total shock. I feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Yes it's my heart and it's for you. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele" My stomach drops. Not in a bad way either.

"I don't know if you feel the same….." I don't even give him a chance to finish because I jump right into his arms causing him to fall onto his back. He lets out the sexiest laugh I think I have ever heard, and crush my lips onto his. We stay like this for I don't know how long, but when we break our mouths away from each other he looks deep into my eyes waiting for me to say something.

"I love you too Christian" This time he is the one who attacks my mouth. While still kissing me he rolls us around in the snow playfully. We finally stop and he has me on his lap looking at me with love in his eyes.

"You make me so fucking happy" He says resting his forehead on mine.

"Not as much as you make me" I tell him. In this short time that we have known each other and dated each other he truly has made me one happy girl.

"You know what could make me even happier?" He asks.

"What?"

"If you would move in with me at Escala"

"Y-you want me to move in with you? Like full time, not just one the weekends?"

"Yes. I want you with me full time. I know that it's a lot to take in right now and you don't have to give me an answer right away but I would like for you to think about it"

"Ok I'll think about it" I smile at him. I really don't have to think about it because I already know what my answer is going to be. Of course I'm going to say yes, but he made this night so special for me just to tell me that he loves me so I need to do something special for him and I think I know just what to do.

We stay in our happy bubble for a while longer until my teeth start to chatter and I can no longer feel my toes and fingertips.


	37. Chapter 37

**You are all fantastic. I am so glad that you all loved the last chapter, I was so worried that you guys would have found it dull and boring. I don't know why I always doubt myself but I do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. I wasn't going to post it until tomorrow but I said to myself "Ah what the hell, why not" Don't forget to check out the Pins for this chapter. As always please read & review. **

Walking the short way back to the house was even more perfect. Christian told me that he has been wanting to tell me for so long just how much he loved me but was so afraid to tell me because he wasn't sure if I felt the same way. I had explained to him that I was the same way. That I started having feelings for him that night after Elena, Christian and I went to the mile high club for dinner.

"That was your first day wasn't it?"

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy but that night I had a dream about you"

"It's funny you should mention that because that night I had a dream about you too. And ever since then I couldn't get you off of my mine"

"Ditto" I giggled

"I love that sound"

"You know what sound I love the most?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"Right before you're about to cum you make the hottest grunting sound. Kind of like a cave man would"

"I do not grunt"

"Oh yes you do"

"Prove it" He smirks. Oh I plan on proving it to him, over and over again.

"Later, right now your family is waiting for us" I point at the patio door that leads into the kitchen where everyone is standing around talking.

"Promise?" He asks

"Of course" I wink.

We open the patio and walk inside the kitchen, everyone is staring at us.

"Whaaaat?" We both say in unison.

"Dude you guys left us to come back to the house so that the two of you can go out in the woods and screw around. And you were yelling at Kate and me for doing it"

"We weren't doing anything. I had a surprise for Ana"

"Yeah, your dick" Elliot laughs and Grace slaps him upside the head for his mouth.

"Christian sweetheart what you and Ana do in your alone time is your business and your business alone" She narrows her eyes at Elliot when saying the last part.

"Oh give me a break mom these two go at it like rabbits"

"Ok first off, Anastasia and I do not go at it like rabbits. If you really knew anything at all about the two of us you would know that Ana and I haven't even had sex yet" Oh god why did he have to say that. Shit both Mia and Kate are looking at me, even Grace and Carrick look shocked to hear that. I'm so embarrassed.

"Excuse me" Christian says before he walks out of the kitchen. As he leaves he hits Elliot very hard in the shoulder with his own. Christian looks pissed.

**EPOV (Small) **

"Ooh shit Ana. I am so fucking sorry" How in the world could this little hottie be a fucking virgin. Shit she isn't even looking at me. Ah fuck she's going to cry. Dammit I hate it when women cry.

"Ana I swear I didn't mean to say anything like that. It's just you and my brother are always all over each other. You know like newlyweds" Oh lord my mom is giving this death glare from hell. Kate looks like she is ready to punch my lights out. Me and my fucking mouth.

"Please Ana I am really sorry. I don't think I'll be able to say it enough"

"Elliot it's ok"

"Are you serious? You're not mad at me?"

"Oh no I'm mad but I'm not going to let you ruin my night. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find your brother"

**CPOV**

It took everything in my power not to fucking kill my brother for saying that bullshit. I made sure that when I walked out of the kitchen I hit his ass hard with my shoulder. Fucking bastard. I can't even imagine what is going through Ana mind when I told Elliot that Ana and I haven't even had sex yet. The look on everyone's faces was something else.

I head upstairs to my bedroom, I close the door behind me but didn't lock it. Walking to the bathroom I slowly peel my wet clothes off of me. I toss them onto the floor in the bathroom and turn the water on for the tub.

I reach for the bubble bath that Ana brought with her from home. I pour some in and watch as the bubble start to form. There is a light knock on the door before it opens. Ana peeks her head inside then walks in. She looks so upset. I know I should have never left her side but if I would have stayed there any longer I would have killed Elliot.

"Hi"

"Hi" I reply back.

I remove my briefs and toss them into the pile of clothes on the floor and look over at her.

"Care to join me" I reach out my hand to her and she nods. She doesn't take my hand right away, first she removes her clothes and places them next to mine.

I get in the tub first making sure the water isn't too hot for her. Feeling that it is just right I help her in. We both lower ourselves into the water. Her back to my front. She rests her head on my chest. It's the most amazing feeling, knowing that she loves me and I feel no pain when she touches me there.

For the first few minutes we don't say anything to each other, we just let the water warm our bodies.

"I'm sorry" I tell her and she moves her head so that she can look at me.

"For what?"

"For Elliot being a fucking ass hole"

"It's not his fault Christian. He's just a child with no filter stuck in a man's body"

"Besides he apologized to me right after you left. Not to mention your mom and Kate both slapped him upside the head. Not once but twice" She laughs

"I love you so much Ana" She turns around so that her front is to my front. Her chin rests just below my ribs. Her blue eyes looking up at me.

"I love you too Christian" She put her head down and my fingers go straight to her hair. Twirling her wet strains. We stay like this until the water turns cold. With my foot I pull on the stopper for the water to drain. I help Ana out of the tub and put the robe that is hanging on the back of the bathroom door onto her. I grab one of the towels from the counter and wrap it around my waist and we both walk into the closet.

Sitting on the bed I dry Ana's hair and brush it. Putting it in to a loose braid and draping it over her shoulder. She turns in my lap and looks me in the eye.

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything. You know that"

"I know. It's just that we have been dating for what 4 months now and the only thing we have ever done is pretty much just foreplay. Is there a reason why the two of us haven't had sex yet? Is there something wrong with me?" Something wrong with her? There is nothing wrong with her. I wanted to take things slow with her, I didn't want to rush into this. She isn't like the other women I have been with. She is sweet and innocent. Not to forget she has never brought until the subject of sex until now.

"No no" I shake my head. "There is nothing wrong with you Anastasia. It's just that we've never talked about it before. I would love nothing more than to make love to you all night. It's just that…." How do I even begin to tell her that I have never made love to a women before?

"Just what Christian?" Fuck now who is the embarrassed one? Me.

"I've never made love to anyone" There I said, I told her the truth. I Christian Grey has never made love to a woman.

"Um yeah right. Ok you're lying" She says to me.

"Ana I swear, I have never made love to a woman before. I fucked, I fucked hard. That's all I ever did"

"Would you make love to me?"

"I would make love to you all night long, but are you sure that it's something you want? If you're not ready we can still wait. That's the other reason why I never brought it up. I'm ok with taking things slow with you. The anticipation of it all will just make it more special for the both of us. You'll be my first and I'll be your first. That's if you want me to be" I tell her and almost regret saying it the moment those words leave my mouth.

"What do you mean if I want you to be? What kind of question is that Christian?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I want to be your first and you're only. I love you so fucking much, more than any man could love a woman"

"Christian I feel the same way about you. You're the only man for me. I don't want to go looking for anyone else. You will be my first and my only. Do you understand?" I do understand, I do.

"Now if you're up to it" She looks down at my crouch then back up to my eyes "I would like for you to make love to me. All…Night…Long" She says between kisses.

I cup her face in my hands and kiss her back. I lower her down onto the middle of the bed and run my hands between her thighs. I can already feel her moisture building between her folds. Fuck I have to keep remembering to go slow. Slow. She isn't one of them, she is the love of my life and what she needs is love, slow passionate love making.

I untie the sash that is holding her robe together, it falls to the side. I run my hand from between her thighs up her folds over her pelvic bone, up her stomach and cup her breast with one of my hands. Slowly massaging her right breast. She moans into my mouth. Carefully I remove her arm out of the one sleeve, with her arm free it goes right to my hair, gripping and tugging.

When she removes her hand from my hair it goes right to the top of my pajama bottoms. Her hand snakes inside and grabs hold of my erection. Fuck, with all this talk about love making and fucking I don't think I'll even have a chance to last that long. She lowers my pants to just below my balls and drapes one of her legs over mine. Using her hand plus her leg to stroke my cock. Her silky smooth skin is like anything else I have ever felt before.

"I love you Christian" She whispers between my teeth. That's it I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside her. Now! I reach over to the nightstand and open the top drawer. I grab one of the condoms and rip it with my teeth. Her eyes widen. She bites on her lower lips. I'm doing everything I possible can not to just rip into her like a dog in heat.

To my surprise she takes the open condom from my hand and hovers it over the tip of my erection. With only her thumb and index finger she rolls it over my cock. I raise my eyebrow to her, is she sure she has never done this before because I have never seen a woman ever put a condom on a man that easily. As if she knows what I'm thinking she says,

"I learned it in health class" she smirks.

Kicking my pants completely off me and onto the floor. There is no time for foreplay here, there has been four months' worth of foreplay I think it's safe to say we can keep that for tonight. I scoot her up farther onto the bed and position myself between her legs. I look deep into her eyes, I need to make sure she wants this, that she is ready for this just as much as I am ready for her. With a bite of her lip and a nod of her head I crash my lips on to hers one last time.

With my cock in my hand I run in through her folds, she closes her eyes and licks her lips. The tip of my cock is right at the center of her opening, I'm just about to slowly enter when there is a fucking knock on the dam bedroom door.

"WHAT!" We both scream in unison. We were right fucking there. OH MY FUKING GOD we were right fucking there. I was just about to make love to the woman of my dreams, my future wife, and the mother of my children when the time comes and there is a knock on the fucking door.

"Uncle Chriswin"

"Shit its Ava" I whisper to Ana.

"Yes Ava?" Ana calls out.

"Santa needs cookies or he won't come" We hear Ava say from behind the bedroom door.

"You did lock that door after you came in here right?" I ask Ana and she nods her head. I let out a sigh of relief. That's all I need is my niece walking in on what me and Ana were about to do.

"We'll be right out princess" I tell her and she screams yay!

"To be continued?" Ana asks

"You better believe it baby. I love you" I kiss the tip of her nose before backing away from her entrance.

"I love you too" She say while moving her legs to the side of the bed so she can stand. I take my pajama pants from the floor and put them on while Ana goes into the closet and finds herself something to wear.

When we exit our bedroom, Ava is sitting there at the top of the stairs waiting for us. When we close our bedroom door her head turns to look at us and she smiles. She jumps up from her spot and runs over to us.

"Ok let's go get those cookies for Santa" Ana tells her as she picks her up and holds her in her arms. Christ Ana looks so beautiful holding Ava. I can't wait until we are married and have kids of our own.

Walking into the kitchen, my mother is already getting a plate ready for Ava with cookies for Santa and a tall glass of milk to put on the mantel. Ana puts Ava on one of the kitchen stools to sit down but keeps a hand on her to make sure she doesn't fall.

"After you know who, goes to you know where, and does you know what. Will the two of you mind helping putting the you know what's under the you know where" My mother asks. Is she having a stroke or something and if unable to make completely sentences?

"What in god's name are you talking about mom?" Both my mother and Ana roll their eyes at me. Keep an eye on Ava Ana leans into me and whispers in my ear to explain to me what my mother is talking about.

"She wants us to help put the presents under the tree. You know play "Santa" Got it now?" Oh. Oooooo. I have never spent Christmas Eve with my family before not since I started GEH. I would just come over in the morning.

"Got it" I wink at her.

It took us about two hours to get Ava into bed. We lit a fire and my father sat down in the oversized chair with my mother next to him while he read "The night before Christmas" It felt like we were kids again, we all sat on the floor in a circle around his chair with the fire at our back. But only this time Elliot had Kate and Ava and I have Ana. While we listened to my father read Ana rested her head on my shoulder. Maybe this time a few years from now I'll be doing the same thing as my father and reading to my kids while they sit in Ana lap.

Elliot carried Ava into her room, while he was doing that the rest of us got started on bringing the presents out of the garage where we had them hidden. One by one and two by two we all managed to get the presents under the tree. Not only was there no space under the tree to fit any more gifts but the wall on both sides of the tree were covered in gifts.

Since I gave Mrs. Shaw the day off tomorrow to enjoy it with her family Ana gave her her present right away. Mrs. Shaw was completely shocked but very grateful for her gift. She hugged Ana as if her life depended on it. My mother started to cry at the small gesture.

It was just after midnight and my father and I have been talking business, while Ana, Kate and my mother have been discussing dinner for tomorrow. Mia went to bed just a little while ago.

I watched as Ana excused herself for a moment and headed upstairs to our bedroom.


	38. Chapter 38

**Once again thank you all for your reviews. They truly mean a lot to me. In regards to Elliot and Kate, I'm not trying to make them look like bad parent's, what I'm trying to do is show how much Ava loves her Uncle Christian. As always the Pins are up for you to have a look at. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Just want to throw a plug out there. Please check out Afternoon Delight by Jayem75. They are little 1 to 2 shot stories. My last chapter inspired her last chapter as well. Also check out Fifty Shades Similar by 50ShadesFever. **

**APOV**

Walking into mine and Christian's bedroom I close and lock the door behind me. Walking to the closet to get the scrapbook out, I look over to our bed. The sheets are still a mess from where we were only inches away from making love. That's until Ava had to knock on the door. Five more minutes and I would have lost my virginity right then and there. As much as I want to think about it all I have bigger things to do right now.

Sitting on the closet floor with the scrapbook in front of me I go through all the pages of the last four months. Everything is just perfect expect one thing, which I will be adding right now. Taking the decals out of the shopping bag I quickly make a new page.

After making sure everything is in its place I close the book and wrap it. Getting off the floor I walk to the bedroom door and open it. Christian is standing on the opposite wall with his hands in his pockets looking oh so sexy.

"Yes?" I ask him. He pushes himself off the wall and walks over to me.

"You locked the door?"

"Yes I did and it's a good thing I did or you would have seen ruined my Christmas gift to you" He looks down to my hands that is holding the wrapped scrapbook.

"Is that my Christmas present?"

"Yes but you're not getting it until tomorrow morning like everyone else" I say to him and he starts to pout his lips.

"Oh no Grey that might work for Ava to get what she wants but I'm not falling for it with you. You just have to wait until morning. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to put this under the tree then say good night to everyone" I turn on my heel and walk down the stairs to the living room. Christian is hot on my tail. I know he wants to see what he got but he just has to wait like everyone else.

The next morning we are woken up by banging on our bedroom door. Not by Ava but by Elliot. Telling us to wake the heck up and get our bums moving that Santa's been here. We listen as he does the same to everyone else's door.

"Merry Christmas baby" Christian kisses me.

"Merry Christmas" I yawn out. I don't want to get out of the comfort of this nice warm bed.

"We better get up and go downstairs before he comes back and does it again" Just then our bedroom door flies open and there stands Elliot with his hands on his hips tapping his foot waiting for us.

"We're coming" Christian hisses at him. Elliot flips him the bird and walks off.

Moaning and groaning we both get out of bed and put our robes on. Upon walking out of our room Grace and Carrick are looking just as pissed as Christian and I are. Even Kate who is walking out of her bedroom with Ava in her hands is looking just as mad as everyone else.

"I take it you all got the same wakeup call as we did" I say and everyone rolls their eyes. I'm going to take that as a yes.

We all make our way downstairs only to be shocked by Elliot standing next to one of the coffee tables that it filled with pastries, donuts and coffee.

"Elliot you did all this?" Grace says with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah I did. I didn't mean to wake you all up like that but this is the first time in years that we are spending Christmas together as a family"

"Oh my dear sweet boy" Grace rushes over to her son and pulls him into her arms.

"Ah mom" Elliot whines.

"Don't you ah mom me. Now wrap your arms around me and give your mother a hug" He complies. Christian tries to hide his laughter by couching. I nudge his side to get him to stop but it just makes his laugh harder.

We all take our places on the floor in front of the tree. It took us about an hour to sort out everyone's gifts. Since Ava has been patiently waiting we all decided we should go from youngest to oldest. Which earns us a groan from Elliot.

Christian hands Ava her first of many gifts from him and we all watch as she tears open her present. Her eyes go wide and she begins to scream. She rips a blonde haired doll from its box and stands to her feet and runs over to Christian and hugs him with such force that he falls down onto his back.

"Tank you, tank you, tank you uncle christin" She squeals again.

"What is it honey, show grandma" She gets herself off of Christian lap and runs over to Grace and nearly shoves the doll in her face with excitement.

"Ava has been telling me for months that she wanted an American girl doll. So on my trip to New York several months ago I paid a visit to the American girl doll store"

"Ok who's next? Come on people let's get this show on the road" Elliot rubs his hands together.

"Mia's next" Mia claps her hands in glee. Grace hands her a small gift box and just like Ava did she rips it open and starts to scream.

"What is it?" Kate asks.

"It's….It's….It's a new car" She screams again. She pulls out a set of keys from the tiny little box and hold them up in the air. She runs over to Grace and Carrick and tackles them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Oh my god thank you so much mom and dad"

"You're welcome sweetie. Now don't be using the car just for joy riding. You need to find yourself a job"

"I promise"

Christian hands me my present, the box is small just like Mia's was. I don't rip it open, instead I take my time and slowly open it. After the wrapping paper is off I see that it's a tiny little red box with gold writing that says "Cartier" My hand instantly covers my mouth. Tears are pooling in my eyes. Christian takes both earing out of the box and holds them in his hand.

"May I?" He asks and I shake my head yes. While he puts one on one ear I put the other on.

"They look so beautiful on you"

"Oh my god let me see, let me see" Mia chants. I turn my body to face everyone. All the women gasp.

"You out did yourself son"

"Show off" Elliot mumbles under his breath.

"Christian they are so beautiful. I love them, thank you" I tell him.

"They aren't as beautiful as you baby. I love you"

"I love you too" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him so softly. Behind me I can hear Grace crying, Carrick is trying to sooth her.

"Is your mom going to be alright?" I quietly ask him.

"She'll be fine. She just has never heard me tell anyone outside of my family that I love them"

Next up was Kate. Just like me she got a small red box with "Cartier" written on top. When she opened it her eyes went wide and she has well had tears in her eyes. Just like Christian did for me Elliot took out the earrings and helped her put them on. The earrings were beautiful, not trying to sound snob-ish but they couldn't be compared to the ones Christian got for me. Kate's were simple but still beautiful.

"Thank you baby" Kate tells Elliot.

Christian was next, it wasn't from Cartier but Kate and Mia both helped me pick it out while we went shopping last week in town. It's a TNT Royal Retro watch. They told me that over the years Christian has always collected watches, and has a thing for ties. So when I saw the watch in the display case I couldn't pass it up. It was a little more than I could afford but Kate helped me out.

"Baby this is amazing. I love it" He kissed me just as I kissed him when I opened my earring.

"I'm glad you like it. Trying to buy something for a man who has everything is kind of hard" I giggled.

Next up was Elliot and he was happier than a pig in shit. It was one of my gifts to him. After listening to his on thanksgiving, whining about the Red rider BB gun I went online and found one for him in mint condition.

"Holy Fuck Ana!"

"Daddy said bad word"

"I'm sorry sweetheart daddy didn't mean to say a bad word" Elliot got up from his spot and came over to me and gave me the biggest bear hug I think I have ever gotten from him. He gave me his thanks and returned to his spot next to Kate.

Both Carrick and Grace opened their gifts together. We all could see what Carrick had gotten. It's kind of hard to hide a golf bag and clubs. Grace's gift was a beautiful portrait of the whole family including myself from thanksgiving. Once again Grace cried her heart out. She is a very emotional woman when it comes to her family, and I can't blame her for it. She has three beautiful children and the cutest little granddaughter a mother/grandmother could ever ask for. I am truly blessed that I can be a part of this family.

For the next two hours we open our gifts, this time we don't go in order we just grab them and open. I got so many things my head is spinning. I have never got this much stuff before in my life. I think I got more today than I have ever gotten in the 19 years I have celebrated Christmas. Christian surprised me once more with a necklace that matches my earrings that I opened earlier.

The whole living room was covered in wrapping and tissue paper. Everyone gushed over the soap boxes I gave them. They were all so impressed that I made it all by hand. Kate kept her head in the box for about ten minutes just smelling it. I explained to them how I got the idea while Christian and I were in Savanah visiting a store that no longer carried the soap that my mother and I used to use. I even explained to them about the Heated Passion soap. That made everyone blush a shade of red.

Sitting under the tree was one lone gift. My last gift to Christian. The simplest of gifts a woman could give to the man she loves. I crawl through the wrappings and reach for the scrapbook that is wrapped. I turn around and head back to where Christian is sitting, still amazed by everything I have given him.

"Here" I say in a light whisper and hand him the gift.

"What's this?"

"One last gift. I hope you like it" He eyes me carefully trying to see if I will tell him what it is before he opens it. But nope my lips are sealed until he sees what it is and how much thought I had put into it.

He opens it carefully. Page after page he looks on, staring at each picture and reading each caption I have written under each picture. He comes to the last page, the page I added last night. His eyes go wide and a signal tear escapes his right eye, sliding down his face reaching his lips. His head snap up and without any notice at all he grabs me and crashes his lips onto mine.

I can feel his whole body trembling.

"I…Love…You…So…Fucking…Much" He says in between kisses. He breaks away from our hold, looking me in the eyes. His eyes are filled with happy tears, the only tears I will ever want to see on his gorgeous face.

"Wait here" After wiping away a few more tears that has ran down his cheeks. In one swift move he is on his feet walking out of the living room and into the foyer area. I hear a few doors open and close. What in the world is he doing?

Walking back into the living room he has both hands behind his back and it looks as he is struggling to hold onto something. He stands only a foot away from me and asks me to stand. I do as he asked. He hand moves to the front of him and right there in between Christian and I is that little puppy from the tree farm dressed in a cute blue sweater. That's it I'm a goner, tears are falling. My hands are shaking reaching over to take the puppy from Christian hands. Oh he is so adorable.

"When did you? …How did you….Oh my god Christian" I sob. I hug Christian so hard I completely forgot the puppy was in my arms until I heard him whimper and felt him wiggle out of my hold.

"They dropped him off early this morning before Mrs. Shaw left to go to her sister's. He has been hiding in her room since then"

"He's mine? To keep?"

"No. He's ours" Ours.

"I like the sound of that"

"I do too"

Christian made the announcement to his family that he and I will be moving in together, and also introduced the new member of the family. Grace was over the moon, she had to take a few minutes to herself to calm down again.

Everyone gathered around us to pet the puppy. They all Ooo'd and Ahh'd over him. Then it dawned on me. What's his name?

"Christian does our little guy have a name?"

"No but you can name him anything you want baby"

"I have an idea. How about we name him Aspen? He's from here"

"Aspen….Aspen" Christian tests the name out. "I like it"

"Really you do? You don't think it sounds too cheesy?"

"No I think it's perfect for him. Our little Aspen boy"

That was it, everything was settled our little puppy was to be named Aspen. This way we will always have a reminder of our first time together in Aspen.

After cleaning the living room and putting everything away Grace and I went into the kitchen to start preparing for Christmas dinner. Unlike Christmas Eve dinner Grace sticks to the basic Christmas dinner. Ham, potatoes, sweet potatoes, green beans and so on. The ham was going to take the longest to cook so that went into the over right away, but not before Grace put a special touch to it.

**(This how I cook my Christmas ham, my family loves it) **

Putting the ham into a roasting pan Grace scores it lightly and sticks a few clovers inside it. She then covers the whole ham in a pound of bacon. Ok pig on pig I can go with that. Then she takes a small bag of brown sugar and covers the bacon with it. When the bag of brown sugar is empty she takes out a small bear of honey. I watch as she slowly pours the whole container of honey on top of the brown sugar. Oh holy hell my dentist is not going to be happy about this. From there I watch as she takes a 2 liter of ginger ale and pours some of it on top of the honey but not enough to remove the honey. The remainder of the ginger ale goes in the bottom of the roasting pan.

She takes the pan and places it in the oven. I can feel my teeth ready to fall out. Grace explained to me how everything pretty much drips into the bottom of the pan as the ham cooks. And she uses the drippings for her gravy. That's going to be one sweet gravy.

For most of the afternoon and early evening Christian and I kept busy by going outside with Aspen. I believe it's never too early to start potty training a puppy. We made sure that right before we went outside we would say "Outside!" in a happy voice for Aspen. By the fifth time we took Aspen out he knew what outside meant and he would get so excited.

Sitting down on the couch with the family we watch one of my favorite movies. Santa Clause with Dudley Moore. Carrick was surprised that I knew who Dudley Moore was.

Dinner was amazing, and now I understand everything when it comes to the ham. Grace was right the gravy that she makes with all the drippings is sweet but not too sweet where I need to make an appointment with my dentist.

After dinner we sat and watched a few more movies before everyone started to call it a night. One by one everyone started to leave to retire to their rooms. Christian and I stayed behind and cuddled together on the couch with little Aspen at our feet while watching the fire burn in the fireplace.

"This has been the best Christmas I think I have ever had" I tell him before taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"That makes two of us baby" He replies. We snuggle even closer to each other until the fire starts to die down. Soon after we end up calling it a night ourselves and head up to bed. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Holy Fucking shit batman! I can't believe it! I have reached over 1,000 reviews. I don't even know how to thank all of you for being so AWESOME! Yes I do. For all of you I give you this nice long chapter. Pins are up. I hope you all enjoy. **

New Year's Eve is finally here, and Christian has arranged a night out on the town for us and his family. For dinner were going to 'Element 47' which is located inside 'The Nell' hotel at the base of Aspen mountain. Dinner is at seven, from there we will be dancing it up in the grand ball room and at midnight I get to kiss the man of my dreams. Christian has also reserved rooms for all of us at the hotel. Even though we do have a driver to take us back to the house, he figured this would just be more convent for everyone.

Mia and I have been shopping most of the afternoon for the perfect cocktail/party dress. Christian made the two of us take Sawyer with us, Mia didn't seem to mind at all. Hmm I wonder why. During the last week I have noticed Mia sneaking out of the house late at night to go god only knows where until one night when I couldn't sleep I secretly followed her. She ended up going to the small cottage that is next door to Christian's house.

I hide in the snow covered bushes and watched as Mia knocked on the door, Sawyer answered the door in only his pajama pants. He let her in and then looked left and right to make sure no one was following her. When he saw no one he went back into the cottage and shut the door.

I knew something was going on between the two of them I seen how they were acting towards each other. Little looks here, a slight wink of the eye there. But I need to nip this in the butt before it goes too far and Christian finds out.

While walking around one of the many dress shops we have been in, it's now or never. I need to find out what's going on between Mia and Sawyer. There are two things that concerns me the most. One Sawyer being a member of Christian's security and two the large age gap. I know Christian and I have an age gap between us by 9 years, but the age gap between Sawyer and Mia is 15 years.

Picking out two random dresses I grab Mia by the hand and pull her into a dressing room.

"Eww Ana these dresses are hideous, what in the world were you thinking" I look down at the dresses I picked out and Mia's right they are hideous, I wasn't even paying attention when I grab them.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you for a minute about something"

"So you picked out two dresses that look like something my grandmother would wear and dragged me in here. You could have just talked to me out there" She frowns.

"No I couldn't. Listen I'm just going to cut to the chase, what is the deal with you and Sawyer?"

"What do you mean what's the deal with me and Sawyer?" She looks towards the dressing room door. "There isn't anything going on between me and Sawyer" She says all too quickly. "Ana why would you think something like that? He's like…um…um" The whole entire time she is talking to me she hasn't even looked me in the eye.

"Old?" I try to answer for her.

"He isn't that old" Hmm let's see if I can catch her.

"Ok if he isn't that old, how old was he when the two of you started to fool around?"

"32" She said shrugging her shoulder but quickly covers her mouth with her hand once she realizes that she just blew up her own spot. "Oh shit Ana please don't say anything to Christian and especially not to Sawyer that you know" She looks so worried.

"So you and Sawyer have been going behind everyone's back for the last year and no one has found out until now?"

"No not a year only about 6 months. It kind of started the week after my graduation, I went to my friend lily's house for a sleepover. When her parent's went to bed we sneaked into their liquor cabinet and made ourselves a few drinks. We were mixing anything and everything together. I had gotten so sick that night I wanted to go home but I knew if I went home I would get in trouble. So I called a cab and had the driver take me to Christian's place. The door man must have rang up to the penthouse because when the elevator opened Sawyer was standing in the foyer.

After that I don't remember much because I passed out. But the next day when I woke up I was in one of the guests rooms and Sawyer was sitting in one of the arm chairs in the room. Oh Ana you should have seen it, he was so sweet and caring to me. That whole morning he took care of me. He held my hair and rubbed my back when I puked. He made me coffee and toast. He told me he wasn't going to say anything to Christian because Sawyer said he was young and stupid once too. I thanked him for everything and he drove me home"

"Ok that still doesn't explain how the two of you started dating" I tell her

"We're not dating per-say. But it started about two weeks after the whole lily incident. Christian, being the good brother that he is took me out shopping for the day as a graduation present from him to me. We had so much fun. Anyways we went back Christian's for dinner. Just as we were finishing Christian got a phone call, something to do with work I guess. He had to leave for a little while, he took Taylor with him and Gail had already retired for the night.

Well after surfing through channels on his TV I got bored, I knew that Luke has stayed behind so I figured I would go to the security office and hang out with him until Christian got back. Well when I went in there Luke had just slammed his phone down on the table. He looked really pissed about something so I asked him what was wrong. At first he didn't want to tell me, but I told him I was a good listener and that I don't judge" She stopped

"Uh-huh and then what happened?" Now this is getting interesting like one of those dam romance novels or something.

"He girlfriend had broken up with him, I guess she couldn't deal with the fact of him coming home late at night or not coming home at all because of his job. So she called it quits with him"

"Was he crying?"

"No but he was really upset about it. Anyways one thing led to another and the two of us ending up making out in the security office until we heard the elevator ping alarming us that Christian had come back from where ever he went"

"Wow"

"Yeah I know, we've only really fooled around a bit. You know a hand job here and there, a few other things but we have never had sex yet"

"Oh" Thank fuck for that. I can just imagine what Christian would do to Sayer if they were having sex.

"You won't say anything will you Ana?"

"No. I won't say anything…to anyone but you need to be careful, if Christian finds out…." She cuts me off before I have a chance to finish.

"He won't I swear we're really careful"

"Ok" I sigh. I severely hope that Christian won't find out. "Let's go and find us some dresses for tonight"

"You got it sister" The worried look washes away from her face and we both step out of the dressing room and search for our dresses.

After about an hour looking around we finally found our dresses. I found a gorgeous one shoulder white cocktail dress and to accompany them is a pair of sliver heel pumps. Mia found the most amazing black and white dress that just shimmers in the light, she also found a fabulous pair of black heel-less shoes.

When arriving back at the house Sawyer kindly helps myself and Mia out of the car because on the drive back to the house it was snowing. After help me out first, I watched as he not only held her hand but placed his other on the small of her back, now to anyone else you would think it was just a kind gesture of helping her out and keeping her from falling or slipping on the wet snow. But now since I know what is going on between the two of them, I know it is more than that.

Walking into the house I smell passion in the air. No really I smell my heated passion soap in the air. It smells as if everyone in the house showered with it today. I hung my garment bag on the back of one of the chairs and placed my show box on the seat.

I stumble over my own two feet when I walk into the kitchen and see Carrick and Grace making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Ana!" Grace calls out and I try my hardest to make my escape but once again my feet fail me and I go tumbling forward to the floor. Luckily enough Elliot had caught me before my face made contact with the floor.

"Easy there little lady what's the rush"

"I just caught your mom and dad making out" I whisper to him as he pulls me to my feet. Elliot looks as if he is ready to barf.

"I could have gone all day without hearing you say that to me. Great now every time I'm in the kitchen the image of my mother and father making out like a couple of teenagers is going to my stuck in my head" He whispers back to me. I shrug my shoulders and jokingly say to him, "Your welcome"

"Not cool" He replies.

"What's not cool" Grace asks.

"Oh nothing" Elliot narrows his eyes at me.

"Ana I am so glad your back" She starts. "I wanted to let you know I tried one of your homemade soaps and it is just fantastic. By any chance do you have any more of those little heart shaped soaps?"

"I think I have a few more back at my house"

"You do! That's great, I'll buy them all"

"You don't have to buy them from me Grace I'll just give them to you"

"Don't you dare! I fully intend to pay for them. You know Ana your soaps are so wonderful I think you should open yourself a little shop and make a business out of it"

"She's right" Kate states as she walks into the kitchen. "I tried your soaps out this morning too and O.M.G are they amazing"

"You really think so?"

"Good god yes. I have never smelt anything like them before. The mixture of fragrances that you use is incredible"

"You should look into it Ana, it might be a good start for someone such as yourself" Carrick says to me.

"Yeah but starting a business cost money and what bank would give a 19 year old a loan. Not many I'm sure, I'm sure they would consider me a high risk making my interest rates go through the roof" I tell him.

"Wouldn't it help if you tell the bank officer you work for Christian at GEH?" Kate offers

"Probably would but here's the problem. I'm only an intern through school and my internship is going to be up soon"

"What about asking your Aunt for the money? She owns all those salons, I'm sure she wouldn't mind loaning you the money" Kate said. I thought about it for a little while tilting my head from side to side. I probably could ask her for the money and she would most likely give it to me. But then of course something had to pop in my freaking head about her and loaning people money who want to start their own business.

"Ah nah I don't think it would be a good idea to ask her"

"Why not?" I have to think of something and quick.

"Uh you know" I start to rock on my heel and the ball of my foot. "I don't think it's a good idea because owing family money always causes some kind of problem and if my business didn't take off I would still owe her money and would have no way of paying her back" Just as I finished explaining to Kate and the Grey's Christian walks into the kitchen.

"So this is where you all have been hiding" He has a slight chuckle in his voice. He comes over to my side and snakes his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"Sorry I got back about fifteen minutes ago with Mia, I was going to grab a water and find you but…."

"Please don't say it" Elliot says, causing Christian to give the two of us a questionable look wondering what we are talking about.

"I'll tell you later" I whisper to him and Elliot gives me this 'Thank you god' look.

"So what were you all talking about before I came in?"

"Well I had asked Ana if she had any more of those heart shaped soaps….."Grace then went on to tell him everything we were talking about, on how I should open a shop and sell the soaps that I have made. Christian had agreed that it would be a great business adventure for me to get into once I graduate school. But when it came to Grace mentioning Elena and borrowing money to start the business things turned a little ugly.

"No! That is completely out of the question"

"Christian it's her Aunt, if Ana wants to ask her to borrow the startup money then she can. It's Ana's decision not yours" Grace informs him. Christian's face goes from normal to red. I know any minute now he is going to go off. I quickly place my hand on his chest hoping that it'll calm him down some. To my luck it does.

**CPOV**

If it wasn't for Ana I know I would completely go ape shit crazy. The mere thought of Elena loaning Ana money has me all worked up, I won't let Elena have a hold on Ana like she had on me. If Ana does go to Elena for the money this will ruin everything for me to keep Ana away from her. I can't let this happen.

"I can loan you the money"

"What? No" She says all too quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because Christian you can't keep spending all this money on me"

"But I like spending my money on you" I flash my mega-watt smile at her.

"We'll discuss this later" She tells me.

Later came and went, we really didn't get a chance to talk about it. So for now I'll put it on the back burner. Around five o'clock everyone starts to get ready. Ana is in the shower while I'm in the bedroom changing. In the closet I grab one of my Armani suits and lay it on the bed. While walking over to the dresser as I pass the bathroom I can hear Ana singing lightly in the shower. The tune is soft and sweet, something a mother would sing to their child as a lullaby. She has such an amazing singing voice I can't help but to think that maybe one day she'll sing that song to our children.

At the dresser I open the top drawer and I look at the watch that Ana got for me for Christmas, sitting next to it is the scrapbook. I instantly smile at it when I pick it up and walk over to the bed and have a seat on the edge.

On the first page is a picture of me that Kate had took for her schools newspaper when she was a student at WSU, next to my picture was a picture of Ana on her first day of her internship at GEH. There are lightning bolts spread all over the page. The next page is a sticker of a car and in a bubble above it that says "Ready". That was on the day I gave her a ride to the mile high club, just below that is a picture of the mile high club and a table with the words day dreaming underneath. The third page has song lyrics written all over the page, there is also a cut out picture of a girl in a sexy school girl outfit. I know exact meaning for this page. This was from the day I walked in on her dancing in the break room. That was also the first time I seen her bite that lip of her and told her not to do that because it made me want to kiss her.

The next few pages had things that reminded me of many firsts between Ana and I. Like our first kiss in the elevator, our first picture together at the coping together charity event, a sticker of a boat with fireworks above it. There are two more pages of our firsts that we have shared. There is also several pages of our time in Savanah. But the last page, this page is what makes everything even more special than all the rest. There is a hand drawn picture of Escala with an arrow pointing to the top floor and in big bold black letters reads **"Yes I'll move in with you" **I could look at this page all fucking day and never tire of it. There are several blank pages that has the words "For the future…" on it.

Our future, she is already thinking about our future together. Shit I have been thinking about our future for months now. I hear Ana's singing stop and the water turn off. Getting up from the bed I put the book back in the dresser and begin to get ready.

Ana walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around her pretty little figure. Her hair is tied in a bun on top of her head. I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world right now.

"Hey shouldn't you be getting ready?" She ask me before walking into the closet. I grab my suit pants and put them on, next my shirt. I zip up my pants but leave the button undone and my shirt open and walk in after her.

"I'm ready" I tell her and she turns around to look at me. She eyes me then licks her lips and bites down on her bottom lip that sends a message right to my dick.

"You Mr. Grey are not ready. First you need to button your shirt, tuck it in and do up your pants. When that is all done you can say you're ready"

"You and that mouth of yours Anastasia"

"Mmm yes my mouth. If I'm correct I never hear you complain about it"

"That's because the things that you can do with it, is magical" I wink at her earning me a blush.

"Magical huh. I can think of a few other things that are magical" She takes my hand and sticks my middle finger into her mouth a sucks. Ok we need to stop this or we're never going to make it out of this closet.

"Ana we need to get ready"

"Alright" She sighs. "If you insist" Her hand grabs the top of her towel and yanks if off. There she is in all her beautiful glory standing naked in front of me, her body still slightly red from the shower. She turns around and bends over to get something out of a shopping bag. My pants are tightening as my cock gets hard and hard looking at her perfectly pink ass.

As much as I want to grind my dick into the back of her ass, I don't. I turn around and walk back into the bedroom buttoning up my shirt as I go. I forgo buttoning the top two buttons and completely forget about putting the tie on. I give myself a little spritz of cologne and put on my suit coat. Now I'm done.

Moments later Ana steps out of the closet and I'm stunned…..no mesmerized…no no wait…hypnotized.

Ana is wearing a beautiful white one shoulder dress. She has a pair of silver come fuck me heels making her look as if her legs go on for miles. She brushed out her hair making it wavy looking. Fucking perfection she is.

"Baby you look….wow"

"Speechless?"

"No, I just can't find the right words I am looking for. Ana you look like a work of art. So beautiful, so perfect, did mention beautiful"

"I think once or twice" She smiles. "So you like it?"

"I more than like it. I love it baby" She is absolutely gorgeous and she is in white. A few thoughts float in my mind but I try to push them aside. It's too soon to even think of anything like that.

**APOV**

We are all looking fabulous. Kate is wearing this amazing emerald green knee length dress that just brings out the color of her eyes. Mia's dress looks just as good on her as it did at the dress shop. Elliot is wearing a sharp black suit. And by the look that Kate is giving him she is happy to have him on her arm tonight. Grace is wearing a pair of black dress pants matched with a lovely white silk blouse. Carrick is in a strapping Colbert blue suit looking very handsome. And then there is my man, he is just sexy as fuck wear his suit. The top two buttons of his shirt is undone and I can see the light dusting of his chest hair.

When we arrive at our location Sawyer goes to check us all in to our rooms while the rest of us head to the restaurant for dinner and a night of partying. The restaurant is jammed packed with people, from what I can see its standing room only at the moment. All the tables are full with people eating their meals and drinks their fancy drinks or wine.

The hostess informs us that they are running behind on flipping tables and that our table will be ready for us in less than ten minutes. I can tell Christian is angry by this, but me and his mother both tell him it's no big deal and that we all should go to the bar for a drink.

At the bar the bartender greets us quickly and apologizes for the bar area being so cramped. We order our drinks. Us women make it easy and get a glass of white wine each. But the men. Ugh. They have to make it complicated. Elliot orders a black Russian, Carrick orders a something called a whiskey buck.

"And for you Sir?" The bartender asks Christian.

"Hendricks if you have it, or Bombay Sapphire. Cucumber with the Hendricks, lime with the Bombay" The bartender nods his head and lightly taps his hand on the counter before pushing himself off to make the men their drinks.

A few minutes later the bartender returns with everyone's drinks. He then slips the receipt in front of Christian, the price of our drinks catches my eyes and my mouth falls open. $97.00 for seven drinks. Good lord. For $97.00 we could have bought a couple of bottle of liquor and had a small party back at the house. But I have to keep reminding myself who I am with.

Just after we all clinked our glass and took our first sip the hostess apologizes for the wait and informs us our table is ready. Each of us women have our men at our sides, each of them have their free hand at the small of our backs. Of Christian's seems to wander a little lower than the small of my back.

Christian pulls the chair out for me to take. Holding my hand as I do so, when my butt is firmly on the seat and my legs tucked under the table he lightly kisses my knuckles and pulls the chair out next to me for himself.

It isn't long after we are all seated that the waiter comes over to take our orders. I have no idea what to even order, so when it came to me I stared at the waiter with a blank face. Christian let out a chuckle and ordered for the two of us. We all sat quietly enjoying our conversation with one another. Ava was sitting in the booster seat humming away eating some bread that the waiter brought to us when he came to take our orders.

There is a small dance floor in the middle of the room. I watch as a few people get up from their seat and dance for a little while as they wait for their food to arrive. This is so different then what I am normally used too. When my parents were still alive we would have our normal dinner and then stay up watching a movie until about an hour before New Year's. Then my dad would put on one of the local news channel so that we could watch the live coverage from New York City, and at midnight my mother would pop open a bottle of sparkling grape juice before my father took her into his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. They would dance in the middle of the living room slowly to whatever song that was playing on the TV. I would watch them in awe and think to myself that one day I'll be doing that with my husband and having my kids look up to us in awe.

"You ok?" I hear Christian ask me as he kisses me just below my ear. I turn my head slight and give me a small but sweet smile.

"Yeah I was just remembering my parents and what we used to do on New Year's Eve"

"What did you and your parents use to do?" He sounded so interested in what I had to say. This is what I love about Christian so much. He wants to know everything I did with my parents. I then begin to tell him about our New Year's Eve in Savanah, he listened so carefully to ever detail that was coming out of my mouth. I can see the gears turning in his head before he smiled at me and lifted my hand as he stood up from the table.

He looked at me with sadness and love in his eyes then turned his attention to the small dance floor. He didn't even have to ask. I felt like a princess the way he extended our hands in front of us as we walked to the dance floor. The soft melody of **John Legend's all of me** starts to play, Christian holds me so close to him that I barely feel as if I'm getting any air in my lungs. His one hand is at the small of my back pushing me closer to him while his other is cupping my cheek and park of my neck. We look at each other, never taking our eyes away. This man right here, right in front of me is the man of my dreams, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.

As we continue to dance I glance over to our table and I see Elliot and Kate looking at the two of us. I go to look at Grace knowing that she is going to be crying, but she isn't there. No her and Carrick are dancing right next to Christian and I. She looks into Carrick's eyes the same way I was looking at Christian's.

As the song ends another starts this time it's a song I haven't heard in ages** Michael Jackson's you are not alone**. I didn't want to let go of Christian, not for a second but when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Carrick standing there with his hand extended to me I couldn't say no. Christian kissed my forehead before letting me go. Christian and Grace danced for a few moments before returning to the table. As I stayed dance with Carrick, Christian was watching us from his chair.

"Ana I know Grace and I have said this before but we feel as if we need to say it every time we see you. Thank you so much for bringing our son back to us, back to the family"

"Carrick I wish you and Grace would stop thanking me, I did nothing"

"You did Ana, you brought light into his life, and you have made him a better person, inside and out. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. You are everything to him and more. The love I see between the two of you is one of those once in a lifetime type deals. When the offer comes around, take it" At first I don't really understand what he meant by 'When the offer comes around' I had to think about it for a moment, until I felt Carrick lightly touch my ring finger. I smiled at him and said,

"Don't worried Carrick I couldn't pass up an offer like that even if I tried. I love your son with all my heart and soul. I promise you I will love him for the rest of my life, offer or no offer" I vow.

"Good" He hugged me before walking me back to the table. Christian stood from his chair with his drink in his hand and smiled at me.

"You looked so beautiful out there dancing. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"And you looked so handsome sitting here watching me" I giggled.

Our food arrived moments later. Everything tastes so wonderful. We each share with each other a little from our plates. I can't begin to explain how excited I am to head down to the club that's in the hotel and celebrate New Year's with everyone. What I am even more excited about is that once that clock strikes midnight I am wrapping my arms around my man and kiss him like there is no tomorrow and never let go.

For about ten minutes Carrick and Christian argue about who is paying for the check. When neither one of them were looking Elliot took it from the middle of the table and quickly slipped in his credit card and handed it to the waiter as he passed by. The waiter came back and handed the receipt and his credit card back to Elliot.

"Ok let's get this show on the road, shall we" Elliot said standing up from the table to help Kate take Ava out of the booster seat.

"What?" Both Carrick and Christian said in unison looking at each other before turning to look at Elliot.

"While the two of you were bickering over the bill, I took care of it and now I am ready to get my dance on with my sexy wife and beautiful daughter" From 9 until 11pm the hotel has what they call family fun night for families with children. No liquor will be served between those hours. From 11 until 2 in the morning it's adults only. Anyone under the age of 18 must leave.

It's ten to eleven and in little over an hour it'll be a brand new year. For the past two hours I have danced with everyone. From my little Ava to Carrick again. The music is very mild nothing that would worry any parent for the child to listen to.

As Christian and I are swaying back and forth to the music I feel his jacket pocket start to vibrate. He notices it as well and takes a step back so that he can open his jacket and reach inside for his cell phone. He looks at his phone and frowns. He then shows me the screen and the caller ID reads Mrs. Shaw.

He answers his phone putting it to his ear and using his other hand to plug his one ear. I see his lips moving but don't hear what he is saying because the music is slowly starting to get louder. Mean eleven o'clock is here and it's time to party.

He ended the phone call and looked at me. He didn't seem pissed just a little upset at something. Because of my heels I'm taller then I normally would be but still have to reach up on my tippy toes to ask what the problem was in his ear so that he could hear me over the music.

"Aspen's sick. Mrs. Shaw came to the house to let him out and when she got into the kitchen he had knocked down the garbage can and got ahold of some chocolate that was in there" My hand goes over my mouth. Oh god no.

"She thinks he'll be alright but I think we should go back to the house and make sure. I'll have Sawyer arrange for a cab to take us back to the house. Let's go find everyone and let them know that we're leaving and we'll see them tomorrow when they return back to the house" I can only nod my head as the tears start to fill my eyes.

"Shhh it'll be ok. He'll be ok" He wrapped his arms around me.

After explaining what had happened to his parent's we are in the cab on our way back to the house. What I thought would be a fun and exciting night turns into a nightmare. Even though we have only had Aspen in our life for a week I've grown so attached to him. In a way he is mine and Christian's child. Of course he has four legs and sniffs everything in sight, but still he is like our baby. He cuddles with us at night at the end of the bed and umps on us every morning to let him out. Just like any child would in the morning to let their mommy and daddy know that he has to go potty.

When the cab driver pulls up in front of the house I get out of the cab as quick as I can while Christian pays. Half way up the stairs to the front door I kick off my shoes and run like the wind blows. I open the door and go in search of Mrs. Shaw.

Mrs. Shaw is sitting on the floor with Aspen in her lap rubbing his back as if you would for a sick child. As soon as I let out a sob Aspen jumps to his feet and runs over to me jumping for joy.

"He's fine Miss Steele, he only got ahold of a small piece of chocolate. I called my sister in law who's a vet and she told me to feed him some salt to make him vomit. As soon as I did he throw everything up that was in his stomach. He drank some water after that and seems to be doing just fine. But my sister in law said to just keep an eye on him for the next 24-48 hours"

"Oh thank god" I hear Christian say behind me. I quickly turn around and wrap myself around him sobbing happily that our little guy will be ok thanks to the quick action of Mrs. Shaw.

Christian bends down picking up Aspen and holding him between us. He sticks his tongue out to lick any part of us that he can before squirming and yelping to be put down.

"If you would like I'll be more than happy to bring him to the cottage with me and keep an eye on him for the rest of the night" Mrs. Shaw offers.

"No thank you Mrs. Shaw you have already done enough for us tonight. Please take the rest of the night off, Anastasia and I can take it from here"

"Very well Mr. Grey have a happy New Year" She says to us before bending down quickly to give Aspen a patting him on the head and warning him to stay out of the garbage.

It's only five minutes to New Year's and Christian and I are in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine. The cork is pulled, glasses are filled and we stand looking out the patio doors up into the sky.

"I'm sorry your night was ruined by our little mutt"

"It's not ruined Christian you're with me and that's all that matters to me"

"Two minutes" He says tapping on his watch. I smile when I look at it, he is wearing the watch I got him. He could have worn any of his other watches but instead he wore mine.

"I love you Christian Grey. This year, next year and all the years to come"

"I love you Anastasia Steele. This year, next year and all the years to come" He cups my face in his hands and brings his face down to meet mine. He stands there with his eyes locked onto mine. I see everything flash through his eyes. Hurt, sadness, hunger, happiness, love, protection, devotion, commitment and lust. He crashes his lips onto mine. Our kiss is heated, full of passion. I feel his hurt slip away, his sadness vanish, the hunger now feed with love and happiness. His devotion to protect and comment to me, it there, and it's all there in his kiss.

I don't know how long we stay like this but something out of the corner of my eyes catches mine as well as Christian's attention. With our foreheads resting aginsted each other's, we slowly turn and look out the patio doors and in the mountains there are fireworks going off in the distance. Christian and I just rang in the New Year just like my mother and father would have if they were still alive.

Out of his back pocket Christian takes his phone and presses play on the first song that's on his playlist. **Christina Perri's A thousand years** begins to play.

"Can I have this dance" His voice just a whisper. I don't even have to tell him yes, he wraps his arms around me pulling me to him. We sway from side to side, eyes locked. His gray to my blue. A few more flashes from the fireworks outside and I feel as if everything is coming into its place, and before I can stop myself the words I have been dying to say since Christmas Eve comes out.

"Make love to me Christian"

**So as you all can see I caved. It's going to take me a few days to write it out. I really don't know how long, I want to make sure everything is perfect. I'm sure you all understand. Please leave a review. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I have to admit I had a little trouble coming up with this chapter. I have no idea why, it could be because I have been sick most of the weekend but I'm feeling much better now. To me it's still not so great, but I hope you all like it. Pins are up as always, some are a little out of order. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Still APOV**

"Make love to me Christian" I ask him or more like tell him. His face makes no expression. I have no clue what he is thinking. Is he in shock?

"Say something Christian" He blinks a few times and with a little shake of his head he says,

"Yes" It's only just a whisper but I hear it. He cups my face and leans down just a little so that we are both on the same eye level as each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ana because we can wait" I have never been so sure in my life right now. What better way to ring in the New Year then making love with the man I love.

"Yes Christian with all my heart" His eyes begin to pool with tears. He brings me closer to him and kisses me. Our lips are locked together. His hands slowly move from my face and slides down my body. I feel him lift the hem of my dress causing it to ride up my thighs and bunch at my waist.

He bends just a little to get a better grip on my backside and lifts me, with that I wrap my legs around his waist tightly. While holding on to me he walks out of the kitchen through the hallway and up the stairs. When we reach the bedroom door he kicks it open.

When he reaches the bed the lowers me down so that I am sitting on the edge. He takes a step back and starts to kick off his shoes. With that, I reach under the side of my left arm and unzip my dress. He follows with removing his jacket. I follow by lowering the top of my dress down to my waist. He smirks. It's like we're playing a game of monkey-see monkey-do. He would remove something I would remove something, but because the fact that I'm wearing a dress I figured I would just remove it more slowly, instead of just taking it off in one swoop.

The next thing he removed was his shirt, and my god. I know I have seen him undress himself before but right now in this moment I feel as if I am watching him for the first time. The air between us is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I stand from the bed and let the dress fall to the floor and pool at my feet. His eyes roam my body and he grins. While I only have my bra and panties left, he still has his pants. I take a step towards him and reach my hands out so that I can help with his pants.

Just as I was about to tuck my fingers into the top of his pants to unbutton them, he grabs my wrist to stop me. He places my hands around his neck and lifts me just lightly by grabbing my right leg. He takes a few steps and lowers me down onto the bed.

He is hovering over me, his left hand that was on my leg before is now making its way up and down my right side. He's leaving wet kisses all down my neck to the top of my breasts just above my bra.

"You have the softest and most kissable skin I have ever encountered" His hand goes to the middle of my bra and pulls down on it exposing my breasts. His clever hands move between me and the mattress and with the quick snap of his wrist he undoes the clip to my bra.

With his finger, he curves it under one of the straps and give it a small tug. I lift my arm for him to remove it easier. He tosses it in the air and I watch as it hit the wall and falls to the floor. His tongue glides along my collar bone, trailing down to the valley between my breasts.

He grasped my breasts with the palm of his hands squeezing and pulling. His slowly traced the pink flesh of my nipple's pinching them until they harden into firm peeks. A light moan comes from my lips, I run my hands through his hair gripping the tiny hairs at the back of his neck as his teeth bite down onto my erect nipples.

"Christian, please. I need you inside me" I can't take it anymore, the way he is playing with my nipples is driving me up a wall.

"Soon Anastasia" His husky voice whispered to me. He lifted himself up so that he is now kneeling between my legs. His erection trying to force its way out of his pants. He runs his hand down my stomach to the top of my panties and rips them off me.

His eyes roam my body stopping at my sex. He licks his lips while taking his hand and putting them under my knees to lift them. He bends downs and inhauls my scent and lets out a sexy as fuck moan. The next thing I feel is his tongue through my folds. He is licking circles around my clit, his finger tips are stretching my folds apart. Just then I feel his finger inside me rubbing against my walls. Then he add another finger and…..Oh god! I'm hit with an orgasm. My whole body lifts in the air. He is pumping his fingers in and out of me pressing against my walls as he goes.

I can tell he wants to go deeper but he doesn't. Just as I thought my orgasm was finished a new one starts to build up within me.

"Oh god….Oh god…"

"Give it to me baby"

"I-I can't….Oh god...please Christian"

"Please what?" He looks up at me. Is he really going to make me beg for it?

"Please Christian make love to me….now" I beg. I would get on my hands and knees right now and beg if I could.

He doesn't say anything after that instead he gets off the bed and walks over to the dresser taking what I think is a condom out as well as a remote control to something. Walking back over to the bed, he put the condom and the remote on the night stand.

Never taking his eyes off me he lowers his pants until the free fall to the floor pooling at him feet, he steps out of them and kicks them out of the way. Next his briefs come off and believe me when I tell you it truly is a sight to see. It look so much bigger than it normally does. I'm not even sure if it'll even fit.

He climbs onto the bed with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry baby it'll fit" I bite my lip and nod. He grabs the remote control and hits play. Soft music fills the room.

**(I am borrowing this part from a friend of mine from her story. I actually wrote it for her and I want to use it again for this story, but I will be changing it up a bit.) **

He lowers himself onto the bed positioning himself between my legs once more. He bends down and begins to kiss me from my belly button to my ear, he nibbles on my earlobe but stops and looks at me careful and asks,

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" I whisper

He holds his erection in his hand and rubs it between my folds letting my juices cover just the tip. He holds it at the opening of my sex just like it did on Christmas Eve. He waits for a moment looking at the door. I giggle.

"We're alone Christian, just you and me" He smiles and nods his head. He slowly enters me, I close my eyes trying to get used to the feeling of him filling me. He inches himself in inch by ever loving inch. Suddenly I feel a sharp pinch and a tear escapes my eyes rolling down the side of my face. Christian stops and kisses away my tears.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok just give me a second to get used to it" After waiting a good 30 seconds he asks me if I'm ok and I answer with a yes. He begins to move but stays at a slow pace.

"Do you feel it Anastasia, do you feel how perfect we are together. You fit so perfectly around me"

"Yes. I feel it Christian" He kisses me. Even his kisses feel so different right now.

"I love you Ana"

"I love you too Christian. Always"

He slides himself out of me and I wince, he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the condom, he places the wrapper in my mouth and tells me to bite down and pull. And that's just what I do. He takes the condom out of the packet and rolls it down his erection. Once the condom is completely rolled down he looks at me with such love.

"I'm going to make love to you all night, this is only the beginning. I love you" He grabs ahold of his erection once again and places it at my opening. He slowly thrust into me filling me once more but this time there is no pinching kind of pain. Now it only feels like pleasure. He moves in and out, never breaking eye contact with me. His gray to my blue.

I lift my head so that my lips can meet his. He kisses me deep and with passion.

"Good baby you are so tight, you feel so fucking good" He pants.

I feel my walls of my sex start to tighten, I know he feels it too. He starts to pick up his pace just a little, going harder and deeper. I'm so close. I run my hands down his back my nails digging in as I do so. He tilts his head back and lets out a heavy moan. I can feel his cock throb inside me.

"Come for me Ana, scream my name baby. I want to hear you" And that is exactly what I do. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"CHRISTIAN!" He thrust harder into me at least 2 maybe 3 times before he reaches his own climax causing him to screaming moan out my name as well.

"Ahhh Fuuuuck ANASTASIA!" He slams hard into me and stills himself. His body then gives way and falls on top of me and hold me close to him, his head resting on my chest. We are both breathless.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much Anastasia" I don't reply. Not because I don't love him but because my whole body feels like Jell-O, and my head is a little fizzy still from my mind blowing orgasm.

We stay like this for a while. Skin to skin. He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes and says, "Mine" I reply with "Yours"

We both fell asleep for a little while just holding each other. When I open my eyes I see that he has move to the side of me but still very much covering my body. I turn my head slightly to look at his beautiful sleeping face but he is wide awake staring at me.

"Hi" He whispers.

"Hi" I say trying not to giggle but I fail because I can feel his member starting to grow again.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"Not too long"

"What time is it?" It's still dark outside.

"Just after three" I stretch my legs but soon stop when I notice that I'm a little sore in my downtown area. It's a dull pain.

"Sore?" He asks

"Just a little, but well worth it" I kiss the tip of his nose earning me a smile from him.

"How about a bath?"

"Mmm sounds good" He kisses me sweetly before removing himself off my body. I watch as he takes the condom off from earlier and tosses it in the waste bin. The sight of him naked walking from one side of the room to the other is heaven.

I hear the water for the bathtub turn on and I know that's my cue to get up and join him in there. While walking into the bathroom I glance at the bed. I can see my virginity staring back at me. There are three small blood stains on the sheets making me feel so embarrassed.

Sitting in the tub relaxing in the hot water, Christian has been rubbing my shoulders for the last five minutes. If he keeps this up I'm going to be fast asleep, so I turn to face him. We still need to talk about Elena and how I'm going to break it to her that I'm moving out and moving in with Christian.

"Christian I was just wondering when we get back to Seattle how soon do you want me to move in with you?"

"As soon as the plane touches down" He jokes.

"I'm being serious Christian. It'll take me a few days to pack up my things and bring them over to your apartment"

"I'll have that all taken care of"

"Ok but I still need time to talk to Elena about it"

"You don't need to explain anything to Elena, the less you talk to her the better off we'll both be"

"What do you mean the less I talk to her the better? Christian what's going on?"

"It's nothing" Oh it doesn't sound like nothing.

"Christian"

"Anastasia I really don't want to get into it right now, we just had one of the most amazing moments in my life and I don't want to ruin it by bringing up Elena. So can we just please drop it"

"No Christian I will not drop it. I want to know what the hell is going on. Why would you not want me to talk to her? Do you really think she is going to do something to break us up?" I get out of the bathtub and grab one of the towels that is hanging from the back of the door and wrap it around myself.

"For Christ sakes Anastasia. YES! She will do whatever it takes to break us apart. And I will do everything in my power to stop it from happening" He slams his fists into the water causing water to spray everywhere.

"Everything in your power?" I turn around. He gets out of the bathtub and stands there dripping wet. I throw a towel at him. I can't stand here and be mad at him while he's dripping wet and naked. After he put the towel around his waist I walk out of the bathroom and sit down on the side of the bed. Ugh. This can't be happening, not right now not after we have just made love. I hate fighting with him.

He sits next to me on the bed, propping his elbows onto his knees and running his hands through his hair.

"Anastasia I'm doing this for us. You have to believe me when I say this is to protect us from her"

"Doing what actually? What is it that you're doing to protect us? Christian she is a fifty something year old woman I highly doubt she will do anything. She knows that were together, I'm sure she has figured it out by now that we love each other. I really don't think she'll do anything to come between us"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do. Christian she is my Aunt. Maybe not by blood but still she is like family, my only family I have left. She wouldn't dare do something that would end up breaking my heart. She isn't the woman she once was Christian. Over the last few months she has changed and I think it's because she has finally realized everything she has done was wrong"

"Changed? How?" He asks

"I don't know how to explain it but she's different. The way she acts, the way she carries herself. She has stopped dressing like she's a twenty year old. She is wearing things more her age. And she has a boyfriend"

"A boyfriend?" His raises an eyebrow.

"Yes a boyfriend. Well she said he is just a close friend but I know it's more than that"

"Really?" He starts to lightly chuckle.

"Yeah it's pretty cute. He's a bit younger than she is, maybe in his late 30's" I inform him.

"Christian I really want to know what it is that you're going to do to her? What it is that you're going to do?"

"I was going to pull the plug on everything. Pull out of the salons and sell my shares to any willing buyer, but I told Elena she had until the fourth to come up with the money to buy my shares if she could that's when I'll sell them off to anyone willing" He sighs.

"Christian those salons are her life"

"I know" He sighs. "But at the moment it was the only thing that really tied me to her. Besides you"

"You can't do that to her. Please Christian don't do that to her. As much as you hate her, don't do that to her. Please for me"

"For you Anastasia I will do anything. I'll call my lawyers first tomorrow morning and put a stop to everything"

"I love you Christian, thank you for doing this"

"It's because I love you I'm doing this" He looks upset, I know he doesn't want to do this but he really needs to understand that Elena has changed, she isn't the same woman all those years ago. I still hate her for what she did to him but I don't hate her. It's what she did I hate.

"Now Mr. Grey I hope you plan on living up to your promise of making love to me all night"

"We aim to please Miss Steele" He circles his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. My towel falls down onto the floor. I gasp as his mouth finds my nipples and begins to suck harder than he did before. The feathery strokes of his tongue on my nipples was enough to nearly send me over the edge. I can't believe with just his tongue alone can do these things to my body.

His harden erection is rubbing under my thigh making it hard for me to focus on what he is doing with my nipples because all I want is for him to slide it into me. I want to feel that sensation of skin to skin again but I know I can't. I make a mental note to make an appointment with one of the ob/gyn once we return to Seattle.

His hand reaches between my legs, I can feel my wetness as his fingers glide through my folds. He pinches my clit with just enough force that ignites a hunger deep from within me. With my arms feeling as if they are made from rubber I reach to the nightstand and take the condom ripping it with my teeth. I quickly stand in front of him and grab hold of his erection. I need this man inside me again. Rolling the condom down onto his shaft he grabs hold of my ass and brings me closer to him so that I can straddle him.

He lays down on the bed, lifting my body so that I am hovering over his cock. He lowers me down onto him and I feel full, fuller than I did before. We don't move, instead his hands are making quick work on roaming my body cupping both my breasts in his hands.

I want to start moving but before I get a chance he sits up, both his hands are stretched over my back holding me tightly to him. He stands and I take this moment to wrap my legs around him. While still inside me he walks over to the fireplace in our room. He slowly lowers himself down to the ground while I am still holding on for dear life.

"Baby you need to loosen your grip you're making it hard for me to breath" He chuckles and I let go. I rest my hands on his shoulders not really sure what I should do. He begins to rock his hips into me. My clit is rubbing up against him.

His hands wrap around my hair tugging lightly so that I can tilt my head back giving me access to my neck. He nuzzled into my neck, his teeth bite down lightly. He tugged once more to bring his face to mine. His kiss was hot and demanding. Our kiss deepened a low growl came from his chest. I started to move my hips in rhythm with his. Our pace quickened, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh fuck Ana" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His thrust became harder and deeper. I could feel my walls get tighter, I'm only seconds away from exploding again. My feet anchor myself just enough so that I can lift myself off of him and slam back down which earned me a crying scream from Christian.

"Ahhhh fuck" I do it again. "Ana if you keep doing that I'm not going to last much longer. Your so fucking tight" I couldn't help myself, something in me took over and I did it again. He let out a loud "FUCK IT" His right hand came between us, slide down onto my clit and with his thumb and index finger he pinch it hard.

I exploded with in screams of "Oh shit, oh shit…FUUUUCK CHRISTIAN" He gave me one more hard thrust. His whole body went tight, his muscles stiffened and grunt came from his lips until he was able to relax. His body went limp in my arms. Our breathing heavy, our bodies covered in sweat. When he finally managed to speak he said,

"You are un-fucking believable, do you know that" He lifts my chin and kisses me.

"You're not so bad yourself" He grinned at me. "Baby you haven't seen nothing yet"

"Mmm I'm looking forward to it"


End file.
